Kamen Rider Taisen
by AKA99
Summary: The universe is under attack. The Underground Empire Badan has begun their assault on the universe and it is up to the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai to stop their conquest. However, as the heroes are fighting Badan, a Kamen Rider Civil War begins between the Heisei and the Showa Riders. And in this war, no one is safe. (I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors in advance.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Kamen Rider War! On Stage!

* * *

Regular text: Henshin

Emphasis: HENSHIN

Talking: "Henshin"

Different Languages: _"_ _Henshin"_

Drivers, Lockseeds, Aria, Activated Core Gems, Emphasis, and Finishers: **Henshin**

Thoughts, Flashbacks, Masahiro, and Visions: _Henshin_

SamuraiMaru, Belt-san, and earpiece communication: _ **"**_ _ **Henshin"**_

Jena: Henshin

* * *

 **Disclaimer: This story is based around the Kamen Rider Taisen film. While it may share some of the same ideas and stuff, I do not intend any copyright infringement. The Kamen Rider Series, the Super Sentai Series, the Pokémon Series, Spider Riders, Scan2Go, the Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet, the Dragon Ball Series, and any other intellectual properties that I have not mentioned but are in here do not belong to me. They will not belong to me ever and I am writing this story for fun and entertainment. That is all.**

* * *

Sometime in the future:

The city was burning. Explosions happened everywhere, but the causes of said explosions could not be seen at all. All of a sudden, a burning object hurtled through the sky, crashing into an office building.

Inside the office building, a pile of rubble was seen before it started to move, falling apart as the figure underneath it got up. The figure underneath was a dragon themed Rider in a red suit and silver armor with a dragon gauntlet on his left arm. His belt had a black rectangle with a dragon head in the center. This was Kamen Rider Ryuki.

Ryuki drew a card and placed it in his gauntlet.

 **Sword Vent!**

From a mirror, a sword flew into the Riders hands and he jumped through the hole to the ground.

On the ground, a second Rider ran up, this one being silver and black. This was Kamen Rider Super-1

The two began fighting, the Ryuki slashing with his sword at his opponent while Super-1 used martial arts. Super-1 dodged out of the way of most of the slashes before he punched the red Rider in his gut; he followed after it with a knee to the face of his opponent. Ryuki rolled across the ground but quickly got to his knees, drawing a card from his belt before quickly activating it in his gauntlet.

 **Strike Vent!**

Super-1 ran at Ryuki and prepared to punch at him. The dragon-themed Rider passed his sword to his left hand as a dragon head appeared on his right. Flames formed in the jaw of the dragons head as he performed an uppercut onto the chin of Super-1 and disoriented him. Ryuki took his chance to punch with the dragons head for the second time right into the gut of Super-1. He stumbled backwards only for his opponent to jump up and perform a flaming punch downwards, knocking him to the ground. Quickly, he got back up as Ryuki drew another card, holding it up before he activated it.

Super-1 jumped into the air and extended his right leg out into a kick as he fell towards the red Rider. **"** **Super Whirlwind Kick!"**

 **Advent!**

Before the attack got close enough to make contact, a red Chinese dragon flew out of a nearby window and bit down on the attacking Rider. The attack was stopped and Ryuki quickly activated another card.

 **Final Vent!**

The dragon let go of Super-1 before flying to Ryuki, who himself ran towards his opponent. Circling around his partner, the dragon let loose a large fireball from its jaws as its partner jumped into the air, extending his leg into a kick as his momentum kept him moving towards the falling Super-1. The fireball boosted the power of the kick and his attack landed on the chest of Super-1.

Ryuki landed on the ground as Super-1 flew backwards, quickly becoming engulfed in an explosion. From the center of the explosion, a small lock-shaped object could be seen forming before it suddenly vanished.

Ryuki fell to his knees and began panting when all of a sudden, a new Rider jumped in.

"Revolcane!" the new figure called. This new figure was green and had a grasshopper design. There was a stylized "Rx" on the left side of his chest. In his right hand was a handle with a blade of light shining from it. This was Kamen Rider Black RX

Black RX slashed at the Ryuki as he ran past, knocking him to the ground.

He turned around and aimed his weapon at his new opponent. Ryuki's dragon attacked him, temporarily distracting him but he quickly dispatched it by roundhouse kicking it in the head and slashing it across its body, resulting in its retreat into a nearby reflection.

Hurriedly, as this happened, Ryuki ran towards his sword that he had thrown and picked it up. He spun around to see Black RX jump into the air and land while slashing across his body. Black RX continued with his assault on Ryuki, who attempted to retaliate but rarely got a chance to.

 **"** **Revolcrash!"** Black RX thrust his weapon into the stomach of his opponent.

A few seconds later, the red Rider exploded, a small object forming like with Super-1.

Black RX didn't get to even move when a fireball struck him and caught him completely off guard.

Another red figure flew in, this one being based off of a phoenix. He had a circular design on his chest that looked like a red bird framed by a gold circle. The same design was on his left wrist as a circular brace was placed there. This was Kamen Rider OOO, TaJaDor Combo.

OOO landed on the ground and his wings folded up before he adopted a fighting stance and charged. Black RX got up in time to get punched in the helmet with a flaming punch before getting kicked in the stomach.

Getting into another ready stance, OOO ducked under a slash from the Revolcane before punching his opponent twice in the gut. He blocked another slash with the device on his left wrist and slammed his palm onto the gut of Black RX. However, after this, Black RX thrust forward with the Revolcane and struck him in the gut. As OOO stumbled backwards, he aimed the device on his left wrist forward towards Black RX. A fireball shot from the device and crashed into the green Riders helmet.

OOO extended his arms again, his wings folding back out as he jumped into the air. He grabbed a scanner from the side of his belt and ran it over his buckle.

 **SCANNING CHARGE!**

"SEIYA!" he flew towards his opponent as his legs split apart with glowing lights projecting from them to resemble talons. The attack made contact, and like the other two, Black RX exploded as an object could be seen forming inside of it.

With that, OOO began to fly off.

"OH CRAP!" he suddenly tried to change direction.

Out of nowhere a giant green Rider appeared and threw a punch at him. The red phoenix Rider managed to veer out of the way just in time and flew around the giant Rider. "Kamen Rider J? Where did he come from?"

J tried to swing at his much smaller opponent, missing multiple times. Suddenly, he turned in place and punched forward, predicting where his opponent would fly next. The attack made contact and sent OOO flying several blocks away. OOO exploded as he reached another building.

However, there were people on top of this building who were watching this fight and the fights before happen.

"GAH!" Hunter Steele and Yuya Sakaki stumbled backwards a bit at the sudden explosion, covering their faces as it happened.

When it died down, the two uncovered their faces and found the giant Rider staring straight at them.

* * *

The object formed in the explosion suddenly formed in the air before dropping into the hand of an older man in a costume. The older man began laughing as he looked over it, revealing it was a Lockseed with the Riders helmet design on it.

His laugh increased in volume as he walked past other Rider Lockseeds in containers, a giant machine behind him.

* * *

"It appears we don't have a choice" Yuya commented.

"If you Showa Riders think you can just destroy us and get away with it…" Hunter pulled out his Orange Lockseed. "Then I'll destroy you first!"

Yuya held up his right hand, showing off a ring before he placed it onto his belt.

 **DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**

He pulled the levers on his belt and caused the hand to switch sides.

Hunter clicked open his Lockseed.

 **Orange!**

 **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

Hunter and Yuya stood side by side while holding up their respective devices, the Orange Lockseed with Hunter and the Flame Ring with Yuya.

"Henshin!"

Hunter swung his arms around himself and slammed the Lockseed onto his Driver before locking it in. The standard circular Crack formed above his head to show the Orange Armor Parts floating down before the Crack zipped back up.

 **Lock On!**

Yuya flicked the visor on his ring down and brought it to the right, holding it in front of his right shoulder.

In front of them, J began running towards them.

Yuya held the ring in front of his Driver as Hunter sliced the Lockseed open.

 **Soiya! Orange Arms: Hanamichi, On Stage!**

 **FLAME, PLEASE! HI, HI, HI HI HI!**

Hunter held his arms to his sides as the Orange Armor Parts descended onto his shoulders and formed his Gaim Ride Wear. The Armor Parts folded down to reveal his helmet and form his standard suit.

Yuya held his left hand out to the side, a Magic Ring forming and passing over him to create his Flame Style Wizard suit.

Gaim got into his standard horse stance while placing his DaiDaiMaru onto his shoulder. " _Koko kara wa ore-tachi no stage da!"_ he called. Wizard grabbed onto his coat and flicked it out of the way with his right hand as he showed off the Flame Style Ring with his left. _"_ _Saa, Showtime da."_

J reached them and tried to slam his fist down onto them. The two Riders jumped out of the way and jumped onto the hand, starting to run up the arm.

Wizard switched out his right hand ring and activated the new one.

 **CONNECT, PLEASE!**

He formed a Magic Ring off to the side and pulled out his WizarSwordGun in blade mode and brandished it while still running.

The two Riders reached the head and slashed at the J's neck. The attacks made contact but quickly, Gaim jumped from the neck and landed on the roof of another building. Wizard tried to follow but was struck by the right hand of J, which successfully sent him falling to the ground.

 **CONNECT, PLEASE!**

Another Magic Ring formed and Wizard fell through it, suddenly falling through a ring that was formed near Gaim.

"A little warning next time, please?" Wizard told Gaim.

"Sorry" Gaim apologized.

The two started running when J turned to them and tried to slam his fist onto them again. Wizard formed another Magic Ring by using the magic still in the Connect Ring, allowing them to teleport onto the roof of another nearby building. Gaim switched his DaiDaiMaru to his other hand and drew his Musou Saber before beginning to shoot at their giant opponent. Wizard converted his weapon to gun mode and started firing as well when the two started running. J turned and tried to attack them once again. When he did, Wizard formed another portal for them to fall into, sending them onto another rooftop.

Wizard switched his Flame Style Ring for another while activating the Connect Ring to fill it with more magic as Gaim pulled out another Lockseed. When Jtried to strike them, he instead missed again as the two dove off the building.

 **CONNECT, PLEASE! FLAME, DRAGON! BOU, BOU, BOU BOU BOU!**

 **Suika! Lock On! Soiya! Suika Arms: Odama! Big Bang!**

 **Gyro Mode!**

Wizard formed two Magic Rings, one of which he used to summon a small gauntlet while the other he held in front of him to assume Flame Dragon Style. He activated the gauntlet quickly.

 **DRAGO TIME: SET UP! START!**

 **WATER DRAGON!**

 **HURRICANE DRAGON!**

 **LAND DRAGON!**

 **FINAL TIME: ALL DRAGON! PLEASE!**

A Magic Ring formed behind Wizard, projections of several multicolored dragons forming from it. They flew around him before flying back into the Magic Ring, giving him the claws, tail, and wings of a dragon. A dragons head appeared on his chest and roared. Wizard had assumed All Dragon Style.

Gaim's Orange Armor Parts dissolved and was replaced by the giant Suika Armor Parts, which itself unfolded into Gyro Mode.

Gaim and Wizard both began flying around J, Gaim blasting him with the weapons on his flight suit while Wizard clawed at him while also striking at him with his tail and shooting flames from the dragons head on his chest.

The two flew around, avoiding the punches and kicks that their opponent sent their way.

"Hunter! I think it's time for the Finale!" Wizard called as he flew by.

"Got it!" Gaim flew after him.

Wizard activated another Ring on his belt as the two met up high above J.

 **CHOIINE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO!**

 **Yoroi Mode! Soiya! Suika Squash!**

A giant red Magic Ring formed behind Wizard with four different Magic Rings appearing on it, each of them being red, blue, yellow, and green.

The Suika Armor Parts changed into its battle mode.

"HIYA!" Gaim called as he fell towards the giant Rider with his weapon extended.

"HA!" Wizard shouted as he flew towards the giant Rider. The four smaller Magic Rings turned into dragons that flew past him as the giant Magic Ring moved past him. Wizard extended his foot as a glowing white light shined from it.

Each dragon made contact and reformed into the Magic Rings they were before as the last Magic Ring hovered in front of them. The two made contact with the giant Magic Ring, causing a huge explosion that blanketed the surrounding area.

Wizard (Flame Style) and Gaim (Orange Arms) jumped out of the explosion, no visible injuries on either of them.

* * *

 **Heisei Rider**

 **X**

 **Showa Rider!**

 **Kamen Rider Taisen!**

 **Feat. Super Sentai!**

* * *

Present Time…

At a construction site underground, several workers were doing their jobs in the peace and quiet.

"Hey, Arata" one of the workers greeted as he walked up to someone carrying a rather large object.

"Oh, Yamato, what is it?" Arata greeted as he set down his stuff.

"I just wanted to see how you were. We don't really talk that much anymore and it's nice to keep in touch with friends." Yamato started helping with carrying more of the items.

Arata chuckled. "That's true. So how's the wife doing?"

"She's doing fine. She's been a bit busy with taking care of the kids but she's fine" Yamato nodded as the two started carrying their stuff across the site. "So how's your family been?"

"My family has been going through a bit of a rough patch lately but I think we're going to be fine."

"Rough patch?"

"Yeah, as it turns out-huh?" Arata stopped when he noticed that there was a strange glowing purple light forming in the floor. The light spread towards them, almost like the floor was cracking.

"What the f-UGH!" Yamato was cut off when the ground started fiercely shaking and the glowing purple light spread across the ground past them. The light grew in size as Arata and Yamato dropped what they were carrying and fell onto their backs. The two began crawling backwards to escape the light.

"What is that?!" Yamato shouted. The two quickly got up and tried to run.

As they did, what appeared to be a giant hand formed from the light and grabbed onto two workers trying to flee as well, taking them into the abyss.

* * *

"Eh? Another world inside the Earth?" Hinata Ryusei read aloud.

At the current moment, Hunter Steele, Corona, and Hinata were all inside of Hinata's apartment. Hunter was mopping the kitchen floor while Corona wiped Hinata's kitchen counter. Hinata was simply sitting at her couch and reading an article on her tablet.

Hunter was a young man with spiked reddish hair and a spider-themed visor on his forehead. He had on a blue and white plaid button up shirt above a plain white shirt. He had on a pair of blue jeans and black converse sneakers.

Corona was a young woman with blond hair done up in a braid. She was wearing a black shirt underneath a gold button up shirt. She had a silver pair of pants on along with a pair of pink sneakers.

The last person in their group, Hinata, was at least a few years younger than the other two and appeared timid, but was anything but. She had long black hair that went down to her mid-back. She wore a light blue pair of shorts and a green shirt.

"Oi, Hinata, what are you going on about?" Hunter called to her.

"Remember that subway accident the other day? Turns out they got the two survivors to explain what they saw. Apparently they found another world or something by accident while working." Hinata scrolled down the page as she described the incident to them. Hunter paused what he was doing to listen.

"Hinata, instead of reading you could be helping" Corona chided her.

"I'm letting you room here for free. And if that's going to happen, you guys can't just come in here and make messes for me to clean up. You're going to have to take care of it yourself" Hinata didn't even look up from her tablet.

"Okay I get the mopping and everything because we did trail dirt after we came back that one time, but why do I have to wipe down your counter?" Corona asked.

This time, Hinata did look up. "I just didn't want to do it myself."

"Huh?! Hey, there's nothing wrong with cleaning up after yourself, but don't make us do work just because you don't want to" Corona prepared to walk around the counter when Hunter stopped her.

"What about the subway incident? Is there anything else?" he asked.

"Uh, sure…there's some statement saying that some kind of monster showed up and started eating people, but the two witnesses didn't see much of what happened because they that was when they escaped." Hinata turned to Hunter.

"Monsters?" Hunter said.

"You mean like Invess?" Corona asked.

"I…don't know." Hinata looked back at her tablet "They didn't really describe it that much aside from it being some kind of purple light in their statements and some of the articles covering this story either say they hallucinated or that it's a hoax. Other articles don't go into that much detail and just call it a tragic accident. But apparently the statements going around the net and rumors are spreading that monsters have probably infested that subway. Why, you guys going to go hero or something?" Hinata looked back at them.

"I'm going to go check it out" Hunter nodded and set the mop against the counter, grabbing an orange vest hanging from a chair nearby to put it on.

"Count me in" Corona nodded and the two quickly made to exit the room.

"Hey! You could at least finish first!" Hinata called to them as they ran out the door.

The young woman sighed.

"Ah man…" she got up and started finishing what they started. "They owe me big time when they get back" she muttered under her breath.

* * *

Hunter and Corona walked through the construction site with flashlights, looking around the empty space for anything.

"I don't see anything." Corona commented.

"You think maybe Hinata was just screwing with us back there?" Hunter asked.

"We were doing her work for her. Why would she risk that?" Corona pointed out.

"She's not as selfish as you think Corona. Sure she can be rude but Hinata wouldn't force us to do anything we don't want to do…well at least she wouldn't force ME to do anything" Hunter told her while he chuckled.

Corona smacked Hunter on the arm with her flashlight. He was going to retort but her glare quickly shut him up. The two kept walking when all of a sudden, they heard a clattering noise to the left. They turned in that direction to see a wrench had fallen

"Hello? Is someone there?" Hunter called out.

As if answering him, a young boy in a yellow hoodie and black pants and sandals peeked out from behind the pillar and looked at them before he took off in another direction. "Hey, wait!" Corona called as she and Hunter chased after him through the subway.

"What part of wait isn't understandable?!" Hunter shouted after him as the boy quickly climbed up a ladder with Hunter following. Hunter was slowly catching up to the boy . "I'm not going to hurt you!"

The boy made it to the top of the ladder and ran further down the catwalk before he turned around and punched the ground. All of a sudden, green energy peeled back the metal of the catwalk and allowed the boy to jump down before it closed. Hunter was just about to reach the boy so he tried to grab him but stumbled over the closing panel and fell onto his forehead. "Ow…wait what just happened?" Hunter groaned in pain, removing his visor to rub his forehead.

The boy tried to run away, only to be intercepted by Corona. Hunter made it down the ladder and walked up to the boy while putting his visor back on.

"We're on your side, please believe me." Hunter said. The boy took a moment to think but nodded. "Hey, what was that you just used on the catwalk?" Hunter then asked.

"This power is something I have to use! There's something that I need to do!" the boy said.

"What do you have to do?" Corona asked in a gentle tone.

"I…I don't know" the boy said, pausing temporarily to think.

"Well what's your name?" Hunter put his hand on the boys shoulder.

"I think… it's Teru" the boy answered.

"I'm Hunter, and this is Corona" Hunter told Teru.

"Where is your family?" Corona asked.

"I don't know" Teru replied. "I remember running because someone was chasing me."

"That may have jumbled up your memories a bit I guess" Hunter suggested.

"…really?" Corona looked skeptical. "Let's just get out of here"

Hunter nodded. "Let's try the way we came"

In the distance, there was a man with a camera standing next to a young man who looked rather anxious.

The man with the camera was wearing a black trench coat above a magenta shirt and black khaki's. He had long brown hair and a pair of black shoes.

The anxious-looking young man wore a bright red overcoat above an opened white vest. The vest was above a crimson button up shirt that was opened to reveal his chest. He had on a pair of baggy red pants along with a red belt that had a slender golden buckle. Around his wrist was a brace with a square-shaped orange top. His hair was wild and black-colored and partially covered a headband with a crossed sword design. He had a pair of brown geta on his feet.

The man took a picture of three while the young man looked at him. "Hey, Tsukasa, are we sure waiting here's a good idea?"

"Daigo, you're from a world where this is nothing but fiction, right?" the newly named Daigo nodded. "I have gone through my own version of this as well. But this new story is certainly not what I went through before. It may follow some of the same stuff but things certainly have changed and will change." Tsukasa told him.

"…what does that have to do with waiting here?" Daigo asked.

"I'm saying we're fine for now but keep a constant lookout. Things may not be as you remember from that movie" Tsukasa walked away.

Daigo sighed before he hesitantly followed.

* * *

Hunter, Corona, and Teru walked through the subway, looking for a way out.

"I think we're lost." Hunter groaned. The three continued to try and look for a way out when Corona stopped them.

In the distance, a purple light could be seen on the ground. "What is that?" Corona asked. Teru's eyes widened as he spotted the light. "I recognize that light!"

"Really?" Hunter looked at Teru in surprise before starting to walk forward. However, noises filled the area around them as several red and black figures appeared. These were the Combat-Roids.

"These guys again?" Corona recognized them.

"I remember them! I was running from them!" Teru suddenly remembered.

"Really?" Hunter said.

The Combat-Roids attacked when Hunter and Corona pulled out Sengoku Drivers and placed them on. "Teru, run! Henshin!" Corona said while holding up a Lockseed.

"Henshin!" Hunter said.

 **Orange!**

 **Marionberry!**

Above their heads, two Cracks formed before the Orange and Marionberry Armor Parts descended. They both locked the Lockseeds onto their Drivers and started fighting off the Combat-Roids by punching and kicking at them as they came near.

 **Lock On!**

They raised their hands to the blades on their Drivers and cut the Lockseeds open.

 **Soiya!**

 **Come On!**

 **Orange Arms: Hanamichi, On Stage!**

 **Marionberry Arms: Arrow Of Light!**

The Orange and Marionberry Armor Parts descended before landing on their shoulders, creating their respective Ride Wear before the Arms folded down, creating their standard Orange and Marionberry Armor Parts.

Gaim placed his DaiDaiMaru in his right hand before drawing his Musou Saber.

Arrow brandished her MarionBow as well.

The two started fighting the Combat-Roids as Teru watched from a safe point. "You two were Kamen Riders?!"

"Teru I told you to run!" Arrow shouted.

* * *

An older man was sitting on a park bench and patiently waiting when he heard what appeared to be loud fighting happening behind him. He turned around and looked towards the fighting.

"I think I have to interfere early. Oh well." he stood up and placed the index and middle fingers of his right hand onto his forehead before he vanished instantaneously with a loud noise.

* * *

The vortex opened in midair in the middle of the park, surprising anyone nearby.

"AH!" a female voice shouted as she fell from it and landed on the grass. The vortex disintegrated as the person got up off the ground. The person looked down at herself as she dusted herself off. When she was finished, she looked up and brushed her hair out of her face to reveal herself to be May Bellis. May was a teenage girl wearing a gray sweater and blue jeans along with white shoes. Her hair was pure white and went down to her neck. Around her waist was a silver belt with a bulky buckle with a slot on one side and a disc on the other. On the right side of her belt was a disc-shaped object while the left side of her belt had a small gray pouch of sorts.

"Where exactly am I?" May looked around confused but caught sight of the stares people were giving her and quickly left the area.

 _This place looks new._ A male voice remarked inside her head.

 **What exactly just happened?** A female voice asked.

Welp, this may take a turn for the worse. Another female voice suggested.

 ** _Guys, can we please not do this now?_** May's voice asked them.

 **Sorry.**

 _Just pretend we're not here._

But if you do need us, we are here.

May sighed but kept walking while looking for anyone she thought could help her.

* * *

Gaim and Arrow slashed at the Combat-Roids around them and knocked them backwards into a construction site. The sudden appearance of the group caused multiple pedestrians to run away in fear. Teru was still on the sidelines, observing.

Arrow turned to him. "Teru! You need to run!" she rushed over and grabbed him by the collar before starting to run.

As Gaim slashed at a Combat-Roid, there was a sudden loud noise behind him. Gaim turned around while preparing to slash when he noticed a rather muscular man was standing there. Said man punched him in the face with enough force to send him flying backwards a few feet before the man vanished with the same noise.

Gaim got back up and looked around while Combat-Roids surrounded him. The Combat-Roids were about to charge when footsteps started happening on a nearby catwalk.

The man who punched Gaim walked down the catwalk, quickly coming into view of the group. The man appeared to be older than Hunter and Corona but while he looked old he certainly looked a lot stronger than them. He was wearing a sleeveless orange gi with a kanji on his chest and blue wristbands. He had on blue boots and a dark blue obi tied at in a knot at his side. He had spiked up black hair. He eventually stopped in front of the group.

"Who are you?" Gaim demanded.

"My name is Son Goku." Goku revealed. "I fight for the dreams of people to live on in eternity." He pointed at Gaim. "You are Gaim."

"How do you know that?!" Gaim demanded.

"As a Spider Rider you appear to be doing well. But you Heisei Riders do not deserve to be called Kamen Riders!" Goku pointed at Gaim. "Heisei…Riders?" Gaim said in confusion.

Suddenly, Goku jumped from the catwalk and landed in front of Gaim. "Stay out of my way!" he ordered.

As the Combat-Roids approached, Goku easily swatted them away with multiple punches and kicks. He showed off the obi on his waist, which was all of a sudden now bright red and with a bulky silver portion with a red circle showing off a symbol. He extended his arms out to the sides. Suddenly, he threw his right arm to the left while bringing his left arm to his waist.

"Rider…" he swung his right arm over his head slowly before it reached his right side, to which he promptly replaced it with his left arm "…Henshin!" Goku shouted.

His belt opened up, revealing a panel on the inside that spun. Goku jumped into the air as lights shone from the belt, covering him and changing him. Goku was suddenly now in a black bodysuit with green armor on his chest and a grasshopper design. Goku had changed into Kamen Rider Ichigo.

Kamen Rider Ichigo landed on the ground and posed before he began to do battle with the Combat-Roids.

"A Kamen Rider?" Gaim said in surprise.

Ichigo easily ducked under a punch before retaliating with a punch of his own followed by a kick. He caught the weapon of one and kicked the wielder in the stomach, taking the weapon before slashing its previous owner with it.

He gathered them up and posed before he jumped into the air.

 **"** **Rider Kick!"**

The attack struck the Combat-Roids and caused a large explosion that Ichigo walked out of unharmed.

He looked at Gaim, who was looking at him with an impressed look.

"Whoa, that was pretty cool! But, who are you?" Gaim asked.

Ichigo didn't answer, instead getting into a ready stance as he charged at Gaim.

"Hey! Wait! Wait!" Gaim said as Ichigo jumped into the air and punched downwards.

 **"Rider Punch!"**

* * *

The road was empty and completely silent.

 **CONNECT, PLEASE!**

At least it was until a red Magic Ring formed out of nowhere. From the Magic Ring, a person on a motorcycle drove out and quickly stopped as he looked at the new environment. The Magic Ring closed as he took off his helmet, revealing himself to be Yuya Sakaki.

Yuya was a young man wearing a red shirt and green cargo pants. There was a white jacket draped over his shoulders that hung almost like a cape. Around his neck was a pendulum-like necklace that was basically a crystal with wings surrounding it. Around his waist was a black belt with a buckle designed almost like a hand with a yellow outline. His hair was wild and colored bright red in the back but green in the front with part of the green hair spiked upwards. He had a pair of goggles on his forehead with a star on the right side. He had on red shoes.

"Let's hope that I'm not too late" he said to himself as he got off his bike and locked it before he pulled out three Rings.

Before he could activate them, an explosion happened nearby.

"…huh, guess that wasn't much of a search." He pocketed the Rings and headed towards the explosion.

* * *

A yellow portal formed in the middle of a parking lot.

 **TIRE EXTENSION! DIMENSION CAB!**

A red car drove through the portal and stopped before it hit the wall. The car had six tires, four on the bottom and two extra on the back.

The door popped open and a young man in a suit with a red tie got out. He had on a belt designed after a speedometer with a key on the side and a brace on his left wrist. "Belt-san, is this it?" the young man asked his belt.

 ** _"_** ** _Yes Kaz, it would appear the fluctuations lead to this world"_** The belt answered, a red face appearing on the screen.

"Alright, let's get moving. We need to find out what's going on" Kaz said before he walked off after locking his car.

* * *

In another world…

 _"_ _What did you do with Ledo?!"_ a young woman screamed as she tackled over a Combat-Roid.

A nearby monster that looked like a turtle with a bazooka on its back looked rather scared as he stumbled backwards. "Oi! What is this girl?!" the monster said, apparently unable to understand her.

The young woman growled as she sat up. She was wearing a brown crop-top that exposed her belly and belly button. Above that was an orange blanket-like coat with yellow frills. Aside from that she had on an orange skirt with yellow frills. Something that was noticeable was a silver band around her right bicep with a design alike that of a face with blue eyes. Around her waist was a black belt. The belt buckle itself held a "face" with red eyes that were pointed upwards towards the outside and downwards towards the middle. In between the eyes were spike-like designs. At the bottom of the belt were two handles with a silver piece in the middle.

Appearance-wise she was rather beautiful and had light blue eyes, slightly blushed cheeks, and short, light brown hair with bangs and two braids. Almost unnoticeable was a small red and yellow clip in the left side of her hair. Something else quite unnoticeable was the earpiece she had in her right ear.

Jumping up, she kicked over another Combat-Roid before slamming the head of another into a wall, resulting in the robot collapsing.

 ** _"_** ** _Amy! What's going on over there!?"_** a voice demanded through her earpiece.

"She's crazy! Let's get out of here!" The turtle monster cried out as the monsters all backed up. What appeared to be a Crack made out of bones formed behind them and they stumbled towards it.

 ** _"_** ** _Amy, report!"_** the voice demanded again.

Amy jumped into the air and drop-kicked the Badan soldiers into the Crack, but when she landed on the ground her earpiece fell out. _"_ _You're not getting away!"_ She didn't even notice as she jumped into the portal after them.

The Crack closed, leaving behind a small earpiece with a voice calling through it. **_"_** ** _Is anyone there!? Anyone at all?! Someone answer me!"_**

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **Chapter 2: All Aboard!**

 **Premiering August 20th, 2016**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: All Aboard!

* * *

Regular text: Henshin

Emphasis: HENSHIN

Talking: "Henshin"

Different Languages: _"_ _Henshin"_

Drivers, ToQChangers, Junction Changers, AppliChanger, Lockseeds, Aria, Activated Core Gems, and Finishers: **Henshin**

Thoughts, Flashbacks, Masahiro, and Visions: _Henshin_

SamuraiMaru and Belt-san: _"_ _ **Henshin"**_

Jena: Henshin

* * *

A series of trains drove along a set of tracks while avoiding explosions and gunfire. Alongside them, a set of black trains with skulls on the front followed closely.

Inside the trains, there were four young adults trying their best to keep their balance and avoid being thrown all over the cabin. One of them, a young man named Calem pulled out a phone and started dialing a number while fixing his red hat. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a blue zipped up jacket.

"Oi! Yuki! Do us all a favor and try driving safely would you!?" he ordered into the phone.

In the red train at the front, a man in red spandex with a train theme pulled out his phone as well. He had a 1 on his chest.

"You try to do this!" he shouted back into the phone. "It's hard enough when I can't see where they're coming from and they just suddenly appear in front of me!"

The trains quickly moved out of the way of most of the attacks.

"We need to figure out a way to get out of this situation!" a young woman named Serena responded. She wore a black tank top and pink skirt and, like Calem, was holding onto her pink hat.

"Come on! We'll summon the Diesel Ressha to provide backup!" another young man responded, this one wearing a green shirt and blue jeans with a camera around his neck. He held up a small train-like object. His name was Trevor.

The last young woman nodded along, this one wearing a pink shirt and blue jean shorts. Her name was Shauna.

Before the young man in green could do anything, two large explosions happened on either side of the train, knocking everyone off their feet as the trains slowed to a stop.

After a bit, the young man in blue sat up. "What…just happened?"

The young woman with the pink hat got up and moved to the window, looking out of it.

"It's Geki!" she said.

"Eh?!" the young man in blue responded.

* * *

After that, the five got off the train, the person in the red having deactivated his suit. He was a bit shorter than the one in blue and was wearing a red shirt with a plain button up tied around his waist and white pants.

Next to the stopped trains that the five had gotten off, there were two sets of trains. One was orange and large in itself while the other one was much larger and colored silver, white, and black.

From the trains, three people had come out, two from the silver, white, and black one while the last one came from the orange one.

"Thanks for saving us, Geki, Haruto, Korrina" the one in red, Yuki, said.

Geki was much taller than the others and wore a black tank top under an orange leather jacket. He also had brown pants.

Haruto was around Calem's height (a few inches shorter than Geki) and had a white vest above a black shirt and blue jeans.

Korrina was only about an inch shorter than Haruto, but wore a workout uniform of a white skirt and tank top along with a white helmet.

"No problem. But the thing is that we needed your help, not that you would need our help" Haruto said.

"Wait, what?" Calem blinked.

"There's something going on. Not just in Kalos, but all over the world. In Sinnoh, Unova, it's happening all over the place" Korrina explained.

Geki nodded before he started talking as well. "I noticed a large surge of darkness coming from parts of Kalos but it didn't seem to be from a Shadow. Then I noticed the same kind of thing was happening all over the world."

"What? All over the world? But the Shadows rarely attack outside of Kalos, right?" Trevor pointed out.

"That's right, which makes me think that something other than Shadows have caused the darkness to appear" Geki said.

"What do we do?" Shauna asked.

"We have to do something. If there's darkness being caused by something other than Shadows we need to stop it." Calem said to the group without hesitation.

"Sounds like a good plan to me!" Yuki grinned and gave Calem a thumbs up.

"Now that that's settled we need to decide who goes where" Trevor said.

Before anymore plans could be made, the door to the red train the core five came from opened with a middle-aged man named the Conductor coming out.

"Everyone! You need to get back inside now! There's a huge surge of Shadows and darkness coming this way!" the Conductor reported.

"Eh?!"

"You're kidding!"

Calem turned to his team. "Come on guys, we need to get moving!" he held up his right arm, which held a brace of sorts.

The others nodded in agreement after taking a moment to think. Trevor, Shauna, Yuki, and Serena held up braces of their own while Korrina and Haruto held up phone like devices. Geki held up a phone like device as well but it appeared to be based off a smart phone.

The eight held up small trains in unison as they pressed the buttons on their devices.

"ToQ Change!"

* * *

The eight now sat inside their own individual trains, each of them wearing a suit identical to the one Yuki wore but with a different color, helmet, and number.

Calem was blue and had the number 2, Serena was yellow and had 3, Trevor was green and had 4, Shauna was pink and had 5, Geki was orange and had 6, Haruto was white and had an X instead of a number, and Korrina was silver and had a Y instead of a number like Haruto.

The eight of them piloted their respective trains down individual rails. ToQ1Gou, otherwise known as Yuki, pulled a receiver from the console in front of him. "Guys, we need to get moving." ToQ1Gou said into the receiver.

"What exactly are we supposed to do though?" ToQ2Gou replied.

"Take out as many Shadows as we can, right?" ToQ6Gou asked.

"Not just Shadows, but-GAH!" ToQ4Gou was interrupted by a blast rocking the train he was in and almost knocking him out of his seat.

"Trevor!" ToQ5Gou called out.

"They're here!" ToQXGou called into his own receiver.

The seven trains were suddenly surrounded by explosions and gunfire. ToQ2Gou held on to his console as best as he could as his train was shaken back and forth by explosions from all sides. He picked up his receiver again and spoke into it. "There's too many to take on right now! We'll have to call the Hyper and Super Ressha's!" ToQ2Gou called.

Just as he prepared a golden Ressha to put in his Brace, ToQ6Gou's voice called over the intercom. "Calem! Look out!" the Blue Ressha was shoved aside by the orange colored Build Ressha, which took the full brunt of a rather large attack that sent it crashing to the ground.

"Geki!" ToQ2Gou shouted.

The Build Ressha crashed with ToQ6Gou falling out of it and onto the ground. Before much else could happen, the Green Ressha drove by and picked him up. "I got him!" the green ToQGer called out over the intercom.

"What do we do?! There's so many!" ToQ5Gou said in a panicked tone.

"We have to split up and retreat for now! Everyone, head somewhere and hide out there for a bit! We'll have to meet up later!" ToQ1Gou said.

"Got it!"

The six trains separated with the Change Ressha going off in one direction while the Green Ressha went off somewhere else. The Blue, Yellow, Red, and Pink Ressha went in the same direction for a bit until they split off with the Red and Pink Ressha going in a different direction than the Blue and Yellow Ressha.

* * *

The Change Ressha traveled over the sea, avoiding the gunfire and explosions a lot easier given that they had less of an army chasing them.

"Where do we go to hide?!" ToQYGou wondered aloud.

"We're almost over Unova now! Just a bit further and we can turn this around…hopefully…" ToQXGou muttered that last part under his breath.

The Change Ressha approached the region as fast as it could despite the multiple attacks impacting nearby and onto it.

"We're almost there!"

"We're still taking damage on almost all sides! I don't think we're going to make it!"

* * *

On the coast of Unova…

Two figures ran up to the shore and looked out towards the ocean to see the Change Ressha being assaulted on all sides.

"They're really in trouble." The male of the two commented.

"Come on, let's help them" his partner said.

The two pulled out small battery-like devices and held them out in front of them.

"Brave In!"

They clicked the button to change the image on the front before they threw them into the air.

"Parasagun!"

"Stegotchi!"

* * *

With the Green Ressha, as it was much smaller, it managed to maneuver its way around the attacks easily.

ToQ4Gou was inside the cockpit, trying to avoid as much of the attacks as he could. ToQ6Gou, however, was near the center of the train with a weapon in hand. The weapon itself looked like a baton, but it also had a beacon theme. This was the Yudou Breaker.

He pressed a button on the side, causing a portion to pop out enough for him to slide a Ressha in. "Drill Ressha, set!"

 **Alright, Alright!**

ToQ6Gou opened the door on the side and aimed out of it before firing. A projection of the Drill Ressha fired out of the Yudou Breaker and hit one of the attacking trains surrounding them. He kept firing repeatedly, each attack aimed towards another train but not all of them hitting; even when the attack did hit it still did damage but just enough to slow them down.

Eventually, he pulled his phone out and put it to his ear while wedging it between his ear and shoulder. "Trevor! How much longer until we land?"

"We couldn't land back in Kalos because they kept assaulting us but we're almost out of energy! I don't know how much longer we can last!" ToQ4Gou responded back into the phone.

"Just head for the nearest region and hope for the best!" ToQ6Gou ordered into the phone before hanging up and putting it away. Just after that he dove to the side to avoid an explosion that happened near the door. When it was clear he leaned back into the doorway and continued firing the attacks into the sky.

* * *

In an underground base…

"There are reports of massive explosions and attacks coming from all over!" one person at a desk reported from his screen.

Inside the base, there were ten people, eight of them watching a large screen covering the action while the other two were on their computers typing away and staring at their monitors.

"What's the report on the attackers?" the person at the head desk asked.

The person at the other desk, a young woman, looked over her screen as she started speaking. "I'm not getting any sort of readings!" she reported. "Wait, there's some kind of reading just off the coast of Sunyshore City!"

"What's going on?" one of the others said aloud. This one was wearing a black uniform with red highlights.

"Commander, what do we do?" the one who spoke up this time was a young man wearing a black uniform with green highlights.

The Commander stood up. "Lucas, Aurora, you two go take care of the problems inland as best as you can. Barry, I want you to help with evacuation and first aid of those injured. Key, Dawn, I want you two to investigate the energy off the coast. All of you take your Buster Machines if necessary. I'll get into contact with Cynthia to see if she will help with this."

The five nodded.

"Go-Busters, deploy!"

"Roger!"

* * *

The Change Ressha was impacted from both sides by multiple explosions, almost knocking it over fully and causing it to slow to a stop.

"GAH!" ToQXGou fell over on top of ToQYGou.

"Haruto!" the female ToQGer was almost knocked over as a result.

"I'm fine!" he got back in his seat. "But we need to get to Unova now!"

"We're not going to make it, we're almost dead!"

"Don't say that! We can-" before he could finish, the attacking trains suddenly exploded one by one and fell into the waters.

"W-what?" ToQYGou said in confusion.

The two looked out towards the coastline where what appeared to be a giant black and yellow dinosaur roared as it pointed its tail at them. For some reason its tail was a gun.

In the water, what appeared to be a blue and yellow dinosaur waded over to the Change Ressha.

"It's okay! We're here to help!" a female voice called out. On top of the blue and yellow dinosaur, the young woman from the coast waved to them.

"…who are you?" the two ToQGers said in unison.

* * *

"We're here!" ToQ4Gou shouted as the Green Ressha made it to land before it turned to avoid an explosion.

"Trevor! Keep damage to a minimal here!" ToQ6Gou pulled out his phone and shouted into it.

"Easier said than done!" ToQ4Gou shouted back.

A lion's roar suddenly reached their ears. Out of nowhere, a giant navy blue, black, and gold machine designed after a lion appeared out of nowhere and attacking the trains near the Green Ressha.

"EH?!"

The giant robot lion attacked the trains and easily destroyed them before it turned to the Green Ressha, which by the end of the rampage had stopped in a train station.

"Can we trust you?" the ToQ4Gou asked through the intercom.

"I could say the same thing to you. But are you alright? That situation back there looked kind of tough." A female voice came from the robot lion.

* * *

The Blue and Yellow Ressha drove around several explosions that happened nearby.

"Why haven't we reached land yet?!" ToQ3Gou shouted.

"We're traveling across the ocean and we're under attack! And some regions are closer than others but we happened to go in the opposite direction!" ToQ2Gou shouted back.

ToQ3Gou almost fell out of her chair after a rather large attack impacted the side of her Ressha. "We need backup or something!"

"I have an idea!" ToQ2Gou pulled out a small gold Ressha. "Dimension Ressha, set!"

 **Dimension Ressha! Dimension Ressha!**

Said Ressha soon appeared, drilling into the trains that were attacking and knocking them back. It attached to the front of the Blue Ressha. ToQ2Gou exited the Blue Ressha and moved into the Dimension Ressha, piloting it instead.

The Ressha charged forward and drove through multiple enemies with the drill on the front spinning rapidly.

"Come on then!" ToQ2Gou called.

"Eh? Calem?!" ToQ1Gou's voice called over the intercom.

"Yuki?" ToQ2Gou responded.

The Red and Pink Ressha suddenly flew by.

"What are you two doing here?!" ToQ3Gou said.

"We didn't mean to come back." ToQ5Gou replied.

"It's like they herded us back here" ToQ1Gou explained.

"But why would they do that?" ToQ3Gou asked.

ToQ2Gou took a moment to think about this when an explosion knocked him out of his chair. As he fell, his hand hit a lever on the console, accidentally pulling it down. The drill on the front of the Dimension Ressha spun rapidly. Space started to warp around the drill and resulted in a large vortex opening up. The Blue Ressha vanished into the continually growing portal.

"Calem!" ToQ3Gou was quick to direct her Yellow Ressha to follow after the Blue Ressha, the rails that the Yellow Ressha connecting to the vanishing rails of the Blue Ressha.

"Wait, Serena!" ToQ1Gou called after her when several of the enemy trains followed into the portal. Suddenly, the portal started to shrink in size behind them.

In the moment of his distraction, a large explosion happened on the side of the Red Ressha and Pink Ressha, knocking them into the portal as well.

The portal closed behind them.

* * *

ToQ2Gou crashed to the ground of his Ressha. He gripped his shoulder in pain and sat up, quickly crawling back onto his chair. He sat in it and pulled a few levers while flicking a few switches before he finally looked back out the cockpit.

He noticed the vortex of the portal in front of him but it took him a moment to comprehend what he was seeing.

When he did he let out a large gasp and grabbed the lever he pulled earlier and pushed it forward, stopping the drill on the front of the Dimension Ressha. Within seconds, space started warping around the front of the Dimension Ressha before it reset so that it was now just regular space in front of the Ressha.

"Crap, where am I?" he wondered aloud.

"Calem, are you okay? What was that back there?" he heard from the intercom on his console. He picked up the receiver.

"Serena?! How are you on this line?!" ToQ2Gou demanded.

"Because I'm right behind you and so are the Kurainers!" ToQ3Gou shouted back.

"What?!"

He was answered by several of the black trains surrounding him.

ToQ2Gou looked back and forth between all of them while contemplating what to do. "I can't attack the Kurainers with this thing because there's no weapon except for the drill and there's too many of them. I can't form ToQ-Oh without the others. What do I do?" he growled.

Before anything else could happen, a giant red cube flew up to them.

"What the-"

 **CUBE EAGLE~!**

The cube unfolded into a bird shape and a beam of energy shot out of a turbine on its back. Said attack struck a few the Kurainers around the Blue and Yellow Ressha while the assailant flew around them.

 **CUBE GORILLA~!**

Another giant cube appeared and unfolded into a gorilla-like shape with a cannon appearing on its back. It fired at the Kurainers and the Blue and Yellow Ressha.

"OI! What are you doing?!" ToQ3Gou shouted as she directed the train to the right, the attack just missing.

The Kurainers that were hit exploded but those that weren't managed to turn and flew away, escaping. The Blue and Yellow Ressha continued dodging. "What are these things?!" ToQ2Gou demanded.

Just as he dodged a shot from the Gorilla themed cube, the Eagle themed one crashed into him, sending his Ressha tumbling to the ground.

"GAH!" he fell out of his seat as his Ressha crashed to the ground.

"CALEM!" ToQ3Gou screamed before she was hit from the Gorilla themed cube and was sent crashing to the ground as well.

The two Cube Animals approached the fallen Ressha with two figures jumping from them. The two figures were a male Sentai in red while his partner was a female Sentai in crimson. Their suits dissolved and revealed their appearances outside their suits.

The male was the taller of the two and wore a red long sleeve shirt and brown khakis. Around his neck was a necklace with a shooting star design. He had spiked up brown hair underneath a green visor of sorts. He had brown sneakers. The female of the two was around the same age and wore a pink hoodie with the hood up. She had crimson shorts and shoes.

"What are these things?" the male said.

"They don't appear to be Dethgalien ships." The female commented.

Before anything else could happen, a door on the Dimension Ressha opened, resulting in the two getting ready for a fight. It never came when ToQ2Gou stumbled out of the door and collapsed onto the ground face first.

* * *

The Red and Pink Ressha tumbled through the vortex with ToQ1Gou and 5Gou being tossed around their respective cockpits.

When the portal around them vanished as a result of ToQ2Gou closing it, the two Ressha hit the ground of a new world. There were several Kurainers in front of them as well but they just flew around, confused at their new environment.

The doors to the Pink and Red Ressha opened with the two ToQGers getting out but collapsing as their suits disintegrated.

Nearby, two figures ran up. The one on the left was a woman who wore a white zipped up jacket and blue leggings and shoes. She had long dark blue hair and pale white eyes. The other one was another woman but this one had long pink hair and a dark red vest that extended down to her knees and white shorts that went past her knees. She had on black sandals and there was a small dot on her forehead.

"Did trains just come out of the sky?" the woman in white asked.

"There's no time to worry about that, we need to worry about getting defeating them for now!" the woman in dark red asked.

The two pulled out large swords with red kanji and three multicolored buttons on the blade. They both pulled out shuriken with a bulky core and placed them onto a slot on the sword before pressing the red button.

 **THE HENGE! NIN! NIN! NIN! NIN NI-NI NIN!**

"Shuriken Henge!"

 **SHIRO JA! MOMO JA! NINJAAAAA!**

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **Saa, Herotime Da**

 **Premiering August 30th, 2016**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Saa, Herotime Da

* * *

Regular text: Henshin

Emphasis: HENSHIN

Talking: "Henshin"

Different Languages: _"_ _Henshin"_

Drivers, Lockseeds, Aria, Activated Core Gems, and Finishers: **Henshin**

Thoughts, Flashbacks, Masahiro, and Visions: _Henshin_

SamuraiMaru and Belt-san: _"_ _ **Henshin"**_

Jena: Henshin

* * *

"Hey! Wait! Wait!" Gaim started to say as Ichigo jumped into the air and punched at him.

 **"** **Rider Punch!"** Ichigo fell towards Gaim while punching outwards. Energy coated Ichigo's fist as he did.

 **Soiya! Orange Sparking!**

The Orange Armor Parts on Gaim's shoulders folded up into their original position before Gaim angled his head forward, taking the full force of the attack with the Armor Parts. The Armor Parts shattered with Gaim falling backwards.

Gaim hit the ground, his Armor Parts gone with his helmet being the only remainder. He stood up only for Ichigo to attack again.

Gaim dodged out of the way but activated a Lockseed quickly.

 **Soiya! Pine Arms: Funsai! Destroy!**

A Crack formed above him with a pineapple shaped Armor Parts falling out of it and landing on his shoulders with the front folding down like the Orange Armor Parts but the back simply folding down. The sides slid down his arms. In Gaim's hands, a grip formed with a chain connecting it to a metallic pineapple shaped weapon. This was the Pine Iron.

Gaim brandished the Musou Saber before attaching it to the Pine Iron's handle.

Ichigo ran at Gaim again and punched at him, but Gaim ducked out of the way before swinging the Pine Iron. The Pine Iron wrapped around Ichigo and trapped him in place long enough for Gaim to slam the Musou Saber repeatedly into him. Ichigo took the attacks before he headbutted Gaim and knocked him back. Easily, Ichigo broke through the chain and caused the weapon that held him back to drop to the ground before he slugged Gaim across the helmet.

Gaim fell to the ground from the impact and Ichigo proceeded to kick him in the stomach while his fingers wrapped around the Musou Saber. The attack sent Gaim flying into the air for a few seconds. Gaim pulled the hammer on his weapon back and fired four shots at Ichigo. The attacks made contact, resulting in Ichigo stumbling back a bit and stunning him.

Gaim got to his knees and pulled out another Lockseed.

 **Soiya! Ichigo Arms: Shushutto Spark!**

Above Gaim's head, another Crack formed with a strawberry-shaped Armor Parts descending.

His Pine Arms dissolved and he took a step back as the Ichigo Armor Parts fell in front of him. Gaim kicked the Arms towards Ichigo, who simply punched it back towards Gaim. The bottom part of the Armor Parts folded down before it landed on Gaim's shoulders and folded down, the top and side moving onto his left shoulder with the bottom on his right. The back folded onto his back while the front folded onto his chest.

"Ichigo vs. Ichigo, huh? I can handle this" Ichigo said, getting into a ready stance.

Gaim brandished his Ichigo Kunai before throwing them at Ichigo. The Rider tried to backhand the daggers away but they exploded the second they touched his hand.

Gaim pulled out three more Kunai connected at the bottom of their handles, forming their combined Shuriken mode before throwing it at Ichigo. Ichigo just noticed in time for an even larger explosion to happen and send him stumbling backwards. Gaim grabbed his Musou Saber and held it out before charging.

Before he even got close, there was an explosion of sparks that happened in front of him, stopping him in place. Gaim and Ichigo turned to the source.

Several monsters walked out into view, the most noticeable ones being based off a tiger and another one a porcupine. These were Tiger-Roid and Yamaarashi-Roid.

"Who are you guys?" Gaim shouted at them.

"We are the Underground Empire: Badan!" Tiger-Roid shouted.

"Badan? What's going on here?" Ichigo said.

"Is this what they meant by plans?" Gaim questioned under his breath.

"Get in our way and we'll kill you!" Yamaarashi-Roid shouted. The porcupine based monster spread his arms out, spines suddenly shooting from his back. Gaim readied his Musou Saber as Ichigo got into a ready stance. The monster fired the spines at the two. Just as Gaim prepared to slash, a giant red disc formed in front of them and intercepted the spines, causing them to burn as soon as they touched the disc.

 **DEFEND, PLEASE!**

"That sound-!" Gaim recognized the sound and the disc in front of him.

"Yo, Gaim" from the side, Yuya walked up with his right arm extended, a glowing ring on his right middle finger.

"You're…what was your name again?" Gaim asked, scratching his head.

"Yuya. Yuya Sakaki. Kamen Rider Wizard. And your name was?" Yuya questioned Gaim as he deactivated the shield and switched his Defend Ring for another one.

"Hunter Steele"

"Don't ignore us!" Tiger-Roid shouted at them. Yamaarashi-Roid prepared his attack again.

"Got it. Alright, Hunter. Let's go" Yuya switched the Ring on his right hand before reaching to his WizarDriver.

Gaim nodded and readied his weapon.

 **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Henshin!"

 **FLAME, PLEASE! HI, HI, HI HI HI!**

Just as the spines again flew at them, Yuya threw his left hand forward, another large Magic Ring forming to intercept the attack again. Yuya and Gaim ran forward, Yuya running through the Magic Ring. Just as he ran through the other side, the Flame Magic Ring formed the Flame Style suit around Yuya, or Wizard as he was now known.

Wizard's suit was black and trenchcoat-like in design, with the inside of the coat being a bright red. His chest, ankles, and wrists had the designs of red gems on it. His chest had the design of a human chest. His helmet however was based off of the Flame Style Ring on his left middle finger.

Gaim held up his Musou Saber while Wizard activated the Ring on his right middle finger.

 **CONNECT, PLEASE!**

A simple portal was formed so that Wizard could reach in and pull out his weapon, the WizarSwordGun.

The two ran into battle with Ichigo watching. However, instead of joining in, he simply watched. "There's no need to interfere now. But I must escalate my plans more if Badan is here already" he put his fingers onto his forehead and vanished once again.

Wizard twirled his sword around before swinging it at a Badan soldier, striking them in chest. He spun in place and stabbed at a Combat-Roid nearby. When it stumbled backwards, he turned around and slashed at another.

Gaim slashed with his Musou Saber at Combat-Roid before turning in place to strike another one in the gut. Knocking it over, he kicked it in the head before he spun around and slashed an approaching Combat-Roid in the helmet. He pulled out three Ichigo Kunai before throwing them at another and resulting in it being launched back by an explosion.

From the side, two people walked up, one having a Sengoku Driver while the other had a Driver much different in shape but still quite similar. The one on the left was Z, who was a young man wearing an opened red and white plaid button up shirt over a plain white shirt. He had on a pair of black jeans and magenta sneakers. On the right was Aqune, who was wearing a black jacket and a violet shirt. She had a pair of white pants with pink highlights and silver shoes.

"There's so many of them" Z observed.

"Let's get in there" Aqune held up a Lockseed.

"Henshin!" they shouted in unison.

 **Dragonfruit!/Sakura!**

 **Lock On!/On.**

Above their heads, two Cracks formed and allowed their Armor Parts to descend, Dragonfruit for Z and the flower shaped Sakura for Aqune.

 **Rise Up!**

 **Go!**

 **Dragonfruit/Sakura Arms:**

The fruit that landed on Z's shoulders formed a black and white bodysuit with a scaled design. The fruit folded down with front and back folding down the same way Gaim's did. However, the back had part of the stem fold up onto it with a sword forming, the stem becoming a sheath. The sword was named the Kage Blade.

The sides of the Armor Parts folded down a joint 180 degrees to form arm and shoulder guards. The helmet that was formed was a dragons head with the eyes forming the visor. The back of the helmet had the design of a Dragonfruit and some ears on the side. The eyes were designed after the inside of a Dragonfruit but in between them was a silver gem. In his right hand a magenta staff named the DragFangStaff appeared. Z had changed into Kamen Rider Dreigon.

The flower above Aqune's head split into several pieces. The sides and front popped off, floating above her arms and back. The final part floated down and landed on her shoulders, a dark green and white suit forming. The center part of the flower that was attached to the back folded onto her chest, creating a flower design as the parts floating around her back and front attached to the respective areas. The part attached to her helmet split off and moved to her back, revealing her helmet to have a knight design, but she had a small crown-like protrusion coming from the front of her helmet. The back of the helmet was white and had a petal design on the side. In her right hand a glaive called the Sakura Blade formed while a weapon on the side of her belt named the Petal Breaker appeared. Aqune had changed into Kamen Rider Unmei.

Dreigon and Unmei brandished their respective weapons before they ran into the fight.

Dreigon jumped in and stabbed at a Combat-Roid approaching Gaim from behind, knocking it back.

"Z!" Gaim noticed Dreigon's sudden appearance. "Yo, Hunter! Need a bit of help?" Dreigon twirled his weapon around before getting into a ready stance. Gaim nodded and turned in place to ready his weapon

The two jumped back into battle as three more figures appeared opposite where Z and Aqune showed up. These three were wearing Sengoku Drivers as well. "These aren't Invess" Igneous said. Igneous was a young man wearing a red and silver shirt with crimson jeans. He also had on a yellow jacket with silver accents. He had on red and orange sneakers.

"Should we help them?" Sparkle asked. Sparkle was a younger girl who wore a violet long sleeve shirt and a green pair of shorts. She had gold sandals.

"I think that should go without saying" Slate said. Slate just had on a black tank top with orange highlights and silver pants. He had black shoes.

The three held up Lockseeds of their own.

"Henshin!"

 **Banana!/Budou!/Kurumi!**

 **Lock On!**

 **Come On!**

 **Hai!**

 ***Guitar Riff***

 **Banana/Budou/Kurumi Arms:**

 **Knight Of Spear!**

 **Ryu, Hou, Ha-Ha-Ha!**

 **Mister Knuckleman!**

Three Cracks formed above each of them and different Armor Parts descended onto their shoulders to form different suits.

The suit Igneous had was white and red with the design of a knight. It also had silver armor on his shins, knees, and elbows. The Banana Armor Parts folded onto his chest and back while the sides slid onto his shoulders and revealed a knight-like helmet with two horns on the side. In his right hand, a banana-shaped spear named the BanaSpear formed. Igneous had become Kamen Rider Baron.

The suit Sparkle had was green and black and designed after a gi. There was gold armor on her knees, shins, and elbows. The Budou Armor Parts folded onto her chest, back, and arms with her helmet partially resembling a dragon. In her right, a gun with a grape design named the Budou Ryuhou formed. Sparkle had become Kamen Rider Ryugen.

The suit Slate had was black with the design of a squire of sorts. There was silver armor on his knees, shins, and elbows. The Kurumi Armor Parts folded onto his chest and back with the sides sliding onto his arms. His helmet was silver and black with the back being orange and black like his Armor Parts. On his hands, two giant knuckles named the Kurumi Bombers formed. Slate had become Kamen Rider Knuckle.

The three jumped into battle and began assisting the other Sengoku Riders.

Wizard dodged a slash before swinging his own sword to catch his attacker across the chest. It was then he noticed the other Sengoku Riders that had appeared.

"Huh. He sure has a lot of friends." He commented as he kicked a Combat-Roid in the head. Wizard spun in place and slammed his heel into the stomach of another.

Knuckle jumped into the air and punched over one of the Combat-Roids with one of the Kurumi Bombers before landing and uppercutting another. Crashing his knuckles together, he charged at more of them.

Baron swung his BanaSpear around and caught several of the Combat-Roids across their chests. After that, he stabbed forward and struck one in the chest before dragging it downwards and knocking it backwards. Turning in place, he blocked a slash with the BanaSpear before kicking outwards and striking it in its gut.

Ryugen ran forward while shooting at the Combat-Roids around her. She repeatedly dodged out of the way of multiple attacks while retaliating by shooting and kicking at them.

Unmei slammed her blade into multiple Combat-Roids before jumping back to avoid several attacks aimed at her. When they missed she swung back to knock them out of her way.

Dreigon and Gaim both managed to hold off the enemies coming their way. Gaim dual wielded his Musou Saber and Ichigo Kunai while Dreigon used his DragFangStaff to his advantage.

"These things keep coming!" Gaim shouted.

"Yeah but where do they keep coming from?!" Knuckle demanded.

Wizard swung his blade at Yamaarashi-Roid and Tiger-Roid, successfully hitting them with the two rarely being able to retaliate.

"You guys are really weak" he commented while pausing his assault. He ducked backwards under a punch and then stood back up before kicking Yamaarashi-Roid in the stomach. He then spun in place before slamming his heel into Tiger-Roid's head with fire coating his ankle.

Wizard brandished his WizarSwordGun before placing his left hand near the hand on the hilt.

 _"_ _Finale da."_ He said before he planted his thumb on the hand and prepared to open it. However, before he could even move, another figure jumped in and kicked at him. Wizard was caught off guard and knocked back with his hand letting go of the WizarSwordGun. The figure kept attacking with Wizard with Wizard trying to dodge and dance out of the attacks, which succeeded for the most part. He jumped back and held up his weapon. While this happened, Yamaarashi-Roid and Tiger-Roid took off.

"Wizard!" Gaim ran up to help while holding up his two weapons. "Let me help!"

"It's useless" the figure said.

The figure was female and had pale skin. She had black hair that went down to her back with an aqua blue streak through it. Her attire consisted of a pair of white pants with black highlights over them. Her top was a white shirt under a white leather jacket. She had on a pair of black biker gloves. Around her waist was a Sengoku Driver. This figure was named Aqua.

Aqua glared at Wizard and Gaim as she cracked her neck and got ready.

"Who are you?" Gaim said. "Are you Badan?"

"That Driver seems familiar" Wizard commented.

"Really? Are-are you serious?" Gaim said to Wizard.

"What?" Wizard looked at Gaim confused before he looked at Gaim's Sengoku Driver. "Oh…sorry"

"So it's you two again… good… I'll destroy you myself" she held up a Lockseed.

"Henshin"

 **Fruit Duo!**

"Ah! That Lockseed!"

"That's right. After I was defeated by Kamen Rider Rush, I managed to escape unseen and I hid away."

"So…you're…I don't remember much about that Lockseed...or you to be honest…" Gaim said, lowering his guard.

Aqua glared angrily at them. "You mean you forgot?"

"Sounds about right. I don't remember much about you either" Wizard added.

Aqua started growling at them. "Henshin" she placed the Lockseed on her Driver and locked it in.

 **Lock On!**

Above her head, a Crack formed.

From it, an Armor Parts that looked to be a mix between the Orange and Dragonfruit Armor Parts, only silver and white, descended before the Crack closed itself.

A dubstep song that sounded a bit like a mix between a dragons roar and a techno beat started up before she hit the blade on the belt and cut open the fruit.

 **Count Zero!**

The Armor Parts descended onto her shoulders and covered her with energy that changed into a suit.

 **Fruit Duo Arms: Orange! Dragonfruit! Mix Up!**

Her new suit was white with several black highlights all over it. She was wearing white and silver armor on her shoulders, chest, and back that appeared to be designed after a mix between an orange and a dragon fruit. Her helmet was based off a dragon, but it appeared to look rather tame and not so wild. The Driver had a panel on the side with her helmet and a grey background. The lock that was cut open had two panels. The top panel had a design that was based off of the inside of an orange on the left and the inside of a dragon fruit on the right.

"Kamen Rider…Wyvern" the newly identified Wyvern held out her right hand as orange energy clouded into it, forming a copy of the DaiDaiMaru.

"Wyvern?!" Gaim said in shock.

"Okay now I think I've seen her before" Wizard commented.

Wyvern brandished her DaiDaiMaru before running at Gaim and Wizard. The two of them jumped out of the way of her attack. Stabbing forward, their attacks would have struck her in the chest had she not formed a copy of the DragFangStaff in her other hand and used that to block the attacks. Wyvern swung her DaiDaiMaru around and caught them both across their stomachs. She then slammed the end of the DragFangStaff into them to knock them back.

A Crack made of bones suddenly formed next to her with a man walking out of it. Sighing, Wyvern turned to look at him.

"What are you doing here, Gou? I can handle this fight." She demanded.

"Aqua. I don't doubt your strength, but I'm doing this for me, not for any grudge I have against you." Gou said. Gou was a man in his late-twenties wearing a grey hoodie above a black shirt. He had on a pair of black jeans and silver boots. He had grey, sunken eyes and black hair with white stripes running through them. Around his waist was a Sengoku Driver, but the panel on the side had a skeletal face.

Gou reached into his pocket and pulled out a Lockseed with a skeletal design before holding it in front of him.

 **Fifteen!**

Above Gou's head, a Crack made of bones appeared and out of it came a large skull and ribs before the Crack closed.

Gou dropped the Lockseed, which fell but stopped before it even got close to hitting the ground. It hovered towards his waist and placed itself in his Driver.

"Henshin" Gou locked in the Lockseed before cutting it open.

 **Lock On! *Guitar Riff***

The skull and ribs descended, the skull landing on his shoulders while the ribs wrapped around him. Instead of there being a chant from the Lockseed, there was simply an ominous choir before the skull and ribs merged with Gou, changing him into a Rider.

The new Rider form he was in was black with silver armor in a skeletal design. His helmet was silver and black with fur hanging off the back and the kanji for fifteen on his forehead. "Fifteen" he said, introducing himself.

"Fifteen?" Gaim said in confusion.

In Fifteen's hand, a sword appeared before he ran at Gaim and Wizard.

"Oi!" Wyvern called before she followed after him.

The two Dark Riders charged at Gaim and Wizard, both of them dodging out of the way of multiple attacks.

Fifteen slashed at Gaim, who blocked multiple attacks but one broke through and struck him across the chest. Gaim tried to slash at Fifteen, who knocked the Musou Saber from his hands before kicking outwards, hitting Gaim in the gut.

Wyvern stabbed forward at Wizard, knocking him back. Wizard grabbed his talent weapon from the ground. He then turned his sword to gun mode before shooting at Wyvern. She swung the DragFangStaff around, but the bullets curved around her weapon to strike her in the chest. Wizard turned his weapon back to sword mode and ran forward again. He kicked outwards at Wyvern, who blocked one kick then jumped up into the air and spun in the air, trying to kick her with his other foot.

Though she blocked it, he landed and swung his blade around to block Wyvern's attacks before stabbing her in the stomach to knock her backwards.

Gaim was knocked backwards by Fifteen repeatedly despite the Riders attempt to retaliate.

Baron and Ryugen jumped in to help. "Hunter, you okay?" Ryugen asked as Baron brandished his BanaSpear to stab and slash at Fifteen. Said Rider blocked most of the attacks before he slashed at Baron and knocked him back with a slash across the chest.

Ryugen got up and readied her Budou Ryuhou while Baron got back up and pointed his BanaSpear forward

Fifteen eyed the new arrivals. "I see. If there's going to be an unfair advantage then I suppose you won't mind if I change it up as well" he pulled out another Lockseed and held it up. This Lockseed had the design of a helmet of a green and black Rider. He activated it.

 **Double! Lock On! Double Arms: Cyclone, Joker! Ha-Ha-Ha!**

A giant version of the Riders head landed on his shoulders and folded down into new Arms. In his right hand, a silver, black, and red staff named the Metal Shaft formed while his left hand had a light blue, dark blue, gold, and black gun named the Trigger Magnum form.

"Now, shall we count up MY crimes?" Fifteen asked.

"Hey, that's my Arms!" Ryugen pointed at him angrily. "And at least get the phrasing right!" she held up her gun before charging at Fifteen.

Ryugen aimed at Fifteen and fired several times. Fifteen swung the Metal Shaft around and blocked the attacks before firing back with the Trigger Magnum, hitting Ryugen in the chest. Ryugen stopped in place due to the attack, allowing Fifteen to rush forward and stab her in the chest with the Metal Shaft. When she fell back he continued to swing the Metal Shaft around before slamming it into her neck. Baron then jumped in while trying to stab at him. Energy balls formed in the air and shifted into USB shapes before they fell into the Metal Shaft and Trigger Magnum. Fifteen ducked out of the way of the stab and slammed the Trigger Magnum onto his knee in a way that folded the front of Magnum up and aimed it at Baron.

 **TRIGGER! METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

He pulled the trigger on his gun and retrieved his staff before stabbing it into Ryugen's gut.

The two Riders fell back from the attacks before they exploded, what appeared to be a Lockseed forming from each explosion before said Lockseed vanished.

"Igneous! Sparkle!" Gaim called before growling and holding up three Kunai in Shuriken mode. He threw it at Fifteen, resulting in it flying towards the skeleton Rider. Said Rider blasted it as it came near and caused an explosion but it didn't stop Gaim running up and jumping through the cloud to drop-kick him.

Back with Wizard and Wyvern, Wyvern stumbled backwards from a stab before pulling out a Lockseed and clicking it open before activating it.

 **Den-O! Lock On! Count Zero! Den-O Arms: Iza! Climax!**

Above her head, a Crack formed with a Riders helmet descending onto her shoulders. The Arms folded down with a sword-like weapon named the DenGasher.

"I've arrived" she simply said before brandishing the DenGasher and then charging.

Wizard brandished his weapon and blocked a slash from Wyvern before she ended up kicking him in the gut then wildly slashing across his stomach. Wyvern converted the DenGasher into a gun mode before firing at Wizard again. Wizard fell back as the attacks struck him but converted his weapon to gun mode and fired back. His bullets curved in mid-air and struck Wyvern's.

After a bit, Wyvern turned her weapon into an axe. Wizard didn't stop firing but Wyvern didn't stop charging. When she was close enough, Wizard ducked out of the way while turning his gun back to sword mode. He blocked a strike from the axe and lashed out with a kick onto her stomach. Standing up, he replaced his Flame Style Ring with another version of the same Ring, this one having a red gem in the center of wings that were on the forehead.

"You've gotten stronger with a form change, huh? Well you're still not strong enough to beat me. So let's change it up." He said before he activated the Ring on his WizarDriver.

 **FLAME, DRAGON! BOU, BOU, BOU BOU BOU!**

His suit turned bright red with the ruby design on his chest being replaced with a dragon design. His helmet was the same but there was a gem in the center of wings on his forehead.

Wizard took out another Ring and placed it on his right hand before activating it on his WizarSwordGun.

 **COPY, PLEASE!**

A copy of the WizarSwordGun appeared in his left hand and he brandished it before charging.

Back with Gaim, he was knocked backwards by Fifteen, who shot him in the chest with the Trigger Magnum.

When he hit the ground, Fifteen fired again, but Gaim rolled out of the way and got onto one knee while pulling off his Sengoku Driver. He then pulled out a red, black, and silver buckle named the Genesis Driver before placing it onto his waist. Gaim then pulled out an orange Lockseed with a cyan base before clicking it and activating it on his new Driver.

 **Orange Energy! Lock, On! Soda! Orange Energy Arms!**

The Orange Energy Armor Parts fell onto his shoulders and changed his Gaim suit into his Gaim-Shin suit, which had silver highlights and a white coloration on the sides. The Armor Parts folded down with the front, back, and left side going down correctly while the right side folded over and moved onto his left shoulder. His helmet had two orange-slice shaped pieces sticking out and his horns were silver with a green gem. His mouthpiece had a gold color. In his right hand a modified version of the Sonic Arrow appeared, except it was designed after an orange slice. This weapon was the DaiDaiArrow.

Gaim-Shin brandished his DaiDaiArrow before running at Fifteen and slashing.

The two clashed blades for a bit of time with equal force. However, while Gaim-Shin had the better technique and was faster, Fifteen was more powerful in terms of strength and defense. Gaim-Shin shot Fifteen in the chest with an arrow before slashing at him. Fifteen was hit by the arrow but easily blocked the DaiDaiArrow and stabbed Gaim-Shin in the chest.

Wizard blocked the DenGasher with his right sword before stabbing forward with his left and catching Wyvern across the chest. The Rider fell back and was subjected to multiple slashes from Wizard before he kicked her away.

"You're really weak. Weren't you really strong the last time I saw you? Wait, did I fight you or did I fight someone else?" Wizard questioned.

While he was questioning that, Wyvern stood up and readied her weapon before she ran at him.

Before she could get close Wizard stabbed at her without even looking. He spun his right sword around his finger and then slashed across her chest. After that he stabbed forward with both weapons and hit her in the stomach to knock her back.

Nearby, Gaim-Shin fell to the ground with Fifteen standing over him with his gun aimed at Gaim-Shin's throat.

"Hm?" Wizard turned to him.

Fifteen prepared to shoot when Gaim managed to raise his DaiDaiArrow to shoot an energy arrow at Fifteen's chest to knock him off.

 **CHOIINE! SPECIAL! SAIKO!**

A dragon's head appeared on Wizard's chest before it roared. A stream of flames shot from its mouth and covered Fifteen, burning him.

From the side, Wyvern was about to attack Wizard when Unmei and Knuckle both jumped in and attacked her.

 **Count Zero! Full Charge!**

"Get out of the way!" Wyvern slashed with her DenGasher and struck Unmei and Knuckle with a slash across their stomachs, knocking them back and causing an explosion much alike those of Baron and Ryugen.

"Aqune! Slate!" Gaim-Shin called.

Wizard turned to his previous opponent and held his arms out, the dragons head letting out a stream of flames to stop Wyvern in her place.

When he stopped, Dreigon jumped in and punched at Wyvern, distracting her for a bit. Wizard pulled out a Ring and grabbed Gaim-Shin by his right wrist to pull him closer.

"Hey!" Gaim-Shin said.

"Think of a safe place that you would go to hide" Wizard told him as he slid the Ring onto Gaim-Shin's middle right finger. He activated it on his belt.

 **CONNECT, PLEASE!**

A Magic Ring formed underneath Gaim-Shin, Wizard, and Dreigon before they fell into it with Gaim-Shin and Dreigon screaming out in surprise.

Fifteen watched this happen and sighed. "They escaped. No matter. They'll be eliminated soon enough.

Wyvern growled as she stared at the place they were standing in.

* * *

Back at Hinata's apartment, Hinata was in her kitchen pouring a glass of water with Corona and Teru across the counter from her.

"So you just left him behind? Really?" Hinata looked at Corona, surprised.

"I had to get Teru to safety and brought him here. I know Hunter well enough to say that he can get through the situation I left him in easily."

"Still, doesn't it feel the least bit wrong? I mean he is pretty important to you"

"Well…" Corona started.

"It's not like he's just going to show up perfectly fine from nowhere." Hinata raised her glass to her lips.

 **CONNECT, PLEASE!**

The Magic Ring formed in the middle of Hinata's living room, Gaim-Shin, Wizard, and Dreigon falling out of it. Gaim-Shin and Dreigon fell onto the ground while Wizard landed on his two feet.

"Ow…" Gaim-Shin groaned as his suit dissolved.

Dreigon sat up and looked around while confused. "Where are we?" his suit dissolved and he turned into Z.

A Magic Ring appeared underneath Wizard and went up, changing him back to Yuya. "Well, it's supposed to be a safe place. This place does seem rather nice though" he commented.

Hinata looked at the shocked Corona with a blank expression. "This is what has to happen now that you two live here, isn't it?"

* * *

Ren walked into a parking lot, confused while looking at a phone. Ren was a young man wearing a pair of white shorts and a white T-shirt with a red X on it. He had on a pair of glasses and appeared rather pale. He had short black hair. Around his waist was a silver belt with a red handle on the side and a panel in the center that revealed a disc.

"Okay, there is an anomaly in space-time here…" he looked around confused "but as of right now there's nothing out of th-" He was interrupted when a sudden Crack made out of bones formed, a purple void inside of it.

"Never mind it's here" Ren gaped as he stared at the Crack. A solid five seconds passed when all of a sudden, several Badan Combat-Roids fell through, startling Ren.

"Badan? I was right to check this out" he pocketed his phone.

After a few more moments, a humanoid figure that looked to be like a turtle in design with a bazooka on his shell fell out of the Crack. The turtle man, named Turtle Bazooka, was now trying to get off of his back and back to his feet.

As the Combat-Roids started to help Turtle Bazooka up, another figure jumped out of the Crack before it closed for good. This figure however, did not appear to be a part of Badan. This figure was a young woman in rather light clothing and with a strange belt with a face on it. In other words, this figure was Amy.

"G-get away from me! You monster!" Turtle Bazooka struggled to try and back away from her.

Amy frowned as she started speaking. _"_ _I'm getting tired of this."_ However, Ren tilted his head in confusion. "What did she say?" he noticed that the Combat-Roids were starting to prepare for a fight. "Crap, understand what she's saying or not, she's not going to last long, I have to get in there!" he prepared to transform when the woman reached to her belt.

 _"_ _This is for Ledo."_ She spoke up again, saying something else in her language as her left hand rested on the left handle. She twisted it forward, resulting in the red eyes on her buckle lighting up.

 **OMEGA!**

Starting to shout, Amy lowered her arms to her side. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! AMAZON!" she called out suddenly.

"Eh?! Amazon?!" Ren called out, being able to understand that word.

Suddenly, green flames and energy erupted from the woman, covering her in green energy. The green energy that erupted from her knocked Turtle Bazooka and the Combat-Roids over. Ren raised his arms up to cover himself as he noticed the woman start to change underneath the energy.

 **EVOLU-E-EVOLUTION!**

The energy eventually died down, flames being the only remnants to show that something had happened. Standing in the woman's place was an armored figure. The figure had a slender build and had green skin with red highlights and some black coloration that appeared to be reminiscent of an undersuit seen on Kamen Riders. Her chest and stomach were a tannish color. Her elbows and kneecaps had black armor on them. Under her elbows and knees there was black armor with spikes jutting out of them. The spikes were blades that looked dangerously sharp. Her helmet was smooth and was green with red stripes and a silver mouth. Her eyes were the same red color as the "eyes" on her belt. There was a small horn jutting out of her head as well. Her back had spines going down her spine.

This was Kamen Rider Amazon Omega.

Amazon Omega cracked her neck and widened her stance while bring her arms up, showing the blades on her arms. Growling, she looked between all of them before running forward.

She jumped into the air and spun, slamming her foot into the neck of a Combat-Roid and knocking it over. She landed on her side on the ground before swinging her leg around and getting to one knee. After this, she blocked a slash from another Combat-Roid before grabbing it by its arm and throwing it over her shoulder. She stabbed it with her arm blade before getting up and turning to the others.

Turtle Bazooka leaned forward and aimed his cannon at her. Amazon Omega noticed this as she dodged an attack from a Combat-Roid. She grabbed the Combat-Roid and threw it towards Turtle Bazooka as he fired his attack, the explosion completely obliterating the Combat-Roid. Amazon Omega jumped through the area where the Combat-Roid was while pulling the right handle of her belt out. As she did, a liquid formed at the inside edge but solidified to form a sickle.

 **VIOLENT BREAK!**

She swung with the newly formed weapon as Turtle Bazooka was standing up, the blade going into his shoulder. As the monster screamed, the female Rider jumped into the air and planted her feet on his stomach, kicking outwards and resulting in the weapon was ripped out of Turtle Bazooka's shoulder.

When she landed, she got onto one knee again and put the grip back in her belt. Then she brought her arms back to brandish her arm blades. When another approached she simply swung at it and cut across its gut before standing up and slashing its neck with the same blade.

"The brutal way she fights…I'm positive! That's the Amazon I'm looking for...but wasn't Amazon said to be a guy?"

Amazon Omega jumped at another Combat-Roid, kneeing him hard in the chest before she chopped downwards. The attack ended up cutting the Combat-Roid in half, getting a bit of oil on her before she knocked both halves away.

"That doesn't matter. But I guess I need to make it so we can actually communicate… did I have that translation earpiece on me?" Ren started searching his person.

While he did this, Amazon Omega jumped into the air and planted her right heel blade onto the shoulder of a Combat-Roid before dragging downwards harshly and cutting its arm off. Using the same leg she spun and slashed another one that was sneaking up behind her.

Finally, she turned around to the Combat-Roid whose arm and shoulder she cut off, which was the last one remaining. She kicked it in the knee to knock it over before grabbing it by the side of the helmet. After this, the Amazon slashed with her arm blade and decapitated the robot.

Amazon Omega turned to Turtle Bazooka, who was holding his arm in pain and trying to get away.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

 _"_ _I've killed all your robot minions, and now it's your turn!"_ Amazon Omega shouted before turning the left handle on her belt for the second time.

 **VIOLENT PUNISH!**

Amazon Omega reared her right arm back and ran forward. Turtle Bazooka turned and tried to run only for Amazon Omega to jump into the air and shorten the distance between them in less than a second. She slashed with her right arm blade, which seemed a lot sharper than usual. The slash was performed at the neck of Turtle Bazooka, cutting it and resulting in its blood spraying from the wound. After this, the monster stopped at grabbed his neck only for Amazon Omega to slash again and cut him at his waist, splitting him in two.

Turtle Bazooka fell to the ground and let out a final cry of pain before he stopped moving.

Amazon Omega panted and simply stared at the corpse for a moment before she reached up to the belt and pulled it off. Energy went into her belt and changed her back into Amy.

 _"_ _Well, I did it… but where am I?"_ she looked around, confused but still noticing Ren. _"_ _Maybe I should have thought a bit more before I jumped into that portal"_

Ren approached Amy from the side. "Excuse me, miss?" he said.

The woman turned to him, wary. She noticed the belt on his waist and her eyes widened.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" Ren raised his hands in defense. "I'm just trying to help"

 _"_ _What are you saying?"_ Amy said.

"I'm a friend! I'm a Rider!" Ren motioned to the belt around his waist.

The woman narrowed her eyes at him. _"_ _If you have a weird belt then you're an Amazon, right? Does that mean you have a Register?"_ She began talking; the only word that Ren could understand out of it was "Amazon"

Ren nodded. "Yes, I'm a Rider. I'm Kamen Rider X, are you Kamen Rider Amazon?"

The woman tilted her head in confusion before she started eyeing his right arm warily. Ren looked at her in confusion before looking at his arm. The woman reached for her belt.

"Hey! Hey! I'm a friend!" Ren said. He began slowly walking towards her. She eyed him as he slowly brought the hand with the earpiece closer to her face. Before she could respond, he placed the earpiece in her ear and pressed it, turning it on.

Amy punched him in the face and was about to rip the earpiece out when Ren started talking. "Wait! Wait!" She stopped and looked at him. "I can… understand you?"

Ren massaged his nose in pain. "Yes, that earpiece was designed to help translate any language into languages everyone can understand."

"Really?" she pulled out the earpiece and looked over it. _"_ _That's so cool!"_

"Anyways, who are you?" Ren asked. Amy looked back up at him and put the earpiece back in. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Who are you?" Ren repeated.

"Oh, I'm Amy." Amy held her hand out. Ren shook it before the two put their hands back to their sides. "So, you're an Amazon? Have you awakened yet?" she asked. "Because I've never seen an Amazonz Driver like that before" she pointed as his belt.

"What? No, I'm not Amazon, you're Amazon, right?"

"You're not an Amazon? But you have a belt." Amy pointed out.

Ren looked down at his belt. "Yeah, I use this to change into my Rider form."

Amy tilted her head in confusion. "Rider?"

"Yeah, Kamen Rider." Ren explained to her.

"Kamen…Rider? What is that?"

GROWL

Before Ren could explain, Amy's stomach growled loudly. Her face turned bright red as she grabbed her stomach. "Sorry, I ran out of energy after that fight."

"What?" Ren blinked.

"Hey, let's just go get something to eat and I'll explain there, okay?" Amy grabbed onto Ren's hand.

"What." Ren repeated.

"Come on, let's go!" Amy started dragging Ren out of the parking lot.

"Hey! Hey! HEY!" Ren called out, trying to stop her.

* * *

May walked down the sidewalk while looking around. "I just need to find a person with a weird belt. Just one person" she said.

She continued walking before sitting down at a bus stop bench. "Darry sent me to this world but she didn't exactly say who to meet. And Geo was the one who knew the other Riders. What can I do?" she sighed.

Leaning back against the bench, she pulled the disc off the side of her belt and looked at it.

"Why did Geo choose me for this? I don't get it." She said aloud.

Someone sat down on the bench next to her. "Having problems with something?" a male voice asked.

May lowered her arm and looked at the new person. This person was a few years older than May and wearing black jeans under a silver mechanical belt with what appeared to be a phone on the buckle. He had on a black tank top and red leather jacket with silver highlights. He had long black hair that was rather wild.

"Who are you?" May asked.

"Raito Tachibana. I'm a Rider, like you" Raito explained.

May's eyes widened. "What? How did you-"

"Know? You have a weird belt. Kind of obvious at this point" Raito remarked. "Though I remember there was a guy with that kind of belt before."

"Another guy… you mean Geo?"

"I think so. I didn't really see much of him in that Bujin World. Only during that final battle with that Bujin Dreigon dude. So you're the secondary Rider, right?" Raito leaned back against the bench.

"How did you find me?" May asked.

Raito pointed to his nose. "As an Orpenoch I have enhanced senses. I smell explosions and tears on you. Given how I feel about pain and other suffering…I'm going to step in." Raito explained. "But enough about me; are you here for the Rider War too?"

"I guess so."

"Don't ever guess about something like this. Be sure of yourself."

"I…don't even know you" May pointed out.

"Fair point, fair point." Raito nodded. "But I've found even my best allies to be those I don't know and that sometimes your best friends can…" Raito stopped and his eyes watered the slightest bit.

"…Raito?" May said.

Raito wiped his eyes and looked at May. "That's not important. But I trust you enough. You seem rather nice and calm. That's why I'll need your help to get through this Rider War. Would you help me?"

May paused but answered soon enough.

"Of course. If I can help to save people then I will."

* * *

Daigo and Tsukasa walked out of the subway.

"If Badan's base wasn't in there, then where could it have been?" Tsukasa wondered to himself.

"This has happened before, right?" Daigo pointed out. Tsukasa looked at his ally. "What are you talking about? Of course it has"

"If it has, and this is the same Badan, wouldn't they have realized that we might know where their base was previously? Could those guys have just been decoys?" Daigo reasoned.

Tsukasa thought for a moment and groaned when he realized it. "Yes it is possible they were. If that's true we have no idea where Badan could be."

"Does that really matter right now? Shouldn't we worry about gathering other Riders or whatever for the fight? We should be getting people and warning them about Badan's plans-"

"That won't work. At this point our knowledge of what's happening won't apply unless everything goes exactly as it did in the last fight against Badan. And since it doesn't we're going through this just as blindly as the others.

 ** _"_** ** _Then what do you suggest we do?"_** A voice suddenly came from Daigo's belt, the screen lighting up a different color with each syllable.

Daigo raised his left hand up to show of his Shogun Brace before talking into it.

"I think we have to fight, SamuraiMaru."

 ** _"_** ** _But why? What is the purpose of this "war" that we have to be involved in?"_** SamuraiMaru asked.

"SamuraiMaru… I know how this entire "Kamen Rider War" must confuse you, but please, I really need your help to do this" Daigo pleaded with his belt.

 ** _"…_** ** _Very well. In that case I- Daigo! To your left!"_**

Daigo and Tsukasa looked to the left to see a small purple car driving away on the ground.

"A Shift Car?" Daigo recognized the item before chasing after it. Tsukasa followed.

The car formed a track and managed to keep them at a fair distance while they kept chasing after it. Eventually it turned a corner with the track vanishing. As the two chasing it followed, they stopped when the Shift Car jumped into the hands of an unfamiliar young man.

Kaz caught Midnight Shadow. "Thank you for your help, Shadow." He looked up at Daigo and Tsukasa. "Pardon me for intruding and eavesdropping, but I figured that with there being something strange going on in this world according to a machine my friend made, that it was worth checking out. So here I am, and I have to ask, who are you two and what are you doing in this world?"

"I'm Tsukasa Kadoya and this is Daigo Mirai. I presume that you're a Rider as well by the belt?"

Kaz nodded as he put Midnight Shadow back on the Shift Car Carrier. "I'm Kazuya Gordon, Kamen Rider Drive. Now answer my question, what's going on?"

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **Don't Underestimate Us!**

 **Premiering September 9th, 2016**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Don't Underestimate Us!

* * *

Regular text: Henshin

Emphasis: HENSHIN

Talking: "Henshin"

Different Languages: _"_ _Henshin"_

Drivers, ToQChangers, Junction Changers, AppliChanger, Zyuoh Changers, Zyuoh The Light, Lockseeds, Aria, Activated Core Gems, and Finishers: **Henshin**

Thoughts, Flashbacks, Masahiro, and Visions: _Henshin_

SamuraiMaru and Belt-san: _"_ _ **Henshin"**_

Jena: Henshin

* * *

Calem laid in a bed with an ice pack on his stomach and other areas while his jacket was hanging from a nearby chair. Serena laid next to him with several ice packs over her as well. Both of their hats were sitting on a nearby table along with the ToQ Changers, Ressha, and weapons. Their wounds were being tended to by a young woman with blonde hair. She had a black button up long sleeve shirt above a black under shirt. She had on a pair of black jeans with silver highlights. Around her neck was a gold and orange scarf. She had on a pair of black boots. This woman was named Luna Platz.

Behind her, the two who controlled the Cube Robots were watching this. The one in red, Geo Stelar, looked apologetic. "I'm really sorry for calling you in about this Luna" he said.

"Don't apologize to me. I wasn't the one you did a number on while fighting."

The other one in the room, Sonia Strumm, spoke up. "We didn't intend for this to happen though"

"You're lucky I can't sense anything evil or at least Dethgalien level evil in the girl." Luna replied. "Though the guy seems fine I can still sense something in him so I would be wary. But they still check out so it still stands you guys almost killed them"

"But they're fine now!" Sonia pointed out.

"Yeah, now, but what if you guys went a bit further in your attacks? You attacked instead of trying to figure out what was going on." Luna said.

"Don't forget that we thought they were Dethgaliens though." Geo told Luna.

Luna nodded. "Okay that's fair. You have a point with that. But did you really think that after they fell out of those trains? I get you couldn't see them at first but there were multiple trains of the same color attacking a blue one and a yellow one, shouldn't that have been ground for suspicion?"

Sonia rubbed the back of her head in regret. "Okay we may have jumped the gun there a bit"

"Even if we did, some of those trains got away from us. We need to get out there and find out what's going on" Geo said.

* * *

Trevor and Geki sat in a park as if waiting for something. After the fight that happened the two had exited the Green Ressha to find that the robot lion had gone somewhere else and left them alone.

"How long do you think it'll take for the Build Ressha to finish repairing itself?" Geki asked Trevor, who was doing calculations on his phone.

"Theoretically it may not be able to repair if there's too much darkness. But the shortest amount of time it'll take to repair with imagination is only a few hours" Trevor answered.

"How much imagination is that?"

"We'd need around five people with pretty big imaginations to do so."

"Where are we going to get five more people with big enough imaginations?"

As the two took a moment to think a more mature female voice spoke up. "What's so important about imagination?"

The two immediately turned to the source to find a woman staring at them through a pair of crimson sunglasses. "You guys were the ones in that giant train right?" the two nodded, Geki getting his Yudou Breaker out. This didn't seem to intimidate the woman, who took off her sunglasses.

"My name is Cynthia. I'm here to help"

Cynthia was a woman in black pants, a black shirt under a black coat with black feathers rimming the cuffs and running down the coat. The coat also had a tear-drop shaped fastener holding the coat together. She had a black feathery scarf around her neck and two tear-drop shaped clips in her hair.

"How could you help?" Geki narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm a Sentai just like you are. I'm a part of the Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. My identification is Black Buster. I have friends who can help with your problem." Cynthia pocketed her sunglasses.

"Can we trust you?" Trevor asked.

Cynthia smiled. "Of course. Now co-" both a helicopter and a rocket could be heard approaching behind her before she could finish. She turned around to see a yellow helicopter and a green rocket.

"Dawn, Key, what took you guys so long to get here?" she said aloud.

"Wha-?! Cynthia?! When did you get here?" a female voice could be heard from inside the helicopter through a speaker.

"Now that would be a spoiler, wouldn't it?" Cynthia teased.

* * *

Calem moaned as he squirmed in bed. His eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the light before he started to sit up. He groaned and grabbed at his stomach to find the ice pack, which he moved away. The other ice packs simply fell off of him. Sighing, he pivoted himself so his feet were hanging off the bed. He took a deep breath before trying to stand up. The second his feet hit the ground he winced but didn't stop moving.

Grabbing his jacket, he put it back on before strapping the ToQ Changer to his wrist. Putting his hat on, he turned to Serena, who was still sound asleep in the bed. "What do I do?" he said to himself. He looked over himself. "Someone started to help with tending to my wounds, that's for sure. I need to get out of here…but I can't leave Serena behind."

Calem thought of what to do for a moment before he decided. He pocketed his Ressha and Serena's as well before picking up his weapon.

Aiming it at the door, he pulled the trigger. A loud bang came out of the gun as a hole was blown into the door. A few seconds later, Geo, Sonia, and Luna came into the room slowly but stopped when they spotted him holding his gun at them. "Stop right there!"

The three raised their hands in the air in surrender.

Calem looked between the three of them cautiously. After a few seconds of silence, he looked towards Geo and Sonia. "You two…you were the ones who attacked us, right?" they didn't answer "I saw you out of the window of the Dimension Ressha just before I tried to walk out and ended up falling unconscious. Who are you?" He questioned.

Geo swallowed a breath as he started talking. "My name is Geo Stelar. These are my…friends, Sonia Strumm and Luna Platz." When their names were called, the girls waved to show which one they were.

"Why did you attack us?" Calem asked.

"It's complicated" Sonia answered.

"Okay…why did you hesitate when you answered me?"

"…it's complicated" Luna paused before answering.

Calem kept his ToQ Blaster pointed at them. "Give me a straight answer."

"Fine." Luna sighed and put her arms down. She stepped forward, resulting in Calem aiming his gun at her next.

"Luna!" Geo cautioned.

"It's fine" she said. "If you want to know, I'm Luna Platz, she's Sonia Strumm, and he's Geo Stelar. We're members of the Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. I'm known as ZyuohTheWorld, he's ZyuohEagle, and she's ZyuohGorilla. We sent the others out to search for those weird trains while we took care of you. Or rather I took care of you guys because I have the most experience with tending to wounds after a battle" with this she shot a pointed look at the two behind her. She looked back at Calem. "Anyways, they attacked you because they thought you were enemies and they're here because they want to make sure you aren't."

Calem looked unsure but didn't reply.

Luna walked over without hesitation and pushed the gun out of the way before forcing Calem to sit back on the bed she removed the ToQ Changer from his wrist.

"You're still injured. Just rest." Luna pulled the gun from Calem's hand. "And don't aim this so recklessly if you're not going to be convincing. Seriously, you didn't even put your finger on the trigger."

* * *

The Change Ressha was on the beach next to the two giant dinosaurs.

Haruto and Korrina walked out of it as the woman dropped down from the blue dinosaur while the man waited for her to climb down. When she did, the two of them walked over to Haruto and Korrina.

"Thank you for your help back there" Korrina thanked them.

"It's no problem" the man responded. "I'm N and this is White. We saw what happened and called our Zyudenryu"

"I'm Korrina and this is Haruto. We're allies of the ToQGers called the XY Traingers."

"So these dinosaurs are yours?" Haruto looked at the giant dinosaurs accompanying them.

"Not really. They're our partners." White explained. "And they're not just dinosaurs, they're actually called Zyudenryu. That's Parasagun, N's partner, and that's Stegotchi, my partner" she explained, pointing at the black one first then the blue one.

"That means you're a Sentai, right? I heard about a team that fights alongside dinosaurs." Haruto said.

"Yes. We're a part of the Kyoryuger team. We heard from our friends about some kind of major attack happening so we came to assist." N told them.

"Yeah, what's going on here exactly?" White asked.

"We don't really know either." Korrina said. "We were under attack ourselves and came here to try and escape. We're just as in the dark as you guys are."

Haruto nodded. "We got separated from our friends but they're just as stuck as we are. Perhaps we could team up for now until we can solve the issues at hand?"

"That sounds like a good plan" N said.

White simply nodded to show she agreed.

"Let's get going then" Haruto said.

* * *

Calem winced as Luna put a pad of ice onto his stomach. She had used bandages to keep the ice packs in place.

"How long before we heal fully?"

"As long as you don't over-exert yourself it should be only a few days. Though I can tell that's going to happen regardless." Luna grabbed Calem's hand and placed it onto the ice pack. "Hold this down for a bit"

"How do you know that?" Calem glared at her.

Luna didn't appear to be bothered by this as she looked him in the eyes. While she did this, she grabbed another ice pack and put it onto his shoulders to let it hang before leaning back in her seat. "We're both Sentai. I know just as much about fighting to protect as you do. And I can't stop you from over-exerting yourself but I can at least warn you to take it a little easy."

"Define "little" and "easy" for me if you don't mind" Calem remarked. "I can never seem to figure it out with the idiots I call friends."

Serena seemed to be stirring next to him. "Calem…stop talking trash about us to strangers…" she murmured.

Calem looked Luna in the eyes. "See?"

Serena sat up while massaging her shoulders. "What train hit me?" she noticed that Luna was treating Calem's bruises. She slightly blushed and glared at Calem. "Who's she and why is she touching your stomach?"

"Don't get jealous."

"I'm not jealous!"

"Yeah…suuuuure. Anyways you were knocked out by these guys by accident, this is Luna, and turns out we need medical attention due to our trains getting knocked around. Thankfully Luna here's a doctor."

"Not really. I'm in training but I'm not a doctor."

"I don't get your point. You're going to be one eventually right?" Calem blankly said to her.

Serena continued to look between them with a slightly jealous look.

Calem looked back at her and caught onto her jealous look. "What?"

"You're an idiot" she said before she started to stand up. Luna quickly stopped her by placing her hand on her stomach and pressing an ice pack to a bruise on Serena's arm.

Serena hissed in pain.

"And you're still injured. Just relax for a bit" Luna simply said. "So what's your deal? Who exactly are you two?"

"I'm Calem. ToQ2Gou. Serena is ToQ3Gou. We're part of the ToQGers…that's about it really." Calem shrugged.

"So you're blue and she's yellow right? I can tell by the trains you guys use to transform" Luna said.

Serena sighed but nodded, deciding to go along with the questions. "Yeah, there's eight members of our team but right now it's just the two of us."

"Where are the others?"

"…in a different world I suppose." Luna turned to give Calem a look, prompting him to continue. "We were under attack and got separated. I accidentally fell against the console the Dimension Ressha, which is that train with a drill, and pulled a lever which opened the portal. Serena followed me along with those Kurainers, the black trains chasing us, and here we are. So it's really my fault those guys are in this world. Sorry." He turned to Serena at that last part.

"Don't give me that now. I'm all for helping out with drama but leave it for after we take care of the bad guys, okay?" Luna said to him quickly.

Calem smirked. "Not going to lie, that's actually a rather nice way of looking at it."

The door opened and Sonia walked in. "Leo and Sela found the guys who got away. I'm heading out, want to come with?"

Luna nodded. "I'm in. But what about these guys?" she gestured to Calem and Serena.

"Geo's staying behind to watch them."

"Good enough for me. Sorry about this" Luna apologized to the two on the bed before she walked out with Sonia.

Sighing, Calem looked down at the ground. _Give it a few seconds…_ he thought to himself.

Their footsteps faded away and left Calem and Serena in complete silence.

After that, Calem stood up and started removing ice packs and bandages from his body. "What are you doing?" Serena asked.

"Going out. We can find the Shadows ourselves and not involve them in our fight" Calem said as he strapped his ToQ Changer to his wrist before tossing Serena hers. He started pocketing his Ressha as Serena stood up. "Okay. Then let's get moving."

* * *

Yuki sat in a bed eating away at a bowl of noodles.

"Slow down, the foods not going to go anywhere." The pink haired woman remarked.

In a nearby bed, Shauna giggled as she ate her noodles at a slower pace. "Yuki's always been like that. It's easier for us to give him food than take it away."

"We've been waiting for you guys to tell us more than your names ever since we took care of most of those guys for you. And he's on his fifth bowl." The pink haired woman pointed at Yuki.

"It's probably not best to worry about it too much Sakura." The blue haired woman said.

"Fine. But even so, we took care of that situation with those trains attacking you guys. And those that escaped are being taken care of by our friends. But we need some answers beyond just your names and team. We got you food, now answer up." Sakura said.

"We came here by accident." Shauna said. "Our friends entered a portal and we ended up falling in after them. They should be here with us."

"I don't think so. All we saw come out of that portal was you two and some of your enemies." The blue haired woman said.

"Huh?! But that can't be right though! We traveled through the same portal so we should be in the same place!" Yuki said.

"That is true but still, we can't really be really sure if they're here." Sakura said.

"No…so that means we're alone…" Shauna said.

Yuki put his bowl down. "That's okay. We've-we've gotten through worse before. I'm positive that we can get through this and find our friends."

"Until then we are going to help you through this." The blue haired woman decided to add. "I'm Hinata and this is Sakura. We're both Ninningers and we're going to help you."

"Thank you. We'll need as much help as we can get" Shauna said.

"You guys said your friends were looking for the Shadows?" Yuki asked.

"Shadows? Is that what they're called?" Hinata questioned.

"Yes. We can't sense them like some of our friends can but we can at least help find them." Yuki said.

"Let's get moving then" Sakura said before she and Hinata started to leave. Shauna got out of the bed and followed. Yuki got up but shoved as much noodles into his mouth as he could as he stood up. He then put the bowl on the bed and ran after the others.

* * *

Serena and Calem both walked down the stairs to find Geo in sitting on a couch in the living room of the house. "Hey, what are you two doing?"

"Thanks for the help but we're going now. The Shadows are still out there and we're going to find them." Calem said.

"Wait just a minute! You guys don't even know where to start looking!"

"I can sense Shadows. It'll be a piece of cake" Calem simply said as he walked out the door with Serena.

Geo pulled out a cube and opened it to call someone.

"Yeah we have a bit of an issue, meet up with me in front of my house."

Outside the house, Calem and Serena walked forwards and looked around.

"Do you sense anything?" Serena asked.

Calem closed his eyes for a few seconds before he opened his eyes again.

"Yeah, over here." Calem led Serena to the right and down the road. "The Shadows couldn't have gotten too far, so it shouldn't be too hard to find them."

A sudden scream interrupted them, stopping them in place.

"Okay that was too easy actually" Calem blinked. The two ran towards the scream.

They rounded a corner and stopped to see several Combat-Roids attacking civilians. "Wait, those aren't Shadows." Calem looked at the Combat-Roids in confusion.

"They look like…Badan?! What are they doing here?" Serena said.

"That doesn't matter, let's get in there" Calem held up his wrist and prepared to activate his ToQ Changer.

"Wait!" Geo's voice called behind them.

The two stopped and turned, Geo, Luna, and Sonia quickly running up.

"What are you guys doing here?" Calem told them.

"We're here to help" Geo told them.

"Sorry, but you're not going to lose us that easily." Sonia winked.

"Alright, let's get going" Luna said. The three walked past them, Sonia and Geo pulling out small cube-like devices while Luna pulled out a flashlight with a cube on it.

The cube devices that Sonia and Geo pulled out had three layers, the bottom two on each side lining up to form an image. The top layer of the image, however, was mismatched on top, none of the images aligning with the image they were supposed to.

The flashlight Luna had was primarily black on the handle with a red line going through it. The cube had an arrow design that lined up with the red line on each side. The images on the cube consisted of a rhino, a wolf, a crocodile, and then all three. The light portion had the upper jaws of each animal jutting out.

Geo and Sonia flipped open the devices, revealing it to be a phone with twelve buttons. The top three were, in order, yellow, red, and blue. The other buttons went from 1 to 9. They both pressed the red button inside, causing a small beeping noise to start before a tune started after it.

Geo pressed the 1 while Sonia pressed the 6.

Luna pressed the bottom of the flashlight into her left palm.

 **EAGLE!**

 **GORILLA!**

 **THE WORLD!**

Closing the cubes, Geo and Sonia held them up with their right hands rested on top of the cubes. Luna held her flashlight in front of her with the thumb and index finger of her left hand on the cube.

"Honno Kakusei!" Geo and Sonia twisted the top layers of their cubes around three times, aligning the top red image with the other two.

"Honno Kakusei!" Luna twisted the image around until it was on the rhino. She brought her right hand back and her left knee up, slamming the bottom of her flashlight onto the side of her knee.

 **AH AH AAAAAHHHHHH~**

 **OH OH RHINOOOOOSSS~**

Throwing their arm to the left, a cube of energy formed around them. The cube was red for Geo and crimson for Sonia. They started moving their arms to the right, causing the cubes to spin before bringing them back to their bodies and opening them again.

"HA!" The two thrust their arms into the air.

Luna swung her arm backwards and brought it around before pointing it into the air. A cube colored gold, black, and silver formed around her and spun as she did.

"HA!" she suddenly lowered her arm.

Energy covered the three, red for Geo, crimson for Sonia, and black for Luna. The energy stabilized as skintight suits on each of them. A projection of an eagle appeared behind him before his helmet formed and a design in the shape of an eagle face formed on his chest.

The same thing happened with Sonia, only with a gorilla instead of an eagle. Her helmet was gorilla based but a golden piece similar to the one on Geo's helmet was on her forehead.

With Luna, the suit solidified so it was black, but three projections appeared instead of one, being a wolf, a crocodile, and a rhino. The design on the upper half of her body was black in the center, gold on the right, and silver on the left. The animal for each was a rhino, a crocodile, and a wolf respectively. Her helmet was based off of a rhino.

The three readied themselves while Calem and Serena just looked at them.

Calem blankly stared. "What."

Serena on the other hand looked amazed. "Wow! They look so cool!"

"Monarch of the Skies! ZyuohEagle!" Geo called as he adopted a ready stance with his left hand forward and right hand at his waist.

"Monarch of the Jungles! ZyuohGorilla!" Sonia slammed her fists together and then brought them up in a mirrored version of Geo's pose.

"Monarch of the World! ZyuohThe…World!" Luna held her clenched left fist forward while her right fist at her stomach.

"Doubutsu Sentai: Zyuohger!" ZyuohEagle and TheWorld threw their left and right arms into the air respectively with ZyuohGorilla between them with her left hand on the ground and right arm outstretched to the right.

While this happened, Calem simply pressed the button on his ToQ Changer and held up his Blue Ressha. Serena noticed this and responded by strapping her ToQ Changer on and activating it.

 **Now Transforming**

"ToQ Change! Ha!"

 **ToQ2Gou! ToQ3Gou!**

"Ressha Sentai: ToQGer!" The two simply performed their standard poses as if the rest of the team was there.

"Don't Underestimate This Planet!" ZyuohEagle called as the Zyuohgers got out of their team stance.

The two ToQGers got out of their stance while ToQ2Gou pulled out his ToQ Blaster in sword mode and twirled it around his finger. "All Aboard!" he pointed it forward.

The two teams looked at each other briefly. ZyuohEagle nodded, to which ToQ2Gou paused for a moment but nodded back. The two turned back to the Combat-Roids with ZyuohEagle pulling out a black and silver sword named the EagRiser. ZyuohTheWorld pulled out a staff-like weapon named the ZyuohTheGunRod.

The five charged into the crowd of Combat-Roids.

ToQ2Gou and 3Gou slashed at the Combat-Roids and knocked them over. 2Gou pulled out his Form Trigger and fired at several around him before swinging again and striking more of them.

3Gou drew her Signal Hammer. She slammed it into the head of one to which it crumpled to the ground. Ducking under a slash she swung her hammer upwards and struck one across the chin. After this she buried it into the stomach of a nearby Combat-Roid then brought it back and swung again to catch it across the head.

Meanwhile, ZyuohEagle swung his EagRiser around and hit many of the Combat-Roids around him. He jumped forward while stabbing at one and forced it backwards. Landing, the red Zyuohger twirled his sword around to block multiple slashes and stabs before thrusting his weapon forward. It suddenly extended and became a whip-like weapon. He swung it around himself to easily get those surrounding him.

Near him, ZyuohGorilla slammed her fists into several grunts before tackling one to the ground. Roaring, she jumped off the Combat-Roid she was on and planted her foot onto the chest of another with a powerful kick. She landed on the ground but spun on one foot and slammed her fist into the head of a Combat-Roid. After this she was grabbed from behind but stomped on its foot then slammed the back of her head into the face of the Combat-Roid. Using brute strength she forced its hands apart then threw it over her head.

ZyuohTheWorld swung her weapon around and successfully cleared the area. She lashed out and hit one in the chest before kicking it back. Slamming her weapon into the neck of one, she pulled out her flashlight and pressed the bottom to her left shoulder.

"Honno Kakusei!"

She rotated the cube to the wolf design before she slammed the bottom of the flashlight onto the side of her knee.

 **THE WORLD! OH OH WOOOOOLFFFF~**

The top of her face plate moved up to reveal a wolf's face, changing the design from a rhino to a wolf. ZyuohTheWorld converted her weapon to gun mode and brought it back from the neck of the Combat-Roid before spinning the handle on the side while firing. Multiple bullets shot out of the weapon to strike several of the Combat-Roids.

ZyuohEagle readied his weapon before using it to gather up a large portion of the Combat-Roids. ZyuohTheWorld appeared besides him and pointed her gun at the group.

Meanwhile, ToQ3Gou pulled out her ToQ Blaster in gun mode as she got ready with ToQ2Gou. The two opened their weapons and slid their respective Ressha into them.

ZyuohGorilla pulled out a sword that was white on the main body with two cubes on the body: the front one red with a sword while the other was blue.

 **"** **Riser Spinning Slash!"** ZyuohEagle pulled the handle of the EagRiser back, resulting in the EagRiser whip collapsing back to sword mode with the blade striking across the Combat-Roids.

 **ZYUOH THE BURST!**

 **"** **Zyuoh The Burst!"** ZyuohTheWorld spun the handle of her weapon and pulled the trigger. A cube designed after a wolf shot out of the gun and hit the Combat-Roids, causing an explosion.

 **Now Slashing! Please mind the attack!**

 **Now Shooting! Please mind the attack!**

 **ZYUOH SLASH!**

ToQ2Gou and ZyuohGorilla slashed, launching their attacks at multiple Combat-Roids while ToQ3Gou fired her attack as well. The three attacks merged to cause another explosion.

After the explosions, there was no Combat-Roids left to fight, leaving the ToQGers and Zyuohgers to look around in confusion.

"Were those guys Shadows? Cause they didn't look like Dethgaliens" ZyuohEagle turned to ToQ2Gou.

"No. Those weren't Shadows. But we've dealt with them before. They belong to a group named Badan, who we've fought before. But it's strange that we're finding them in this world as well." ToQ2Gou answered.

"Yeah, I thought we took care of them when we last fought them" ToQ3Gou nodded.

"Great so we have an undead organization on our hands." ZyuohTheWorld sighed.

Suddenly, the ground at the feet of the Sentai sparked, resulting in the five jumping in surprise with ToQ3Gou and ZyuohGorilla falling over by accident.

"Who's there?" ToQ2Gou aimed his Form Trigger at the source.

In the distance, several Combat-Roids approached them along with multiple blue and silver creatures and black human-like creatures.

"Kurous!" ToQ3Gou said.

"Moebas?" ZyuohGorilla said.

Among the Combat-Roids, Kurous, and Moebas, there were three different monsters. One looked similar to a military general, one was violet and cube-based, and the last one was a hawk-based Badan monster.

"Schwarz!" ToQ2Gou growled.

"Azald!" ZyuohEagle called.

"Yo, ToQGers." Schwarz said.

"What are you three doing?" ZyuohTheWorld shouted.

"Fine, if you must know, we Dethgaliens have teamed up with the Shadows and Badan to form an alliance!" Azald responded.

"My name is Taka-Roid!" the hawk-based Badan monster stepped forward. "And we Badan monsters (with the help of the Shadows, Dethgaliens, Youkai, etc.) will rule this universe! Anyone in our way will be destroyed!"

"Like I'll let that happen!" ZyuohTheWorld pressed the bottom of her flashlight onto her shoulder.

 **THE WORLD!**

"Honno Kakusei!"

 **OH OH CROCODIIIIILLLE!**

ZyuohTheWorld's helmet changed with the mouth part moving up to reveal the silver inside. The design now looked like a crocodile. She changed her weapon back to staff mode before she charged.

"Hey! Wait for us!" ZyuohGorilla said before she and ZyuohEagle ran forward as well. ToQ3Gou looked confused but followed as well.

"Get them!" Kubar pointed.

ToQ2Gou sighed. "Guess it can't be helped." He ran forward as well while the Combat-Roids, Moebas, and Kurous charged.

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **Chapter 5: Amazon Evolution**

 **Premiering September 29th, 2016**

* * *

 **A/N The reason for the longer break between chapters this time around is that lately I haven't had much time to write and I need a bit more time to finish to work. I'd prefer to have the next few chapters lined up so that I don't have to rush when writing to finish the current chapter because I'm posting it the next day. I apologize for the wait but I just need a bit more time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Amazon Evolution

* * *

Regular text: Henshin

Emphasis: HENSHIN

Talking: "Henshin"

Different Languages: _"_ _Henshin"_

Drivers, ToQChangers, Junction Changers, AppliChanger, Zyuoh Changers, Zyuoh The Light, Lockseeds, Aria, Activated Core Gems, and Finishers: **Henshin**

Thoughts, Flashbacks, Masahiro, and Visions: _Henshin_

SamuraiMaru and Belt-san: _"_ _ **Henshin"**_

Jena: Henshin

* * *

May and Raito were at a restaurant. Raito was eating chicken while May had a simple sandwich.

"Why are we here?" May asked, not having touched her sandwich.

Raito opened his mouth to talk, not caring if it was full of chicken. "We need to get energy for any future fights."

"Do we really need to eat though? Shouldn't we just find other people and then eat? I don't really think we have time for this"

"Okay. Well tough luck. But besides, I know what I'm doing. Just trust me" Raito took another bite out of his chicken. "Besides, why are you so concerned about this?"

"Because the universe is falling apart in whatever is happening and here you are eating away as if nothing is happening" May hissed. "There are people out there who are dying right now or will die if we don't get into gear!"

Raito sat back in his seat and swallowed his food. "So that's what this is about. Are you sure this universe is worth protecting? We're in the middle of a war and you're concerned over the safety of people you don't even know" Raito asked May. "Maybe it's time for it to fall after all. Change things up a bit."

May glared at him. "I don't care if there's a war going on or if we all die because of it. I will definitely make sure the universe is safe!"

"Whatever. If you want to go take care of business then leave me and get lost. I could care less what happens to you." The young man stood up. "I'm going to head to the bathroom." He walked off.

May sat alone and stared down at her sandwich in silence. Instead of eating it, she took a sip of her water and glanced upwards. Outside, she spotted a lone young woman standing outside the restaurant and looking off into the distance.

Then she saw the belt wrapped around her waist. Her eyes widening, May stood up. She took a step forward to leave when she stopped and turned to grab her sandwich before continuing to walk outside.

* * *

Yuya leaned against a wall while eating a plain sugar donut. Hinata was on the couch with Teru and Corona while Hunter and Z stood off to the side.

"So that's what happened back there?" Corona said.

"Yeah, that Goku guy attacked me for no reason. I really don't get it." Hunter sighed.

Yuya bit into his donut but looked towards Hunter. "You guys don't know?"

"Don't know what?" Z asked.

Before Yuya could respond, there was a knock on the door. After a moment, Hinata sighed and stood up. "Oh sure, I'll get it" she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Who is it n-" she paused when she saw who was out the door. Outside the door was two young teenagers, one being a young African American male with glasses while the other was a young Japanese girl with a wide grin.

"I hear you have a Rider problem on your hands. May I speak to the one known as Hunter?" the male said.

Hinata just stared with a blank stare for a few seconds. She blinked. Then she turned around.

"You guys have guests." She opened the door wider for the two to enter.

"Hello!" the female waved.

"Who are you two?" Corona asked, wary.

Hunter and Z however, recognized the male.

"Ah! Vega!" Hunter pointed.

"You again?" Z said.

"Yo! It's good to see you guys! How've you been?" Vega asked.

"What are you doing here?" Hunter asked.

"I found there was something going on in this world so I came with Masumi here (Masumi: "Hello!") and we tracked you down. We're here to give information and help, but there's a cost." Vega said.

"A cost?" Corona said.

"Fine, what do you want?" Z sighed.

"I want his vest" Vega pointed at Hunter.

Hunter looked at him, confused "You…want my vest" he said.

"No, I gave him that vest" Corona quickly defended before realizing what she just said.

Hinata blankly looked at her. "You gave it to him. While he was unconscious and because he needed new clothes after his old ones were torn up. And I had to pay for them"

"Okay, this'll do instead!" Vega grinned as he held up the WizarSwordGun. Yuya bit down on the donut but paused mid-bite when he saw this. He walked over and took his weapon back from Vega while taking the donut from his mouth. "Need to stop leaving that just lying around" he mumbled with the donut still in his mouth.

Vega shrugged. "Alright. I'll just say it, but you guys owe me."

"Hey whatever happened to that other girl you were with?" Hunter pointed out, looking at Masumi.

"Not important but Veral is fine." Vega instantly responded. "But now onto the main event. What is actually happening here. We're all Riders here, right?"

Hinata shook her head at this. "No and I can easily think of multiple reason why I would not want to be one"

"I'm not one" Teru added.

"Okay fair points. Anyways, the truth is we heard there was a war going on and came here."

"War? What do you mean?" Hunter asked.

"There's a war between the Showa and the Heisei Riders going on. The Heisei Riders include you, your friends, Wizard here, Kuuga to Fourze, X-Omega, Storm, Drive, and there's like two more who I forgot but they'll probably show up eventually." Vega said.

Yuya nodded. "That's sort of right. The Showa Riders are working on defeating the Heisei Riders from what I've seen."

"The Showa side is being led by Goku, a legendary warrior who you guys probably won't defeat." Vega added.

"Hey, I'm sure we'll be fine" Hunter said.

"Not really. Because along with the War, there's still Badan attacking. And not only that but I've noticed that they're taking Riders from anywhere and everywhere for some reason. And they have Fifteen, who can and probably will try to take you down." Vega said.

"Yeah, we've met him. Along with his friend Wyvern" Z said.

"Wait, who?" Masumi tilted her head in confusion.

"Wyvern, she and Fifteen just took out like four of our friends" Hunter told them.

"Huh. Haven't heard of her. Don't really care either but if you guys need me just call." Vega said.

"Wait, back up, what do you mean by Badan is taking Riders from anywhere and everywhere?" Hunter asked.

Masumi walked over and gave Hunter a card with a number on it. "Exactly what he said. They're defeating Riders and turning them into Lockseeds. Those who are lucky don't find them at all or end up here by accident. That being said, we do have things to do so only call me if necessary. Don't expect us to fight for you though, cause we're not really on anyone's side. Not Heisei, not Showa, not Badan or monsters. And if we can get something out of it my help's guaranteed" Vega and Masumi started to walk out. "Bye!" they left.

The room was quiet for a moment. "Well they're weird." Z said.

"That's an understatement" Hinata nonchalantly said.

"Still, a War between Heisei and Showa? And Badan is turning Riders into Lockseeds as well? What do we do?" Corona wondered.

"Stay out of it. We're already helping Teru with his problem." Hunter quickly said. "If Badan is after him still we need to worry more about that then any fights between Riders."

"You don't have to worry so much about me." Teru spoke up. "If you have something important to do-"

"This is important. If Badan is after you and the Riders, then this takes precedence over a war" Hunter interrupted.

"Hunter's right, Teru. We're going to help you with this." Corona said.

Z put his hands in his pockets. "Alright. I'll help you guys with this. Badan seems like a bigger problem right now than the Showa Riders."

"You have my support as well" Yuya added.

"Okay, then let's get moving" Z said.

"Teru, if you remember that Badan was chasing you, do you remember why?" Corona gently asked the young boy.

"To be honest…I remember a small bit. There…there's a place that's important to me."

"Is there something there you need?"

"Y-yes. I think I know where it is. Can we go there?"

"Of course." Hunter said. "That's the first place we're going to go."

Teru smiled and nodded.

* * *

"I'm Kazuya Gordon, Kamen Rider Drive. Now answer my question, what's going on?" Kaz put his hands in his pockets.

"You're…Drive?" Daigo pointed in confusion.

"Alternate version." Tsukasa specified before turning back to Kaz. "So you're Drive. Can we trust you then?"

"You seem to know more about what's going on than I do. That makes you a lot more suspicious than me."

"Weren't you eavesdropping on us?" Daigo pointed out.

The screen on Kaz's belt lit up, revealing a red face.

 ** _"_** ** _That was a necessary action to try and figure out what was happening. I sent Shift Shadow as it is the most covert in its information gathering."_** A voice came out of the belt. **_"_** ** _I apologize for it, but in a foreign world we don't really have much information on what is happening or where we are"_**

Meanwhile, Daigo's eyes had widened when the belt started talking and he grew an excited look before he rushed over to Kaz. He got onto his knees and grabbed onto the belt.

"No way! Belt-san! This can't be happening!"

 ** _"_** ** _E-excuse me! Please unhand me at once!"_**

"Oi, don't be weird!" Kaz smacked his hands away and tried to back away only for Daigo to stand up and grab Kaz by the shoulders. Tsukasa sighed. "Here we go again." He started to walk over.

"Hey, so that means you're really Drive?! That's so cool! Does that mean that Tridoron is nearby?!" Daigo said excitedly. Kaz just looked at Daigo as if he was weird and reached for something.

 ** _"_** ** _Daigo, please calm down."_** SamuraiMaru advised.

 ** _"_** ** _Eh? Another talking belt?"_** Belt-san questioned upon discovering the belt only a few inches from him could talk as well.

"Daigo! Stop fanboying!" Tsukasa reached them and jammed his thumb into Daigo's neck. Daigo suddenly stiffened and backed up from Kaz while laughing loudly.

 ** _"_** ** _Daigo, are you alright? What is the purpose of your laughter fit? Do you require medical attention?"_** SamuraiMaru questioned.

"Was that the laughter pressure point?! When did you learn that?!" Daigo laughed.

Tsukasa looked at his thumb. "I guess I picked it up after enough times from Natsumikan." He wiped his thumb on his shirt before turning to Kaz. "Pardon Daigo. He's a rather big Kamen Rider fan. He's from a world where Kamen Riders are nothing more than a children's television show. Then he became a Rider in a different world. This is his first time running into real life versions of Riders so he's going to fanboy…a lot." He warned.

Kaz looked at Daigo. "Um…okay?"

"Just give him a minute to cool off. The laughter will wear off and eventually he'll stop fanboying enough for us to talk."

* * *

May walked up to the mysterious woman and swallowed a breath before starting to talk.

"E-excuse me?" she stuttered a bit but got the attention of the woman.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Well, you looked lost so I thought I'd come and give you some food." May shyly passed over the sandwich.

The woman grinned widely and took the sandwich. "Ah, thank you so much! I told Ren I was hungry but he took me here and left to go do something. I'm Amy!" Amy held her hand out to May.

"I'm May, it's nice to meet you" May shook the hand. Amy started to eat the sandwich when May opened her mouth to speak. "I'm afraid this may be rude to ask, but are you a Kamen Rider?"

Amy chewed the sandwich but nodded. After she swallowed, she started to speak. "Ren told me that I'm a Kamen Rider, and he mentioned that my name was Kamen Rider Amazon, but I already know two other Amazons that I think are Riders like me, so I think that would make me…Amazon Omega…based off my belt call."

"Belt call?" May asked.

"Yeah, whenever I need to transform, I turn the handle and call out "Amazon" and then I change into my Rider form. It's really strong but sometimes I lose a bit of control, even when I'm not transformed. Usually though I have Ledo to help control it"

"Who's Ledo?"

"Well, to be honest there's three Amazons who can become Riders where I'm from. There's Sigma, who's a really bad guy; then there's me and Ledo, and we both become Omega and Alpha respectively. And I forgot to mention, but Ren called himself Kamen Rider X, so he's an ally as well."

May nodded. "I get it. I'm Kamen Rider Extra-Omega. My powers are essentially the same as my boyfriend Geo's. He's Kamen Rider X-Omega." She explained. "I'm here with a guy named Raito. I forget which Rider he called himself though."

Amy listened intently to May while she was eating the sandwich. However, she took a moment to ask. "Boyfriend?"

"Um…" May suddenly got shy. "Y-yes. Geo is my boyfriend. But at the moment he's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean?" Amy tilted her head in confusion.

May didn't answer for a moment. "He…he lost a fight and he's gone."

Amy noticed May's hesitation and patted her on the shoulder. "I'm sorry…hey, how about you tell me what exactly a Kamen Rider is? Ren told me I am one but he never really explained what it meant"

"Well…from what I've gotten out of it, being a Kamen Rider means that you're a hero of justice and love and that you'll willingly sacrifice your own life to save others. And I guess that most of the time if you're a Rider you have to ride a motorcycle, bike, or somet-"

"Step away from that girl!" a voice shouted, interrupting them.

The two turned to the source of the voice to see Ren running towards them.

"Oh! Ren! Welcome back! I found another Ri-" Amy was interrupted by Ren getting between her and May. "What are you doing?"

"She's a Heisei Rider, our enemy!"

"What? What's a Heisei Rider?" Amy asked.

"You don't know?! What's wrong with you?!" Ren turned to Amy.

"Why is there something wrong with me because I didn't know something?" Amy pointed out.

"Whatever. The point is that she's a Heisei Rider, and as Showa Riders, it's our job to defeat her."

"Look, I really don't care about this war going on, all I really want to do is take care of the problems here and go home." May told Ren.

"Why do we have to defeat her though, we're all Kamen Riders, right?" Amy said.

"Yes but the Heisei Riders and the Showa Riders are not the same. And it's because of the Heisei that we're stuck in this mess to begin with."

"Really?" Amy turned to May.

"This is the first time I'm hearing of it" May responded.

"At any rate, we need to take care of her" Ren said.

An object struck Ren in the chest, catching him off guard. "Pardon the intrusion." Raito walked in from the side, a toothpick jutting out of his mouth. "But if anything, you sound more like a bad guy than anything else." He pointed to Ren. "And that's coming from someone who's a monster in human form."

"Who do you think you are?" Ren demanded.

"A Heisei Rider. You want to fight? Cause I won't hold back if necessary" Raito smirked and got into Ren's face.

Ren growled.

Amy looked between everyone, confused on what to do as her eyes turned slightly red but turned back to normal quickly.

"G-guys, there's no need for this! Just calm down" May said to them, trying to stop a fight from happening.

Screams filled the air to the right and grabbed the groups attention.

Several Combat-Roids along with Yamaarashi-Roid appeared, attacking civilians.

"What the-?" Amy said.

"I think that's Badan" Raito said, backing up from Ren. "Consider yourself lucky" he directed that at Ren before taking the phone from his belt.

May pulled the object from the side of her belt.

 **Standing By!**

"Henshin!"

 **Complete!**

 _Insert, Energize!_ **E-Striker, Engaged!**

* * *

Eventually, Daigo calmed down enough for the three to talk.

"I'm really sorry about earlier" Daigo sheepishly said.

"It's fine. Just don't be so weird again." Kaz said. "Now what's going on?"

"What's happening is that there's a Kamen Rider war going on." Tsukasa explained. "Heisei vs. Showa. The three of us count as Heisei so we need to be a bit careful"

"A war? Sorry, but I'm not getting involved with a war, especially not between Riders." Kaz replied.

"You sure you have a choice?" Tsukasa said. "The Showa Riders are attacking Heisei Riders from what I've seen. You may not get out of this without having to fight."

"But he's got a point Tsukasa." Daigo said.

"Even if he is there's still Badan who we have to worry about." Tsukasa said. "Badan is defeating and taking Kamen Riders from different points in time and from different worlds all over the universe. Your friend was defeated and taken as a Lockseed, but you were lucky I made it in time to help save you." Tsukasa explained.

"Well, is there anything we can do against an army that size? Surely we can get someone's help. If they can travel through time and space than why can't we?" Daigo asked.

"We're not going to. But as of right now, we have people gathering as much allies as they can" Tsukasa told Daigo.

"Who are they?" Kaz asked.

"A friend of mine by the name of DiEnd is traveling through different times and different worlds looking for people to help. He's gathering Riders from the past, present, and future to get help. And there's a nuisance by the name of Vega helping in his own way of course."

 ** _"_** ** _If I may interrupt, how is that you two ended up in this world?"_** SamuraiMaru questioned.

"Well…it went a little something like this…" Kaz started.

* * *

A few days ago…

"HA!" A red Kamen Rider kicked at a nearby Combat-Roid before he punched it away. This Kamen Rider was red and black and had a car theme. Around his waist was Belt-san while he had a tire around his chest. This was Kamen Rider Drive.

Nearby there was another Kamen Rider, this one blue where Drive was red and white where Drive was black. This was Kamen Rider Rush.

"What are these things?" Rush said aloud as he grabbed one and threw it to the side.

 ** _"_** ** _They don't seem like Roidmudes"_** Belt-san mentioned.

"Because they aren't." a voice called out.

Drive and Rush turned in place.

In the distance, there was a young man sitting in a car. The car itself was white with red highlights. There was a logo all over the car and a booster of sorts on the back.

The driver was in his mid-twenties with a pair of sunglasses and a leather jacket, pants, and a white shirt. He had on a belt with a bronze strap and a silver buckle that had a logo of a bird of sorts. On the sides were two buttons that could be pressed down.

"They're Badan" the young man got out of his car as he took off his sunglasses, revealing brown eyes. "And they're trying to take over the universe."

"Who are you? How do you know this?" Drive demanded.

"My name is Yuji. And-" Yuji was stopped by Drive being attacked by a Combat-Roid.

Yuji noticed this and looked rather upset at being interrupted.

"Tch, to think that I'd honestly be helping with something like this" Yuji sighed to himself. He tossed his sunglasses back into his car before walking forward.

Yuji flexed his wrist as he punched the Combat-Roid attacking Drive back.

"Wha-?!" Drive turned to Yuji only to be kicked in the gut and sent stumbling backwards.

"Any Heisei Rider I see… I guarantee I'll destroy you" Yuji glared at Drive.

"Eh?"

Yuji moved his jacket out of the way with his right hand, using his palm to press down on the button. He extended his left hand all the way to the rightt.

"Hennn-shin!" he swung his left arm over his head and then brought it to the left side of his waist. His right fist was brought in front of his left shoulder as he slightly leaned to the left. His left hand pressed down on the button.

His belt opened up to reveal a disc that started spinning.

"TOH!" Yuji jumped into the air as energy covered him. After a few seconds, he reached Drive and punched forward, launching him backwards.

"Kaz-niisan!" Rush shouted as he rushed to Drive's side.

Drive looked up at Yuji as he got to one knee.

Standing in Yuji's place was a Kamen Rider. This Rider was mainly black from the waist down. His chest and shoulders held green armor while his helmet was rather bug like with yellow eyes. Chains hung from his wrists. A yellow scarf hung from his neck.

"Kamen Rider…Sangou" Sangou held up his right hand and grabbed the wrist with his left, flexing the fingers on his right hand.

Sangou started to attack the Combat-Roids.

"Kamen Rider Sangou?" Drive stood up "Belt-san, have you ever heard of this guy?"

 ** _"_** ** _This is the first time I'm hearing of another Kamen Rider named Sangou"_** Belt-san said.

"Does it really matter? He seems like a bad guy" Rush commented.

 **"** **Rider Punch!"** Sangou punched a Combat-Roid back into several others, causing a massive explosion that took them all out and revealed that while Drive and Rush were distracted, Sangou had taken out the Combat-Roids.

"That was fast!" Drive said, caught off guard by the explosion.

Sangou cracked his neck and walked towards the two Heisei Riders.

"Heh, leave this guy to me Kaz-niisan!" Rush said as he ran at Sangou.

"Wait!" Drive called.

 ** _"_** ** _We don't know what he's capable of!"_**

Rush kicked at Sangou, only for Sangou to dodge out of the way and slug him across the helmet. Rush got his bearing back quickly and lunged forward to punch his opponent. Sangou ducked under the punch and then sprang forward, slamming his knee into Rush.

"Your moves are predictable" Sangou commented. "You have strength, but they way you are applying it proves how weak you are" Sangou proceeded to punch and kick repeatedly to knock Rush back.

As he fell, Rush pulled out a violet toy car before turning the key on his belt. He activated the car in his brace.

 **TIRE KOUKAN! MASSIVE MONSTER!**

Another tire flew in from the side and replaced the tire he had now. This tire was violet and had a monster face on the front. A pair of claws that resembled the upper and lower jaws of a monsters head appeared in his hands.

"Hm. Interesting." Sangou put his hand to his chin.

Rush brandished his weapons and ran forward. Sangou blocked one claw and kicked at the other to knock it away before he headbutted Rush. After this he slammed his fist into Rush's chest and followed through with a kick. Sangou snatched one of the claw weapons from Rush and swung it at him, striking him across the chest and knocking him back.

"Is that all? Then I suppose I'll just finish this already" Sangou sighed.

Rush fell to one knee but reached to his brace.

 **M-M-MONSTER!**

A tongue extended from the tire and reached for Sangou.

"Is that it?" Sangou commented as the tongue wrapped around him. He snapped his fingers.

Rush reached for his brace again when Sangou's car suddenly started up and drove into him. The car drove forward and spun around with Rush still on the hood. The tongue retracted back into the tire

Sangou cracked his knuckles and jumped into the air with electricity arching over his foot.

 **"** **Rider Kick!"** Sangou extended his electricity covered right foot as the car got closer. The car stopped with Rush flying off the hood. The attack made contact and caused an explosion. From inside the explosion, an object could be seen forming. The explosion cleared up to reveal Sangou, who cracked his neck as he walked to his car.

"Shunsuke!" Drive shouted.

Sangou opened his car door but paused before turning to Drive. "If that Rider was really that important to you, why didn't you interfere?" he turned and sat in the car before closing his door. "He called you Kaz-niisan, which implies the two of you are related in some way. Are you really that weak enough that you let a relative just lose like that?"

Drive growled as he prepared for a fight.

"What's your name?"

"Scan Rider Drive" Drive responded.

"Oh? You're not calling yourself a Kamen Rider? Not strong enough to share the name are you?" he started his car. "I guess I'll see you around, Scan Rider Drive"

Sangou drove off.

* * *

"…and after that, my team found some weird fluctuations coming from this world and that those same energy fluctuations were in Sangou and those monsters. So I came here as soon as I could"

"I see. So it's like with me and Ryo…" Daigo muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Kaz asked.

"Nothing"

"Anyways, now that that's out of the way, we should probably get moving" Tsukasa said.

"Where are we going to go though?" Kaz asked.

"To find other Heisei Riders. We already found one but we have yet to make contact. Let's go"

* * *

Faiz and Extra-Omega jumped at the Combat-Roids.

Faiz was a silver and black Rider with red lines running up and down his suit. He had yellow eyes.

Extra-Omega was a Rider whose suit was a light blue color with darker blue armor across her arms and legs. She also had an E on her chest. Her helmet was computer based, but it was also dark blue with her visor being round and thin along with it being colored gold.

Faiz slugged a Combat-Roid across the chest before he tackled it to the ground.

Extra-Omega kicked a Combat-Roid in the gut then kneed it across the helmet.

Faiz pulled out a handle from the back of his belt and then took the chip off the phone. He plugged the chip into the handle.

Extra-Omega took out a small cylindrical device from a pouch on the side of her belt before she plugged it into her buckle.

 **Ready!**

 **Key #08:** _E-Lancer, Engaged!_

A red light formed from the handle in Faiz's hand, forming a blade named the Faiz Edge.

In front of Extra-Omega, a staff with a trident-like tip named the E-Lancer appeared in front of her. She grabbed the staff and swung it in front of her before she charged.

Amy and Ren both watched what was happening; only Amy was confused and Ren was thinking of what to do.

"What's going on?" Amy said aloud. "Why were you and that guy so rude to each other?"

"We're Showa Riders and they're Heisei. The Heisei Riders are our enemies. That's all there is to it."

"But, May doesn't seem like a bad guy though" Amy looked at Extra-Omega.

"That doesn't matter. We still need to take them out. If we're not careful they could become too dangerous.

"Kamen Riders are supposed to be heroes of justice and love." Amy told Ren. "If the Heisei Riders are Kamen Riders themselves, then why do we have to fight them?"

"They're not Kamen Riders. If we want to take care of the forces invading, we need to take care of these two."

Amy looked down at the ground but suddenly grew shocked when she noticed a group of kids running from some Combat-Roids. An adult was with them but they were quickly struck and knocked to the ground.

Without a moments hesitation, Amy ran over and jumped into the air, drop kicking the Combat-Roid about to attack the adult again. She got back up and blocked a slash from the Combat-Roids then kicked its leg out from under it.

"Oi!" Ren called after her. He ran towards them before kicking at another Combat-Roid that was going to attack Amy from behind.

The two started trying to protect the kids and adult from the Combat-Roids that were attacking.

Extra-Omega stabbed forward and knocked a Combat-Roid over before she swung her weapon over her head and slashed again. She went after Yamaarashi-Roid, stabbing and swinging at it but missing.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" the Badan monster outstretched its arms and fired several spines at Extra-Omega to knock her back.

Faiz kicked a Combat-Roid in the knee before throwing his Faiz Edge at a Combat-Roid near Amy. The weapon struck it in the head and surprised Amy enough for her to stumble back. Faiz retrieved his weapon and flicked his wrist before charging forward again.

Amy looked at him with a look of irritation but then turned suddenly and kicked at another Combat-Roid.

Faiz reached to his belt and opened the phone before hitting the enter button again.

 **Exceed Charge!**

Extra-Omega reached to her belt and twisted the key again before spinning the disc.

 **Key Charge!**

She took the key from her belt and activated it in her lance.

 _E-Striker,_ **Lancer Crash, Stab Engaged!** ** _/_** _Stab Engaged!_

Faiz spun in a circle and struck the Combat-Roids nearby, resulting in them falling back and exploding.

Extra-Omega swung her weapon around before she stabbed it into the ground, the energy shooting off and striking the Combat-Roids nearby and destroying them.

Nearby, Amy snapped the neck of the Combat-Roid near her before she turned to Extra-Omega and Faiz. She looked at Yamaarashi-Roid for a moment while Ren got the kids to run.

Her breathing got heavier as her eyes gained a slightly red tint.

Ren joined Amy as her hand reached to her belt.

"Now that they're gone, you're next!" Faiz aimed his weapon at Yamaarashi-Roid

"Hold on just a minute!" Ren called, gaining everyone's attention.

"What do you two want?" Faiz shouldered his blade.

"More pests?" Yamaarashi-Roid questioned. "No matter, I will exterminate you in the name of Badan."

"I'll kill you first!" Amy shouted at the Badan monster.

"Amy…" Extra-Omega said in surprise.

Ren held his left hand out to the side as Amy ran forward.

"Set Up!" Ren crossed his arms over his head before lowering them to his belt. Grabbing two of the objects on the side, he held them up as energy surrounded him. A white and red suit formed around him before he held one of the objects in front of him. It suddenly grew in size and phased onto his head to form a helmet. The other object fit onto the front of it as a mouthplate. Ren pulled the handle on his belt, revealing a pointed like weapon. He used it to draw an X in the air. "Kamen Rider X!"

Amy ran forward and twisted the handle on her belt.

 **OMEGA!**

"A-" she jumped forward and kicked at Yamaarashi-Roid before ducking under a punch.

"-MA-" She punched him across the face.

"-ZON!" Lastly, she jumped backwards as the Badan monster spread his arms.

 **EVOL-E-EVOLUTION!**

As the energy exploded off of her, Yamaarashi-Roid unleashed his attack. The spines flew towards Amy, but the energy quickly obliterated them while changing Amy to Amazon Omega.

Amazon Omega brought her arms back to show off her claws while she widened her stance. She dove forwards and slashed at Yamaarashi-Roid who did his best to dodge but got scratched across the stomach.

"Wow." Faiz eyed Amazon Omega. He turned to the side only to get punched in the helmet by X. He fell backwards but turned to X.

"Really now? Okay. Let's get to it!" he brandished his Faiz Edge.

The two ran at each other while swinging, their weapons crashing together.

Meanwhile, Extra-Omega jumped in to help Amazon Omega, the two Omega Riders trying to strike at Yamaarashi-Roid.

Extra-Omega stabbed forward and struck the porcupine Badan monster as Amazon Omega punched forward.

After this, Amazon Omega drop kicked Yamaarashi-Roid and fell to the ground. Extra-Omega then jumped over her while stabbing.

The Badan monster fell back from the attack. Extra-Omega spun around and held her hand out to Amazon Omega. The Amazon took her hand and stood up. However, she noticed that Yamaarashi-Roid had extended his spines once again and was preparing to fire them.

"Watch out!" Amazon Omega shouted and shoved Extra-Omega out of the way.

Yamaarashi-Roid fired off his spines, almost all of them hitting Amazon Omega directly. One however, struck the device on her arm, causing it to spark and for the eyes to switch between red and blue.

Amazon Omega fell to her knees and noticed the device on her arm malfunctioning.

"Crap! The Register!" Amazon Omega gasped as she grabbed at the Register on her arm.

The Amazon got up as Extra-Omega came near.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Get away from me!" the older Rider growled and shoved her ally away as her breathing became heavier.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Extra-Omega asked. She was about to move closer when Amazon Omega roared and jumped forward, tackling her and making her drop her weapon.

The two rolled across the ground for a bit until Extra-Omega lashed out with her knee. The attack made contact and got the Amazon off of her.

Extra-Omega got up as Amazon Omega got onto her knees while showing off her arm blades.

"I'll leave this to you" Yamaarashi-Roid bowed before running.

"Hey wait!" Extra-Omega turned slightly to call after him. In that second, Amazon Omega lunged forward and swung at Extra-Omega, hitting her across the shoulder.

Extra-Omega fell backwards and attempted to block the attacks from Amazon Omega.

With Faiz, the Rider blocked several slashes from X while retaliating once in a while with his own.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" he taunted as he dodged a stab from X.

X continued to stab and slash with his weapon but Faiz kept dodging out of the way.

However, eventually, X managed to get one strike in and hit Faiz across the chest, knocking him back. In the next moment he slashed again and knocked Faiz to the ground.

As he stabbed downwards, Faiz rolled out of the way and got onto one knee.

"There you go! Now do that some more and this may be interesting!" he cracked his neck as he stood back up.

Extra-Omega backed up from a strike, but still got slashed across the chest by her opponent. She hissed in pain as she looked down, noticing her armor had actually been pierced by the blade on the Amazon's arm.

"No way." Extra-Omega looked back up only to immediately duck under a swing. She shoved Amazon Omega back but the Rider grabbed onto her arm and brought it close.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The younger Rider cried out in pain as Amazon Omega's mouthplate opened up like a mouth somehow and bit down on her arm.

Extra-Omega struggled to try and pull her arm back as the force of the bite broke through her armor and suit. "Let-let go of me!" she cried out, slamming her hand onto the head of Amazon Omega to try and get her to let go.

Amazon Omega bit down harder with blood starting to drip from the arm.

With no other option, Extra-Omega pulled out a key and quickly activated it.

 **Key #11:** _A-Hope, Engaged!_

Amazon Omega flew away as a bit of energy exploded off of Extra-Omega and changed her suit into a pink color with an A printed on her chest.

However, the armor and suit on her arm where Amazon Omega had bitten down was still broken, revealing a bloody bite wound.

Amazon Omega glared at Extra-Omega while growling.

Extra-Omega pulled out another key quickly and activated it in her Driver when Amazon Omega jumped at her.

 **Key #12:** _A-Winger, Engaged!_

A pair of wings emerged on Extra-Omega's back, allowing her to fly out of Amazon Omega's path.

However, the Amazon reached to her belt.

"Amy, calm down, please!"

 **VIOLENT BREAK!**

Amazon Omega pulled the right grip out of her belt, a whip forming from it before she swung with it at Extra-Omega. The whip wrapped around Extra-Omega and cut at her wings and body.

Amazon Omega used the whip to throw Extra-Omega towards Faiz.

"GAH!" Faiz cried out when he was suddenly knocked over. "What are you doing?!" he questioned Extra-Omega in anger. He then noticed the wound on her arm and how her armor was covered in cuts and tears.

"Hey, what happened?"

He was answered when Amazon Omega jumped by and tackled him.

"Amy, stop!" Extra-Omega grabbed Amazon Omega and pulled her off of Faiz.

The Rider spun and around and punched Extra-Omega back. The recipient of the punch fell onto her back and struggled to get up.

 **VIOLENT PUNISH!**

Amazon Omega held her arms out and showed off her right arm blade as it suddenly grew sharper.

Behind her, Faiz readied his weapon. "Tch, this'll take care of you."

 **Exceed Charge!**

Amazon Omega jumped at Extra-Omega. As she did, Extra-Omega got ready to dodge but noticed Faiz readying his attack.

Amazon Omega landed on the ground and slashed upwards, the blade cutting directly through Extra-Omega's suit and armor. "AAAHHH!" Extra-Omega cried out in pain.

The Amazon roared as she removed her arm and kicked at Extra-Omega to send her back.

Blood started to soak into the suit and armor of Extra-Omega, who appeared to be about to collapse.

"Hey Showa!" Faiz called from behind her.

Amazon Omega turned around to see Faiz slash with his sword, a wave of energy shooting out.

Amazon Omega readied herself when she was suddenly shoved to the ground. Instead, the attack hit Extra-Omega, resulting in a large explosion of energy.

Faiz lowered his weapon in shock.

"What? Why would she-?!" X said aloud.

The energy died down to reveal May, whose sweater was cut right down the middle to expose a large bloody gash going from her chest to just above her stomach. She dropped to her knees and then fell face-first onto the ground, a pool of blood slowly seeping out from under her.

Amazon Omega stood up and looked down at May in shock.

"You…saved me?" she whispered.

Amazon Omega squatted down and turned May over to see she was unconscious and how badly she was injured. She then picked up the girl bridal style and stood up.

"Hey wait!" Faiz ran at her.

He didn't get close enough when the Amazon jumped into the air, the single leap sending her out of sight within two seconds.

"Crapcrapcrapcrap-" Faiz rubbed the back of his head as he tried to think of what to do. "Hey, where did your friend-" he turned to X to try to get answers from him but found that X was already gone.

"OH SON OF A-"

* * *

Nearby, a single red and gold bike pulled up to the scene. The rider was wearing a helmet and goggles over his shaggy brown hair. He had on a red and white jacket over a shirt with a gold dragon logo. He had on a pair of white jeans.

He pulled off his goggles as a ball-like object flew onto his shoulder and unfolded into a dragon-like figure.

"We're too late." The rider sighed. "What do you think we should do now, Drago?" he asked the figure on his shoulder.

"I suppose it would be best to try and go after those Riders, Dan. That Heisei Rider seems like she needed help" the figure replied.

"I agree with you there. Let's get moving then" Dan lowered his goggles again and started moving as the figure turned back into a ball and went back into Dan's pocket.

Dan drove off in the direction Amazon Omega went.

* * *

Hunter, Z, Corona, and Yuya drove their bikes down the road, Teru on the back of Corona's bike while Hinata was on the back of Hunter's.

The four bikes stopped at a cliff near a lighthouse with the group pulling off their helmets.

"This is the place." Hinata commented as she got off Hunter's bike. "The only lighthouse to be found for miles."

"Thanks again for giving directions, Hinata" Z thanked her.

"Don't mention it."

Hunter looked up at the lighthouse. "Teru, we're here, do you remember anything at all?"

Teru looked up at the lighthouse for a moment before looking over the edge of the cliff. He narrowed his eyes before looking back up at the lighthouse.

"I...I think so..." he said. He turned to the cliff.

 _"Teru! Help me!"_ he heard out of nowhere.

Teru's eyes widened as he looked around in confusion. "Who said that?"

"What's wrong?" Corona asked.

"You guys didn't hear that?"

"Hear what?" Hunter questioned.

Teru turned back to the cliff and approached the edge, looking over it. He swallowed a breath as he tried to remember anything.

 _"Hang on, Ryu! I'm coming!"_

Teru looked towards the sea as voices started to fill his head.

* * *

Flashback:

 _Teru was at the cliff, but was climbing down. Down the cliff, a boy around Teru's age was hanging from a branch and visibly struggling to keep hanging from the branch._

 _"Teru! Help me!" the young boy shouted._

 _"Hang on, Ryu! I'm coming!" Teru shouted as he tried to climb down._

 _He extended his hand down to Ryu, who tried to reach for his friend as well._

* * *

"I remember...there was someone hanging from here." Teru explained.

"What else do you remember?" Corona gently asked.

"I...think..."

"There you are, Teru." a familiar voice called out.

Everyone turned to the source to find Aqua and Gou approaching them, the two having their Drivers equipped.

"Gou!" Teru shouted.

"Go?" Yuya turned to him.

"I...I remember him. Not much, but I remember his name and face." Teru explained.

Gou glared at Teru. "It's a shame you don't remember the truth. But that doesn't matter now."

"What do you want, Fifteen?" Hunter demanded.

"Isn't it obvious? Give us the boy." Aqua said.

"Like we'll let that happen." Hunter shouted.

"Z, Yuya, get Hinata and Teru to safety." Corona instructed to the two.

"Got it!" Z nodded.

"Let's go." Yuya said to Hinata and Teru, the four getting onto Yuya and Z's bikes before they drove off.

Corona and Hunter held up their Lockseeds. "Henshin!"

 **Orange!**

 **Marionberry!**

Gou and Aqua held up theirs as well. "Henshin."

 **Fruit Duo!**

 **Fifteen!**

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **Chapter 6: Brave Heroes**

 **Premiering October 9th, 2016**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Brave Heroes

* * *

Regular text: Henshin

Emphasis: HENSHIN

Talking: "Henshin"

Different Languages: _"_ _Henshin"_

Drivers, ToQChangers, Junction Changers, AppliChanger, Zyuoh Changers, Zyuoh The Light, Gaburivolver, Gaburishooter, Lockseeds, Aria, Activated Core Gems, and Finishers: **Henshin**

Thoughts, Flashbacks, Masahiro, and Visions: _Henshin_

SamuraiMaru and Belt-san: _"_ _ **Henshin"**_

Jena: Henshin

* * *

ToQ2Gou and 3Gou along with ZyuohEagle, Gorilla, and TheWorld jumped at the enemy grunts and generals.

ToQ2Gou and ZyuohEagle took Taka-Roid, Gorilla and 3Gou took Azald, and TheWorld fought Schwarz and the Combat-Roids.

ToQ2Gou slashed at the hawk-based Badan monster with his weapon, and when the attack missed, ZyuohEagle came in and stabbed forward.

Taka-Roid wove out of the way of the attacks from both of them and continued to do so repeatedly, as if he was dancing.

"Hold still!" ToQ2Gou shouted, frustrated.

Taka-Roid laughed as he blocked a slash from the blue ToQGer.

"HA!" ZyuohEagle turned his weapon to whip mode again before lashing out and wrapping the blade around Taka-Roid.

Taking a chance, ToQ2Gou pulled out his Form Trigger and planted it into the chest of Taka-Roid before pulling the trigger. He then drop kicked it as ZyuohEagle retrieved his weapon.

ZyuohGorilla and ToQ3Gou slammed their weapons into Azald. The blades bounced harmlessly off of his skin but that didn't stop them from trying again.

"Eh? Why aren't our weapons doing anything?" ToQ3Gou looked down at her sword.

Azald chuckled as he pulled out a sword and slashed at the yellow and crimson Sentai members.

They fell back but soon regained their footing.

"It's not over yet! If our swords won't cut through we'll just use brute force!" ZyuohGorilla cracked her knuckles.

"Whatever you are, you're going down!" ToQ3Gou pointed forward.

"Come and try!" Azald brandished his sword.

ZyuohGorilla raised her arms up as ToQ3Gou reached for something.

ToQ3Gou pulled out her Signal Hammer from seemingly nowhere.

"Yaisei Kaihou!" ZyuohGorilla lowered her arms as the eyes on the gorilla face on her chest lit up. The two ran forward as ZyuohGorilla's muscles seemingly grew slightly in size and her gloves grew to an almost comical size.

ZyuohTheWorld stabbed forward at Schwarz, who easily deflected the attack before she followed through with a swing. Schwarz ducked under the attack, only for it to hit a nearby Combat-Roid in the head.

The female Zyuohger backed off to hit several other Combat-Roids with her staff before blocking a stab from Schwarz. Lashing out with a kick, she hit the Shadow in the stomach to knock him back then ducked under a punch done in retaliation.

"Who are you guys? Why are you trying to take over the universe?" ZyuohTheWorld readied her staff.

"Why?" Schwarz looked at her. "Is that really a question you wish to ask to people you consider your enemies?"

"That's true. I guess that was kind of idiotic. But since you're taking over the universe, I'm taking you guys down myself!" ZyuohTheWorld pulled out her flashlight again.

"Honno Kakusei!"

 **THE WORLD! OH OH RHINOOOOOSSS~**

ZyuohTheWorld's helmet shifted back to its rhino form as she raised her arms up. "Yasei…DAI Kaihou!" the eyes on all three faces on her chest lit up as she lowered her arms to her sides. On her shoulders, two black shoulderpads designed after a rhino's horns appeared. On her right arm was a long tail-like object designed after a crocodiles tail and colored to fit that side. On her left hand was a glove designed after a wolf's paw with silver claws.

"Oh?" Schwarz curiously looked over her.

The tri-colored Zyuohger charged.

Back with ZyuohEagle and ToQ2Gou, the two continued to attack Taka-Roid.

"There's no choice, it's time to retreat!" Taka-Roid turned and started to run.

"You're not getting away!" ZyuohEagle ran forward. "Yasei Kaihou!"

A pair of red wings formed on his arms and part of his back, allowing him to fly ahead of Taka-Roid and land in front of the Badan monster before aiming his weapon at him.

The monster stopped and turned around only to see ToQ2Gou aiming his Form Trigger at him.

ToQ2Gou waved before he pulled the trigger.

* * *

Inside a yellow room that slightly resembled a base of operations, an older woman worked on a computer with a worried look on her face.

A nearby platform lit up, with N, White, Haruto, and Korrina appearing. The two ToQGers looked around curiously while N and White stepped forward off the platform.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice Professor Juniper" N said.

"It's no problem" Juniper looked up from her computer. "Are these two the Sentai members you talked about over the phone?"

"Yeah, they're a part of the ToQGers. This is Haruto and Korrina. They need a bit of help with tracking the rest of their teams and the invasions happening all over the world." White said.

"I get it. Do you guys have anything that I might be able to use to track your teammates?" Juniper asked.

Korrina nodded and pulled out one of her Ressha, passing it to the professor. Juniper plugged it into a device on the side of her computer and started typing.

"Now as for helping with the invasions you're going to need to wait a bit because you're not the first and certainly not the last to ask for my help so I'll be a bit before I can fully help you guys."

After a few seconds of silence, N spoke up. "So how's the situation with everyone else?"

"From what I got over the phone, everything's fine. Cheren's doing well with giving first aid and helping save people. Black and Bianca have done well with getting rid of some of those guys mooks. And Keitarou and Skyla are looking for more of those giant trains. And here we are." Juniper explained, looking up at him.

"Good, at they're at least okay" White sighed in relief.

"What about the other regions?" Haruto spoke up.

Juniper turned to him. "I've yet to get into contact with the Go-Busters but I'll be doing that soon. As of Kanto and Johto, the Goseigers are helping that region while the Gokaigers are dealing with Hoenn. And while that's happening, GokaiGold and GoseiKing are taking the Alola region." Juniper informed him. "Anyone else I don't know."

"Go-Busters? Gokaigers? Goseigers? Who are they?" Haruto asked.

"They're Sentai like us." Korrina said.

"Well speaking of Sentai, you guys should probably get out there, there's something going on." Juniper suddenly spoke up.

"What's the problem?" N asked.

"There's an attack happening in Castelia City. You four are the only ones who can get their quick enough."

* * *

Cynthia led Trevor and Geki into the Go-Busters base. Key, the young man in the black uniform with green highlights, and Dawn, the young woman in the black uniform with yellow highlights, trailed behind them.

"Whoa, this place is amazing!" Trevor looked around the room in awe.

"Yo, Commander. I brought back some friends" Cynthia said.

"Thank you for your help, Cynthia. Now onto more important matters. You two are a part of the Rainbow Line, correct?" the Commander asked Trevor and Geki.

"Y-yeah" Trevor stuttered, taken aback by the seriousness of the Commander.

"How do you know about the Rainbow Line?" Geki asked.

"In this business, it helps to know about any potential asset you may need in the future. We keep our eyes on any potential allies and enemies at all times. That being said, good job on taking care of the Shadows. Not once have I thought I needed to send in backup for you guys like we have with the Kyoryugers."

"Wait, but how can you see the Rainbow Line? Most adults-well, people in general can't see it without imagination." Trevor pointed out.

"We aren't most adults." Key said. "We need to imagine our victories and plans just as much as you guys do"

"Sentai in general need to do that Key" Dawn remarked. "These guys just need to do it more often."

"Now with that out of the way, what can we help you two with? We are preoccupied at the moment but we can certainly help to the best of our abilities." Cynthia said.

"The Shadow Line managed to separate us from the rest of our team and we're stuck here until our Ressha fix themselves. Can you guys help us with this?"

"I see. Locate the remainder of the ToQGers." The Commander told the man at the computer to his left before turning back to the two ToQGers.

"Now what else can you tell me about the situation at hand?"

* * *

The panel on the ground flashed as Haruto, Korrina, N, and White appeared in the middle of a city that was currently under attack.

The four walked forwards off of the panel and further into the city.

"I think it's this way." White said, leading the way. She and N pulled out yellow guns with a face-like design on it.

Haruto and Korrina pulled out their Junction Changers and held them up.

"Where exactly are we going?" Haruto spoke up.

"Just follow the explosions. We need to get there fast though. There's no telling who could be hurt by now" N said before he started running.

"Oi! Don't just run off without warning!" Haruto called as he started to give chase.

The four reached a city square where there were multiple Combat-Roids, Kurous, and another group of foot soldiers surrounding a Shadow and a knight-like monster with a tear design on his face.

"It can't be…" White's eyes widened.

"Chaos…" N said under his breath.

"Baron Nero." Korrina recognized the Shadow.

"What are you doing here?" Haruto called out to the Shadow.

Their opponents turned to them. "So you've finally arrived, ToQGers." Nero pointed his cane at the four.

"Chaos, how are you here?!" N shouted.

Chaos didn't respond, instead simply getting it ready.

"Nero, what do you want?" Haruto tried again.

"What do I want? Universal domination for the Shadows. And with the help of the Badan Empire and the monsters they have revived, such as this fellow here, we will accomplish just that, and you Sentai will not stand in our way!" Nero confidently declared. "We have divided our forces to deal with all eight of you at once and any other Sentai that gets in our way!"

Haruto glared at Nero but started chuckling. "Are you stupid or something?"

"What?" Nero said.

"When are you ever going to realize I'm just baiting you to reveal your plan? And like an idiot you fell for it. That just makes our job that much easier." Haruto crossed his arms.

Nero growled and snapped his fingers.

"Kurous! Combat-Roids! Zorima!"

The foot soldiers stepped forwards and got ready.

"You four, let's go." N growled, his face full of rage.

"N, you okay?" White asked, catching on.

N ignored her, holding out a black battery-like device. White sighed and held out her own battery that was colored blue.

"Brave In!" They both called before clicking the button on top to change the image.

Haruto and Korrina inserted their Ressha into their Changers.

 **Now Transforming. Please wait behind the white line.**

N and White inserted their batteries into their guns.

 **Gaburincho!**

 **Parasagun!**

 **Stegotchi!**

Haruto and Korrina held up their Junction Changers. "ToQ Change!"

N and White held up their yellow guns. "Kyoryu Change!" They spun the barrels and performed a short dance before aiming their weapons into the air. "Fire!"

Haruto and Korrina threw their arms forwards. "HA!"

 **ToQXGou! ToQYGou!**

From the Changers, a projection of their respective Ressha shot out along with a railroad like object. The object spun in the air before it landed on their chests to create their suits. The Ressha circled around their heads with the rails surrounding their eyes and somehow generating their helmets.

From the guns of N and White, the heads of the Zyudenryu they were partnered with shot out and flew up for a moment before flying back down and biting down onto them, suits forming around them.

N had a suit that was black with a yellow sash across his chest that resembled a row of teeth. His arms were a grey color with a hexagon design. His helmet resembled that of his Zyudenryu with red eyes and a silver mouth plate. He had a silver shoulderpad on his left shoulder

White had a blue suit with a yellow sash across her chest. Her arms were a dark blue color with a hexagon design. Her helmet resembled her Zyudenryu with blue eyes and a silver mouth plate. Like N, she had a silver pad on her left shoulder. Unlike N, however, she had a dark blue skirt.

"ToQXGou!" Haruto posed with his arms forming an X in front of him.

"ToQYGou!" Korrina held her right hand near her face with her fingers in a V-shape.

"The Hotshot Hero!" N held his arms up before positioning his body to the right with his right arm in the air and his left to his side. "KyoryuBlack!"

"The Armored Hero!" White threw her arms out in front of her before positioning them with her right arm up and her left arm down. "KyoryuBlue!"

"We're Dreaming Victory!" ToQXGou and YGou called out.

"The Strongest Braves In History!" KyoryuBlack and Blue responded with their own call.

"Ressha Senshi: XY Traingers!"

"Zyuden Sentai: Kyoryuger!"

The four exited their poses and stood there for a moment as they got ready.

"Now then, let's finish this, shall we?" KyoryuBlack turned to the others.

"Let's get wild!" KyoryuBlue cracked her knuckles.

The four of them rushed forward, each of them drawing their individual weapons.

KyoryuBlue pulled out a sword and slashed across a Combat-Roid before jumping forward to kick at a Zorima. She then spun in place and stabbed a Kurou in the stomach before tossing it aside.

ToQYGou held up her Junction Edge in gun mode and then aimed it forward. She pulled the trigger multiple times, each blast hitting a Zorima, Combat-Roid, or Kurou directly in the chest. When she got close enough, she dodged out of the way of several punches, kicks, slashes, and blasts before using martial arts and the blade on her weapon to incapacitate those that came near.

KyoryuBlack ducked under a punch while he lashed outwards with a kick to knock the attacker back. He shot anyone else away from him and charged at the monsters.

"Chaos! Why are you here? How are you here?! We destroyed you!" KyoryuBlack shouted as he began swinging at the monster. Chaos avoided his every attack and backhanded him away after a bit.

ToQXGou pulled out his Junction Edge in sword mode and slashed at Nero. The Baron Shadow blocked the attack with his cane before stabbing forward. The ToQGer blocked the attack then attempted to headbutt his opponent, who jumped back.

ToQXGou cracked his neck before jumping forward.

* * *

Yuki spun around and looked at the area around him.

"Wow! So this is a ninja city! It's so cool!" he exclaimed with excitement, which garnered some weird looks from nearby civilians.

Nearby, Sakura was shaking her head while she sighed. Hinata tilted her head in confusion as well. Shauna on the other hand was simply looking around like Yuki was, but just not as excited.

"Hey, don't make a scene." Sakura scolded Yuki.

"Does that mean that everyone here is a Ninninger like you two?" Shauna asked Hinata, ignoring Sakura's statement.

"No, they're not. It's just me, Sakura, and five others. Though most people have some training in Shuriken Ninpou, it's only the seven of us who have the methods to Henge." She informed her younger ally.

"Oh, okay" Shauna nodded, her shoulders falling a bit in disappointment.

"So how are we going to find your enemies? We've been walking around for a couple minutes now but you guys haven't done anything." Sakura said.

"Sorry about that." Shauna apologized. "But whenever Yuki gets really excited it's hard to get him calm again. It kind of makes it easier to believe that he's not the leader like most people assume."

"He's not the leader?" Hinata asked.

"No. Most often it's Calem, Geki, or Serena who act like leaders. Yuki has the biggest imagination out of all of us but he's also the most childish of all of us."

"We can kind of see that." Sakura remarked.

"Well, there's actually a bigger story to that." Shauna said.

"How so?" Hinata asked.

"We're actually kids." Shauna revealed.

Sakura looked at her in confusion but put on a thoughtful look. "Oh, you mean you guys are really young but just look a lot older than you are?"

"No. We're actually kids. I'm ten and he's eleven."

This got her blank stares from Sakura and Hinata. "How it works is that Yuki, Calem, Serena, Trevor, and I are actually around the age of ten with Serena being the youngest at nine and Trevor being the oldest at twelve. We were taken aboard the Rainbow Line and changed into adult bodies so we could fight Shadow Line. We look like adults but we still have our old personalities, which explains why we're like this" Shauna gestured to her body.

"It does explain some things. So you guys are permanently adults?" Hinata looked over Shauna.

"Not really. As soon as we finish the fight against the Shadows, we can go back home. But for now we'll just enjoy the ride as we go along" Shauna said.

"OOOOHHHH!" Yuki suddenly gained their attention with a shout.

Yuki was standing outside of a small building.

"Hey, they have ramen here! Can we get some?" he pleaded.

"Didn't you just eat?" Hinata pointed out.

"Yuki has a bigger appetite than most. And my bigger I mean sort of like he's hungry all the time and is satisfied for only a bit after eating."

"Seriously? Is this going to be a problem?" Sakura sighed.

"I dunno. Usually he's distracted by something else by now" Shauna said.

Hinata put her hand to her chin in thought before she turned to Yuki, who was looking at them.

"Hey, can we make a deal?"

"Deal?" Yuki said.

"Yes. We can stop by here if we can get to our enemies. Can you please stop getting distracted though so we can find them?" Hinata asked.

Yuki blinked. "Ah! I'm sorry!" he bowed in apology. "I didn't mean to get distracted and lose focus on the mission!"

He stood back up. "But that being said, we can use the Ressha to find the Shadows, so this should be easy!"

"That's right, the Ressha can track the Shadows with ease!" Shauna nodded.

"But weren't they damaged though?" Sakura pointed out.

"Oh that's right." Yuki nodded before he grinned. "But the Conductor and Wagon should still be there since we just left the trains behind so they may have been repairing them while we were gone."

"Wait, you guys had friends in those trains? Why didn't you get them?"

"I forgot" Yuki simply said.

Hinata and Sakura almost fell over.

Sakura sighed. "You can't just forget something important like that! So are we heading for your trains?"

"Nope." Shauna shook her head, attaching her Changer to her wrist and pulling out her Pink Ressha while Yuki did the same with his Changer and Red Ressha.

"How are getting there then?" Sakura pointed out.

"We're not going to them, they're coming to us!" Yuki said.

Yuki and Shauna activated their Ressha's in their Changers after pressing the third button.

 **Red Ressha! Pink Ressha!**

A white line formed in front of Shauna, Sakura, and Hinata, catching the two Ninningers by surprise. Yuki joined them on the other side of the line as a train horn could be heard.

The civilians nearby got behind the white line on either side of the road as in the distance, the Red Ressha could be seen coming up with the Pink Ressha linked onto it.

Sakura and Hinata just watched as the train stopped in front of them, a platform appearing on the white line.

Yuki and Shauna pulled out their phones and prepared to board when Yuki and Shauna stopped.

"Wait!" Yuki stopped them.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"How are you guys supposed to get on?" Shauna said.

"What? The doors right there" Sakura pointed to the door and tried to walk past the platform but ran into an invisible wall headfirst. "What the-?"

"You guys need a pass to get onto the Rainbow Line" Shauna held up her phone.

"Pass?" Hinata said aloud before she thought for a moment and reached into her pocket.

"How are we supposed to get on then?" Sakura hit the wall as if it would weaken it.

"I don't know. Maybe some weird guy will come by and give you guys passes!" Yuki suggested.

"What." Sakura blankly said.

"It happened with some friends of ours. Maybe it'll happen to you too."

"I don't exactly think that's how that works." Sakura spoke in a deadpan tone.

BEEP!

"Huh?" the three turned to the platform to see Hinata had already passed through with a white Shuriken-like object in her hand.

They blankly stared as Hinata turned to face them while looking down at her shuriken. She then looked back at them while holding up the shuriken.

"We can use our Ninshuriken to get through." She simply said.

* * *

"I see, so that's how it is" the Commander nodded, having listened to Trevor and Geki's story.

"So you two are really kids?" Key asked.

"No, just me. Geki is a Shadow who turned good and joined us along the way."

"Either way, this information on how Imagination manages to help you may help us. The way that you explained it means it's capable of changing your bodies to adult form, correct? Who's to say that same technology can't be applied here? That we can't amplify it somehow?"

"What do you mean? Imagination doesn't work like that" Geki denied.

"Imagination isn't just something you can limit." Cynthia spoke up, her arms crossed. "Everyone has varying degrees of it, even adults. But especially the Super Sentai teams."

Trevor took a second to think. "Wait, you mean we should gather up the Super Sentai teams to amplify the power of Imagination?" he said.

"Yes. If we can gather the teams perhaps there's a chance we can use your power to our advantage to take care of the threat at hand."

"How?" Geki asked.

"If there's anything that's common Sentai knowledge, it's that you're stronger as a team. But something else to note is that if one team isn't enough, you get another. So we'll gather the teams and if they can all channel their Imaginations towards you, or at least your technologies, we can use it."

"That could work! Geki, earlier I explained that we need at least five people with big enough Imaginations to quicken the fixing of your Build Ressha, right? Well if we have more than five, it could power our tech way beyond what we've achieved before!" Trevor said.

Suddenly, the woman to left spoke up "Commander, we're receiving a video message from Professor Juniper!"

"…well what are you waiting for? Answer it" the Commander ordered.

The woman nodded.

The screen changed to show Professor Juniper in the Kyoryuger base.

"Hello? Go-Busters?"

"Professor Juniper. I presume that this call is important to the matter of the world being under attack?"

"Yes. Right now my team is doing our best to figure out what's going on and take care of it. How's it going on your end?"

"We may have a way to solve this but we'll need the help of you, your team, and every other team you can get into contact with."

"What's the solution?" Juniper asked.

"It involves the ToQGers, the Sentai who use Imagination."

"ToQGers?" Juniper's eyes found Trevor and Geki. "I see. So two of them managed to find you guys. Two of them managed to find N and White as well."

"Really? Which two?" Trevor asked.

"Their names were Haruto and Korrina. They went to help N and White with taking care of a problem in Castelia City."

"I see." Trevor nodded.

"Professor Juniper, we may have a way to use the ToQGers to defeat the invaders." Cynthia said.

"Really? How?"

"If we apply the ToQGer tech to every Sentai member, we can use their Imagination to boost their powers."

"That could work. But where are the others?"

The man at the computer spoke up. "I've found four of them in this world but I can't find the others. But if I extend the search beyond worlds I find that there's four of them in different worlds, two each."

"They're in another world?" Geki narrowed his eyes.

"Can we get into contact with them? I might have an idea as to how we can do that" Trevor spoke up.

* * *

 **"** **World The Crash!"** ZyuohTheWorld dashed towards Schwarz with energy gathering around her.

The attack crashed into Schwarz and knocked him back, the energy taking out the enemy grunts around them.

 **ZYUOH SHOOT!**

ZyuohEagle and ToQ2Gou blasted Taka-Roid to hit him back several feet, the general knocking over several grunts as well.

ToQ3Gou and ZyuohGorilla used their attacks and knocked Azald backwards.

The three generals met up with the foot soldiers.

"That is enough for now." Schwarz said as he snapped his fingers.

A train horn sounded as a Kurainer drove by and picked them up before driving off.

"Tch." ToQ2Gou sighed. He pulled the Ressha from his Changer and changed back to Calem. "They got away."

The others turned back into their human forms as well.

"What should we do now?" Geo said.

"If Badan is taking over not just the world, but the UNIVERSE, we need to act now" Serena said.

"But how are we going to do that?" Sonia asked.

"We don't exactly know where they went." Luna pointed out.

Before Calem could respond, his phone rang. He picked it up.

"Uh…hello?...wait, Trevor?! Where are you?!...I kind of figured we were in a different world. It's not exactly rocket science buddy."

* * *

Yuki, Sakura, Hinata, and Shauna boarded the train with the door shutting behind them. Sakura and Hinata looked around the room they were in as Yuki entered through another door, entering a much larger room.

"Hello? Conductor? Ticket? Wagon? Anyone there?" Yuki called.

"Yuki!" from behind a seat, what appeared to be a robot stood up along with an older man who had a puppet on his hand.

"What were you guys doing there?" Shauna asked.

"We didn't know where we were so we decided to stay here, fix what we could, and hide." The man said.

"I see you two have found some friends. And might I just say how beautiful you both look" Ticket attempted to flirt with Hinata and Sakura.

Sakura blinked and then turned to the Conductor. "Did you just try to hit on me with a puppet?"

"I'm not a puppet!" Ticket shouted.

"He's really quite good at that." Hinata commented.

"Anyways, Conductor, I was wondering if we could use the Ressha to locate the Shadows and stop them."

"Of course we can. Something like that is a piece of cake" The Conductor said.

Yuki grinned and turned to the others.

"Alright guys, all abo-huh?" he stopped when Shauna's phone started ringing.

"Who could be calling now?" Shauna took it out and answered it.

"Hello? Ah! Trevor!...yes, Yuki is with me right now. Put the phone on speaker? Okay" Shauna complied and put the phone on speaker.

"Good, I managed to get a hold of you guys. I'm with Geki and some guys called the Go-Busters"

"Trevor! It's so good to hear from you!" Yuki rushed over and grabbed the phone.

"Hey, there's no need to be so loud!" Calem's voice came over the speaker as well.

"Are these your friends?" A male voice asked.

"They seem nice." A female voice added.

"Geo, Sonia, shush." Another female voice quieted them.

"Who was that?" Shauna asked.

"Those were three of the Zyuohgers. I'll explain later, where are you guys?" Trevor said.

Yuki looked up as Shauna also put her hand on the side of the phone. "We're with the Conductor, Wagon, Ticket, and two of the Ninningers. Calem, are you and Serena okay? We saw you go into that portal at the same time" Shauna said.

"We're fine." Serena spoke up. "But we're kind of stuck in a different world than everyone right now, and you two are stuck as well if Trevor is right."

"We're stuck?" Yuki blinked.

"Yeah, I have the Dimension Ressha and we have no idea where you guys are. It could be a bit of time before we find you." Calem said.

"Oh. Okay" Shauna said, her shoulders dropping.

"Hey, where are Haruto and Korrina?" The Conductor questioned into the phone.

"We're trying to get into contact with them but they're not answering."

* * *

"Who keeps calling me right now!? I am a little busy at the moment!" ToQXGou shouted as he clashed blades with Baron Nero.

"Give it up, ToQGer! You will not win here!" Nero taunted.

"That's what you think!" ToQXGou kicked at the Shadow and hit him in the gut.

KyoryuBlue jumped in with a shield as she punched at Nero with the shield. She now had armor all over her right arm and had already defeated the enemy grunts she fought again.

The two Sentai attacked Nero together but had trouble landing solid hits.

Meanwhile, ToQYGou and KyoryuBlack attacked Chaos together, shooting at the monster with their weapons. He easily walked through their attacks and backhanded them away.

"Chaos! I will destroy you again!" KyoryuBlack growled.

"…" Chaos turned to KyoryuBlack.

KyoryuBlack raised his gun and prepared to fight when Chaos spoke up for the first time.

"Allies of the Kyoryugers, how sure are you that you can trust them? KyoryuBlack has a much darker side then he's letting on."

"What are you going on about?" ToQYGou said.

"Baron Nero. Let us take our leave." The monster snapped his finger.

Instantly, the two monsters vanished in a cloud of smoke, leaving behind the four.

"Tch." KyoryuBlack sighed angrily as he took his Zyudenchi from his Gaburivolver, changing back into N. KyoryuBlue followed the same pattern and turned back into White.

The ToQGers turned back into their human forms as well.

"They got away." White said as they met back up.

"Well what do you propose we do now? We don't know where they went" Korrina pointed out.

N thought for a moment before he noticed that Haruto was staring at him.

"What did Chaos mean when he said you had a darker side?" Haruto asked.

N looked down at the ground and sighed.

"It's not important."

"I'm pretty sure it is. If we have to fight together we need to know you won't stab us in the back"

N looked Haruto in the eyes. "Fine. In my past I was the King of Team Plasma while I fought alongside my friends. I lied to them and hid my true intentions as I fought alongside them. But they didn't know the true extent of my intentions. I fought to with my best friend over a battle of truth and ideals, the two of us almost killed one another b the end of it. That's the simplified version. Would you like to hear more?"

Haruto was taken aback by the explanation, but got prepared to fight as he glared at N and White.

"I know what the problem is. He's thinking "How do we know we can trust you?" right now." Korrina told them.

"Don't associate us with what's causing this attack" N crossed his arms. "Yes I've done things in my past that I regret but that's not important, we need to worry about now."

"Now is what I am worrying about. I'm worrying about you most of all." Haruto said.

"Look I'm sure we'll end up fighting together another day, let's just worry about now and you can solve your issues with me later."

"How do you know I'll work with you?"

"You don't have a choice. Now don't you have a phone call to answer?" N raised an eyebrow at Haruto.

A second later Haruto's phone rang, and he begrudgingly picked it up and put it on speaker.

"What?"

"Haruto? It's Trevor"

"Oh, good, you're here. What's up? Do you know where the others are?"

"That's a good question, where do you think they are?" Calem's voice sarcastically asked.

"I can tell you where you can put them-" Haruto started to say.

"Not now you two. We have something important to worry about." Trevor interrupted them.

"Haruto! It's really good to hear from you!" Yuki's voice called out.

"Have you guys found Sentai members too?" Shauna's voice asked.

Haruto looked at N and White. "Uh…yeah. The Kyoryugers."

"Good, that should be enough Sentai teams for this mission." An older mans voice spoke up.

"Who was that?" Serena's voice questioned from the phone.

"Oh, the calls being broadcast throughout the control room of the Go-Busters." Geki's voice answered.

"Hello!" an older female voice greeted them.

"Wait, Cynthia?!" White shouted into the phone.

"Oh, White, it's good to hear from you, how's the family?" Cynthia asked.

"Well Black and Bianca's wedding is coming up, have you guys gotten the invites."

"Yeah, I can't wait. Those two are a really cute couple."

"Guys we're kind of in the middle of something here" Ticket's voice called through the call.

"Okay who was that?" another male voice asked. "Sounded kind of like a kid" a female voice replied. "Geo, Sonia, I'm not going to tell you again, don't interrupt the call!" a third random voice scolded.

Haruto sighed. "This is going to take a while."

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **Chapter 7: Fighting Sequence**

 **Premiering October 29th, 2016**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Fighting Sequence

* * *

Regular text: Henshin

Emphasis: HENSHIN

Talking: "Henshin"

Different Languages: _"_ _Henshin"_

Drivers, ToQChangers, Junction Changers, AppliChanger, Zyuoh Changers, Zyuoh The Light, Gaburivolver, Gaburishooter, Lockseeds, Aria, Activated Core Gems, and Finishers: **Henshin**

Thoughts, Flashbacks, Masahiro, and Visions: _Henshin_

SamuraiMaru and Belt-san: _"_ _ **Henshin"**_

Jena: Henshin

* * *

 **A/N I am incredibly sorry for missing my deadline. I also apologize in advance if this chapter feels incredibly rushed. I didn't have a lot of time to work on this and I had to hurry to finish it but I wasn't able to do so before the deadline. Once again, I am incredibly sorry. I hope you do at least enjoy some of it.**

* * *

Amy laid May down against a wall in an empty warehouse. She stepped back and watched as a light appeared on May's hand and her wounds miraculously started to heal themselves.

Amy tilted her head in confusion. "What in the world? She's healing herself?"

She looked at the wound but soon noticed how torn May's clothes were. She took off her jacket and placed it over May's chest, effectively covering her for the time being.

"I'm really sorry May." She apologized.

Amy looked down at her armlet and placed her hand over the eye, which were blinking back and forth between blue and red repeatedly.

 _If the Register keeps acting up, I may not be able to hold back. What am I supposed to do?_

She thought for a moment as she sat down across from May. _Wait, if Ledo is able to hold back his urges without a Register I think I can do the same. I just need to replicate whatever Ledo does to-_

"Good, I found you" a voice suddenly rang out.

Amy snapped around and spotted Ren, who was approaching her.

"Ren" Amy stood up.

"Amy." Ren nodded. He looked past her at May before he tried to walk towards the injured girl. Amy quickly stopped him. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"She's a Heisei Rider, we need to take care of her" Ren told Amy.

"Wha-? No! I'm not letting you take care of her!"

"Amy, we don't have a choice here. Let me explain-" Ren started.

"Don't bother!" Amy interrupted Ren. "May isn't evil at all! There's no need to do what you plan to do!"

"Yes there is, Heisei Riders are dangerous. They're the reason the universe is-" Ren got closer to Amy.

"I don't care!" Amy shoved him back. "I never came here because of a problem with the universe. I came here because I wanted revenge on a monster and I got it. I joined with you because I heard about a problem I wanted to help with and I'll do that, but no matter what I'm helping you with you're not getting to May!"

"Just let me explain, please! The Heisei Riders need to be defeated!"

Amy glared at him before she spun around and stormed towards May, ripping the coat off of her and showing the still-healing and bloody wound.

"Look at her!" she hissed at him while gesturing to May. "Does she look DANGEROUS to you?! Does she look DEFEATED enough?!" Ren didn't respond. "She is way too injured to do anything right now and you still want to try to beat her? Fine. If you want to try then you'll need to kill me first" Amy growled, placing her hand on her belt.

"Wait, what? Amy, don't be insane."

"Grrrrrrrr, Amazon" Amy turned the handle on her belt.

 **OMEGA! EVOL-E-EVOLUTION!**

Amy changed into Amazon Omega before getting into her ready stance, brandishing her claws.

"Amy, please, just hear me out!" Amazon Omega roared as she jumped at Ren, who quickly dove out of the way.

"Set Up!"

* * *

Yuya and Z drove their bikes down the road, trying to get away from the lighthouse area quickly.

The two got a fair enough distance away before stopping and taking off their helmets.

"I think this is far enough." Yuya commented.

"Hunter and Corona shouldn't take too long in taking those guys down." Z said.

Hinata turned to Teru curiously. "Hey, Teru. What exactly was that back there? Who is Gou? And what do you mean someone was hanging?"

"Well…I think that I remember someone named Ryu was hanging from that cliff. I was trying to help him but…I don't remember if I managed to save him. And Gou is…he's someone important. I think he and Ryu have some kind of connection." Teru said.

"Connection? Do you remember anything else?" Yuya asked.

"I…I don't know."

Z turned to look at Teru. "It's fine, thank you for the information" he thanked him.

"We shouldn't be here for too long" Hinata warned them.

"She's right." Yuya confirmed. "Something I've learned as a Kamen Rider: staying in the same place for too long when there are multiple Riders and bad guys running around is never a good idea. I don't care if all I've seen is you Riders and that so far I've met no other Riders, the fact that we met at all means anything could happen."

"Really?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. Let's get-"

"Wait!" another voice called out.

Yuya groaned as he turned to the source. In the distance, there were two people approaching.

One of them was a young Asian boy who didn't appear to be any older than sixteen. He had on what appeared to be a school uniform with black pants and a black jacket buttoned up jacket with rolled up sleeves. The button up shirt he had was white and he had on a green and yellow tie. He had shaggy black hair with a silver streak down the front.

Around was a black and white belt strap with the buckle being bulky with a circle on the front. On the sides of the belt, there were two square-like objects with a V on the right and an X on the left.

His partner was another young man, but he appeared to be a bit older. He was wearing a brown jacket with a wing design on the back and arms. His shirt was a light brown and was under suspenders of sorts. He had white pants with boots that went up to above his knees.

"Let me guess, you guys are Heisei Riders?" the younger one asked.

"I feel like I shouldn't ask, but who are you guys?" Z questioned them.

"My name is Nagi. Kamen Rider V0." Nagi, the younger one, introduced himself.

"I'm Eren Yaeger. Kamen Rider J" Eren said. "Give us the boy and we won't have to kill you"

"Great, more Riders" Z sighed, getting off of his bike. Yuya did the same and moved to Z's side.

"Teru, this way" Hinata and Teru got off the bikes and ran away quickly.

Nagi moved his jacket out of the way, showing off his belt. He extended his right arm all the way to the right as he planted his left hand on top of the center of the belt. Then he begun to swing his arms around himself, culminating with his right arm fully extended to the left and his left at his belt side. "Hennnnnn-shin!"

Nagi extended his arms into a V-shape above himself, then brought his left hand in front of himself while his right swung past the panel on his belt, the disc inside spinning as a result.

"Version! Zero!"

Eren brought his left arm above his stomach before bringing it back and thrusting his right hand forward. "Henshin!" He brought his right hand above his left shoulder, his index finger and thumb forming the letter J.

Bright lights shined from the waists of the two, energy compiling around them to form their suits.

In Nagi's place, there was a Rider who looked eerily similar to Ichigo, but with a white under suit with gold lines running down the side, a black chest plate with a muscular design, and a blue scarf. "Kamen Rider: V0!" V0 posed in the same manner as the first few seconds of his Henshin form.

In Eren's place, the Rider was primarily a dark green color but had lines of two shades of lighter green running throughout his suit. His helmet had segmented silver plates running down the middle. "Kamen Rider: J!" he held up his right hand, which formed the letter J.

Z sighed. "So, I'm guessing you guys don't just want to talk?"

"No." J simply said.

Z placed his Sengoku Driver on his waist. "Thought so" he tossed his Dragonfruit Lockseed into the air before catching it as it came down.

 **DRIVER ON, PLEASE! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

Yuya switched his Driver On Ring for his Connect Ring and then held up his Flame Style Ring.

 **Dragonfruit! Lock On!**

"Henshin!"

 **FLAME, PLEASE! HI, HI, HI HI HI! CONNECT, PLEASE!**

 **Rise Up! Dragonfruit Arms: Awaken! Dragonic Hero!**

Dreigon pointed his DragFangStaff Lance forward at J while Wizard twirled his WizarSwordGun around his finger, glancing at V0.

The four Riders ran at each other.

Wizard slashed at V0, who ducked under the attack but failed to miss a spinning kick. As he fell, Wizard spun on his heel and slashed downwards to knock V0 to the ground.

Dreigon stabbed forward at J, who sidestepped the attack. J lunged forward in an attempt to slug Dreigon in the gut but missed when Dreigon ducked to the right and slammed his blade into the stomach of J.

J landed on his feet only for Dreigon to lash out with a kick. The kick was easily caught when the Showa Rider spun in place and wrapped his fingers around the leg of his attacker.

"You'll need to do more than just that." J said. He pulled Dreigon closer and let him fall to the ground. Next he kicked at the Heisei Rider, sending him rolling across the ground.

Back with Wizard, he smoothly moved out of the way of each attack that came from V0, his movements being close enough to that of a dancer.

V0 lashed out with a punch at the ringed wizard, but missed when his target danced out of the way.

Wizard paused with his blade aimed at his opponent.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" V0 said.

"You're not giving it your all. Why are you holding back? Don't tell me that's all you have"

"Of course it's not! I'm going to destroy you!" V0 declared, but there was a slight hint of uncertainty in his voice, which Wizard caught easily.

V0 charged while Wizard switched his right Ring out for another while trying to avoid V0's attacks.

 **BIND, PLEASE!**

Several chains surrounded V0 and trapped him, preventing him from doing anything more. The same thing happened to J, who was in the middle of fighting Dreigon.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" J demanded.

"We're done fighting here. If anything, you two are going to answer our questions." Wizard said.

"Why didn't you use that before?" Dreigon questioned.

"I don't need to capture them or hold them in place often nowadays. Most of the time it's just fighting and it's over pretty quickly depending on the opponent." Wizard responded before turning to the captive Showa Riders.

"I see" Dreigon put his hand to his chin. "So you're holding them captive long enough to ask questions on why they want Teru and why they're attacking us"

"What?" Wizard looked at J and V0 then turned to Dreigon again. "No, I was going to suggest we just get out of here while they're stuck."

Dreigon blankly stared at Wizard. "…so you guys are Showa Riders, right?" he turned to V0 and J. "Why are you after Teru? And why do you want to destroy us?"

"That's none of your business!" J shouted at them.

"It kind of is if you're aiming to kill us" Wizard deadpanned.

"Teru is being hunted by Badan right now. We need to help him find his memories and keep him safe. If you guys are trying to beat us to get to him we're not going to lose that easily." Dreigon said.

"You sure about that?" J asked.

"Um. Yeah." Dreigon nodded.

J motioned towards something behind Dreigon.

 **"** **Rider Punch!"**

Dreigon spun around in time to receive the punch to the chest and get sent flying back. Wizard turned as well but managed to avoid one punch before getting hit in the gut and stumbling backwards.

The attacker flexed his wrist as the chains on V0 and J vanished, the two Showa approaching their ally.

"Thank you, Sangou" V0 thanked him.

"Whatever" Sangou responded.

"Another one?" Dreigon and Wizard looked over the new arrival.

"Get going. I'll take them."

"What? No. We can handle them together" Wizard said.

"It'll be fine. I can't win this fight but I can stall them long enough for you to get away. I'm not going to die that easily. Besides, someone needs to go after Hinata and Teru and make sure they're safe, so get moving." Dreigon ordered as he pulled out a Lockseed and clicked it open. Wizard hesitantly got on his bike and drove off.

 **Melon Energy!**

He switched the Rider Indicator on the side of his Driver then placed the Lockseed into the Driver and activated it.

 **Lock On! Rise Up! Mix! Dragonfruit Arms: Awaken! Dragonic Hero! Jinba Melon! Ha-Ha!**

Dreigon's Dragonfruit Arms were replaced by a black and silver Armor Parts that folded onto him, the sides rotating around to go onto his arms while the front and back collapsed onto each other and locked into place on his chest and back, the chest having panels open up to show a melon design. In his right hand, a weapon called the Sonic Arrow appeared.

Dreigon jumped into the air and fired an arrow at the three Showa Riders.

They dodged effortlessly but failed to dodge as Dreigon glided towards them and spun in a circle, the blade of the Sonic Arrow cutting at them.

Dreigon landed and fired an arrow at them again, this time hitting V0 in the chest.

 **Rise Up! Dragonfruit Au Lait! Jinba Melon Au Lait!**

Dreigon ran his hand up the blade of the Sonic Arrow and slashed with it, an energy wave shooting out towards his opponents.

V0 jumped over the attack while the others rolled out of the way.

 **"** **Zero Punch! Infinite Version!"** V0 shouted as he fell towards Dreigon.

 **Rise Up! Dragonfruit Sparking! Jinba Melon Sparking!**

 **Lock On! Melon Energy!**

Dreigon fired at arrow at V0. The Showa Rider punched at the arrow, destroying it in an explosion of energy before he aimed his foot at Dreigon. **"** **Zero Kick! Infinite Version!"**

The attack made contact with Dreigon's chest, knocking him backwards. Dreigon soon exploded shortly after, V0 looking at the explosion with a bit of regret as, like the others, a Lockseed could be seen forming.

"…Sorry." He apologized before he turned to walk away.

* * *

Gaim and Arrow clashed blades with Fifteen and Wyvern.

Gaim kicked outwards to hit Fifteen, who took the attack to his stomach but was barely affected. Fifteen then slammed his blade into Gaim's helmet to knock him back. Gaim stumbled backwards and drew his Musou Saber, quickly loading it and firing four shots into the chest of Fifteen.

Arrow struck Wyvern in the chest with an energy arrow, successfully knocking her backwards before she dove forward and hit her again. Wyvern formed the DaiDaiMaru and lashed out, trying to hit her opponent back and succeeding with a strike to the chest.

Arrow blocked another attack with her weapon but was subjected to a kick to the gut.

Gaim combined his weapons to naginata mode before slashing with both ends at Fifteen. Fifteen blocked both attacks but was unable to block the bullets that Gaim fired directly into his helmet.

Arrow jumped out of the way of a slash from Wyvern before blocking a slash. She then aimed the arrow tip at Wyvern and fired an arrow, knocking Wyvern back more.

Arrow readied her weapon again when suddenly, from both Gaim and Arrow, what appeared to be ringing could be heard.

"What the-?" Gaim paused.

Arrow paused as well, pulling out a cell phone device in her confusion. But in the moment she was distracted, Wyvern lunged forward. Arrow turned too late but did see as Wyvern's hand phased through her chest with a glowing violet light. Arrow cried out in pain before Wyvern withdrew her hand and kicked her away. Arrow dropped the phone.

"Corona! You okay?" Gaim asked Arrow, quickly catching her.

Wyvern held her hand up to reveal she had pulled a Lockseed from Arrow. She clicked it open.

 **Arrow!**

Above her head, a Crack formed, and from it there was an Armor Parts that looked almost exactly like Arrow's helmet. Wyvern replaced her current Lockseed for the Arrow Lockseed.

 **Lock On! Count Zero!**

The Arrow Armor Parts landed on her shoulders and folded down in a similar way to Marionberry Arms, the side sliding down onto her arms while her chest collapsed to reveal a chest plate almost exactly like Arrow's. Her helmet was the same but the visor was alike Arrow's.

 **Arrow Arms: Oracle's Light~**

In her right hand, a MarionBow formed while the MarionArrow formed in her left. Wyvern ran the blades of her weapons against each other before calmly walking forwards.

Fifteen grabbed Gaim by the shoulder and dragged him off, leaving Arrow to deal with Wyvern.

* * *

"Uh…guys, apparently there are two other people who haven't answered the call yet." Trevor said.

"What do you mean two people haven't answered their phones? Everyone's here" Yuki asked.

Back in the other world with Calem, Serena, and the others, the five crowded around Calem's Rainbow Pass as the conversation continued.

Muffled voices could be heard before Trevor responded. "That's strange. One of the Go-Busters crew reported that he found two Rainbow Pass signals in another world. He thought they were with us so he called them."

"Two others? But who would have a Rainbow Pass in another world?" Shauna said.

"Ah! Hunter and Corona!" Serena shouted.

Calem's eyes widened in realization. "She's right, two of our friends who aren't ToQGers have passes."

"Wait, how did they get passes?" Korrina asked.

"We'll explain later, look, can we see if we can get a hold of them?" Calem asked.

There was a short pause. "We're going to keep trying the number but there's no guarantee they'll answer." Trevor answered.

"Good, now where were we?" Haruto asked.

"I think we were listening to the Zyuohgers explain who they are" Shauna said.

"What?" Calem blinked.

"No, I think it was the Ninningers" came Korrina's response.

"You sure it wasn't the Go-Busters?" Serena said.

"You guys are idiots" Yuki sighed.

"Thank you." Calem sighed.

"It was the Kyoryugers" Yuki finished.

"Oh…oh my God" Sonia said aloud.

* * *

 **Jinba Orange! SEI-HA!**

Gaim slashed with his DaiDaiArrow at Fifteen, allowing him a chance to spin around to spot Arrow, who was struggling to hold her own while she moved rather sluggishly.

Arrow was subjected to two arrows to the chest, resulting in her falling to the ground.

"Corona!" Gaim tried to fire an arrow at Wyvern but was hit in the back by Fifteen, the arrow missing when it was released.

Arrow got to her feet as fast as she could.

Wyvern hit the Cutting Blade on her belt.

 **Count Zero! Marionberry Squash!**

"HA!" Wyvern dashed towards Arrow and slashed, Arrow taking the brunt of the attack and stumbling backwards. She exploded soon after.

Gaim turned to the explosion. "CORONA!"

Wyvern sighed as the explosion died down, revealing Corona in her human form. Corona fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Right, I already took part of you to make the Lockseed so I suppose it would be rather stupid to turn you into one. I guess I'll just kill you." Wyvern nonchalantly aimed her two blades at Corona.

 **Soiya! Orange Squash! Jinba Orange Squash!**

Gaim spun in a circle, the energy shooting from his weapon and striking Wyvern and Fifteen.

While they were distracted, Gaim ran towards Corona. "Please be okay" he pleaded as he lifted her up bridal style and hurried towards his bike. He didn't get far when Wyvern ran up behind him and phased her arm into his back, pulling out a Lockseed. Gaim collapsed to the ground, dropping Corona as a Lockseed fell off of his person.

"Did you really think that would work?" Wyvern taunted, stalking towards him.

"I can't give up yet!" Gaim spun around and fired an arrow at Wyvern, striking her right in the chin. He looked towards Corona but his eyes found another object nearby, the Lockseed that fell. "Wait, that's-"

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _"_ _That Lockseed is the combination of all eight Spiders powers. It is of great power and any of the eight Spider Riders can use it to power up their forms, so long as they have an extra Lockseed slot on them." Sagara explained._

 _End Flashback._

* * *

Gaim reached over and grabbed the Lockseed before getting up. He spun around to face Wyvern. "I hope this works!" he said while clicking open the Lockseed.

 **Spider Rider: Hunter! Ready?**

Before Wyvern could get any closer, an apparition of a giant spider appeared and attacked her.

"Shadow?" Gaim asked. He stared at the apparition for a moment but looked down at the Lockseed. "Extra Lockseed slot…" he then drew his Musou Saber and locked the Lockseed in.

 **Lock On!**

His Armor Parts folded up and flew off of his shoulders with his Lockseeds closing themselves and unlocking.

Gaim looked over his Driver in confusion but instead just locked the devices back in again.

 **Lock On! Soiya! Mix!**

The Jinba Armor Parts spun around before it fell back onto Gaim's shoulders.

 **Orange Arms: Hanamichi, On Stage!**

It folded down with all sides folding in half and only the front had two parts the folded down as well, revealing a design that had the images of oranges. His mouthpiece was now black while his normally gold horns were now silver.

 **SUPER! Jinba Orange! SEI-HA!**

The apparition of Shadow appeared before its legs wrapped around Hunter from behind, changing his suit.

His suit and helmet was now a white color with a black webbing design all over. His armor on his arms and legs were bright blue. The armor on his shoulders, chest, and back were bright blue as well, with his chest plate having a gold coloration instead of the silver it had in his other Jinba forms. His shoulder pads were now bulkier with a red guard covering a hole in the front and gold coloration across the sides. Instead of his visor being orange, it was now bright green with mandibles over his mouth piece. In his empty hand, a DaiDaiArrow formed, except along the bow, there were two spikes attached to the end, reminiscent of Hunter's Axial Pike in his Spider Rider suit. This weapon was now called the Axial Arrow.

Gaim looked over his new Arms in surprise.

"I feel sluggish but…I don't feel that bad." he nodded before looking back up at Wyvern and Fifteen. "Shadow, if you're there, then help me with this fight!" He requested while getting into his standard horse stance.

Wyvern looked over his new suit but was barely phased by it. She ran at Gaim.

Gaim blocked her attack with the Musou Saber and struck her across the chest with the Axial Arrow.

Fifteen charged at him. The two clashed weapons, Gaim easily breaking through his guard by slashing with his Musou Saber. As Fifteen stumbled backwards, Gaim dashed forward while swinging repeatedly, striking his opponent multiple times with each weapon.

One last slash knocked Fifteen off of his feet.

"What power is this?" Fifteen demanded.

"I've never seen this form before! I wasn't aware he had it!" Wyvern said.

"You idiot! You said you knew enough to defeat him!"

While the two argued, Gaim looked between them, confused. "Hey, who exactly are you guys and why are you after Teru?"

 **Count Zero! Marionberry Energy Sparking!**

"Shut up!" Wyvern swung both her weapons at Gaim, energy shooting out towards him.

 **Soiya! Orange Au Lait! SUPER! Jinba Orange Au Lait!**

Gaim slashed with his own weapons, the waves of energy shooting out and making contact to cause an explosion. He pulled out another Lockseed and activated it onto his Axial Arrow.

 **Lemon Energy! Lock, On!**

"Take this!" Gaim unleashed the attack at Wyvern.

 **Lemon Energy!**

The arrow that was launched from the Axial Arrow struck Wyvern directly in the chest, sending her back while her suit dissolved.

Aqua rolled across the ground, her Lockseeds clattering to the ground around her. Fifteen sighed. "Fine. We have his Lockseed, so that should be enough." Underneath his feet, several bones formed before the violet Crack spread out long enough to allow Fifteen, Aqua, and Aqua's Lockseeds to fall in.

When they vanished, Gaim relaxed and turned to Corona. Walking over to her, he picked her up and walked over to her bike.

However, in the background behind him, an older man walked up to the phone Corona dropped and picked it up. He glanced at Gaim and Corona for a second before he walked off.

* * *

Hinata and Teru both ran as fast as they could.

"Where are we going?!" Teru asked.

"Does it matter?"

"No." Teru responded.

The two quickly hid behind a corner and attempted to catch their breaths.

"Great. This is just how I wanted to spend my day" Hinata remarked.

"If you don't want to do this, why are you here?" Teru asked.

"Trust me kid, I want to be here. I was being sarcastic. This kind of thing is normal for me now that I'm with Hunter and Corona. Enough about me though. We need to keep moving."

The two started to hurry down the road once again.

* * *

"…Type: Speed is the only Drive Type I really have right now. I do have assorted tires that can be switched out but if I need to change it up I'm essentially screwed." Kaz explained to Tsukasa.

"Any form is fine as long as you can fight" Tsukasa said in a bland tone.

Kaz just shrugged.

 ** _"_** ** _Pardon me, Tsukasa, but do you know where you are going?"_** Belt-san spoke up.

"Of course I do, what makes you think I don't?"

 ** _"_** ** _You say we need to find the Heisei Riders but how are we supposed to do that? And we've been walking for a while but you haven't made it clear exactly where you plan to go"_**

"Oh, that's true" Tsukasa nodded. "Okay, I'm lost." He shamelessly admitted.

"Perhaps you do need help, Decade." Another voice interrupted from behind them.

The three turned around to see the older looking man approaching them.

"Who are you?" Kaz asked.

"An ally to the Riders. I've been following all of you for a while now but I've decided to intrude on you now."

"Narutaki, what do you want?" Tsukasa narrowed his eyes at the older man.

"Be calm, Decade. As much as I dislike the idea, I'm going to help you for now. Your powers as Destroyer of the World will be of much help in defeating Badan."

"That's one of the nicest things I've ever heard you say. And the fact that you're saying it to me means Hell has frozen over." Tsukasa remarked.

"N-N-Narutaki?!" Daigo finally said in excitement. Before he could rush over, Kaz reached up and grabbed the back of his collar.

Kaz just shook his head when Daigo looked back at him.

Narutaki pulled out the phone he took from Corona and tossed it to Tsukasa. "When that Rainbow Pass rings, answer it. You'll find whoever is on the other end will be extremely helpful later on." Narutaki explained before he turned and walked off.

Tsukasa looked as if he was about to go after him when the Pass rang. Sighing, he answered it and put it on speaker.

* * *

X fell back from the attack from Amazon Omega, the female Rider beating him repeatedly with the blades on her arms.

"Amy! Please calm down!" X shouted. His pleas fell on deaf ears as Amazon Omega drop kicked him and fell to the ground. She got into a ready position on the ground and jumped at X, tackling him.

The two rolled across the ground as a biker pulled up in the background.

He pulled off his helmet to reveal himself to be Dan. "Wow these guys are loud" he remarked while watching.

Amazon Omega jabbed X in the gut to bend him over enough for her to wrap her arms around his waist. She turned and tossed him into a wall.

X slammed into the wall and slid down to the ground, quickly getting up as soon as he did.

 **VIOLENT PUNISH!**

Amazon Omega jumped at him while swinging her right arm. X ducked under the blade, which then got caught in the wall above X's head. The Amazon struggled to remove her arm as X put distance between the two of them.

"Let me explain, please! I can-OOF!"

While he was talking, Amazon Omega ripped her arm out of the wall and punched X in the helmet before following through with a round kick to his neck.

The female Rider reached to her belt and pulled at the handle on the right.

 **VIOLENT BREAK!**

The whip formed from the handle. The wielder of the weapon was quick to wrap it around X and trap him.

"Amy, wait! Hold on!"

 **VIOLENT STRIKE!**

Amazon Omega jumped at X with her foot swinging around to lash at him with a kick. Green energy erupted from her foot with a trail following after.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" she roared loudly as her foot slammed into the face of X, sending him to the ground.

X exploded after a second, a Lockseed forming before it disappeared.

Amazon Omega panted as she stared at the area X was once in. After a moment, she walked over to pick up her whip. She locked it back in her belt before taking the Driver off, changing back into Amy.

"I'm sorry, Ren."

She sighed and turned to May, who was asleep but appeared be slowly waking up.

Before she could approach her, she heard footsteps from behind.

Amy spun around and saw Dan walking up. She immediately reached for her belt when she paused. "I hope I have enough energy for this"

Dan put his hands in the air, showing peaceful intentions. "Hang on, I'm not here to fight. I just want to talk."

"…who are you?" Amy asked.

"Dan Kuso. I'm a Rider just like you. But who exactly are you?"

Amy stared at him while slowly and protectively getting in front of May.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you or her. I only fight if I need to nowadays." Dan told her. From his jacket, Drago flew onto his shoulder while unfolding.

"Trust me, as much as it doesn't seem like it, he will take the peaceful route." Drago added.

Amy stared at the small figurine.

"What is that?"

"Drago. He's my partner. We're from a different world, like I'm guessing you are. Who picked you up?"

"Who did what?"

"Who brought you to this world to fight?"

"I don't understand." Amy shook her head in confusion.

"In my case there's a Rider out there called Vega who usually does what he wants but decided to help out a little by recruiting Riders. He's probably doing it right now as we speak."

* * *

Vega loudly sneezed into his hand, taking his attention away from the game in front of him.

Right now, Vega was sitting on a couch with two other people. One of the others was Masumi while the other was a female doctor who looked several years older than him. She had long black hair that went down to her back and a pair of glasses over light blue eyes. Her outfit consisted of a navy blue scrubs top and gray pair of shorts under a white lab coat. Magnifying goggles hung from her neck and they were connected to a remote on the side of her belt by a wire. She wore light gray leggings and black shoes.

The three of them were in a white room that was decorated sort of like a lounge with the letters 'CR' on the wall.

In each of their hands was a game controller. In front of them was a console and a television, the television showing a split-screen for all three.

"Hey, are you okay? You aren't allergic to anything in here are you?" the female doctor asked in a voice alike that of a child.

"No, I just think someone's talking about me again, don't worry about it." Vega replied.

Masumi whined as her character got killed again. "Mou, Akane-chan, this isn't fair! I'm a beginner at this game, can I catch a break?"

Akane giggled. "Sorry, Masumi! But gaming is what I'm good at! And if I'm not good at Stealther Master, then what's the point of even using the Gashat based off of it to fight?"

"Oh, that reminds me, do we have your help for the fight against Badan?" Vega asked.

"Of course! If it's to save people, just call whenever! I'll take care of the game!" Akane winked and used one hand to play the game as she twirled a game cartridge-like device in her other hand. The device was dark blue, silver, and gray. It had the words "Stealther Master" designed on the front of it.

"No need to show off!" Masumi growled as Akane's character killed hers again.

* * *

"Anyways, I'll ask again, who are you?" Dan repeated.

"…Amy. I'm Amazon Omega. A Showa Rider" Amy said.

Dan shook his head. "No you're not."

"Excuse me? I think I know what I am!"

"Take it from me. You're not a Showa Rider."

"Yes I am! Ren himself said something about Amazon being a Showa Rider! I'm an Amazon!"

"You may be AN Amazon, but you're not THE Kamen Rider Amazon"

"Huh?"

"I've met Kamen Rider Amazon, even fought alongside him before. You're not him."

"Wait, what?" Amy paused.

Dan put his hands in his pockets. "Kamen Rider Amazon is a Showa Rider who I've fought alongside before. I also saw him get taken out by Badan forces before I was brought to this world. You're not him. So who are you? Are you Badan?"

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm not with Badan at all!" Amy defended herself.

"How do I know that? I just witnessed you take out X and I witnessed you take that girl away. I've never seen a Rider like you before but I'm no stranger to Dark Riders."

"Dark Rider? What's that?"

"Dan" Drago cautioned. "Are you absolutely sure about this?"

"No, but here's to hoping I'm wrong" Dan mumbled back. "How exactly do I know I can trust you not to attack me?"

"Just leave me alone! I don't want to hurt you!"

"You think you could hurt me? Cute. But I've been a Rider much longer than you have. How sure are you that you have a chance?"

Amy swallowed a breath, unable to respond. She grabbed at her arm, where her Register was blinking between the red and blue eyes at a quick rate.

"I…I won't leave May behind! You can try to defeat me but I'm going to save May!"

"Cliché." Dan remarked. "You want to protect her but for what reason?"

"Because it's my fault she's hurt!" Amy shouted. She turned to May. "When she didn't know who I was she showed me kindness, and even when she did she still fought alongside me. Not to mention that even after I lost control and attacked and injured her she still took an attack for me. She could barely even stand and yet she still shoved me out of the way to take her friends attack." Amy growled, preparing to turn the handle on her belt. "I don't care if I fight you and lose. I'm going to do my best to pay May back for her kindness."

Dan looked Amy in the eyes. A grin grew on his face. "Okay! I believe you."

"Eh?"

"You've given me a good reason to. I'm not going to fight you. But what are you going to do when she heals and still wants to fight?"

Amy was about to answer when another voice shouted: "MAY!" off in the distance, stopping them.

"WHERE ARE YOU!? MAY!" the same voice shouted.

Amy and Dan turned towards the exit. "I'll go check it out" Dan walked out of the building and left Amy and May alone.

Amy sighed before she looked at May again. She walked towards her after a second of thinking.

* * *

Dan walked out of the building to see Raito running up.

"Ah! I recognize you! Good, where are they?" Raito demanded.

"Who?"

"May and that Showa who took her!"

"How did you even know they were here?" Drago asked.

"Orpenoch senses. I smelled May's blood and followed it here. Now where are they? I have a Showa to kill" Raito tried to walk past Dan but was stopped. "Dan, get out of the way."

"Hang on a minute, you've met the original Amazon too, you know. She's not what she seems."

"I know that! You think I can't tell the difference between a guy and a girl? The costumes aren't even close either! I don't care who she is I'm about to get payback for May!"

"She's feeling regret."

"That doesn't fix the fact that the last time I saw her, May had a gaping hole in her chest!" Raito snapped.

"I saw her just now, she's fine. She has healing powers. Just calm down."

"Why should I calm down?"

"Because the person you're hunting, whose name is Amy by the way, can barely control herself from what I've seen. She looks like she's about to lose it."

"And you left her alone with an injured girl? Last time I saw her she almost MURDERED SOMEONE!"

"But she's holding herself together. Just have faith that it'll be alright."

"SCREW THAT!"

Raito shoved Dan aside and went into the warehouse.

"Come on out! I know you're in here!" he called.

"Raito!" Dan walked in.

However, he was surprised to see that May and Amy were gone.

"Where are they?" Raito demanded.

"They-they're gone"

"Gone where?"

"That's what I'd like to know" Dan said.

* * *

Wizard stopped his bike at the sidewalk, getting off of it and walking into the park. A Magic Ring formed under his feet and changed him back to Yuya. In the distance, Hunter and Corona were on a park bench but Corona was still unconscious while Hunter treated to her.

He noticed Yuya approaching.

"Yuya!"

"Hunter, where are Hinata and Teru?"

"I don't know. I'm more concerned with Corona right now. It's a miracle she's is still even here to be honest."

"What do you mean?"

"She wasn't turned into a Lockseed after she lost. I don't know why."

"She wasn't? That's weird…is she okay?" Yuya asked.

"I've checked her and she seems fine, I think she's just tired." Hunter said.

Yuya opened his mouth to speak when a ringing noise came from Hunter.

Hunter looked down at his person before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a Rainbow Pass.

"What is that?" Yuya looked at the device.

"This is the Rainbow Pass I got from that weird guy. I forgot I still had it. Why is it going off now?" Hunter answered the call and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

Yuya leaned in, putting his ear on the other end of the phone to listen in. Hunter shifted a centimeter to the left then continued listening.

"Hunter? Is that you?" Calem's voice asked.

"Calem? Why are you calling right now?" Hunter said.

"Technically it's not Calem calling." Serena spoke up.

"Yeah it's more like a group call." Yuki added. "We actually need your help"

"We're kind of busy at the moment" Hunter said.

"With Badan?" Calem asked.

"How did you know?"

"Because they're not just going after your world Hunter. They're attacking multiple worlds at once. They're getting our world, the world of the Ninningers, the world of the Zyuohgers, and now yours apparently."

"Great. Just great. It couldn't just be easy, could it?" Yuya sighed.

"…who was that?" Trevor spoke up for the first time.

"Corona?" Shauna asked.

"I…I don't sound like Corona at all." Yuya pointed out.

Hunter shook his head. "Corona's out of it right now. That was Yuya."

"Who's Yuya?" Serena asked.

"Kamen Rider Wizard" Yuya said.

"What does h-" Shauna started.

"NO! NOT AGAIN! WE ARE NOT! GOING THROUGH! ANYMORE! EXPLANATIONS OF ORIGINS!" Haruto's annoyed voice screamed through the phone, Hunter and Yuya wincing and briefly backing up from the Pass.

"Noted." Yuki simply said.

"So…we're on our own right now" Hunter revealed.

"Good, that means we've got allies" an older voice spoke up for the first time.

"Hang on, Tsukasa?" Yuya said.

"Yo, Yuya. It's nice to see there are other Riders out there."

"Wizard, really?" a younger voice said.

"Daigo, if you fanboy, I swear to God." Tsukasa growled.

"Anyways, can we get back on track now? My names Kaz, I'm Kamen Rider Drive."

Hunter and Yuya looked at each other for a moment. Hunter got back to the conversation. "Where are you guys?"

"I have no idea" Tsukasa said.

"Wizard, you wouldn't happen to have a PlaMonster that can find us, can you?" Daigo asked.

Yuya blinked. "How did you-"

"It's hard to explain. Leave it at that and move on." Haruto hissed.

"Yuya, I'll find you, just-GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Tsukasa shouted. From Daigo, Tsukasa, and Kaz's end, there was a sudden commotion followed by an explosion.

"Guys? Guys what's wrong?" Hunter asked.

After a moment of silence, Daigo picked up. "We'll have to call you back! Black just showed up!" he then hung up.

Yuya took this moment to activate three Rings.

 **GARUDA! UNICORN! KRAKEN! PLEASE!**

Three toy-like monsters appeared, with Yuya putting the respective Ring in each one.

"Go find them, if you'd please? You guys know what Decade and the two Black Riders looks like based off of my memories, right?" the three PlaMonsters nodded. "Good luck!"

Hunter turned back to the phone.

"What do you guys need?"

"We're coming to help Hunter. Badan showed up first in your world so there may be a large connection" Trevor said.

"How exactly are we getting there though? We have the Dimension Ressha and we have no idea where to go" Serena pointed out.

"We can triangulate where you guys are in the multiverse and Transport some of the Buster Machines to you guys. We can plan out a map and give it the information to give to the Ressha" Cynthia's voice said.

"Not going to ask who that was" Hunter said.

"Cynthia, pleasure."

"What about us?" Yuki said.

"We're not forgetting about you, Yuki. You're a priority too." Calem said.

"But what do we do?" Geo's voice asked. "I'm Geo by the way."

"What do you guys want to do?" Calem asked.

"We want to help." Sakura said.

"So do we" N said.

"Count us in" Sonia added.

"It goes without saying that we're helping too" Cynthia said.

"Good. Hunter, we'll get there quickly, we just have some business to take care of first." Calem said.

"I'll do what I can here. But if everything's solved by the time you guys get here don't be surprised. I'll see you guys around." Hunter grinned before he hung up.

Yuya spoke up. "Hey, do you think Tsukasa and his friends are going to be okay?"

"I don't know. But let's at least hope they'll be fine."

* * *

Yuya, I'll find you, just-GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Tsukasa shouted. Tsukasa shoved Daigo and Kaz out of the way as a figure jumped in and kicked at him.

 **Kamen Ride: Decade!**

The attacks made contact with several cards that flew from the DecaDriver, sending the attacker away before the cards flew into Daigo's helmet and completed his suit.

Daigo picked up the dropped Rainbow Pass. "We'll have to call you back! Black just showed up!" he then hung up.

"Kamen Rider! Black!" The Kamen Rider posed. He was mainly black with some red and yellow lines on his wrists, ankles, helmet, and lining the top of his upper body armor. On the left side of his chest was a logo. His belt had a small silver buckle with a red circle on it. His helmet was black with yellow and red lines running down the center and red eyes.

"Black, so you're here?" Decade sighed.

"It's not just me!" Black declared.

"Huh?"

 **"** **Revolcrash!"** Another Rider appeared from behind Decade and stabbed him in the back.

"GAH!" Decade cried out in pain before the Rider backed off and spun around while posing. Decade exploded and turned into a Lockseed before disappearing.

"TSUKASA!" Kaz shouted.

"Kamen Rider! Black! RX!" The Kamen Rider who just attacked posed. He was green and black with a grasshopper design. There was a stylized "Rx" on the left side of his chest. His belt had a gold buckle with two discs as opposed to one. In his right hand was a sword that had a laser blade.

Daigo and Kaz got back together, staring at the two new arrivals.

"Let me guess, you guys want to fight?" Kaz said.

"The two of us will be your opponents!" Black pointed at Daigo and Kaz.

"Why?!" Daigo demanded.

"You Heisei Riders have damaged the name of Kamen Rider!" Black RX shouted.

 ** _"_** ** _Daigo, are these Showa Riders?"_** SamuraiMaru spoke up.

"Really now? I never would have noticed." Daigo remarked as he pulled out a red medal and put it into his brace before pressing down on top.

"Belt-san, let's go!" Kaz pulled out a red toy sports car.

 ** _"_** ** _Okay! Start Your Engine!"_**

Daigo took part of his Brace off and unfolded it into the Shogun Phone. "Shogun Henshin, Sanjou!" he spun the disc before attaching the Phone to the sheath on the side of his belt.

Kaz turned the key on Belt-san before taking the toy car and putting it into his Brace. "Henshin!" he pumped the car once like a lever.

 **Shogun Fire Sequence!**

 **DRIVE! TYPE: SPEED!**

A cylinder formed around Kaz with armor appearing around him and snapping onto him, forming a black suit with white lines running over the sides. The red armor was car like and his helmet had a sports car look with red eyes that resembled a cars headlights. A tire flew in from the side and attached onto his chest. The tire was black with a red line through the center and the words "TYPE: SPEED" on top.

A fireball shot from the Shogun Phone and swirled around Daigo before combining with him, soon dissipating to reveal a suit had formed. Daigo now was equipped in a skin tight bright red spandex-like suit. He had blood red samurai like armor equipped all over his body with his chest plate having the design of two swords that were crossed in an X-shape. Loose armor hung from his shoulders, but it was still enough to protect him if he needed it to. On the side of his belt, there was a circular object almost like the hilt of a sword hanging from a holder. His helmet was designed after a samurai mask, only there were a pair of orange bug-like "eyes" above a gold mouthplate. His belt strap was colored blood red with a fire design on it.

"Kamen Rider Drive! Showa Rider! I'm taking you for a spin!" Kaz announced before getting into a horse stance that was similar to Gaim's but appeared more relaxed.

"Kamen Rider Shogun!" Daigo drew the sword that formed from the Shogun Brace before brandishing it. The four Riders charged at each other.

Shogun clashed weapons with Black RX, the two knocking each other back. Drive kicked at Black before dodging out of the way of a punch, the younger Rider avoiding every attack he could.

Shogun swung for RX's head, missing as his opponent ducked back. RX leaned forward and stabbed at Shogun, who deflected the attack with his Shogun Saber.

RX lashed out with a kick towards Shogun, who lashed out with a stab. Both attacks made contact, both of the recipients falling backwards as a result.

Drive punched at Black, but his attack was blocked while a foot struck him in the stomach. Drive stumbled backwards but quickly dodged out of the way of multiple punches and kicks from Black while pulling out a Shift Car. He activated it in his Brace.

 **TIRE KOUKAN! MAX FLARE!**

An orange flame-like Tire lodged into Drive's chest, replacing the Type Speed Tire. Drive lashed out with multiple punches and kicks at Black, who took the fire attacks and was unable to do much against them.

"This is for Tsukasa!" Drive turned the key on Belt-san again and pressed a button on his Shift Brace before pumping it once.

 **HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE: FLARE!**

Drive jumped into the air and performed a flaming kick to the chest of Black, the Rider exploding and turning into a Lockseed as a result.

Meanwhile, RX noticed this. "Tch, it'll have to do."

He slashed Shogun in the helmet before he jumped away.

"Hey! Wait!" Shogun prepared to chase after him but stopped. Sighing, he pulled the Shogun Fire Core from his Phone and pressed the button.

 **Sequence End.**

Drive took the Type Speed Shift Car out and pressed the button.

 **NICE DRIVE!**

Kaz and Daigo met up.

"Great, we just lost Tsukasa." Kaz sighed.

"Well what do we do now?" Daigo asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We do our best to survive at this point. Just because Tsukasa's gone doesn't mean we can't function on our own."

"But still, what about RX? And Black?"

"What about them? The Showa Riders are aiming to completely destroy the Heisei Riders" Kaz told Daigo.

 ** _"_** ** _The only thing we can do now is survive"_** Belt-san spoke from Kaz's waist.

 ** _"_** ** _Even if we can survive, what makes you think it's worth it if we destroy those that had once been called allies to the Heisei Riders?"_** SamuraiMaru questioned.

"He's right, trying to kill us or not, they're still Kamen Riders" Daigo said.

"So are we. While you have a valid point, if they fight with the power to kill, we may have to fight back with the same kind of power" Kaz crossed his arms.

"Sure we can morally justify killing them, but I've dealt with death before. I know how it sits in a heart" Daigo looked at the ground.

"Look. I don't like this as much as you do, but whatever happens, we have to work together and fight to survive!" Kaz said to Daigo.

Daigo nodded slowly.

The two were about to get moving when they heard something strange. Turning to the source, they found a red bird-like thing flying around.

"Wait, that's Garuda from Wizard!" Daigo said. He ran after it.

"Hey, wait!" Kaz ran after him.

* * *

Nagi was slammed into a wall harshly by Yuji. "Come on now, don't lose your resolve now! We've come so far to give up now!" Yuji growled.

"I don't want to fight anymore, Yuji-san!"

"We don't have a choice. What about those lives you want to save? Those innocent lives you care so much about?" Eren asked.

"If I have to destroy the Heisei Riders I've befriended in order to protect innocent lives… I-I can't honestly say I'd know what to do." Nagi said, completely unsure as he stared at the ground.

"What about that Rider from before?" Yuji asked.

"I-I…I don't know…"

"That's what I thought. You're not just hopeless, you're a hypocrite." Yuji sighed as he released Nagi. Nagi watched Yuji walk away but didn't say anything.

"Come on, let's get moving" Eren said to him.

* * *

Hinata and Teru ran down the street.

"Come on! We're almost at my apartment!" Hinata shouted.

She didn't get far when Yamaarashi-Roid jumped out of seemingly nowhere and attacked the two of them.

"Teru!" Hinata quickly got in front of the boy.

"Hmph, outta the way" the Badan monster backhanded her out of the way, sending her across the ground.

Yamaarashi-Roid grabbed hold of Teru. "You're coming with me."

"Teru! No!" Hinata ran at Yamaarashi-Roid and tackled him. She was kneed in the stomach and tossed away.

"Nice try. But you're far too weak to be able to take me on!" The Badan monster laughed as a portal opened up and swallowed them both, Hinata unable to do anything.

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **Chapter 8: It's Morphin Time**

 **Premiering November 8th, 2016**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: It's Morphin Time

* * *

Regular text: Henshin

Emphasis: HENSHIN

Talking: "Henshin"

Different Languages: _"_ _Henshin"_

Drivers, ToQChangers, Junction Changers, AppliChanger, Zyuoh Changers, Zyuoh The Light, Gaburivolver, Gaburishooter, Morphin Brace, Morphin Glove, Morphin Phone, Lockseeds, Aria, Activated Core Gems, and Finishers: **Henshin**

Thoughts, Flashbacks, Masahiro, and Visions: _Henshin_

SamuraiMaru and Belt-san: _"_ _ **Henshin"**_

Jena: Henshin

* * *

 **A/N I'm sorry for how rushed and short this chapter is. I've decided that every chapter for the remainder of this story with probably one exception will be posted 20 days after each other. I haven't had a lot of time to write recently so I need a bit more time. I apologize for this.**

* * *

"So we all have our plans, right?" Calem said. "I'm asking specifically because I know Yuki is going to screw up his portion somehow."

"Hey!"

"He's not wrong" Trevor said.

"Well, we each need to take down Badan in our world first. But while we do that, the Go-Busters crew will send the Buster Machines to Calem and Serena to help speed up repairs of the Ressha and give them the data so they can get the map of worlds. Then Calem and Serena (and their friends if they want to) will get Yuki and Shauna (and their friends) and then come back to our world. We'll all meet up and go to the Hunter's world to help him then. Anything else will be decided later." Geki said.

"Wait, so what do I do?" Yuki asked.

"Just fight Badan there with the team you have. The Conductor and Ticket should help you locate them." Trevor pointed out.

"Oh okay" Yuki said.

"Alright guys, let's get to work!" Calem said.

* * *

Calem pocketed his phone and turned to the others.

"So we're going after Badan now. Are you guys ready?" he asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course we are!" Serena declared.

"Our team is hunting Badan right now but they're going to get here as fast as they can to help" Geo said.

"Where are we going first?" Sonia asked.

Calem paused for a moment before he turned to the right. "If the Shadows are still working together with Badan and the Dethgaliens then they're this way." He nodded.

"I have an idea of how to get there quickly." Geo spoke up, reaching into his pocket.

"Really? How?" Serena asked.

Geo didn't say anything, instead pulling out a red cube with a 1 on it. "Who wants to fly?"

* * *

"Sakura, where are the Shadows at now?" Yuki pocketed his Pass.

"Our friends got into contact with us while you guys were talking. They found them and sent us information on where they are so we'll give directions on how to get there from here." Sakura said.

"Got it." Yuki nodded.

"Shauna and I will do our best to plan out an attack." Hinata said.

"…are you sure that's a good idea?" Ticket asked.

"Nope!" Shauna almost immediately said.

"…better than nothing I guess"

"I'll be giving you guys food so you can keep your energy up and be ready to fight!" Wagon declared.

"Thanks, Wagon!" Yuki smiled, being the only one who actually cared about food being involved in their mission.

"Alright everyone, we're departing soon! It's best to find your seats and get ready for departure!" the Conductor announced.

* * *

Haruto and Korrina turned to N and White. "So you guys have any idea where they could be?" Korrina asked.

"I have an idea but I'm not entirely sure they could be there. It's worth it to at least check there though. Unless one of you can sense the enemy for us?" N said.

"Nope. Can't help you there. Sensing Shadows are Calem and Geki's things. I was involved with something else" Haruto explained.

"How are we getting there? None of our Zyudenryu can fly and our Pokemon aren't strong enough to hold more than one person at a time" White said.

"We can probably use our Ressha's. They were severely damaged but they heal over time so they should be well enough to get us there." Korrina said.

"You aren't forgetting about me, are you?" Juniper's voice called out, Juniper approaching from the side

"Why are you here? It's not safe for Mission Control to be out on the field" Haruto remarked.

"I'm not just Mission Control, rookie. There's more to me than meets the eye, as you're about to learn." Juniper smirked as she pulled out a purple Zyudenchi before holding it out. "Brave In!" she clicked it once. "Plezuon!" she tossed it into the sky.

In a few moments, a giant rocket-shaped plesiosaurus flew in from the sky, roaring as it landed next to us.

"Whoa" Korrina said in awe.

"Say hello to Plezuon. Zyudenryu number 9. And my partner as KyoryuViolet." Juniper grinned as she held up a Gaburevolver.

* * *

Geki looked towards Cynthia as the call ended.

"So you're coming along for the ride?"

"Of course. I'm just as involved in this fight as you guys. You'll need more than just your own power anyways."

"What about us?" Key spoke up.

"You guys should be the ones to go help Calem and Serena." Trevor said. "You guys are the closest people we have right now who can help."

"Alright. The mission for Geki, Cynthia, and Trevor, get out onto the field and help in the fight against Badan, information will be given on where you will all need to go. The mission for Dawn and Key, head to your Buster Machines and prepare for transportation" the Commander said. "Go-Busters, ToQGers, deploy!"

"Yes sir!" Trevor said.

"Understood" Geki responded.

"Okay" Cynthia nodded.

"Roger!" Key and Dawn saluted.

* * *

Cube Eagle flew through the air.

Inside of it, Geo sat in the seat with his hands on a cube that was on a pedestal. Next to him, Calem, Sonia, Serena, and Luna hung onto the pillars of the cube around geo.

"How much farther?" Luna asked Calem.

Calem looked down and to the left before pointing in that direction. "There. They're not that far in that direction"

Geo nodded and directed Cube Eagle in the direction Calem pointed.

They were silent for a moment until Sonia and Geo's phone rang. Sonia picked hers up.

"It's Sonia…ah, Leo!...Got it, we're on our way!" she hung up. "Leo and the others already beat us there, they say the area is full of Dethgaliens and other monsters" she reported.

"Okay, let's get to work" Serena cracked her knuckles.

* * *

The five landed on the ground with Cube Eagle going back into its regular cube mode and falling into Geo's hand.

They all jogged forward while looking around. Eventually, Geo spotted several people in spandex fighting against monsters.

"There they are!" Geo pointed out. The others noticed and turned towards them.

"Let's go!" Calem called, attaching his ToQ Changer to his wrist with Serena doing the same. Luna, Geo, and Sonia drew their respective transformation devices as well.

Calem and Serena ran with Geo, Luna, and Sonia towards the fighting. The two held up their Ressha's. "ToQ Change!"

Geo and Sonia held up their cubes, already having punched in their respective transformation codes. Luna slammed her palm onto the bottom of her flashlight. "Honno Kakusei!"

 **ToQ2Gou! ToQ3Gou!**

 **EAGLE! AH AH AAAAAHHHHHH~**

 **GORILLA! AH AH AAAAAHHHHHH~**

 **THE WORLD! OH OH RHINOOOOOSSS~**

* * *

Several giant robots attacked Kurainers while on the ground, human sized warriors in spandex fought foot soldiers and grunts.

The Red and Pink Ressha pulled up, Yuki, Shauna, Sakura, and Hinata getting out while getting ready.

"Hey, are those your friends?" Yuki asked, pointing to the warriors in spandex.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, they're Ninningers." She and Hinata drew their swords before pulling out their Shurikens.

"Guys, we're here!" Hinata announced.

The red Sentai noticed them.

"Hinata! Sakura! About time you guys got here!" he said.

The team outfit consisted of a colored suit with a stylized sash on the chest. Around their waist was a gold belt while their arms held segmented designs. The helmet had a visor based off a shuriken, with the bottom, left, and right being black while the top blade was silver.

Hinata and Sakura placed their Shurikens on their swords while Yuki and Shauna held up their Ressha.

 **SAA HENGE!**

"Shuriken Henge!"

"ToQ Change!"

 **SHIRO JA! MOMO JA! NINJAAAAA!**

 **ToQ1Gou! ToQ5Gou!**

* * *

"Where exactly are we going?" Haruto asked, speaking into the communicator on the console in front of him.

The three Kyoryugers were in the cockpit of Plezuon, Juniper standing on a raised platform with her Gaburevolver plugged into a nearby pedestal.

Flying near Plezuon was the Change Ressha, where Haruto and Korrina sat in the seat they had in the cockpit.

"Team Plasma's abandoned base. It's hard to find unless you know exactly where to look. It's perfect for a base for an organization as well; if you manage to get everything back to the way they were before that is." N informed them.

"And you're sure they have?" Korrina asked.

"Nope. But it doesn't hurt to check." N shrugged.

"How can we be sure you're right though?" Haruto asked.

"It's the best option we have right now. You don't have to be sure I'm right. You just have to hope I am"

Haruto didn't reply.

"Don't argue all the way there you two, this trip will be much longer than it needs to be if you do" Juniper warned.

"I understand, sorry Professor" N apologized.

"…Tell me something" Haruto said. "If you were a part of the villain team while you were a Kyoryuger…were you ever really a good guy at all?"

"Yes. While I may have sided with Team Plasma, I only did what I did because I wanted to make a better world. I didn't want anyone to get hurt or die because of our quest. Even if you don't believe that, then why did I still fight with my friends against the Deboss? And why did Parasagun still fight alongside me even after I revealed the truth about myself? I may have done some bad things, but I did them for a better future. I meant no harm." N explained, looking down at his hand.

Korrina turned to her partner. "He sounds like a good guy to me, what do you think?"

"I see. Well than you and I are a lot more different than I thought." Haruto responded.

N narrowed his eyes.

"Hey." Juniper warned Haruto.

"I was a member of the Shadow Line. I didn't have any good intentions like you did."

"Eh?" White said.

"I fought against the ToQGers using their own technology. It wasn't until I met Korrina that I managed to change myself for the better and see the benefit in fighting for the Rainbow Line. At that point I got Korrina to become my partner, making the two of us official ToQGers. Though to this day Calem seems kind of turned off by my presence. Wasn't exactly the best guy to be around so his hatred kind of makes sense." Haruto chuckled.

"Haruto…" Korrina said.

"What are you saying my name for? I'm ashamed of what I've done but I'm fine to keep fighting. I'm not upset." Haruto grinned.

The two stared at each other in silence for a few seconds, Korrina slightly blushing.

"You guys making out or what?" White asked them.

Haruto flushed and turned away from Korrina while Korrina did the same, the two acting as if nothing had happened.

Plezuon and the Change Ressha approached a mountain that was around a castle-like area.

"We're almost there you guys. Get ready" Juniper said.

"Already?" Haruto blinked.

"Time flies when you're not paying attention. Besides, we're flying in a rocket and a giant train. I'm sure we're traveling much faster than you're thinking."

Haruto simply shrugged.

"Okay, so we're going to go observe the area and check to ma-nevermind!" N shouted as he stumbled over. The reason being that Plezuon had swerved to the right to avoid an attack.

The attack came from a Kurainer, which seemingly appeared from nowhere. More soon followed.

"Looks like you were right about them being here!" Haruto commented as the Ressha he and Korrina piloted swerved out of the way.

The Kurainers shifted forms, changing into giant humanoid robots.

"This is going to take a while, you guys go on ahead." Juniper told N and White.

"Haruto, I'll take it from here, you go" Korrina said to her partner.

"Okay, Professor. Thanks for the ride." N waved.

"We'll see you soon, just hurry up" White ordered.

"You may have more experience, but you're a little young to order me around White" Juniper laughed as she held up her Gaburevolver and Zyudenchi.

"Brave In!"

N and White went to leave as Juniper inserted the Zyudenchi in the Gaburevover.

 **Gaburincho! Plezuon!**

"Kyoryu Change! Fire!"

Haruto made to leave as Korrina readied her Junction Changer.

"ToQ Change!"

 **ToQYGou! ToQYGou!**

"The Seafaring Heroine! KyoryuViolet!" Juniper posed, now in a violet suit alike White's but with a plesiosaur styled helmet. "Snap-Together Transformation!"

"Ressha Gattai!" ToQYGou called.

Plezuon split apart into multiple parts before recombining into a giant robot with a rocket as the right hand.

 **Plezu-Oh!**

"Complete, Plezu-Oh!"

The Change Ressha sat up with parts of it splitting off before rotating and reattaching to form arms and legs. The Yume Ressha attached to the top and opened up to form a face.

 **Yume-Oh is transforming now! Please grab onto something stable!**

"All Aboard! Yume-Oh!"

* * *

Haruto headed to the door of the Ressha and opened it as he got ready.

"ToQ Change!"

He jumped out as he changed into ToQXGou.

 **ToQXGou!**

At the same time, N and White jumped out of Plezu-Oh as it was transforming.

"Brave In! Kyoryu Change! Fire!"

 **Gaburincho! Stegotchi! Parasagun!**

The three landed on a path on the mountain, slightly stumbling over having fallen from a large distance.

After getting their bearings back, ToQXGou turned to KyoryuBlack and Blue. "Let's get moving."

* * *

Dawn sat inside of her mecha, which was a giant yellow helicopter.

Dawn was now equipped in a leather suit that was colored black on her leggings and yellow and silver on her top. However, below her waist there was a yellow and silver skirt that rested partially underneath her top. There was a set of black straps on her person that contained a button with the team logo.

Next to her was a helmet that was yellow and had the design of a rabbit.

Dawn typed something into a console next to her as an image of Key came up on the screen. Key was in the same type of area as she was. Key was now equipped in a leather suit that was colored silver on his leggings and green and black on his top. There was a set of gold straps on his person that contained a button with the team logo.

The helmet next to him was green and had the design of a pterodactyl.

"You ready Dawn?" he asked.

"Yup, just finishing up a few things now and we should be set to go."

"Good to hear." Key leaned back in his seat. "…hey, what do you think it'll be like? A new world identical to ours?"

"I think it'll be identical to ours. On the bright side this world isn't Hyperspace so we don't have to worry about it falling apart around us" Dawn said. She hit enter on the console. "Okay, I'm all set to go."

Key nodded. At the same time, the two picked up their helmets and put them on.

"Green Buster, ready" Key said.

"Yellow Buster, ready" Dawn nodded.

"Starting systems." Green Buster flicked a few switches.

"Locking onto coordinates" Yellow Buster eyed the screen, where it centered on a few colored dots.

"Transportation is a go" Green Buster said as the two mecha they were in started glowing.

"Transport" Yellow Buster ordered.

The two mecha turned into code before they vanished into thin air.

* * *

A manhole cover popped open, with Cynthia, Geki, and Trevor soon crawling out one after the other.

"Like with the Kyoryugers, we can't track Badan with the systems we have, but we can deduce where they may be based on the attacks happening in the cities. Welcome to Hearthome City boys" Cynthia extended her arms outwards.

She soon lowered them as multiple people ran by them, running away from something.

"I'm guessing it's over there" Geki said.

"Should we transform now?" Trevor asked.

Cynthia pulled out a pair of crimson sunglasses, putting them on.

"What do you think?" she said to him as she pulled out a small slide phone and slid it open before typing in a code, pressing enter, and closing it.

 **IT'S MORPHIN TIME!**

A ring of black code appeared at her feet and traveled upwards, a suit forming from it as it went up.

When it reached their head, the ring faded away before Cynthia held her phone up as a smaller ring of code surrounded her head.

"Let's Morphin!" Cynthia pressed down on the button on top of her Morphin Phone. When Cynthia pressed the button, the code formed a helmet and her sunglasses shifted around and modified to fit the forming helmet.

Trevor and Geki held up their Ressha.

"ToQ Change!"

 **ToQ4Gou! ToQ6Gou!**

The three stood together.

"Black Buster!" Cynthia was now equipped in a leather suit that was colored black on her leggings and black and navy blue on her top. She had a black and gold skirt below her waist that rested partially underneath her top. There was a set of silver straps on her person that contained a button with the team logo. Her helmet was black with a crimson visor and had the design of a lion.

"Tokumei Sentai: Go-Busters!" Black Buster called out.

"What?" ToQ4Gou tilted his head in confusion.

"What? You guys could pass as Go-Busters if you think about it. Now let's get moving" she tapped ToQ4Gou on his shoulder before they ran towards where the civilians ran from.

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **Chapter 9: Reunited**

 **Premiering November 28th, 2016**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Reunited

* * *

Regular text: Henshin

Emphasis: HENSHIN

Talking: "Henshin"

Different Languages: _"_ _Henshin"_

Transformation Devices, Aria, and Finishers: **Henshin**

Thoughts, Flashbacks, Masahiro, and Visions: _Henshin_

SamuraiMaru and Belt-san: _"_ _ **Henshin"**_

Jena: Henshin

* * *

ToQXGou tapped the metal platform with his foot tenderly to ensure it was steady.

"So that's the place, right?" he pointed down the platform towards a castle.

The three were currently in a cave. In front of them was a large empty space with what appeared to be a large building.

"Yeah. After our defeat, the base was put back underneath the ground with no way to get access to it. Of course I did make a way into it." KyoryuBlack revealed.

"You wanted to go back?" ToQXGou turned to him. "Why?"

"To remember and reflect on what has happened." And with that, KyoryuBlack walked onto the platform without a care. "Now let's go."

He walked down the platform towards the building.

KyoryuBlue followed after him.

ToQXGou hesitantly looked at the platform.

"Wouldn't be safe if we weren't walking on it" KyoryuBlue called out to him, not even turning to look at him.

The ToQGer sighed and stepped onto the platform to follow after his allies.

* * *

ZyuohGorilla and 3Gou jumped into the fighting, slashing and striking at the Combat-Roids, Shadows, and Moebas.

ZyuohEagle, Gorilla, and TheWorld joined with the other Zyuohgers, helping to fight. ZyuohTheWorld took Azald, ZyuohEagle fought against Taka-Roid, and ToQ2Gou jumped at Schwarz.

The yellow Zyuohger with a lion on his chest and helmet turned to the new arrivals. "About time you guys got here!"

"Who are they?" the green Zyuohger with an elephant on his chest and helmet looked to the two ToQGers.

"Oh, we're two of the ToQGers! We're Sentai!" ToQ3Gou waved.

"Sentai? Like us?" the white Zyuohger with a tiger on her chest and helmet asked ZyuohGorilla.

"Yeah, they're our allies." ZyuohEagle confirmed.

"I can't really complain about more help, let's work together!" the blue Zyuohger with a shark on her chest and helmet said to them.

ToQ2Gou slashed at Schwarz with his ToQ Blaster in sword mode, the Shadow blocking the attack with his own weapon. Schwarz backed off to stab at ToQ2Gou, only for the blue ToQGer to duck under the attack and pull out his Form Trigger. He quickly aimed it forward and pulled the trigger to shoot his opponent in the stomach.

ZyuohEagle swung his Zyuoh Buster at Taka-Roid, who failed to dodge the attack and was knocked backwards. After this, Taka-Roid attempted to fire an attack at ZyuohEagle, who easily cut at it to knock it elsewhere.

ZyuohTheWorld repeatedly dodged out of the way of each swing from Azald. She raised her arm up to block a slash before punching forward to strike him in the gut. The attack hit him but he attempted to headbutt her. The attack bounced off her helmet and she responded by headbutting him, her attack having more force behind it.

Azald stumbled back while gripping his head in pain.

"Rhino based. Should have been the first indicator to not headbutt me." ZyuohTheWorld taunted as she got into a ready stance.

ZyuohGorilla and ToQ3Gou worked together, easily taking out most of the Combat-Roids, Kurous, and Moebas with their weapons.

ToQ2Gou blocked a slash from Schwarz but noticed something in the distance.

"What the-?" he didn't finish when Schwarz broke through his guard and stabbed at him.

"Calem!" ToQ3Gou caught him before he fell over.

"Look!" he pointed.

In the distance, what appeared to be a giant yellow helicopter a giant green rocket were flying towards them.

"What are those?" ZyuohGorilla tilted her head in confusion.

The two flying machines stopped nearby and hovered over them as a figure jumped out of the helicopter

"Yellow Buster!" the figure grabbed hold of the straps on her chest before bringing her arms to her sides.

She slammed her hand onto the button on the side of her chest.

 **TRANSPORT!**

A blade and a gun appeared in front of her before she grabbed both of them.

Yellow Buster jumped into the fight, easily flying into the air above all of the fighters. She aimed her gun at the ground and fired, her attacks hitting everyone but the Zyuohgers and ToQGers.

She landed next to ToQ2Gou and held up her blade.

"So you're ToQ2Gou?" when he nodded, she responded. "Good, we're here to begin repairs and assist in defeating the Badan forces here."

* * *

ToQ1Gou, 5Gou, MomoNinger, and ShiroNinger joined the fight with the other Ninningers.

"We're here, guys!" MomoNinger said, striking at a Jukkarage behind a blue Ninninger.

"Thanks" the Ninninger thanked her.

"Alright! The gangs all here! Let's get to work guys!" the red Ninninger called to the others.

"Naruto-san, these guys aren't even that big of a deal." A black Ninninger cockily said. "We've faced tougher guys than these before. This'll be a breeze!"

ToQ1Gou drew his Rail Slasher and swung at a Kurou before turning to strike at a Combat-Roid. He blocked a slash then ducked under a punch. He then lashed out with his weapon to strike at a Jukkarage.

ToQ5Gou pulled out her claw and held it out as she ran forward. However, before she even got close, the Kurou she was charging at ran at her. She stopped running and fell backwards as it swung at her. It missed and tripped over her feet to fall face-first onto the ground. So the pink ToQGer slashed it across the back before getting back up.

MomoNinger swung her sword around, striking at a Jukkarage and causing it to stumble back into a Kurou. She spun in place to block another strike from a Combat-Roid before lashing out to stab it with her weapon.

"Karakuri Hengen: Katana!" ShiroNinger held up a red weapon in the shape of a shuriken with a blade jutting out of it. She ducked down to trip a Combat-Roid before jumping upwards while driving her blade into the chest of a nearby Kurou. The second she landed on the ground she spun around to kick at an approaching Kurou and then drop-kicked it.

The red Ninninger jumped in to help ToQ1Gou, striking at a Jukkarage behind him.

"Yo, I'm AkaNinger! Naruto Uzumaki! Let's get along!" AkaNinger greeted ToQ1Gou.

"Nice to meet you!" ToQ1Gou shook AkaNinger's hand.

The two nodded before they readied their respective swords and attacked at the enemies around them.

* * *

The giant robots attacked the Kurainers, one of them being cowboy themed while the other was a larger castle-like robot with a lion's face on its chest.

The cowboy themed one blasted at a Kurainer with its gun. **"** **Bison Wild Buster!"**

The attack struck the Kurainer, causing it to explode.

The other robot slammed its knuckles together. **"** **Dai Shuriken Crash!"**

A large energy shuriken formed before flying into two of the Kurainers and causing them to explode.

"Alright!" in the cockpit of the cowboy mecha, a gold Ninninger cheered. "That takes care of those guys. Lion Ha-Oh, Bison King, thanks for the help! You got the rest in case there's more, right?"

In response to his question, Lion Ha-Oh, the red one, nodded.

The gold Ninninger left the cockpit to go help his team.

* * *

Black Buster, ToQ6Gou, and ToQ4Gou ran into the area, quickly spotting the Combat-Roids and Kurous attacking.

"Huh? So Vaglass isn't a part of this? That's disappointing." Black Buster put her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry about that now. Worry about taking them out" ToQ6Gou pulled out his Yudou Breaker.

ToQ4Gou pulled out his axe.

 **TRANSPORT!**

Black Buster grabbed two devices as they formed in midair. The devices in question were reminiscent of joysticks but bulkier. She pressed down on a button on the one in her left hand while pressing down on a different button on the one in her right hand. She flicked her hands, the joystick in her left hand folding out into a gun while the one in her right hand folded out into a dagger.

"Okay. Busters! Ready…" the three Sentai got into stances, about to run forward.

"GO!" Black Buster slammed her weapons together. The three ran into the fighting.

* * *

Plezu-Oh and Yume-Oh both charged at the Kurainers in front of them.

Plezu-Oh punched at a Kurainer before slamming its rocket arm into another one.

Inside Plezu-Oh, KyoryuViolet punched and kicked at the air, the mecha following her movements.

"Come on! I'll take you all out!" she called as she lashed out with a punch. Plezu-Oh followed her movements and punched a Kurainer with its rocket arm.

Meanwhile Yume-Oh blocked multiple punches and kicks from the Kurainers before retaliating with a few attacks of its own.

Inside Yume-Oh, ToQYGou was actively pulling lever, pushing buttons, and flicking switches. Whenever she did anything the mecha would respond with the appropriate attack. "HA!" she pushed a lever forward.

Yume-Oh jumped into the air and lashed out with a kick, striking at the neck of a Kurainer.

The two giant robots got back to back as the Kurainers formed a circle around them.

"There's a lot of them." ToQYGou commented.

"Nothing we can't handle though." KyoryuViolet remarked.

Before they could do anything else, they heard this:

 **Kyoryuzin!**

 **Pteraiden-Oh!**

 **Feathered Wing King!**

 **Gigant Bragi-Oh!**

 **Spino Dai-Oh!**

"Ready! Kyoryuzin Dricera + Zakuro!" two male voices and one female voice could be heard.

"Ready! Pteraiden-Oh!" a male voice was heard.

"Ready! Feathered Wing King!" a male and female voice called out.

"Ready! Gigant Bragi-Oh!" a male voice called.

"Let's go!/Ready! Spino Dai-Oh!" two female voices and one male called.

Out of nowhere, three more giant humanoid robots appeared and attacked some of the Kurainers, knocking them out of the way.

Kyoryuzin Dricera + Zakutor was a giant humanoid robot with a primarily red body and a T-Rex motif. However, its right arm was pink with a large drill jutting out of it while its left arm was green and had three claw-like blades jutting out of it. Inside of Kyoryuzin, there were three Kyoryugers, a red male with a T-Rex motif, a pink female with a Triceratops motif, and a green male with a raptor motif.

Pteraiden-Oh was a gold and black humanoid robot with a Pterodactyl motif. Inside of it was a gold Kyoryuger with a Pterodactyl motif.

Feathered Wing King was a white and orange robot with the top half being based off an Aopteryx while the lower half was based off a Coatlus. The two Kyoryugers inside were a white male with an Aopteryx motif while the female was orange with a Coatlus motif.

Gigant Bragi-Oh was a silver and gold robot with a Brachiosaurus motif and several gold objects resembling the heads of other dinosaurs. Inside was a silver Kyoryuger with a brachiosaurus motif.

The lat robot, Spino Dai-Oh, was a navy robot that had a body slightly resembling the red part of Kyoryuzin only with a Spinosaurus head on the shoulder. The right arm was cyan with an Ankylosaurus motif and a hammer jutting out of it. The hand it had held a boomerang. The left arm was gray with a Pachycephalosaurus motif and a large wrecking ball hanging from it. In the hand it held an axe. Inside Spino Dai-Oh was a navy-colored female Kyoryuger with a Spinosaurus motif, a male grey Kyoryuger with a Pachycephalosaurus motif, and a female cyan Kyoryuger with an Ankylosaurus motif.

"Sorry we're late, Professor!" the pink Kyoryuger apologized.

"About time you guys got here" KyoryuViolet put her hands on her hips.

"We were a bit caught up with something, but we're here now" the gold Kyoryuger said.

"It's about to get even more wild! So stop us if you can!" the red Kyoryuger shouted at the Kurainers.

"He's as energetic as ever" the grey Kyoryuger stated.

"That's our Hilbert for you" the green Kyoryuger said.

"O-Oi! What did I say about calling me that?" the red Kyoryuger said.

"It's your name, isn't it?" the cyan Kyoryuger teased. "It's only fitting we call you it."

"B-but-"

"Let's work well together, Hilbert" ToQYGou said.

"Even the complete stranger is getting in on it? My name is Black! I'm KyoryuRed! Don't forget that!"

"Whatever you say Hilbert" KyoryuViolet said.

"Professor! Not you too!"

"Let's get to work!" the navy Kyoryuger ignored him as Spino Dai-Oh marched on to fight the Kurainers.

KyoryuRed sighed. "Fine. Stop us if you can" he half-heartedly got into a ready stance with the rest of his team.

The giant robots charged at the Kurainers.

* * *

ToQXGou, KyoryuBlack, and KyoryuBlue walked through the base, ToQXGou looking around with curiosity while the other two were focused.

"We're near the throne room. If they're likely to be anywhere, it's there. So we may as well get ready." KyoryuBlack drew his Gaburevolver.

"You sure?" ToQXGou asked.

"He's not wrong. It's a room specifically made for housing the leaders. And it's the only room that's relatively free of debris and such." KyoryuBlue explained.

"How do you know that?"

"What? You make it sound like N came back to his place alone."

ToQXGou stopped talking after this.

The three reached an entryway to a large room.

KyoryuBlue drew her Gaburicalibur while ToQXGou pulled out his Junction Edge.

Before his companions could respond, KyoryuBlack entered the room and fired at an unseen enemy. They followed soon after and found the room filled with Zorima, Kurous, and Combat-Roids. The crowd parted with the gunshot to reveal Chaos and Baron Nero.

"So you guys were here." KyoryuBlack said.

"Get them!" Baron Nero called.

 **Gaburincho! Parasagun + Parasagun! Mecha Mucho!**

 **Gaburincho! Stegotchi! + Stegotchi! Mecha Mucho!**

"Armed On!" The two Kyoryugers chorused while dragging their Gaburevolvers down their right arms. Silver armor formed along with a personalized weapon. The weapon for KyoryuBlack was a gun while KyoryuBlue had a shield.

The three ran forward, entering the crowd.

* * *

"Here to help? Alright. So what do we do first?" ToQ2Gou stabbed forward at a Kurou. In the background, ZyuohGorilla could be seen stepping in to fight Schwarz. ToQ3Gou could also be seen starting to fight Azald.

"Summon your Ressha and we'll go from there." Yellow Buster fired a shot at a Combat-Roid.

"Got it. Serena, you heard her!" ToQ2Gou called out as he activated his ToQ Changer.

ToQ3Gou nodded and did the same.

 **Blue Ressha! Yellow Ressha! Dimension Ressha!**

After a minute, what sounded like a drill could be heard in the distance approaching. The Blue and Yellow Ressha came towards them with the Dimension Ressha attached to the front of the Blue Ressha.

Yellow Buster raised the brace on her left wrist up to her helmet and twisted the dial before pushing down the button.

 **CALL MODE!**

"Key, begin repairs." She said into the brace.

"Got it." Green Buster replied. "Tokumei Gattai!"

The rocket that was hovering near them started shifting around. It changed into a slender humanoid form with a pterodactyl head on its chest. The booster portion formed its feet, its arms were the body of the rocket, and the wings on its back were fins of the rocket. The yellow helicopter split into multiple pieces before attaching to the robot.

"Ready, Dino-Oh! Rabbit Custom!"

Dino-Oh knelt on the ground near the Ressha and extended its arms towards them. It began repairing them carefully.

Back on the ground, ToQ2Gou, ZyuohTheWorld, and Yellow Buster watched this happen.

"Huh. That's kinda cool" ToQ2Gou said.

"But isn't there a simpler way of repairing it?" ZyuohTheWorld asked.

"Nope." Yellow Buster didn't say anything else.

"…okay." ToQ2Gou said.

"You guys could help you know!" ZyuohGorilla shouted at them, holding back Schwarz.

ToQ2Gou pivoted his body towards them while drawing his Form Trigger. He aimed it in their direction without even looking and fired a shot. The shot scratched Schwarz across the back, barely even hitting him.

"That didn't even work!"

ToQ2Gou turned to them. "Oh, sorry!" He fired again at them, this time hitting Schwarz directly in the chest.

Schwarz backed off. "Kurainers!"

A Kurainer drove by, picking up Schwarz before heading into the sky.

"It's the Kurainers that escaped!" ToQ3Gou realized. ToQ2Gou turned to her "Really now? I never would have realized" he sarcastically remarked.

More Kurainers appeared with the one Schwarz was in fusing to form a bigger robot.

"Hey! Combining giant robots into giant bigger robots is our thing!" the yellow Zyuohger shouted.

ZyuohTheWorld stepped forward while pulling out a truck based off a rhino with two cubes in its trailer "I'll take this one guys! Zyuoh Cubes!" she held them up.

 **CUBE RHINOS~! CUBE WOLF~! CUBE CROCODILE~!**

The truck and cubes she had enlarged to giant size. She jumped into the truck and landed in the cockpit seat, which was alike the one in Cube Eagle but with a black color and a wheel on the cube in front of her. There was also a stick shift like object to her left.

"Doubutsu Gattai!" ZyuohTheWorld pressed down on the bottom of the Zyuoh The Light three times. She used her thumb to rotate the cube portion around a few more times before planting the changer into the stick shift.

 **OH OH OOOOOHHHHHH~!**

 **9!**

The truck and trailer separated with the portion on the front of the truck folded outwards and into the bottom. It moved onto its back as the trailer attached to the top. The rhino horn on the truck popped off and attached to form the right arm

 **7!**

The crocodile cube unfolded a bit so its jaws were hanging out as it attached to the right arm.

 **8!**

The last cube landed in the center of the trailer, part of the tap half folded downwards for reveal a face above the designs of the three animals.

 **TOUSAI ZYUOH~!**

"Ready! Tousai Zyuoh!" ZyuohTheWorld shouted. The cube she was in now was half orange and half silver. She cube in front of her had the wheel on it still but the design changed so it was orange, silver, and black.

"Cube Komori, I'm counting on you!" ZyuohTheWorld chucked a dark blue cube with an exclamation point out of the mecha.

 **CUBE KOMORI~!**

The cube enlarged before folding outwards into a flat shape that looked like a boomerang designed after a bat. A handle folded out and allowed Tousai Zyuoh to grab hold of the boomerang.

Tousai Zyuoh walked forward and attacked the Kurainer.

ToQ2Gou kicked at a Combat-Roid then fired at a Moeba. He grabbed Yellow Buster's arm and pulled her brace to him.

"Hey! Let go!" she protested.

"You going to hurry up or what?" ToQ2Gou called into the brace.

"I just started! Give me some time man!" Green Buster shouted back.

"Time isn't something we have to give! Hurry up!" ToQ2Gou managed to get out those final words when Yellow Buster yanked her arm back and hit him directly on his forehead. "Don't ever do that again" she simply said.

Meanwhile, ZyuohEagle and Taka-Roid were still doing battle. ZyuohEagle didn't appear to be losing, instead looking as if he still had the upper hand throughout their offscreen fight.

ZyuohEagle kicked Taka-Roid in the stomach then slammed his blade into the face of the Badan monster, knocking him towards Azald and several of the remaining grunts.

"Geo! Let's finish this clown already!" the five other core Zyuohgers surrounded him.

"Yasei Kaihou!" The six core Zyuohgers lowered their arms to their sides as the eyes on their chests lit up.

"Serena, let me borrow your Ressha!" ToQ2Gou called out as he reached to his ToQ Changer.

"Oh, okay!" she nodded.

 **Now detransforming. Those changing lines please do so now!**

ToQ2Gou and 3Gou tossed their Ressha to each other before activating them.

 **ToQ2Gou! Blue! Norikae Change! Yellow!**

 **ToQ3Gou! Yellow! Norikae Change! Blue!**

ToQ2Gou turned yellow and gained ToQ3Gou's helmet. Only his numbering stayed the same. The same thing happened to ToQ3Gou, only she turned blue and gained ToQ2Gou's helmet.

ToQ2Gou pulled out the Signal Hammer and held up the ToQ Blaster in sword mode. He then opened the slot open to slide the Dimension Ressha into it. At the same time, ToQ3Gou pulled out the Form Trigger and the ToQ Blaster in gun mode. She opened it up to slide an orange Ressha with a scope on the front into it.

 **Shooting/Slashing Now! Please mind the attack! Please mind the attack!**

The six Zyuohgers got ready. ZyuohEagle and Gorilla gained their previous armaments. However, the yellow and white Zyuohgers gained claws, the green one got giant elephant feet, and the blue one grew a shark fin from her back.

"Let's do it guys! Monarch of the Skies! ZyuohEagle!" ZyuohEagle got into his standard pose but extended his arms outwards to show his wings.

"Monarch of the Seas! ZyuohShark!" The blue Zyuohger called.

"Monarch of the Savannahs! ZyuohLion!" The yellow Zyuohger shouted.

"Monarch of the Deep Forest! ZyuohElephant!" The green Zyuohger said.

"Monarch of the Snowy Tundras! ZyuohTiger!" The white Zyuohger cheered.

"Monarch of the Jungles! ZyuohGorilla!" ZyuohGorilla based her knuckles together.

"Doubutsu Sentai: Zyuohger!" the six chorused, getting into a group pose with ZyuohEagle and Gorilla pointing to the sky while the others were around them.

"Wait, you're all Monarchs?" Taka-Roid questioned.

Instead of responding, ZyuohElephant took a step forward before he slammed his foot onto the ground. Green energy surged from his foot and surged to their opponents, hitting him from underneath. Then, ZyuohLion and Tiger slashed with their claws, yellow and pink energy shooting from them to hit Taka-Roid. Next, ZyuohShark jumped into the air and flew towards Azald while turning into a blue ball of energy, hitting him.

Lastly, ZyuohEagle jumped into the air, using his wings to fly while suddenly combusting. ZyuohGorilla chased after him, her fists becoming coated in flames. Taka-Roid jumped into the air, narrowly escaping ZyuohEagle's attack. Said attack drove through all of them before ZyuohGorilla drove through them as well with her attack.

ToQ2Gou drove the Signal Hammer into the ground before slashing with his ToQ Blaster. The Signal Hammer's light turned from red to blue before an explosion of energy knocked his opponents into the air. The slash attacks sent a wave of energy at them. ToQ3Gou then fired with her weapons, the two blasts merging with ToQ2Gou's slash and striking them.

As a result, there was a massive explosion with multiple blocks flying everywhere.

The eight regrouped.

Taka-Roid landed near them. "This is bad…" the Badan monster said.

The cubes on the ground started shaking before they started moving towards each other and combining, reforming Azald.

"Hey! Why did you just leave me to die!" Azald grabbed Taka-Roid.

"You came back to life?!" Taka-Roid cried out in surprise.

* * *

Tousai Zyuoh slammed its crocodile arm into the Kurainer full force before swinging the boomerang at it.

Behind the robot, Dino-Oh continued its repairs of the Ressha, in a hurry but still trying to be careful.

"Grr, come on!" ZyuohTheWorld spun the wheel inside the mecha. In response, Tousai Zyuoh stabbed forward with its right arm and then brought it back to swing again.

The Kurainer blocked the attack with its sword before it retaliated with a punch and knocked Tousai Zyuoh back.

"Hurry up over there!" ZyuohTheWorld shouted at Green Buster.

* * *

"Huh? What's she looking at me for?" Green Buster looked curiously at Tousai Zyuoh, noticing how it was turned towards him. "Is she trying to say something to me? Because I don't think my communications system works like that."

He looked at Tousai Zyuoh for a moment before he directed his robot to continue its repairs of the Ressha.

The peace didn't last long when Tousai Zyuoh fell over next to him.

"…I wonder if they've got this" Dino-Oh paused as Green Buster curiously looked at the fallen robot.

Before he could do anything else, the Kurainer attacking started approaching them while brandishing its weapon. Tousai Zyuoh quickly stood up.

 **"** **Komori Boomerang!"** Tousai Zyuoh threw Cube Komori at the Kurainer.

The weapon flew around the Kurainer, hitting it repeatedly. Tousai Zyuoh got ready to attack when Dino-Oh grabbed a hold of its shoulder. The giant robot turned to its ally, who shoved the Dimension Ressha onto its left arm.

"I'm done with repairing that. I also programmed a route home. So whenever you're ready, which I hope is soon, please turn it on and take us home." Green Buster gave a thumbs up inside of Dino-Oh.

However, all the while, Tousai Zyuoh was staring at the Dimension Ressha in confusion before turning to Dino-Oh. "What exactly was the point of attaching that there?" ZyuohTheWorld said to herself.

Green Buster noticed this. "Hello? Turn on the drill. Can you even hear me?...oh, right, you can't." he remembered before pressing a button on his console to turn on the speaker. "Turn on the drill and get us home. It's programmed to open a portal to where we need to go next."

* * *

"Turn it on?" ZyuohTheWorld repeated. "How does he expect me to do that? I don't know how to work this thing."

She thought for a moment then looked at the wheel on the cube in front of her.

"…might as well try." ZyuohTheWorld put both hands on the wheel and used all her power to spin it. As a result, the drill on the Dimension Ressha started spinning. ZyuohTheWorld stared as a portal formed at the tip of the drill and started expanding. Dino-Oh stepped next to her. "No, we need to open the portal to get EVERYONE! Like this!" Dino-Oh grabbed hold of Tousai Zyouh's trailer shoulder and pulled it downwards, sending the entire mecha to the ground. The drill on the Dimension Ressha touched the ground, the portal spreading across the ground. While it spread, Dino-Oh walked over to pick up the Blue and Yellow Ressha.

* * *

The portal approached the people on the ground, all of them taking notice.

"Tch. Screw this" Azald said. He then tossed a medal to Taka-Roid, who caught it. "You're on your own. Ginis!"

"W-wait!" Taka-Roid tried to stop him. Before he could get far, several giant medals fell from the sky and stacked around Azald then flew back into the sky, taking Azald with them.

The portal spread further and further, going underneath the Zyuohgers, ToQGers, Taka-Roid, the mecha, and the Kurainer.

"Wait, but we didn't finish here yet!" ToQ3Gou said.

"That's why we're taking the fight with us." ToQ2Gou calmly said.

"But we're taking the Zyuohgers too. Who will protect the world in their place?"

"Don't worry, Bud will do his best to make sure the world is still safe when we come back" ZyuohGorilla informed them.

"…who?"

"Another-" before ZyuohEagle could say anything, the portal finally swallowed them, taking everyone elsewhere.

* * *

"Karakuri Hengen: Tsume!" ShiroNinger changed her weapon to claw mode as she jumped at a Jukkarage.

The fighting of the Ninningers and ToQGers against their enemies was still ongoing, the gold Ninninger having joined them a while back.

"These guys keep coming!" the black Ninninger complained.

"How do they keep coming? It's like we take care of one and two come back!" MomoNinger growled.

ToQ5Gou could be seen running from several grunts in the background.

ToQ1Gou blocked a slash from one but was subjected to a kick in the back from another. "Crap, I'm getting tired." He said.

"We can't give up yet!" AkaNinger said to them.

"Just a bit longer guys! Come on!" the gold Ninninger encouraged.

"Easier said than done" ToQ1Gou groaned.

The red ToQGer got ready to fight when he heard what sounded like a drill. He wasn't the only one that heard it, as the other Sentai looked around for the source of the noise as well.

The source soon appeared as a large portal formed in the sky. The Zyuohgers, ToQ2Gou and ToQ3Gou, Yellow Buster, Tousai Zyuoh, Taka-Roid, and the combined Kurainer fell from the sky.

"What the-?" the blue Ninninger said.

"AH! Those are our friends!" ToQ1Gou pointed at ToQ2Gou and 3Gou.

 **DARE JA?! DARE JA?!**

The blue Ninninger stepped forward and placed a new Shuriken on his sword. "Shuriken Ninpou: _Summoning Jutsu_!" He spun the Shuriken.

 **DARE JA?! DARE JA?!** **DOKO DARE JA?! DRAGOMARU!**

From the side, a dragon flew into the scene, picking up the falling Sentai. DragoMaru flew back down to the ground and placed them gently next to the Ninningers.

"Calem! Are you okay?" ToQ1Gou ran over to his friend.

"Yeah. I'm good. Who are these guys?" ToQ2Gou pointed at the Ninningers.

"Who are we? Heh." AkaNinger got ready before he jumped at a Jukkarage. "The Wild Brilliance!" he landed on top of it to knock it to the ground before spinning around to slash at a Combat-Roid. "AkaNinger!"

"The Rumbling Cloud!" the blue Ninninger effortlessly blocked a slash from a Kurou before he stabbed the attacker. "AoNinger!"

"The Dazzling Stillness!" the yellow Ninninger lashed out with a kick at a Combat-Roid then cut at its neck to decapitate it. "KiNinger!"

"The Flower In The Wind!" ShiroNinger jabbed forward at a Jukkarage and lodged her claw into its gut. She withdrew the weapon and punched the wound with her other arm. "ShiroNinger!"

"The Shimmering Haze!" MomoNinger slammed her blade into a row of enemies before flipping forward and planting her heel onto the head of a Combat-Roid to knock it to the ground. "MomoNinger!"

"The Legendary Heavens!" the black Ninninger pulled out a weapon slightly resembling a gun and a frog and blasted at several of his opponents. "KuroNinger!"

"The Shining Star!" the gold Ninninger slashed forward before he reached to his helmet like he was reaching for the brim of a hat "StarNinger!"

"The Fierce Full Moon!" the green Ninninger spun around in a circle while striking at several grunts with her sword. "MidoNinger!"

The eight of them used their weapons to strike at the final grunts in unison before they got into a line together.

"We are shinobi, but we run wild!" AkaNinger called.

"We are shinobi, but we party all night!" StarNinger strummed his sword like it was a guitar, which it was.

"Shuriken Sentai: Ninninger!" They posed in unison.

"And instead of hiding, we rampage!" AkaNinger pointed forward.

The four ToQGers, Yellow Buster, and the six Zyuohgers stared at them.

"Huh. That was interesting." ToQ2Gou commented.

"Couldn't they have just said who they were though?" ZyuohTiger pointed out.

"They didn't really need to go through a roll call." Yellow Buster agreed.

"Still, it was pretty cool!" ToQ5Gou said.

Behind them, Taka-Roid could be seen falling to the ground, having been falling from the sky the entire time.

"Now do you guys have anything that can hold us for a bit so we don't fall from the sky again? Cause we didn't really think that part through" Yellow Buster asked.

"What?"

"What about the Ressha?" ToQ2Gou asked.

"That will work." She nodded. "Everyone into the trains." She ordered, pointing to the Red and Pink Ressha.

The Sentai nodded and headed for the Ressha. Unnoticed by the group, a red light could be seen flying from Lion Ha-Oh before it flew into an object on AkaNinger's wrist.

"Get on the train?" AkaNinger asked.

"Use your NinShuriken" ShiroNinger said to him as they reached the platform, the white Ninninger using her NinShuriken to pass through. The other Ninningers followed her example.

"…wait, how do we get on?" ZyuohTiger asked.

ZyuohEagle held up his Zyuoh Changer. "Let's try this."

As the others worked on trying to get on, Yellow Buster raised her Morphin Brace to her helmet.

"Key. Pick up the Ressha, we're ready down here. Get your friend to take us home."

She walked over to the platform and waved her Morphin Brace over it, the scanner beeping and allowing her to go through and board the train.

Dino-Oh picked up the Red and Pink Ressha before it turned to Tousai Zyuoh.

"Alright. Turn the drill on, we're moving on." Dino-Oh said.

Tousai Zyuoh looked at the drill as it started spinning.

The Kurainer had finally started moving, intent on attacking them. Dino-Oh on the other hand passed the Red, Blue, Yellow, and Pink Ressha to Tousai Zyuoh before it ran forward to start fighting the robot. "I guess I'll have to finish the repairs later. Oh well, this should be a breeze!" Green Buster said to himself.

Tousai Zyuoh drove its drill arm into the ground.

The portal formed again and pulled them all somewhere else.

* * *

ToQ6Gou jabbed at a Combat-Roid with his Yudou Breaker then lashed out with a kick at a Kurou.

ToQ4Gou swung his Tunnel Axe around himself, the blade of the weapon striking against all of the grunts surrounding him.

Black Buster jumped over an attack while shooting the attacker in the face. When she landed, she spun around to slice at an approaching Combat-Roid.

"There's getting to be a lot of these guys. You guys tiring out yet?" Black Buster asked.

"Getting there." ToQ4Gou said.

"Nope." ToQ6Gou replied at the same time as his green ally.

Black Buster readied her blade when her phone started ringing, the Go-Buster passing her sword to ToQ4Gou (who looked at it in confusion when she did) before picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Report to Unova immediately. The fighting across the world seems to be narrowing down but there's a massive fight going on there. We've already sent Lucas, Aurora, and Barry to meet you there." The Commander ordered through the phone before he hung up.

"…okay then. We should probably finish this up quickly." Black Buster said, putting her phone into a holster on her belt. She retrieved her sword from ToQ4Gou before connecting her gun and sword together to form a bigger gun.

 **POWER UP FOR BUSTER!**

"Duck" she ordered.

ToQ4Gou and 6Gou ducked just in time for Black Buster to spin in a circle while pulling the trigger, resulting in a beam of energy shooting out and cutting through each of the grunts.

During the explosion that happened soon after, Black Buster shouldered her gun and pulled out her Morphin Phone before opening the keypad and typing into it.

"Let's get going. We need to get to Unova quickly."

"Geki, do you think your Ressha is good enough to go?" ToQ4Gou asked, about to summon his Ressha.

"Let's hope." ToQ6Gou responded.

 **Green Ressha! Build Ressha!**

* * *

KyoryuBlack, Blue, and ToQXGou had managed to get through all of the Zorima, Combat-Roids, and Kurous, and were now focusing their assaults on Baron Nero and Chaos.

KyoryuBlack fired both of his weapons at Chaos, the monster deflecting both attacks before KyoryuBlack landed a kick on his gut. KyoryuBlue jumped in after him while slamming her shield into the monster to knock him farther back.

In the background, ToQXGou could be seen clashing weapons with Baron Nero, Nero using his cane as a sword while ToQXGou was using his Junction Edge.

ToQXGou stabbed forward at Nero, who easily blocked the attack then responded by slamming the tip of his cane into the ToQGers chest. ToQXGou stumbled back from the attack but jumped forward to drop kick Nero's stomach.

KyoryuBlue blocked the attack from Chaos to allow KyoryuBlack to slam his foot into the neck of the monster then fire at him with both weapons.

The two Kyoryugers continued to assault Chaos, knocking the Deboss monster more and more backwards.

ToQXGou however seemed to be having trouble keeping up with Nero, the Baron Shadow seemingly getting the upper hand in the fight.

"Is that all you can do, ToQXGou?"

"Do me a favor and go screw yourself!" The ToQGer growled as he aimed his blade at Nero.

"How childish." Nero simply remarked before he darted forward.

The two clashed weapons with ToQXGou using his brute strength to break through Nero's defense. After this he slammed the blade of his sword into Nero then followed through with his foot. As the Shadow stumbled a step backwards, ToQXGou tackled him to the ground. The two rolled across the ground for a bit but Nero managed to get ToQXGou off of him before getting to his feet. ToQXGou got to his feet only to get kicked by Nero.

Before Nero could get closer, ToQXGou converted his weapon to gun mode then blasted him in the chest to get him away.

Back with the two Kyoryugers, KyoryuBlack blocked an attack from Chaos before KyoryuBlue jumped in with a drop kick.

"Let's finish this!" KyoryuBlack held up his Gaburevolver and started spinning the revolver portion. KyoryuBlue got up and did the same.

 **"** **Zyuden Brave Finish!"** The two aimed their Gaburevolvers at Chaos and pulled the triggers.

 **Vamola Mucho!**

Two energy bullets in the shape of Parasagun and Stegotchi's heads flew from the weapons and struck Chaos, sending the monster flying backwards. He exploded soon after.

Nero noticed this and backed away from ToQXGou. "Tch. He lost already?"

"You're next!" KyoryuBlue gestured with her shield before running at the Shadow.

Before she got very far, the ground started shaking heavily for a few seconds, stopping her in place.

Nero took this chance to run.

"What is that?" ToQXGou wondered.

"We're going to find out" KyoryuBlack said, leading the two out of the area quickly.

* * *

Yume-Oh punched the Kurainer in the head before slamming another punch into its gut.

The fight between the Sentai and the Kurainers were ongoing, with the Sentai mecha having the upper hand and having taken out most of the Kurainers.

Yume-Oh prepared its finisher, its arms becoming covered in energy. Then the portal opened in the sky with three giant robots falling from it and one of them onto Yume-Oh, stopping the robot.

"What just happened?!" ToQYGou cried out in surprise.

"Sorry about that!" a male voice called out.

The voice came from a green and yellow robot.

"Who…what…why?"

"I'm Green Buster, a Go-Buster piloting Dino-Oh: Rabbit Custom, we came from another world, and you just happened to be under the portal, sorry!" the green and yellow robot climbed off of her.

Suddenly, a voice came over the intercom.

"Korrina, we're back!" ToQ2Gou called.

"Calem?!"

"Look at the gold and black robot" ToQYGou (and Yume-Oh) turned towards Pteraiden-Oh. "No, the new one that just fell from the sky." ToQYGou turned to Tousai Zyuoh, which had stood up and was now setting the four Ressha it was carrying onto the ground. "Oh. Okay."

The Kurainer Schwarz was in stood up but was subjected to a drop kick from Dino-Oh.

"There are too many giant robots here. What exactly did we miss?" ToQ3Gou asked ToQYGou over the intercom.

However, before she could respond, another voice answered for her. "I don't know what to tell you"

* * *

"I don't know what to tell you." ToQXGou shrugged, standing on the edge of a cliff with KyoryuBlack and Blue. He was holding his Junction Changer up, having listened to the better part of the entire conversation.

"Haruto? When did you-you know what, nevermind." Korrina said.

"We managed to defeat Chaos but Nero got away."

"Nero's involved in this too?" ToQ5Gou asked.

"If the Shadow Line's joined up with Badan and some random villain organization from another world, I'm pretty sure Nero being a part of it shouldn't be a surprise." ToQ2Gou calmly remarked.

The Kurainers in the fight jumped into the air and converted to their train modes before flying off.

"Wait, where are they going?" ToQYGou asked.

She was answered almost immediately by the Kurainers driving onto the ground and dropping off Schwarz, along with several dozen Kurous, Moebas, Combat-Roids, Jukkarage, and Zorima. Nero joined Schwarz from the side with Taka-Roid stumbling in from the opposite side, in obvious pain.

"…I suggest you guys just stomp on them." ToQXGou said.

"Seems logical enough." ToQ3Gou agreed.

"Wait! I'm going down there first." ToQ2Gou interrupted.

"…why?"

"Because, I don't think they'd just abandon their Kurainers unless they had some kind of a plan. While we can just stomp on them, that's way too easy. They're planning something. I'm going to try and talk to them" ToQ2Gou explained.

ToQXGou paused before turning to his allies. "What do you guys think?"

"It's risky but we could take this chance to learn more about what's going on." KyoryuBlack said.

"But what if it's just a trick to waste our time?"

"I don't know. But at this point it seems that we're outnumbered by these guys in terms of both human sized people and giant robots. Perhaps talking to them is the best option for right now."

"There are five teams right now, I'm pretty sure we can take them."

"Yes but fighting them may not be the way to go. That Nero guy is down there, so we should take this chance to try and get him to brag about their plans like last time."

ToQXGou took this chance to think. After a moment, he sighed. "Fine." He turned back to the phone. "Calem, I'm going down with you. If anyone else wants to come, just come."

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **Chapter 10: Super Sentai Battle**

 **Premiering December 18th, 2016**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Super Sentai Battle

* * *

Regular text: Henshin

Emphasis: HENSHIN

Talking: "Henshin"

Different Languages: _"_ _Henshin"_

Transformation Devices, Aria, and Finishers: **Henshin**

Thoughts, Flashbacks, Masahiro, and Visions: _Henshin_

SamuraiMaru and Belt-san: _"_ _ **Henshin"**_

Jena: Henshin

* * *

"I didn't mean all of you!" ToQXGou shouted at the collected mass of Sentai. After his invitation it seems the other four ToQGers, the Ninningers, the two Go-Busters and the Zyuohgers decided to come as well.

"If we do this, we do this as a team." ToQ1Gou said.

"But we need someone to man Yume-Oh or any other of our Ressha in case something happens!"

"It'll be fine. We're not people you should underestimate so easily." ZyuohEagle said.

ToQXGou sighed. "You know what, fine. At least we have to Kyoryugers to-" he stopped when he turned and saw that KyoryuBlack and Blue were talking to the remainder of their teammates. "Oh come on!"

KyoryuBlack turned to him. "What?"

"We're practically defenseless right now! Did any of you think this through?!"

"Hey, our Zyudenryu are live beings, so they'll be able to fight if things go bad." The red Kyoryuger said.

"That's not how they work in combined mode though." KyoryuBlue pointed out.

"Oh…right."

"Either way the transportation sequence is almost instantaneous, so we'll be on board and ready to fight in seconds. There's really no problem." KyoryuViolet pointed out. "And you guys do need backup. Just look how many there are over there." She gestured to the enemies who were still patiently waiting.

"You know what. Fine. I guess there's no point in arguing." ToQXGou sighed.

"Let's get going then." ToQ2Gou turned to stare at Schwarz before he started walking.

The others started walking after him.

While walking, ToQ2Gou reached to his brace and pressed the second button.

 **Now detransforming!**

He pulled the Yellow Ressha out and changed back to Calem.

ToQXGou and 3Gou followed his lead to change back to Haruto and Serena. Serena and Calem switched Ressha's as they walked. Everyone else changed back as well, following the lead of the three.

Eventually, they all stopped, having gotten to speaking distance with Schwarz.

Schwarz and Calem both stepped forward to talk.

"Hello ToQ2Gou" Schwarz greeted.

"Schwarz, we come to talk in peace. Not to fight. What do you want?"

"Surrender now."

"…okay. Why?"

"We'll kill you otherwise."

"And why would you do that? Just because we fought back against your assault?"

"You've all killed dozens, if not hundreds of our men. If you truly desired to talk peacefully you wouldn't have done such a slaughter."

"Innocent people are getting hurt. We're doing what we can to protect them. That's our job as Super Sentai."

"Your job will get you killed. Let us rule and we will ensure that the people will be protected."

"Do I look like an idiot to you? I may be young but I'm not stupid. If they decided to recruit you guys they must be either really stupid or evil. Though given your ally there it could be either or" Calem glanced at Taka-Roid. "Now how about you just stop with your conquest and we can all get on with our lives?"

"…did you honestly think that would work?"

"Of course not. If it were that easy we would've stopped being ToQGers a while ago. That being said, right now there are three teams and part of two in front of you. You have the Kyoryugers, Ninningers, Zyuohgers, and part of both the ToQGers and Go-Busters. If the Shadow Line can barely handle one team what makes you think Badan can handle five at once?"

"You think that five teams scare us?" Schwarz gestured to the monsters behind him.

"You think a bunch of grunts and three monsters scare us?" Calem smirked. "Whose idea was this anyways? You guys have done a horrible job as it is. I presume that it was you, Nero?"

"Excuse me?" Nero stepped forward as if offended.

"Only someone like you can plan something that starts off quite intelligent but screw it up somewhere. I mean, separating us in the way you did was genius but your plan fell apart so quickly that it's not even funny. Did you really not know there are more Sentai in this world that could help?"

"Well I never! Someone like you could never understand my genius!"

"Shut up." Calem said. "Now, tell me "genius", what exactly do you think will happen with you winning?"

"We will win this battle and rule over everyone!" Nero said. "You ToQGers don't even stand a chance, just like those Kamen Riders in that other world!"

"I see. So you guys are also going after the Riders and not just us."

"Nero!" Schwarz said.

"Silence Schwarz! You insolent fool!" Nero growled at Calem. "You don't stand a chance! Badan has connections to the Spirit World, so even if you kill off one, they will just appear in the Spirit World and simply come back to fight you!"

"Spirit World? That explains a lot. You guy's don't actually have a lot, you guys just have some kind of connection to some other world where people go when they die, right?. And then you get those who were defeated and bring them back?" Calem deduced.

"Of course! Not even death can stop us!"

"You're an idiot." Haruto interrupted.

"What?"

"Haruto pulled that exact same trick on you. How did you fall for it again?" Korrina asked.

Nero pointed his cane at the group. "Take aim!"

The grunts took aim.

"Schwarz, you have honor, don't you? You wouldn't hurt an unarmed opponent, would you?"

"You'll survive, ToQ2Gou. I can't say the same for some of your friends though." Schwarz said.

"Attack!" Nero ordered.

 **IT'S TIME FOR BUSTER!**

 **IT'S TIME FOR SPECIAL BUSTER!**

 **POWER UP FOR BUSTER!**

 **Alright, alright!**

 **Shooting Now! Please mind the attack! Please mind the attack!**

Several attacks came in from the side before anyone had the chance to pull the triggers, resulting in a large explosion that took out a portion of the grunts. Nero, Schwarz, and Taka-Roid were all knocked over by the explosion and weakened severely. .

"Looks like we made it just in time." Cynthia remarked as she ran in with Geki and Trevor. Behind her, three more people could be seen, wearing outfits similar to Dawn and Key's but with red, blue, and cyan.

"Any second more and we would have been dead. You're way late." Juniper said to her.

"Hey, point is that we're here now. So we can get to work." Geki said.

"Lucas, what took you guys so long?" Dawn asked the boy in red.

"Aurora and I got caught up with taking care of the problems you guys seemed to be unable to get cause you were talking. We met with Barry after he finished with his job. And we met Cynthia and her friends on the way here. So here we are" Lucas explained.

"On the bright side, the team's all here so we can finally let loose all the way!" Yuki exclaimed with excitement.

Calem was about to respond when an object inside of his pocket started shining, Calem reaching into his pocket in response. He pulled out a small gold Ressha, which brightly shone in his hand.

Haruto stared as an object in his pocket started shining as well, the young man taking out a small black Ressha.

"What's going on with the Hyper and Super Ressha?" Serena asked.

"You ask that like I have any idea." Calem said.

"Could it be that with everyone here, there's so much Imagination that it's overcharged?" Trevor theorized.

The Hyper Ressha let off five balls of light, which each traveled to a different ToQGer. The Super Ressha let off one ball of light, which traveled to Korrina. Each ball of light changed into its own copy of the Hyper or Super Ressha and fell into its respective ToQGers hands.

"Ah! My very own Hyper Ressha!" Shauna called out, excited.

"Amazing." Trevor looked over it.

"This is what it does if there is too much Imagination?" Geki questioned.

Serena looked down at her copy in surprise.

"Wow! This is really cool!" Yuki had a wide grin as he excitedly looked up and down his copy of the Ressha.

"Super Traingers and Hyper ToQGers?" Korrina tilted her head to the side.

"Interesting." Haruto looked at his friends before turning to his own Super Ressha.

"Alright, let's get to work then" Calem said, tossing his Hyper Ressha into the air and catching it as it came down.

"That includes us too." N said. "Black, you got this?"

"Yup. Even if you're sure you're going to lose, you can't ever give up!" Black, a male who appeared to be the twin of White, said at his teammates.

"You make it sound like we're going to lose" White laughed.

"Still, Outnumbered with resurrecting grunts or not, we're going to take all of you guys out. You think we're going to lose? We've come so far, we're not just going to let it end like this!" Lucas cracked his knuckles, showing off his Morphin Brace.

"Now this is really hot! Five Super Sentai united together! This is gonna be good!" Naruto, the human form of AkaNinger, said.

"This is it then, let's go!" Geo held out his left arm into the air, a red handle attached to a gold box appearing onto his hand. The gold box was intricately designed with a handle jutting out of the top of it. A crystal was sticking out of the top of the handle he had in his hand.

"Let's get wild!" the brace on Naruto's wrist shouted.

"Wha-when did you get here?!"

"I'm not missing this fight! I tagged along just before you got on the weird train." The brace jumped off of Naruto's wrist before flying towards Hinata and landing onto her right wrist.

"Eh?!" she exclaimed.

"Just for today, let's rampage together!" the brace declared.

"O-okay" Hinata stuttered.

"If we're letting loose, I'm borrowing this." Cynthia walked by Lucas and reached into his pocket, pulling out a silver flip phone.

"Give it back when you're done." Lucas didn't look at her, as if he was used to this happening. He reached to the button on his chest. Barry and Dawn did the same.

 **TRANSPORT!**

A red rectangular object appeared in their right hand before they plugged it into their own respective Morphin Brace and pressed the button on top.

 **SET! ARE YOU READY?**

The three held their Brace's up as green data flowed into the devices.

Key and Aurora held their left gloves out as they pulled a pair of glasses out of the palm area. They folded them over before pressing the buttons on the wrist.

Cynthia readied her own sunglasses and phone. She then opened the phone she took from Lucas and pressed down on a trigger on the side, a pair of glasses sliding out of the back of the phone.

In unison, Lucas, Barry, and Dawn pressed down on the buttons on the brace and the device they attached to the brace.

 **IT'S MORPHIN TIME!**

 **BATTLIZED MORPHIN TIME!**

 **POWERED CUSTOM! IT'S MORPHIN TIME!**

The code gathered around their feet and traveled up, generating their suits. However, for Lucas, Dawn, Barry, and Cynthia, extra armor seemed to be flying around them with the armor around Cynthia appearing to be lion-like.

"Let's Morphin!" Key and Aurora called, pressing down on the buttons on their gloves. In response, the glasses flew off the gloves and onto their forming helmets to form their visors.

"Powered Morphin!" Lucas, Dawn, and Barry pressed down on the button on their brace. The two glasses flew into their helmet as the armor around them combined onto their suits.

"Battlized Morphin!" Cynthia pulled the trigger on the phone a second time. The glasses flew onto her sunglasses as the lion split into multiple pieces and attached to her suit, forming slender armor.

"Red Buster!" Red Buster called, now in a red leather suit with a cheetah design on the helmet. Armor was on his knees, forearms, and chest. A gold logo was on the center of the armor on his chest.

"Blue Buster!" Blue Buster cracked his knuckles, his suit being a blue leather outfit with a gorilla design on the helmet. He had the same armor as Lucas but the chest armor was bulkier and colored blue as opposed to the red Lucas had. Unlike Lucas, the armor on his forearms had blue coloration on the top of one side.

"Yellow Buster!" Yellow Buster flicked her wrists, the armor on her suit being much slender than the others. Her armor was different than the others as the kneepads she had were yellow.

"Green Buster!" Green Buster crossed his arms in a plus shape.

"Cyan Buster!" Cyan Buster outstretched her arms, her outfit being a leather suit that was colored white on her leggings and cyan and black on her top. Below her waist was a cyan and black skirt that rested partially underneath her top. There was a set of gold straps on her person that contained a button with the team logo. Her helmet was cyan and had the design of a triceratops.

"Battlized Black Buster!" Battlized Black Buster raised her right hand into the air. Her suit was almost exactly the same but with navy and gold armor on her forearms, biceps, shins, thighs, chest, and waist. The lion head had attached to her helmet.

"Tokumei Sentai: Go-Busters!" The six held their left hands above their chest while giving a thumbs up.

Meanwhile, the thirteen Kyoryugers held their Zyudenchi out.

"Brave In!" After clicking it, they slotted their respective Zyudenchi into their transformation devices.

 **Gaburincho! Gabutyra!**

 **Parasagun!**

 **Stegotchi!**

 **Zakutor!**

 **Dricera!**

 **Pteragordon!**

 **Ankydon!**

 **Bunpachy!**

 **Plezuon!**

 **Aopterror!**

 **Coatling!**

 **Giga Gaburincho! Bragigas!**

 **Zero Gaburincho! Tobaspino!**

"Kyoryu Change!" In unison they activated their devices. After a short little dance, they pointed their weapons into the air.

"Fire!" Their Zyudenryu formed their suits.

Black reached into his pocket and pulled out a Zyudenchi with the label "+1" and turned to his friends "Hey, Cheren, Bianca, is it alright if I-"

"Go ahead Black" Cheren, the Kyoryuger in green fixed his glasses.

"You don't really need to ask." Bianca, the girl next to him responded.

"Okay, Brave In! Minityra!" Black clicked the battery before throwing it into the air.

Kyoryuzin separated into its individual pieces with Gabutyra opening its mouth, the Zyudenchi enlarging before it entered its mouth.

 **Gaburincho! Over-CHA-HA-HARGE!**

Gabutyra shrunk to miniature size before it jumped into Black's hands. "Minityra, let-" Black didn't finish when N suddenly pulled Minityra out of his hands. "Minityra, I'm borrowing your power."

"H-hey!"

"Relax. Carnival mode can be shared between us. I'll be careful not to hurt Minityra." N said, twisting Minityra's head around before flicking a gun handle out of his back.

 **KURUINCHO!**

"Okay…" Black sighed.

N closed the mouth of Minityra, causing the eyes to light up.

 **OH! MATSURINCHO! CARNIVAL!**

N spun in a circle before kissing his hand and mimicking blowing it towards someone. "Fire!"

Minityra jumped into the air before flying behind N and biting down on him from behind, changing his suit.

"You'll be surprised to hear!" N shouted.

"The Pure Heroine! KyoryuNavy!" The shortest of the Kyoryugers, a navy colored female called. Her suit was different from the others in that the shoulderpad on her left had an extra piece jutting out.

"The Fanged Hero! KyoryuRed!" KyoryuRed called out next.

"The Hotshot Hero! KyoryuBlack! Carnival!" KyoryuBlack Carnival shouted. His suit was white down the middle with a black coloration on the outside. The design separating the black from the white was a zig-zagging yellow line. He had a face on his chest that highly resembled Gabutyra except black where it was supposed to be red. His helmet had frills jutting out of the back.

"The Armored Hero! KyoryuBlue!" KyoryuBlue shouted.

"The Slashing Hero! KyoryuGreen!" KyoryuGreen called after her.

"The Horned Heroine! KyoryuPink!" KyoryuPink posed next.

"The Thundering Hero! KyoryuGold, has arrived!" KyoryuGold got ready.

"The Steel Heroine! KyoryuCyan!" KyoryuCyan posed seductively.

"The Hard-headed Hero! KyoryuGray!" KyoryuGray got into a martial-arts pose.

"The Seafaring Heroine! KyoryuViolet!" KyoryuViolet raised her right arm into the air.

"The Shining Hero! Kyoryu…Silver!" the tallest of the Kyoryugers, KyoryuSilver, shouted.

"The Universal Hero! KyoryuWhite!" KyoryuWhite outstretched his arms to the side.

"The Soaring Heroine! KyoryuOrange!" KyoryuOrange called loudly.

"Zyuden Sentai: Kyoryuger!" The thirteen Kyoryugers got into a line together before they posed.

Next, the eight ToQGers pressed the buttons on their respective transformation devices, activating them.

 **Transforming now! Please wait behind the white line!**

The numbered ones held up their Ressha while the other two slotted their Ressha into their devices.

"ToQ Change!"

In unison, the main five closed their braces while thrusting their arms forward.

Geki drove the Ressha down the tracks on his Changer.

Korrina and Haruto pressed their hands onto the front of their Changers before throwing the arms holding the changers into the air. Their respective suits formed around them with their helmets forming soon after. From each of their Changers, a copy of the Ressha they were using flew out.

 **Hyper ToQ1Gou!**

ToQ1Gou pointed forward with one finger as his suit formed around him.

 **Hyper ToQ2Gou!**

ToQ2Gou smirked and gave a two-finger salute before pretending to shoot at someone in front of him.

 **Hyper ToQ3Gou!**

ToQ3Gou brought her right arm forward with three fingers pointed outwards.

 **Hyper ToQ4Gou!**

ToQ4Gou held his left hand up above his right shoulder with four fingers outstretched.

 **Hyper ToQ5Gou!**

ToQ5Gou grinned widely as she held her hand near her face with all five fingers extended.

 **Hyper ToQ6Gou!**

ToQ6Gou pointed his right arm forward with his left arm at his waist, his right hand having all five fingers extended while his other hand only had one finger.

After their individual calls, the six golden trains flying around them enlarged into large block-like shapes before flying onto them to form a chest plate and shoulder pads.

 **Junction Change! Super ToQXGou!**

ToQXGou held his arms outwards before holding them in front of his chest in an X-shape.

 **Junction Change! Super ToQYGou!**

ToQYGou held her arms upwards, her body making a Y-shape, before she brought her arms back down with her right arm forming a peace sign that she held near her face as she winked.

The black Ressha split into multiple pieces before attaching to ToQXGou and YGou's hands, feet, chests, shoulders, and helmet.

"We're Imagining Victory!" the six ToQGers shouted.

"We're Dreaming Victory!" Super ToQXGou and YGou stood next to each other.

"Ressha Sentai!" the six ToQGers got in a line of 1-6.

"Ressha Senshi!" XGou held up his right arm while YGou held up her left arm, the two arms forming a W-shape.

"Hyper ToQGer!" the ToQGers performed a group pose together.

"Super! XY Traingers!" XGou and YGou pointed forwards with their other arms.

Next, the Ninningers placed their respective Shuriken in their transformation device before pushing a button on the device.

 **SAA HENGE! NIN! NIN! NIN! NIN NI-NI NIN!**

 **THE CHOUZETSU! N! I! N! I! NIN NIN-NIN!**

 **THE CHANGE!**

"Shuriken Henge!" six of the eight Ninningers called before spinning their Shuriken.

"Chouzetsu Henge!" Hinata used the Shuriken on her brace to spin the Shuriken on her sword, the two spinning enough to activate her transformation.

"Shuriken Change!" the last Ninninger spun his Shuriken.

Their suits formed around them as fire swirled around Hinata, armor forming above her suit.

 **AKA JA!**

"The Wild Brilliance! AkaNinger!" AkaNinger held his blade out with a reverse grip.

 **AO JA!**

"The Rumbling Cloud! AoNinger!" AoNinger pointed his blade into the air.

 **KI JA!**

"The Dazzling Stillness! KiNinger!" KiNinger ran the blunt end of his blade over his hand

 **SHIRO JA! CHOUZETSU…NINJA!**

"The Flower Amongst the Blaze! Chouzetsu ShiroNinger!" Chouzetsu ShiroNinger slashed before showing off her brace.

 **MOMO JA!**

"The Shimmering Haze! MomoNinger!" MomoNinger held her blade back and her left hand forward.

 **KURO JA!**

"The Legendary Heavens! KuroNinger!" KuroNinger punched forward before shouldering his blade.

 **STARNINGER! WOW!**

"The Shining Star! StarNinger!" StarNinger strummed the guitar part of his weapon.

 **MIDO JA!**

"The Fierce Full Moon! MidoNinger!"

"We are shinobi, but we run wild!" AkaNinger called.

"We are shinobi, but we party all night!" StarNinger readied his sword

"Shuriken Sentai: Ninninger!"

Lastly, the eight Zyuohgers readied their respective Changers. Geo reached to the gold handle and pulled it back to result in the gold box folding back and revealing the red gun mode on the inside. The sides of the box revealed the image of a whale while the top covered most of the crystal but had the top of it exposed.

Luna pressed the button on the bottom of her Zyuoh The Light.

The other five opened their Zyuoh Changers and pressed the red button before pressing their respective button.

 **SHARK! LION! ELEPHANT! TIGER! GORILLA!**

 **THE WORLD!**

 **WHALE!**

"Honno Kakusei!"

In unison, those with Zyuoh Changers rotated the portion on top so the image on the front aligned together. Luna spun the cube portion of her Zyuoh The Light to the rhino portion then slammed the button on the bottom onto the side of her knee. Geo held his gun up while holding down the trigger.

 **AH AH AAAAAHHHHHH~**

 **OH OH RHINOOOOOSSS~**

 **AH AH WHAAAAALLLEEEE~**

The energy cube with their respective color spun around them before combining with them to form their suits. Geo however, had what appeared to be water shoot from his gun and rain down onto him to help complete his suit.

"Monarch among the Monarchs!" Geo was now in a red suit alike ZyuohEagle but with a large whale design over the right side of his front and back. His helmet was based off a whale and had blue eyes. His outfit had coattail-like extensions around his legs with the whale design going down the extension. He elegantly posed with his right arm to the side. "ZyuohWhale!"

"Monarch of the Seas!" ZyuohShark stretched her arms outwards in front of her like they were jaws. "ZyuohShark!"

"Monarch of the Savannahs!" ZyuohLion held his arms in front of him like they were claws. "ZyuohLion!"

"Monarch of the Deep Forest!" ZyuohElephant threw his right arm into the air. "ZyuohElephant!"

"Monarch of the Snowy Tundra!" ZyuohTiger held her arms out like ZyuohLion except more refined. "ZyuohTiger!"

"Monarch of the Jungles!" ZyuohGorilla slammed her knuckles together before getting into a ready stance "ZyuohGorilla!"

"Monarch of the World!" ZyuohTheWorld threw her right arm into the air with her left towards the ground before she brought her right arm back with her left arm pointed forward. "ZyuohThe…World!"

"Doubutsu Sentai: Zyuohger!" The seven got into a pose together, ZyuohEagle and TheWorld pointing towards the air with the right and left hands respectively with ZyuohGorilla between them. The other four surrounded them in animal-like poses.

The five groups got out of their poses.

Their enemies, who had been struggling to get up this entire time, had finally managed to do so but were unable to attack due to their weakened state. "Y-you fools h-honestly think this will stop us! We-we will not lose here!" Nero yelled to them, struggling to stay up and speak.

ZyuohWhale stepped forward. "Don't Underestimate us!"

Chouzetsu ShiroNinger readied her sword "Because instead of hiding-"

KyoryuBlack Carnival interrupted her quickly, holding up Minityra, also know as Gabutyra de Carnival, and his Gaburevolver "We're about to get wild!"

"So, Busters! Ready…" Battlized Black Buster pulled out her gun and sword combo, holding up her sword while her gun was at her side.

"Full Speed Ahead!" Hyper ToQ2Gou and Super ToQXGou called out, the two pointing forward, Hyper ToQ2Gou having two fingers pointed outwards while Super ToQXGou only had one.

"Get them!" Schwarz ordered, the remaining grunts charging.

The five teams charged in unison. The teams all separated and blended together as they started fighting against their opponents. Schwarz began fighting Hyper ToQ3Gou, ZyuohTheWorld, Battlized Black Buster, and Hyper ToQ6Gou while Nero fought KyoryuBlack Carnival, Chouzetsu ShiroNinger, Hyper ToQ1Gou, and Super ToQXGou. Taka-Roid on the other hand had to deal with ZyuohWhale and Hyper ToQ2Gou.

The others began fighting the remaining grunts.

* * *

Schwarz blocked a punch from Hyper ToQ6Gou but failed to block a slash from Battlized Black Buster. Behind him, Hyper ToQ3Gou ran up and slammed her hammer into him to send him flying forward as ZyuohTheWorld ran in from the front.

"Yasei DAI Kaihou!" she called, the tail, claw, and horns growing onto her body. The Zyuohger ran into Schwarz and pushed him back more and more, the Shadow unable to do anything to stop her.

Hyper ToQ6Gou drew his weapon as Battlized Black Buster held up her own blade.

"Yudou Breaker!"

"ShiftBlade!"

The two struck Schwarz in the back as he came by when ZyuohTheWorld stopped, sending the Shadow flying before he landed and rolled across the ground.

The four met back up. Schwarz stood up and pointed his weapon at them.

Before he could do anything else, ZyuohTheWorld swung her tail arm before swinging the claw arm, an orange energy wave shooting from the tail while five silver energy waves shot from the claw.

Schwarz held his blade out, blocking the attacks then knocking them away.

 **POWER UP FOR BUSTER!**

 **Alright, alright!**

Hyper ToQ6Gou and Battlized Black Buster launched their attacks next, Schwarz getting ready to block them. Before he could, ToQ3Gou slammed her hammer onto the ground with the light on it being red before it changed to blue. A cloud of smoke erupted from underneath Schwarz, disorienting him enough for the two attacks to make contact.

The Shadow hit the ground, electricity arching over him as he struggled to get up.

* * *

KyoryuBlack Carnival jumped into the air as he fired at Nero with both of his guns, the attacks hitting Nero directly in the chest. After that, Hyper ToQ1Gou thrust his sword towards him, the rails extending from his sword and wrapping around Nero to trap him. While he was trapped, Chouzetsu ShiroNinger held her arm out and started spinning the disc on her brace, multiple fire shurikens shooting from it as a result and hitting Nero all over.

Super ToQXGou jumped at Nero and slashed repeatedly all over the Shadow. KyoryuBlack Carnival started firing with Super ToQXGou jumping out of the way just in time. After that, Hyper ToQ1Gou pulled back with his sword, the rails unraveling from around Nero while scratching at him.

* * *

Taka-Roid was struck in the chest by a punch from ZyuohWhale and Hyper ToQ2Gou.

Hyper ToQ2Gou pulled out his ToQ Blaster in sword mode while ZyuohWhale drew his Zyuoh Buster. "Here" he tossed it to Hyper ToQ2Gou before he drew his EagRiser.

"Thanks." Hyper ToQ2Gou shouldered the ToQ Blaster as he looked over the Zyuoh Buster then pointed it at Taka-Roid. The two charged again.

ZyuohWhale slashed at Taka-Roid all over before shooting him in the chest with his gun. After that, Hyper ToQ2Gou slashed repeatedly at the Badan monster with both of his swords, each strike making its mark and knocking the monster back.

Hyper ToQ2Gou changed both his weapons to gun mode and aimed them at Taka-Roid. ZyuohWhale aimed his gun at Taka-Roid and changed his EagRiser to whip mode.

ZyuohWhale swung his EagRiser at Taka-Roid, the blade wrapping around the Badan monster before the two started firing with their guns at him.

The energy bullets struck Taka-Roid before ZyuohWhale tugged the handle of his EagRiser, the blade pulling away from it.

* * *

Taka-Roid fell to the ground with Nero and Schwarz stumbling over next to him. The Sentai battling them gathered up.

"Dai-Kaiten Cannon!" Hyper ToQ2Gou pulled out a new weapon with six pieces jutting out of the sides of the top. He pulled out his Hyper Ressha.

"Hey, guys, I have an idea. I want you to imagine seeing us beat this guy. This is ending now."

"Is there any real use to us uniting our powers though?" Battlized Black Buster said.

"I'm taking a note from Yuki's book. Go big or go home." Hyper ToQ2Gou slotted the Hyper Ressha into the Dai-Kaiten Cannon.

The others looked to each other and slowly nodded before they looked slightly down. After a few moments, a glow emanated from ZyuohWhale, Battlized Black Buster, KyoryuBlack Carnival, Chouzetsu ShiroNinger, and Super ToQXGou.

They each pulled out the glowing lights, ZyuohWhale having Cube Eagle, Battlized Black Buster her Morphin Phone, KyoryuBlack Carnival one of his Zyudenchi, Chouzetsu ShiroNinger a NinShuriken with a robots face and a white blade, and Super ToQXGou the Super Ressha.

Within a few seconds, the device in each of their hands (aside from Super ToQXGou) changed into Ressha. ZyuohWhale had a Ressha with Cube Eagle's head on it, Battlized Black Buster one with her lion mecha's head, KyoryuBlack Carnival a Ressha with Parasagun's head, and Chouzetsu ShiroNinger one with a dog's head.

"…well? You guys gonna put them on or what?" Hyper ToQ2Gou said.

With that, the five placed their Ressha on one after the other on the slots surrounding the Hyper Ressha. The five around him then gathered at the slot where they inserted their respective Ressha. However, Hyper ToQ3Gou stepped next to Hyper ToQ2Gou, ZyuohTheWorld and Hyper ToQ6Gou crouched down next to ZyuohWhale and Battlized Black Buster respectively, Super ToQXGou stood next to KyoryuBlack Carnival, and Hyper ToQ1Gou placed his hand on Chouzetsu ShiroNinger's shoulder.

 **Buster Renketsu! Kyoryu Renketsu! ToQ Renketsu! Ninger Renketsu! Zyuoh Renketsu!**

Energy flowed from each of them into the gun as Hyper ToQ2Gou pumped the handle. Battlized Black Buster, KyoryuBlack Carnival, Chouzetsu ShiroNinger, and ZyuohWhale placed their arms somewhere on the Dai-Kaiten Cannon, helping to hold it up.

 **Be sure not to miss this last, ultimate train!**

 **"** **Sentai Final Burst!"** The group chorused as Hyper ToQ2Gou pulled the trigger.

 **Full Speed Ahead!**

From the gun, a projection of the Hyper Ressha shot out along with the energy projections of the Go-Buster, Kyoryuger, Super, Ninninger, and Zyuohger Ressha.

The line of trains flew towards Taka-Roid, Schwarz, and Nero. Nero and Schwarz did their best to prepare themselves before the attack reached them, Taka-Roid taking the brunt of the attack. Taka-Roid soon exploded, Schwarz and Nero both getting caught in the middle of the explosion as well.

When the explosion died down, it revealed Taka-Roid had fallen to the ground, his body being burnt almost beyond recognition. A medal had also fallen off of his body and had landed nearby.

"That's that." Hyper ToQ2Gou said, shouldering the Dai-Kaiten Cannon.

"Geo! Luna!" ZyuohGorilla ran in next to ZyuohWhale.

"Sonia, what's wrong?" ZyuohTheWorld asked.

"The grunts are still coming!" the crimson Zyuohger informed them.

"You guys haven't taken them out yet?" Battlized Black Buster asked.

"We took out most of them, but more keep showing up and we're getting outnumbered."

Before anyone could respond, the group heard a grunting noise coming from Schwarz. They turned towards their defeated enemies to see Schwarz and Nero stand up, a bit tired but looking better than they did before.

"Wait, what?" Hyper ToQ1Gou said.

"It's like you deduced, ToQ2Gou, we come back each time we're defeated. Why do you think we didn't call for backup? The more you beat us, the more we come back and the more you tire out!" Nero laughed.

"You're kidding me." Super ToQXGou groaned.

Schwarz walked over to the medal that was dropped and picked it up before walking over to Taka-Roid.

"Ah! A Continue?!" ZyuohGorilla pointed.

"Why does he have that?" ZyuohTheWorld asked.

"If I remember correctly from our deal with the Dethgaliens, the information on this medal says it is to be used like this" Schwarz crouched near Taka-Roid and shoved the medal into his mouth.

The Badan monster glowed as his skin miraculously healed. He got up as he suddenly grew to giant size.

"Why does everything have to go giant?" Battlized Black Buster sighed.

"What do we do?" Chouzetsu ShiroNinger asked Hyper ToQ6Gou, who shrugged.

"Zyuoh Cube!"

 **CUBE GORILLA~!**

A giant crimson gorilla with a six on it flew from ZyuohGorilla and hit Taka-Roid to knock him back and distract him.

The rest of the ToQGers and Kyoryugers ran in from the side.

"What's going on?" Hyper ToQ4Gou asked.

"What do you think genius?" Super ToQXGou said.

"…You guys go ahead to help Hunter and them." Super ToQXGou told Hyper ToQ2Gou.

"Wait, what?" Hyper ToQ2Gou said.

"We'll take care of the fighting here. You guys just keep going from here."

"Are you guys sure?" Hyper ToQ1Gou asked.

"Of course. These guys are going to be a piece of cake." Hyper ToQ6Gou said.

"And who says you're going alone?" KyoryuBlack Carnival said. "I'm coming with. You guys do need a veteran of sorts to make sure things go right."

Some of the other Sentai ran in from the side.

"What's going on?" Hyper ToQ4Gou asked.

"What do you think genius?" Super ToQXGou said.

"We're going ahead while the others finish this fight." Battlized Black Buster explained. "Come if you want to but just remember that we do need people here to fight."

"Wait, you're coming too?" Hyper ToQ2Gou said.

"I'm coming as well." ZyuohWhale spoke up.

"Me too." Chouzetsu ShiroNinger said.

Yellow Buster raised her hand up into the air, volunteering to go.

KyoryuViolet simply nodded. "We're ready to go anytime!" KyoryuBlue added.

"Count us in" ZyuohTheWorld said with ZyuohGorilla nodding.

MomoNinger crossed her arms. "There seems to be a lot of people here as it is and you guys seem like you need help, so I'll come."

"We'll stay." Hyper ToQ1Gou said.

"Are you guys sure?" Hyper ToQ3Gou asked.

"Of course we are. You guys got this" Red Buster said.

"Good luck!" KyoryuRed gave a thumbs up.

ZyuohWhale passed Cube Eagle to ZyuohShark. "Use this."

"You can count on us!" ZyuohShark said.

"We should get going" KyoryuBlack Carnival said.

"I fixed what I could of the Ressha so they should be good, but just in case be extra careful and bring an extra just in case." Green Buster said.

"Let's get to work then!" Hyper ToQ3Gou pulled out the Dimension Ressha and activated it. The other ToQGers activated their Ressha as well.

 **Dimension Ressha! Red Ressha! Blue Ressha! Yellow Ressha! Green Ressha! Pink Ressha! Shield Ressha!**

The Ressha hit Taka-Roid. The Dimension Ressha pulled up in front of the group, the Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink, and Shield Ressha linked up one after the other behind it.

As one portion of the group started boarding, the others rejoined the fight against the grunts. Hyper ToQ2Gou paused and watched the fighting.

"Calem, what's wrong?" Hyper ToQ3Gou asked.

"It's just…we have to help them somehow!" he said.

Dino-Oh started moving as Green Buster got back in. The robot started to fight against Taka-Roid.

At the same time, Tousai Zyuoh split into its three Cubes as Cube Gorilla turned back to Cube mode with five more Cubes enlarging. All nine combined into a large robot.

At the same time, Spino Dai-Oh combined with Dricera and Zakutor along with Gigant Bragi-Oh.

 **WILD TOUSAI KING~!**

 **Gigant Spino Dai-Oh!**

"I think they'll be fine" Hyper ToQ3Gou dragged Hyper ToQ2Gou on board.

After a few more seconds, the Dimension Ressha started up before the Ressha drove forward, a portal forming before it swallowed up the line of Ressha.

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **Chapter 11: This Drive Will End**

 **Premiering January 7th, 2017**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: This Drive Will End

* * *

Regular text: Henshin

Emphasis: HENSHIN

Talking: "Henshin"

Different Languages: _"_ _Henshin"_

Transformation Devices, Aria, and Finishers: **Henshin**

Thoughts, Flashbacks, Masahiro, and Visions: _Henshin_

SamuraiMaru and Belt-san: _"_ _ **Henshin"**_

Jena: Henshin

* * *

 **A/N: I've rushed through this chapter a lot recently due to several real life factors. I apologize for how rushed these last few chapters have been but I finally have some free time so the last few chapters shouldn't be too rushed. If it's still rushed I'm extremely sorry.**

* * *

Goku sat on top of a skyscraper, looking out onto the city.

"Goku." Behind him, Black RX, Nagi, Eren, Super-1, Yuji, a green and red Rider with a V and a 3 on his belt, a Rider that looked similar to J, and a Rider that looked almost exactly like Ichigou walked up.

"What do we do now?" Yuji asked.

Goku paused for a moment, but soon answered. "Time's running out. We don't have a choice but to rush the plan." He turned to the Riders behind him. "Attack the Heisei Riders. Be sure to tell the other Showa Riders as well. Those that are still around that is."

* * *

Amy set May down against the wall of the abandoned office building, the girl having awoken during the journey, but being slightly dazed.

"Amy…" May said. "What…happened?"

"I…I'm sorry, May. You're like this because of me." Amy apologized.

"It's fine…it was an accident…right?" May's lips slightly curled upwards in a smile.

"But even if it was, you almost died."

"I'm okay, Amy. But I think I'll need new clothes." May remarked, looking down at her torn shirt.

Amy giggled at that. "Yeah, I guess so…how do you feel?"

"Tired. Slightly drowsy. Hungry." May listed off.

"I see. Do you want me to get you something to eat?" Amy asked.

* * *

Hunter and Yuya drove their bikes down the road slowly. Hunter had Corona on his bike, the girl seated in front of Hunter with Hunter using one arm to keep her in place. The two stopped their bikes, however, when Hinata jumped in front of them.

"Hinata? What's wrong?" Hunter took off his helmet.

"How did you even find us?" Yuya took off his helmet as well.

"This thing led me to you guys" Hinata held up the Unicorn PlaMonster. "And I heard motorcycles driving nearby and prayed it was you guys. But that's not the point. The point is that Teru was taken!"

"What? How?!" Hunter demanded.

"There was a Badan monster, and he took Teru." Hinata explained. "I tried to stop him but I couldn't."

"It's fine. At least you tried. But at this point it doesn't matter. If Teru was taken by Badan that means he is worth something to them, and that can't be a good sign." Yuya crossed his arms.

"So how are we going to save him?" Hunter crossed his arms.

"Excuse me!" a voice called out to them.

The three turned to see two people walking towards them. One was a young man in a white long sleeve shirt under a red shirt with a yellow V-shape on the chest. He had on dark gray khakis with suspenders hanging from the side. He had spiky hair that was dark brown in the back while bright red in the front. He had violet eyes.

The other person was a man with wild hair that was black with yellow highlights. He had on black pants with orange kneecaps that were held up by a brown belt. He wore a dark blue jacket with orange parts similar to the ones on his kneecaps on his elbows, shoulders, collar, and corner of the bottom of his jacket. The sleeves of his jacket were covered up by a pair of brown leather gloves. His black shirt had an intricate red design. He had dark blue eyes.

"Wait, who are you guys?" Hinata cautiously asked.

"They're Heisei Riders, it's fine." Yuya said.

"I'm Guren Nash, Kamen Rider Ryuki" the younger one said.

"Yusei Fudo, Kamen Rider OOO. You're Wizard and you're…" Yusei pointed at Hunter, pausing to remember his name.

"Hunter Steele. Kamen Rider Gaim." Hunter said. "What's the situation with you guys?"

"We were brought here by Tsukasa. He left us but we came alone and happened to meet up with each other. What about you guys?"

"I came here through a portal" Yuya simply said.

"This is my world." Hunter said.

"What do we do now?" Hinata changed the subject.

"With the four of us working together, we stand a better chance if we encounter anymore Showa Riders or Badan." Yuya said.

"Hinata, can you take Corona back to your apartment to rest? We'll go ahead and try to find Teru and save him." Hunter requested.

"Leave it to me." Hinata said, placing Corona's arms around her shoulders and lifting her up. "I'll see you guys later. Good luck" she said before she walked off.

"Who's Teru?" Guren asked.

"We'll explain on the way. Come on, we need to start searching." Yuya said.

* * *

Kaz and Daigo chased after the Garuda PlaMonster, the PlaMonster not noticing them chasing after it.

"How far is this thing going to go? We've been chasing after it for a while now" Kaz said.

"It's after something, but has a limited supply of Mana to keep it going so it should be headed back to its source for more energy soon enough" Daigo reasoned.

"How sure are you that it won't run out of energy and leave us without a way to find the source?"

"…" Daigo didn't answer.

"Daigo?"

"I don't know! It's been a while since I've seen Wizard!"

"What does that mean for us?"

"Hopefully nothing bad"

"Oh yeah, that's definitely reassuring." Kaz groaned.

The two continued to run for a bit but eventually, Daigo stopped, resulting in Kaz stopping as well.

"Stop, we're going to go nowhere chasing after this thing." Daigo said.

"Well what are we supposed to do now then?"

Daigo paused for a moment. "…What about the Shift Cars?"

 ** _"_** ** _It would appear we forgot about that option"_** SamuraiMaru added.

Kaz thought about that solution, putting his hand to his chin. "That's true. They would be rather efficient, but the reason we've limited their use is because we only brought a limited amount."

 ** _"_** ** _We can't risk losing even one of the Shift Cars. That kind of technology is dangerous in the wrong hands."_** Belt-san reasoned.

"We don't have a choice though. We may have to risk it." Kaz pointed out.

 ** _"_** ** _But-"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Excuse me, Belt-san. But we do not appear to have another choice."_** SamuraiMaru spoke up. **_"_** ** _I understand your feelings but I believe it is in our best interest to use whatever resources we have at this time, no matter the risks."_**

"He's got a point, Belt-san." Kaz said.

 ** _"…_** ** _very well. In that case, we will use Midnight Shadow, the most capable of the three when it comes to searching and stealth."_** Belt-san replied.

* * *

May stared out the window over the city. It was quiet, with no one or thing moving outside the window.

She swallowed a breath as she kept staring. Soon enough, she heard footsteps as Amy returned, carrying a bunch of food.

"I'm back!" she announced, sitting on the ground next to May and dumping the food into the space between them.

May looked down at the food. "Thank you." She thanked Amy as she picked up a granola bar and started eating it. She watched as Amy tore into the wrapping of a protein bar and started to eat it.

The two ate in silence for a few moments before May spoke up.

"Where did you find these?"

"There was some machine downstairs with a bunch of food in it."

"…what kind of machine?"

"It had a bunch of rows with food on each row. There was some kind of screen in the way but I got rid of it." Amy said.

"You…you broke the glass of a vending machine and stole the food inside?"

"Wait, was that food for someone else?"

Before May could respond, Amy spotted something out of the window.

"Look out!" she grabbed May and quickly pulled her out of the way as a figure flew through the window, crashing into several desks and becoming buried under a bunch of rubble.

* * *

Approximately 20 minutes ago…

Hunter, Guren, Yusei, and Yuya stopped in the middle of the street.

"So what do we do?" Yusei asked. "How exactly are we going to find what we need to look for?"

"I don't know. But we need to think of something fast. Badan wanted Teru and now they have him, so…" Hunter stopped when he heard a motorcycle approaching.

From the side, two Kamen Riders drove into the scene. One was Super-1 while the other was the one who looked a lot like J.

"Super-1 and ZO?" Guren said.

The two Riders kept driving towards them.

Guren stepped forward and pulled out his Advent Deck.

"Henshin!"

He changed into Ryuki, quickly jumping out of the way with the others as the two Riders stopped their bikes.

Ryuki got into a ready stance as Yusei pulled out his OOO Driver and slapped it to his waist, his Driver forming.

Yuya and Hunter prepared to activate their own Drivers when a loud roar was heard.

The two then jumped out of the way as another Kamen Rider appeared, this one being monster-like in appearance.

"Shin?" Yuya recognized the Showa Rider.

"Henshin!" Yusei ran forward, scanning the medals in his Driver.

 **TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA!**

OOO tackled Shin to the ground. "Run you two!"

"What? Why?!" Hunter demanded.

"Just get going and find your friend! We'll take care of these guys!" Ryuki shouted at them while fighting ZO and Super-1.

"But wouldn't it be faster if we helped?"

 **SCANNING CHARGE!**

"SEIYA!" OOO jumped into the air and kicked at Shin, the Showa Rider exploding soon after.

"They'll be fine." Hunter turned and ran. Yuya looked at OOO and Ryuki but turned and followed after Hunter.

* * *

Hunter opened the door to the roof, running onto it with Yuya following.

"What are we doing up here?" Yuya asked.

"We need a safe place to go. I don't think they'll find us up here, so now we need to consider our options." Hunter turned in place but stopped when he saw what was happening.

"What the-" he whispered.

The city was burning. Explosions happened everywhere, but the causes of said explosions could not be seen at all.

"What's going on here?" Hunter said.

"Could it be that Badan is beginning their assault?" Yuya asked.

"Look at that!" Hunter pointed.

In the sky, OOO in his Tajador form flew around, shooting at another Rider who was flying.

Off to the side, Ryuki could be seen fighting ZO in his Survive form; the two were on one of the floors of a skyscraper.

Ryuki pulled out a card and slotted it into his DragVisor Zwei. ZO posed before he kicked at Ryuki. Ryuki kicked forward as well, the two attacks connecting before causing a large explosion. Ryuki flew from the building in a ball of fire, reverting back to his regular form as a result of the explosion and crashing into an office building.

* * *

Inside the office building, May and Amy looked at the pile of rubble in surprise. Ryuki emerged from underneath it but he didn't seem to notice them as he drew a card and placed it in his gauntlet.

 **Sword Vent!**

From a mirror, a sword flew into Ryuki's hands and he jumped through the hole to the ground.

Both Amy and May ran up to the hole and looked out to watch the fighting.

On the ground, Super-1 had appeared and started to fight Ryuki, who slashed at Super-1 repeatedly.

The Super-1 dodged out of the way of most of his slashes before punching Ryuki in his gut; he followed after it with a knee to the face of his opponent.

Ryuki rolled across the ground but quickly got to his knees, drawing a card from his belt before quickly activating it in his gauntlet.

 **Strike Vent!**

Super-1 ran at the Ryuki, who passed his sword to his left hand as a dragon head appeared on his right. Flames formed in the jaw of the dragons head as he performed an uppercut onto the chin of Super-1. He took his chance to punch with the dragons head for the second time right into his opponents gut. Super-1 stumbled backwards only for the red Rider to jump up and perform a flaming punch downwards, knocking him to the ground. Super-1 quickly got up as the Ryuki drew another card, holding it up before he activated it.

Jumping into the air, Super-1 fell towards the red Rider. **"** **Super Whirlwind Kick!"**

 **Advent!**

Before the attack got close enough to make contact, a red Chinese dragon flew out of a nearby window and bit down on the Super-1. The attack was stopped and Ryuki quickly activated another card.

 **Final Vent!**

The dragon let go of Super-1 before flying to Ryuki, who himself ran towards his opponent. Circling around his partner, the dragon let loose a large fireball from its jaws as the dragon Rider jumped into the air, extending his leg into a kick as his momentum kept him moving towards the falling Showa Rider. The fireball boosted the power of the kick and his attack landed on the chest of Super-1.

Ryuki landed on the ground as Super-1 flew backwards, quickly becoming engulfed in an explosion. From the center of the explosion, a small lock-shaped object could be seen forming before it suddenly vanished.

Ryuki fell to his knee and began panting when all of a sudden, a new Rider jumped in.

"Revolcane!" the new figure called, this one being Black RX.

Black RX slashed at the red Rider as he ran past, knocking him to the ground. He turned around and aimed his weapon at his new opponent.

* * *

OOO scanned the medals in his Driver.

 **SCANNING CHARGE!**

He performed a kick on his opponent, who promptly exploded. After this, he flew down to the ground to help Ryuki.

* * *

Hurriedly, Ryuki ran towards his sword that he had thrown and picked it up to try and fight back, but he was unable to do much against Black RX.

 **"** **Revolcrash!"** RX thrust his weapon into the stomach of Ryuki.

A few seconds later, the dragon-themed Rider exploded, a Lockseed forming.

RX didn't get to even move when a fireball struck him and caught him completely off guard.

OOO flew in then landed on the ground and his wings folded up before he adopted a fighting stance and charged. Black RX got up in time to get punched in the helmet with a flaming punch before getting kicked in the stomach.

Getting into another ready stance, OOO ducked under a slash from the Revolcane before punching his opponent twice in the gut. He blocked another slash with the device on his left wrist and slammed his palm onto the gut of Black RX. However, after this, Black RX thrust forward with the Revolcane and struck him in the gut. As OOO stumbled backwards, he aimed the device on his left wrist towards Black RX. A fireball shot from the device and crashed into the green Riders helmet.

The red phoenix Rider extended his arms again, his wings folding back out as he jumped into the air. He grabbed the scanner from the side of his belt and ran it over his buckle again.

 **SCANNING CHARGE!**

"SEIYA!" he flew towards his opponent as his legs split apart with glowing lights projecting from them to resemble talons. The attack made contact, and RX exploded as a Lockseed formed.

OOO flew off. "OH CRAP!" he suddenly tried to change direction.

Out of nowhere a giant green Rider appeared out of nowhere and threw a punch at him.

"Where did he come from?" May asked.

The red phoenix Rider managed to veer out of the way just in time and flew around the giant Rider, firing several fireballs at him. "Kamen Rider J? Where did he come from?"

J tried to swing at his much smaller opponent, missing multiple times. The giant Rider turned in place and punched forward, predicting where his opponent would fly next. The attack made contact and sent OOO flying several blocks away. OOO exploded as he reached another building.

* * *

"GAH!" Hunter Steele and Yuya Sakaki stumbled backwards a bit at the sudden explosion, covering their faces as it happened.

When it died down, the two uncovered their faces and found the giant Rider staring straight at them.

"It appears we don't have a choice" Yuya commented.

"If you Showa Riders think you can just destroy us and get away with it…" Hunter pulled out his Orange Lockseed. "Then I'll destroy you first!"

Yuya held up his right hand, showing off a ring before he placed it onto his belt.

 **DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**

He pulled the levers on his belt and caused the hand to switch sides.

Hunter clicked open his Lockseed.

 **Orange!**

 **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

Hunter and Yuya stood side by side while holding up their respective devices, the Orange Lockseed with Hunter and the Flame Ring with Yuya.

"Henshin!"

Hunter swung his arms around himself and slammed the Lockseed onto his Driver before locking it in. The standard circular Crack formed above his head to show the Orange Armor Parts floating down before the Crack zipped back up.

 **Lock On!**

Yuya flicked the visor on his ring down and brought it to the right, holding it in front of his right shoulder.

In front of them, J began running towards them.

Yuya held the ring in front of his Driver as Hunter sliced the Lockseed open.

 **Soiya! Orange Arms: Hanamichi, On Stage!**

 **FLAME, PLEASE! HI, HI, HI HI HI!**

Hunter and Yuya changed into their base Rider forms.

Gaim got into his standard horse stance while placing his DaiDaiMaru onto his shoulder. " _Koko kara wa ore-tachi no stage da!_ (This is our stage now!) _"_ he called. Wizard grabbed onto his coat and flicked it out of the way with his right hand as he showed off the Flame Style Ring with his left. _"_ _Saa, Showtime da._ (Now, it's Showtime.) _"_

* * *

"There are people up there?" Amy asked. "Who are those guys?"

* * *

J reached them and tried to slam his fist down onto them. The two Riders jumped out of the way and jumped onto the hand, starting to run up the arm.

Wizard switched out his right hand ring and activated the new one.

 **CONNECT, PLEASE!**

He formed a Magic Ring off to the side and pulled out his WizarSwordGun in blade mode and brandished it while still running.

The two Riders reached the head and slashed at J's neck. The attacks made contact but quickly, Gaim jumped from the neck and landed on the roof of another building. Wizard tried to follow but was struck by the right hand of J, which successfully sent him falling to the ground.

 **CONNECT, PLEASE!**

Another Magic Ring formed and Wizard fell through it, suddenly falling through a ring that was formed near Gaim.

"A little warning next time, please?" Wizard told Gaim.

"Sorry" Gaim apologized.

The two started running when J turned to them and tried to slam his fist onto them again. Wizard formed another Magic Ring by using the magic still in the Connect Ring, allowing them to teleport onto the roof of another nearby building. Gaim switched his DaiDaiMaru to his other hand and drew his Musou Saber before beginning to shoot at the giant Rider. Wizard converted his weapon to gun mode and started firing as well when the two started running. J turned and tried to attack them once again. When he did, Wizard formed another portal for them to fall into, sending them onto another rooftop.

Wizard switched his Flame Style Ring for another while activating the Connect Ring as Gaim pulled out another Lockseed. When J tried to strike them, he instead missed again as the two dove off the building.

 **CONNECT, PLEASE! FLAME, DRAGON! BOU, BOU, BOU BOU BOU!**

 **Suika! Lock On! Soiya! Suika Arms: Odama! Big Bang!**

 **Gyro Mode!**

Wizard formed two Magic Rings, one of which he used to summon a small gauntlet while the other he held in front of him to assume Flame Dragon Style. He activated the gauntlet quickly.

 **WATER DRAGON!**

 **HURRICANE DRAGON!**

 **LAND DRAGON!**

 **FINAL TIME: ALL DRAGON! PLEASE!**

A Magic Ring formed behind Wizard, projections of several multicolored dragons forming from it before they flew back into the Magic Ring and changing him to All Dragon Style.

Gaim's Orange Armor Parts dissolved and was replaced by the giant Suika Armor Parts, which itself unfolded into Gyro Mode.

Gaim and Wizard both began flying around J, Gaim blasting him with the weapons on his flight suit while Wizard clawed at him while also striking at him with his tail and shooting flames from the dragons head on his chest.

The two flew around, avoiding the punches and kicks that their opponent sent their way.

"Hunter! I think it's time for the Finale!" Wizard called as he flew by.

"Got it!" Gaim flew after him.

Wizard activated another Ring on his belt as the two met up high above J.

 **CHOIINE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO!**

 **Yoroi Mode! Soiya! Suika Squash!**

A giant red Magic Ring formed behind Wizard with four different Magic Rings appearing on it, each of them being red, blue, yellow, and green.

The Suika Armor Parts changed into its battle mode.

"HIYA!" Gaim called as he fell towards the giant Rider with his weapon extended.

"HA!" Wizard shouted as he flew towards the giant Rider. The four smaller Magic Rings turned into dragons that flew past him as the giant Magic Ring moved past him. Wizard extended his foot as a glowing white light shined from it.

Each dragon made contact and reformed into the Magic Rings they were before as the last Magic Ring hovered in front of them. The two made contact with the giant Magic Ring, causing a huge explosion that blanketed the surrounding area.

* * *

Amy and May ran into the hallway as quickly as they could, getting away from the explosion that reached their building.

"What just happened?" May said aloud.

"It looked like a giant Rider just got beat by two other ones. But I think there's still fighting going on." Amy said.

"…do you think it's safe to go out there?"

"Not really. But we're going out there anyways, aren't we?"

"Yup."

* * *

Wizard and Gaim looked around for threats cautiously.

"I think we're safe." Wizard turned to Gaim before a Magic Ring formed under his feet to change him back to Yuya.

Gaim closed the Lockseed on his belt and changed back to Hunter.

"Yeah." He visibly relaxed, placing his hands in his pockets. "That fight was intense."

"So we apparently can't go anywhere." Yuya sighed.

"I'm out of ideas." Hunter sighed.

"Maybe we can help?" two voices called out.

Hunter and Yuya turned to the side and got ready to fight only to find Kaz and Daigo walking towards them. Daigo looked at their Drivers and nodded while Kaz had his hands up.

"I think you guys notified everyone about your current location with that fight."

"You want to end up the same way?" Hunter asked with his hand at his Driver.

"Wait a moment! We're Drive and Shogun! We're all Heisei Riders! We can work together!" Daigo quickly got between them to stop any fighting.

"You're… a Heisei Rider… that transforms with locks?" Kaz asked Hunter, looking at Hunter's Sengoku Driver.

"You transform with toy cars?" Hunter eyed the Shift Speed Shift Car on Kaz's shoulder.

"Touché"

 ** _"_** ** _Perhaps we can all help each other."_** Belt-san spoke up, catching Hunter and Yuya by surprise.

"Wait, what?!" Yuya's eyes widened.

 ** _"_** ** _Indeed. The numbers of both the Heisei and Showa Riders appearing to be dwindling at a fast rate so we may all need to prepare ourselves in case the Showa attack."_** SamuraiMaru added.

"Well talking Drivers are certainly new" Hunter commented, not very affected by this revelation.

Yuya on the other hand was certainly surprised by the new information that his teammates Drivers could talk.

"Eh?! I-is this normal for you guys?!" Yuya asked them.

"They talk, it's not that big of a deal." Daigo remarked.

"Well, yeah, but it's still weird"

"Kiva's transformation device talks" Daigo pointed out.

"You think I've worked with Kiva enough to know that?" Yuya argued.

"Okay we're moving on from this." Kaz interrupted. "So what do you guys know, maybe you guys know something that can help us"

* * *

One explanation later…

"Well, that's interesting" Kaz remarked, putting his hand to his chin in thought.

"So what's our best course of action?" Yuya asked.

"I don't know. We're up against the Showa Riders and Badan. I'm not entirely positive we have the numbers to go up against Badan and the Showa Riders are taking out a lot of the Heisei Riders."

The four were silent as they tried to decide what to do next.

While they were trying to figure out what to do, two more figures walked in from the side.

"Excuse me" one of the figures called out, revealing herself to be Amy. The four turned to the two. "Two of you guys took out that giant Rider, right?" May asked, using her hands to close the stomach part of her sweater.

"How did you know where to find us?" Hunter called to them.

"It was a giant Rider that you guys took out and that was a huge explosion. Why are you surprised that we found you?" May questioned.

"Told you." Kaz smirked.

"Shut up." Hunter hissed. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm May, I'm Extra-Omega. And this is Amy, she's Amazon Omega."

"Extra-Omega? I've never heard of a Rider like that. And I thought Amazon Omega was a guy" Daigo said.

 ** _"_** ** _If Daigo doesn't know it then we should probably be extremely cautious."_** SamuraiMaru spoke up.

"Did that belt just talk?" Amy asked.

 **A talking belt? Yeah that's weird.** The male voice in May's head, Masahiro, said.

 _You're one to talk. We're voices inside the head of a teenage guy and girl._ The female voice, Aria, deadpanned.

"Oh not now" May groaned.

"What?" Amy turned to her.

"Nothing, forget about it." May said to her then turned back to the four others in front of them. "I'm a Heisei Rider."

"What about your friend?" Kaz asked before May could continue. In response all he got was a shrug from Amy. "Why…why did you shrug?"

"Because I don't know." Amy replied.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Yuya said.

"I guess I'm a Heisei Rider but I'm not entirely sure."

"Good enough for me." Hunter said. "We're going to need as much help as we can get, so can we trust you to help us?"

"Of course!" Amy nodded.

"You can count on us!" May grinned.

"Good, but first…" Hunter took off his vest before he walked over to the two. He then passed May his vest. "Here."

"Oh, uh, thank you." May blushed and took the vest, putting it on and zipping it up to cover her stomach.

"Good, now there are six of us. Now we can all die together!" Daigo remarked.

 ** _"_** ** _We have a chance in numbers, Daigo."_** Belt-san said.

 ** _"_** ** _Though our odds are not very good. The Showa Riders are still hunting us and have more experience than we do, and even if we have more powerful forms I doubt they'll allow us the chance to access them"_** SamuraiMaru cut in.

"So we hit them with all we got." Amy suggested. "It's the only thing we can really do."

"You mean the only thing we can really think of doing." Yuya said.

Kaz crossed his arms "Do you have a better idea? We can't get far without them attacking and I doubt we'll even have time to stand here before something happens."

"…well why should we run?" May spoke up.

Everyone turned to her. "What do you mean?" Hunter spoke up.

"They're hunting us anyone, so why don't we just face them and be done with it? Sure the battle will be hard but it'll take them out of the way." May said.

Everyone thought for a moment, contemplating this. "So we're baiting them? That won't work, like SamuraiMaru said, we may not be able to access our forms powerful enough to stop them." Daigo said.

"So we take them on with what we can." May crossed her arms. "If there's a chance we can take them all out why don't we take it?"

"But if we're low on Riders, we won't stand a chance against Badan." Kaz pointed out.

Hunter turned towards Kaz. "Unless we have more people on our side."

"What?"

"Just, hear me out for a moment. I have an idea." Hunter pulled out the Rainbow Pass and held it up.

* * *

Kaz, May, Amy, Hunter, Yuya, and Daigo walked down together towards a bridge.

"Are you sure this will work?" Yuya asked Hunter.

"We have to take a chance to take them out, right?" Hunter turned to May. "Uh…yeah" May nodded.

"It's not a very good idea but I'll go along with it" Daigo said.

"I didn't hear you say any ideas at all" Kaz remarked.

Amy bit into her protein bar as she continued to walk with the others.

The six reached the bridge in silence and continued walking through it when Amy suddenly stopped May wordlessly. The others stopped as well.

"What's wrong?" Yuya asked.

Amy swallowed what she had in her mouth and pointed forward. "There."

In the distance, three figures could be seen walking towards them.

"Goku!" Hunter growled.

"It's him." Kaz glared at one of the other figures "Sangou."

"Nagi…" May recognized the third figure.

Goku, Nagi, and Yuji all walked up the bridge before stopping a fair distance away from them.

"Well look what we've got here." Yuji smirked. "You guys formed a little group. How cute"

"You Heisei Riders will fall here!" Goku called to them.

"You really think so? We're a lot stronger than you give us credit for" Kaz put his hands in his pockets.

"There are six of us and three of you. You really think you guys stand a chance?" Daigo called.

Goku snapped his fingers.

Within a few seconds, four figures jumped in from the sides, falling next to the three Showa Riders.

"…you really had to say something?" Kaz turned to Daigo.

"Riderman!"

"V3!"

"Stronger!"

"Nigo!"

The four Riders posed one after the other.

"We're screwed." Daigo said.

"Shut up." Kaz responded.

"So there are seven of you guys, does that mean anything?" Hunter called to Goku.

"All it means is that you guys will die faster." Goku said.

"But why? We do we have to fight? Why can't we just work together to defeat Badan?" Hunter demanded.

"Don't be ridiculous! The only reason they're here is because of you!" Nagi shouted at them.

The six Heisei Riders were caught by surprise.

"What-what do you mean by that Nagi?" May spoke up.

"Badan…the Heisei Riders feelings for their deceased loved ones is what brought Badan back" Nagi revealed. "Their feelings gave Badan the power to break free from the Spirit World and begin their attack on the universe. And because of that…here we are"

"The Heisei Riders…brought Badan back?" Amy said.

"Yes. Because of you Heisei Riders the universe is in danger. So now we have to clean up the mess you guys made" Yuji crossed his arms.

"So my feelings for Amelia…they did this?" Daigo whispered.

Goku glared at the six and opened his mouth to speak "You Riders are-"

"Don't you dare BS us!" Hunter interrupted Goku quickly.

His shout caught the Showa Riders by surprise.

"What did you just say?" Yuji growled.

"You can say we don't deserve to be Kamen Riders, but don't you dare say that this is our fault." Hunter growled.

Kaz nodded. "He has a point. You're essentially telling us that we should take the blame for Badan's return simply because we mourned the loss of things we cared about."

"You're really going to get mad at us because we got sad and Badan just happened to take the chance with that?" Daigo put his hands in his pockets "And what's to say it's not your guys's fault that they came back?"

"You're accusing us of bringing Badan back?" Goku said.

"It's just as likely that you guys did. Have you guys ever had to lose a loved one?" Daigo asked.

"I…I don't know." Nagi simply said.

"So what if we have?" Yuji spoke through gritted teeth.

"You may have convinced yourselves that this wasn't your fault because you never mourned loved ones, but how sure are you that deep down, you're still mourning them?" Hunter said.

"We've coped with their deaths."

"Are you really sure about that?" May spoke up for the first time in a while. "How do you really know that you've stopped feeling sad about their deaths?"

Yuji opened his mouth but didn't answer.

"Enough talk!" Goku shouted. "We're ending this now." And with that, the three got ready.

"Rider…Henshin!"

"Hennn-shin! TOH!"

"Hennnnn-shin! Version! Zero!"

In a burst of energy, the three transformed into their Rider forms and got into ready stances.

"After all that, it doesn't even matter?" Kaz sighed.

"The Showa Riders and the Heisei Riders have to fight. There is no other option, is that right?" Yuya asked.

"Vega!" Hunter shouted.

Within seconds, a ringing noise started up. The Heisei Riders turned around to see that a blue police box was appearing out of nowhere.

"What is that?" Amy looked the box up and down.

When it fully materialized, the door opened and a familiar face popped up.

"Ready to go, Vega?" Hunter said to the person.

"Of course I am. You called for a fight, didn't you?" Vega closed the door behind him and walked up to the six Heisei Riders, patting Hunter on the shoulder.

"Who is that?" V0 asked.

"Yo. I'm Vega. Here's my card." Vega pulled out a business card and flicked it at V0.

Ichigo easily caught the card in mid-air and crushed it.

"Hey, if it's a fight you want-"

"Then we'll be your opponents!" Amy shouted at them, interrupting Vega.

"Don't interrupt me again" Vega said to her, but was ignored.

Hunter held up his Lockseed and clicked it open.

 **Orange!**

May tossed her Key Drive into the air and caught it as it came down.

Daigo pulled out his Shogun Fire Core before sliding it into his Shogun Brace then taking the Shogun Phone off of it.

Kaz turned the key on Belt-san and rotated the back of Shift Speed around, sliding the Shift Car into his Shift Brace.

Yuya switched the levers on his Driver.

Amy turned the lever on her belt.

Vega held up a card.

"Henshin!"

"Shogun Henshin, Sanjou!"

 _Insert, Energize!_

 **Soiya! Orange Arms!**

 **Shogun Fire Sequence!**

 **DRIVE! TYPE!**

 **FLAME, PLEASE!**

 **OMEGA!**

 **Kamen Ride:**

"AAAAAHHHHH! AMAZON!"

 **E-Striker, Engaged!**

 **Hanamichi, On Stage!**

 **SPEED!**

 **HI! HI! HI HI HI!**

 **EVOL-EV-EVOLUTION!**

 **Vega!**

* * *

Raito and Dan observed the damage around them, taking note of the burning bushes and the debris that littered the ground.

"All this damage…was this war even worth it?" Dan said.

"Don't take the pacifist route now. It's way too late for that." Raito growled, slightly angered by the destruction around him.

"But look around you! The Showa and the Heisei Riders. The fighting between them caused all of this! Instead of working together to take out a common enemy we attacked each other! And look where we are now!"

"Getting all riled up isn't going to solve anything. If we want to do something then let's do it now. Starting with finding May and getting her out of here."

"So protecting her is your priority at this point? Not the destruction around you?"

"Not protecting her, saving her." Raito corrected.

"And how are you going to do that when you find her? Or even if you find her?"

Raito didn't answer.

But the silence didn't last long when noises surrounded the two.

"What is that?" Dan said aloud. He was answered when multiple Combat-Roids appeared around them.

Raito blinked as the forces of Badan crowded around him. "That's all you guys are sending in? I don't even need my Rider form to take you all down"

A few seconds later, more appeared, and then more after that.

"That's a lot of Badan foot soldiers." Dan performed a few hand movements, summoning a belt.

"Me and my big mouth." Raito opened the phone up and dialed in the code.

"Henshin!" Dan slammed his palms onto his belt.

 **Standing By!**

"Henshin!" Raito slammed the phone into his belt.

 **Complete!**

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **Chapters 12 & 13: Time to Fight & Kamen Rider Taisen**

 **Premiering January 27th, 2017**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Time To Fight

* * *

Regular text: Henshin

Emphasis: HENSHIN

Talking: "Henshin"

Different Languages: _"_ _Henshin"_

Transformation Devices, Aria, and Finishers: **Henshin**

Thoughts, Flashbacks, Masahiro, and Visions: _Henshin_

SamuraiMaru and Belt-san: _"_ _ **Henshin"**_

Jena: Henshin

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 13 will be a bit late. I'm sorry.**

* * *

Faiz jumped into battle, kicking and punching at the Combat-Roids.

Meanwhile, Dan repeatedly dodged attacks while retaliating with some attacks of his own. He was equipped with a black undersuit under silver and gold armor and a dragon-themed helmet with red eyes.

"Oi! Agito!" Faiz called to Dan. "Is it just me or are these guys numbers not going down?"

"It's not just you. Whenever we take one or two down, they're almost instantly replaced." Agito caught a punch.

Faiz groaned before he performed a drop kick on a Combat-Roid.

* * *

Hunter held up his Lockseed and clicked it open.

 **Orange!**

May tossed her Key Drive into the air and caught it as it came down.

Daigo pulled out his Shogun Fire Core before sliding it into his Shogun Brace then taking the Shogun Phone off of it.

Kaz turned the key on Belt-san and rotated the back of Shift Speed around, sliding the Shift Car into his Shift Brace.

Yuya switched the levers on his Driver.

Amy turned the lever on her belt.

Vega held up a card.

"Henshin!"

"Shogun Henshin, Sanjou!"

Hunter slammed the Lockseed into his belt and locked it in.

 **Lock On!**

May slid her Key Drive into her belt and spun the disc as Hunter sliced open his Lockseed.

 _Insert, Energize!_

 **Soiya! Orange Arms!**

Daigo spun the disc in his Shogun Phone.

 **Shogun Fire Sequence!**

Kaz pumped the Shift Car like a lever.

 **DRIVE! TYPE!**

Yuya scanned his Flame Style Ring in his Driver.

 **FLAME, PLEASE!**

The eyes on Amy's Driver lit up.

 **OMEGA!**

Vega slid the card through his Driver.

 **Kamen Ride: Vega!**

Armor formed around Vega before colliding with him, forming his suit. The Vega suit had green armor with black V-like shapes on the wrists and ankles. His helmet had a silver V on the forehead and orange eyes. A black cape hung from his back while his belt was a red buckle in the shape of a V with a silver strap.

"AAAAAHHHHH! AMAZON!" Amy shouted as energy erupted from her.

 **EVOL-EV-EVOLUTION!**

The energy around Amy dissipated to reveal her Amazon form.

 **HI! HI! HI HI HI!**

Yuya outstretched his left arm to the side to form the Magic Ring. His Flame Style Wizard suit formed and he flicked his cape out of the way.

 **SPEED!**

Kaz outstretched his arms as his Drive suit formed around him.

 **Hanamichi, On Stage!**

Hunter was replaced by Gaim within seconds by the Orange Armor Parts falling onto his shoulders.

 **E-Striker, Engaged!**

The line of energy shot out of May's belt and circled her before colliding with her to form her suit.

 _"_ _Koko kara wa ore-tachi no Stage da!"_ Gaim shouldered his DaiDaiMaru as he got into his standard horse stance.

 _"_ _Saa, Showtime Da!"_ Wizard showed off his Flame Style Ring.

 **Key #08:** _E-Lancer, Engaged!_

Extra-Omega pulled out her E-Lancer and readied it.

Amazon Omega got into a ready stance.

Shogun drew his Shogun Saber.

"Showa Riders! We're going for a Ride, so prepare yourselves!" Drive got into a horse stance similar to Gaim's.

"Let the game begin." Vega pointed forward.

The seven Heisei Riders and Showa Riders glared at each other, each Rider picking their opponent.

Gaim passed his DaiDaiMaru to his other hand then put his free hand onto the Musou Saber.

Ichigo got into a ready stance.

Gaim drew his Musou Saber. "GO!"

At once, all fourteen Riders ran forward. The seven Heisei Riders engaged in battle with the Showa Riders, Gaim and Ichigo at the front of their respective sides.

Gaim slashed at Ichigo with both of his swords, the Showa Rider dodging out of the way of most of the attacks, though a few did manage to get in. Ichigo jumped back but Gaim pulled the hammer on his Musou Saber back before aiming it at Ichigo and pulling the trigger. The four bullets hit Ichigo in the chest then Gaim jumped at him and slashed with both of his weapons.

Wizard moved as if he was dancing, avoiding the attacks coming from Nigo. The Showa Rider kept punched and kicking at Wizard, who fluidly avoided every attack. After one strike, he lashed out with a flaming kick and struck Nigo, who took the attack before punching Wizard in the gut. Wizard fell back but managed to dodge the next attack.

Amazon Omega jumped into the air and fell towards Stronger. Stronger caught her as she came down but tossed her to the side. When she landed, the Amazon readied her arm blades before dashing forward at Stronger. She swung wildly when she reached him but missed multiple times before getting slugged across the face. As she stumbled back, Stronger followed through with a kick to her stomach.

Vega and Shogun attacked V3 and Riderman. V3 lashed out at Vega but the young man dodged and Shogun quickly jumped in, stabbing forward and striking V3 in the stomach. Riderman however came in from the side and struck Shogun in the stomach and then arm, causing Shogun to drop his weapon. When he did, Vega came in and punched, striking Riderman across the helmet. Shogun picked up his Saber and was quick to slash upwards at V3 but failed to hit him as V3 dodged the slash and kneed him across the helmet.

 **SP-SP-SPEED!**

Drive punched at Sangou, who punched at him in return. However, due to the speed boost, Drive reached Sangou faster to punch him in the chest. Sangou took the attack and retaliated with some of his own, but Drive easily sped around him and kicked at him from behind. Sangou fell forwards but caught himself and sprung to his feet to spin around and try to round kick Drive. Drive managed to dodge this, but then Sangou kept spinning and used his momentum to punch forward. Drive blocked one punch, but Sangou's other hand darted forward and struck Drive in the neck.

Extra-Omega and V0 started to fight, V0 repeatedly jumped to the right and left to dodge Extra-Omega's stabs and slashes.

"Nagi! We don't have to fight!" Extra-Omega exclaimed.

V0 didn't respond, instead choosing jump in the air and drop kick Extra-Omega.

Meanwhile, Stronger jumped back from an attack before striking the ground. Electricity surged across the ground as the Showa Riders jumped into the air. The electricity reached the Heisei Riders and were frozen in place. However, Amazon Omega jumped into the air less than a second before it reached her and she pulled at her belt.

 **VIOLENT PUNISH!**

Amazon Omega punched forward and hit Stronger directly in the chest. The attack launched Stronger back and caused him to explode with a Lockseed forming.

The Showa Riders landed while the Heisei Riders got their bearings back. Though they weren't able to respond as quickly as they were before.

Shogun was knocked backwards by Riderman before V3 planted a punch on his gut to knock him back. The Heisei Rider was unable to retaliate, his sword quickly getting knocked out of his hands.

 ** _"_** ** _Daigo! I'm taking control!"_** SamuraiMaru shouted.

"Fine! Go for it!" Shogun fell to one knee. V3 ran towards him and punched downwards. In the blink of an eye, Shogun's hand flew upwards and grabbed onto the fist. Shogun looked up, revealing his eyes had turned a golden color.

 ** _"_** ** _It appears we did have time to change after all."_** SamuraiMaru's voice came from Shogun, the golden eyes flashing with each syllable.

Shogun sprung upwards and slammed his knuckle into V3's face. He then swung his leg around to slam it into his opponents side. Riderman attempted to attack from the side, but Shogun simply stepped to the side and grabbed Riderman's wrist. He pulled it so that Riderman fell in front of Shogun and took a punch from V3. Riderman was shoved into V3, knocking them to the side. Vega then pulled out a sword and struck at them with it.

"Hey, you're doing pretty good." Vega patted Shogun on the shoulder. Shogun looked at the hand and then back at Vega.

 ** _"_** ** _Why does that matter?"_**

"I dunno."

 ** _"_** ** _Then why say it?"_** SamuraiMaru inquired, grabbing his sword.

Vega didn't get to answer when a rope wrapped around the two of them, trapping them in place. The rope came from Riderman, who held them in place as V3 jumped into the air and performed his Rider Kick at the two. Shogun reached for his sword and pressed a button then spun the disc.

 **Burning! Shogun Fire! Final Sequence!**

Shogun used his sword to cut the rope before slashing towards V3.

"I blame you for this." Vega said before the attacks connected. The resulting explosion covered the three of them and resulted in them turning into Lockseeds.

Riderman stumbled backwards from the explosion but missed Amazon Omega jumping into the air behind him.

 **VIOLENT STRIKE!**

She lashed out with a kick, planting it on the side of his head. Riderman promptly flew to the side and exploded while Amazon Omega landed on the ground.

Elsewhere, Wizard placed a Ring on his right hand as Nigo ran towards him.

 **"** **Rider Punch!"**

 **CONNECT! PLEASE!**

He quickly drew his WizarSwordGun.

 **FLAME! SHOOTING STRIKE!**

Just as Nigo punched at Wizard, the Heisei Rider aimed his gun at him and pulled the trigger.

Nigo managed to hit Wizard in the chin just before he got blasted back by the attack, the two Riders promptly exploding.

Gaim connected his weapons together, forming naginata mode before slashing at Ichigo. The Showa Rider blocked the slash then punched forwards, his fist striking Gaim directly in the chest and sending him rolling across the ground. Gaim got to his feet only for Ichigo to grab him by the collar and punch Gaim in the gut repeatedly. Eventually, Gaim doubled over due to a particularly hard punch and then got elbowed in the back, causing him to fall to the ground. Ichigo kicked Gaim and sent him rolling across the ground again.

Gaim pulled the hammer on his Musou Saber back and blasted Ichigo in the chest before getting to his feet. Ichigo stumbled back a few steps but got ready.

"Let's finish this, Gaim." Ichigo got into a pose.

Gaim panted but reached for his Driver, pulling off his Lockseed and putting it onto the slot on his Musou Saber.

 **Lock Off. Lock On! 1-10-100-1000-10000!**

Gaim held his weapon out as energy trailed up his sword. Ichigo jumped into the air. **"** **Rider Jump!"**

 **1-10-100-1000-10000!**

 **"** **Rider Kick!"**

 **Orange Charge!**

Gaim slashed upwards at Ichigo, two orange energy waves flying out and striking the falling Showa Rider. The attack surrounded him in a giant ball of flaming energy that resembled and orange, but he was still falling towards Gaim. The Heisei Rider twirled his weapon around before holding out the DaiDaiMaru side. Just as Ichigo reached Gaim, Gaim slashed with the DaiDaiMaru, cutting at Ichigo and the flaming ball of energy. The Showa Rider fell to the ground behind Gaim before exploding.

Gaim fell to his knees then turned to the others while panting.

V0 and Sangou were the only Showa Riders left, with Amazon Omega, Extra-Omega, and Drive being the last Heisei Riders who were fighting the last two Showa Riders. Well, Sangou was fighting, V0 on the other hand was simply avoiding any attack that came his way and if any hit him, he gave no indication that it affected him.

Amazon Omega readied herself before jumping at Sangou. He easily dodged her attack while slamming his fist into her gut. He then backed up to dodge an attack from Drive.

Gaim got up and readied his weapon. He tried to run towards the fighting when Sangou snapped his fingers. A roaring noise was heard as Sangou's car drove in from the side and ran into Gaim, hitting him towards the others.

 ** _"_** ** _Tridoron!"_** Belt-san shouted.

Sangou's car drove towards the Heisei Riders, who quickly scattered into multiple directions to avoid the vehicle. His car drove around him and targeted its next victim.

Gaim struggled to get to his feet as Sangou's car went after him. He didn't get far when a figure got in front of him.

 **"** **Zero Punch! Infinite Version!"** V0 called out loudly, facing the car. His fist glowed as he punched, striking the car and stopping it while leaving a large dent.

"Wha-HEY! That's my car!" Sangou shouted. "What do you think you're doing?!"

V0 turned to Gaim briefly. "Being a Kamen Rider."

 **HISSATSU!**

Sangou didn't get to respond as Drive's car suddenly appeared and drove around him.

 **FULL THROTTLE: SPEED!**

Drive jumped into the circle and kicked at Sangou. He bounced back but planted his foot on his car as it was driving around them and kicked off, going back to kick at Sangou again. He repeated this process multiple times.

"This is for Shunsuke!" Drive kicked off of Tridoron so he flew into the air above Sangou. Red energy covered his foot as his eyes lit up. Sangou hit the ground.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Drive screamed as he fell towards Sangou with his foot covered in energy. Tridoron stopped driving in circles and instead turned to Sangou, driving into him much alike Sangou's car did with Rush. Sangou flew into the air and Drive's attack made contact.

The two quickly exploded, but Drive came out of the explosion a second later, landing on his feet and skidding across the ground before stopping.

* * *

The last Lockseed fell into the figures hand.

"This will do. Aqua! Prepare the other Lockseeds. It's time to finalize our plans." The figure called.

* * *

"Now it's just you!" Drive got up and turned to V0. He flexed his right hand while walking towards the last Showa Rider.

"Wait!" Gaim shouted. Drive stopped in place then looked behind V0 to find Gaim. Gaim attempted to get to his feet again, this time however with Amazon Omega going to help him up.

"Why did you save me?" Gaim asked V0.

V0 stared at the ground. It was a second before he responded. "I'm a Kamen Rider" he repeated. "I helped you because I wanted to. Because you looked like you needed help."

The other three stood in silence as V0 reached to his helmet to pull it off. Nagi turned to the others, dropping his V0 helmet to the ground.

"Just take me out. I'm the last Showa Rider."

"Nagi, that's not going to happen." Extra-Omega spoke up.

"You can't honestly think it's okay for him to be around after what just happened! The Showa Riders took out almost all of us! How do we know if he's not planning something right now?!" Drive was quick to point out.

"He barely fought during that fight! How can you be sure that he wants to destroy us as much as his friends did?"

"May, don't defend me. I'm not innocent." Nagi said.

"I'm taking him out." Drive started walking towards Nagi.

"You're going to have to go through me!" Extra-Omega was quick to get in between Nagi and Drive, spreading her arms while changing back to May.

"You're going to protect him?" Drive said.

May stared at him with a determined glare. "Yes."

"May, don't do this now. You may heal fast but maybe you only survived because he didn't fight back. You may still be a bit weak from earlier."

"I don't care what you say, even if I'm weak, I'm not going to stop fighting to protect everyone!" May declared to those before her.

"Even him." Gaim spoke up from behind them.

"Of course!" May responded without missing a beat.

The five sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments.

Gaim broke the silence. "Why don't you work with us to take Badan out?"

"I'm the enemy." Nagi pointed out.

"Yeah well there's a bigger enemy right now. Work with us to take them out and we can talk about what to do with you later."

Nagi turned to Gaim. He was quiet.

Then the ground started shaking.

"What the-" Drive said.

In the distance, a loud rumbling noise could be heard as something could be seen rising from the ground behind some buildings.

Gaim immediately pulled out his Sakura Hurricane LockVehicle, summoning his bike and boarding it.

V0 hesitated but snapped his fingers, his bike appearing before he got on it.

Drive opened the door to Tridoron and was about to get in when he noticed Amazon Omega and Extra-Omega just standing there.

"What are you two doing? Summon your machines." He said.

"I…don't have one." May sheepishly said.

"I left mine back in my world" Amazon Omega shyly said.

"Fine, take Sangou's vehicle." Drive prepared to get in his car.

"I'm not old enough to have a license" May said.

"I don't know how to drive that." Amazon Omega said.

Drive just stared at them. "…I'm not even going to comment. You, get in" he pointed to May and then the other side of Tridoron before pointing to Amazon Omega. "You, just hop on the back of someone else's bike."

May complied, getting in Tridoron while Amazon Omega hopped on the back of the Sakura Hurricane.

* * *

Agito and Faiz ran down the street, attacking any Combat-Roids or monsters that came their way.

"Any idea what that thing is?" Agito pointed to the giant structure rising from the ground.

"Nope. But that shouldn't matter, we just need to get there now!" Faiz called back.

* * *

Hinata stared at the television screen.

"…the fighting between the armored figures seems to have finished and now they appear to be traveling towards the giant structure rising from the ground. Citizens are advised to stay inside their homes and barricade their doors. Go to a safe place as well and hide. Do not go outside. I repeat, do not go outside!" a news reporter advised, the television screen showing the aftermath of the fight between the Heisei and Showa along with the structure rising from the ground.

Hinata turned to Corona, who was still passed out on the couch. _What do I do?_ She thought to herself. Her head turned slightly to the left when her eyes caught something. On the countertop was the Genesis Driver.

* * *

The five Riders ran towards the scene, having changed back to their human forms.

They stopped at the structure, taking note of the fact that it had dozens of Rider Lockseeds around it.

"Welcome! Kamen Riders!" a loud voice called out.

A man stepped out onto a platform, revealing himself to Gou Striker in a silver, black, and grey costume. Aqua was behind him.

"Fifteen!" Hunter shouted. "What are you doing?!"

Gou just grinned. "It won't hurt to tell I guess." He pointed behind him to a glass container where Teru was tied up.

"Help me!" Teru shouted.

"Teru!?" Hunter said.

"What are you doing to him?" Kaz demanded.

"Our story starts several years ago. A young boy by the name of Ryu Striker befriended a boy named Teru. However, they both died after falling off a cliff, with Teru trying to save Ryu. Ryu happened to be my younger brother, and as you can imagine, I was extremely upset and lost my mind over what had happened. Then I met Aqua. She explained how Teru was revived and given a great new power that could save my brother and give those who have perished a new chance at life. This power, combined with these Lockseeds…will open the Spirit World and fully bring back Ryu along with every deceased monster in this universe as part of Badan's army! Sure everyone on this planet that is not Badan will die as a result of the portal opening, but that's a small price to pay. And with this power…" he pulled out his Driver and put it to his waist before beginning to walk towards the Riders. "I will save him…my younger brother. I'll kill you all in order to do it" he held up the Fifteen Lockseed.

Several Combat-Roids and monsters appeared as well, gathering around them.

However, the only response was Kaz, who reached for his tie. He tightened his tie as he started to walk forward. "I got it. My brain is in Top Gear"

"What?" Nagi asked, confused.

"Don't worry about it. I have an idea." Kaz said to him. "Hunter, get ready to use your Driver."

Aqua put her Driver on and clicked open her Lockseed along with Gou.

"Henshin."

 **Fifteen! Lock On! *Guitar Riff***

 **Fruit Duo! Lock On! Count Zero! Fruit Duo Arms: Orange! Dragonfruit! Mix Up!**

Gou changed into Fifteen and Aqua into Wyvern.

The two pulled out Lockseeds and held them up. One was blue with the designs of the Heisei Riders all over them while the other was green with the designs of the Showa Riders all over them. They set them onto pedestals that rose from underneath them.

"I see. So those Lockseeds were formed with the powers of the Lockseeds they've collected" Kaz informed the others.

"We don't need you to comment over everything." Hunter hissed.

Fifteen turned around and walked to a pedestal standing on the platform. He hit the blade on his belt.

 ***Guitar Riff* Fifteen Au Lait!**

Fifteen stabbed his sword into the pedestal, energy charging into the machine.

The Rider Lockseeds started to light up before they all unlocked, energy traveling from them into the pedestals. The glass container Teru was in lit up with purple energy.

The ground began to shake as purple energy filled the sky. Cracks formed beneath everyone as purple energy seeped through them, foggy figures flying out of them.

"We need to get those Lockseeds." Kaz said.

"Why?" Hunter asked.

"They look like they're using them and Teru as a power source. Maybe if we get one of the power sources away from the machine the machine will shut down." Kaz theorized.

"How do you suggest we do that?" May said.

 **VIOLENT BREAK!**

Amy had pulled her weapon out of her Driver in whip mode and swung it around, the others ducking underneath the blade.

"Hey! Watch it!" Nagi yelled.

Amy flicked her wrist, the whip stretching out and grabbing most of the Lockseeds. The Lockseeds she did get fell to the ground around the Riders while Hunter and May managed to catch one. The one Hunter caught had the design of a silver and blue Rider while May caught one that had Gaim's design.

The machine, however, kept going.

"Uh…it didn't work." Nagi said to Kaz. "Shut up." Kaz responded.

"Nice try, Kamen Riders. But that wouldn't have worked. The Riders are dead and all they left behind were these Lockseeds. We no longer need them at all." Fifteen laughed as he picked up the Lockseeds with the Heisei Riders design and the Showa Riders design.

"Why are you telling us this?" May called.

"What would be the point? You're all going to die anyways. At least you can all die knowing how you failed. And with the Spirit World wide open, that means even if you die, we can kill you over and over again."

Kaz turned to Hunter. "When I tell you to go, I want you to activate that Lockseed. Everyone else, transform."

"Okay." Hunter nodded.

Fifteen looked up at the spirits overhead while laughing. "Ryu…welcome back." He turned to the Riders. "Now kill them!" he ordered.

"Took you long enough." Wyvern remarked under her breath before snapping her fingers.

The Combat-Roids surrounding the Riders prepared their weapons and charged.

All of a sudden, two Riders jumped in, these two being Agito and Faiz.

"Are you guys alright?" Agito asked as he kicked at a Combat-Roid.

"Dan?" Amy tilted her head.

"Raito?" May recognized the other person.

"I'll take care of you later! Right now you guys should just transform!" Faiz shouted.

The others nodded and got their devices ready, running in to fight without saying anything.

 **DRIVE! TYPE: SPEED!**

 **OMEGA! EVOLU-EV-EVOLUTION!**

 _Insert, Energize!_ **E-Striker, Engaged!**

Drive, V0, Extra-Omega, and Amazon Omega blocked attacks from the Combat-Roids as Hunter clicked open the Lockseed.

 **Blade!**

A Crack formed above him, but instead of an Armor Parts descending, a silver and blue Rider fell from it, landing on the ground before looking around, confused.

"Where am I?" he said.

"Did that Lockseed just summon a Rider?" Amazon Omega asked.

Drive nodded. "Good, it worked. When they mentioned how the Spirit World would be broken open, I got the idea to use the Lockseeds to summon the Riders. I figured they used the same system that Hunter uses to summon his armor."

"But how did you know they were in the Spirit World?" V0 questioned.

"I didn't. I just thought that wherever they were, dead or not, they'd be summoned by the Lockseeds."

Extra-Omega looked at the Gaim Lockseed. "Hunter! Catch!"

Hunter caught the Lockseed. "Is that me?" he wondered aloud before clicking it open.

 **Gaim!**

The Lockseed lit up before flying into his chest. He stiffened up as the Orange Lockseed flew from his pocket and onto his Driver.

 **Orange Arms: Hanamichi, On Stage!**

In an orange flash, Hunter was now Gaim. The Rider Lockseeds undid themselves and then flew into Gaim. One of them, however, flew away into the distance.

"Eh?" V0 shouted.

"Hunter?" Drive said.

"All those Lockseeds…" Extra-Omega looked at the scene before her.

Gaim raised his arms as energy covered him. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He lowered his arms. "HA!"

Multiple Cracks opened up in the sky above them, the defeated Kamen Riders falling out with some being in Rider form and others being in human form.

The fighting stopped, everyone's attention now on the Kamen Riders.

"What?" Fifteen stepped back in surprise.

Wyvern growled at this.

"How is this possible?" Amazon Omega asked.

"The Gaim Lockseed, when they first got it that was because they took it from me instead of defeating me. They took a piece of my energy and I got it back. The other Lockseeds must have reacted to that." Gaim thought.

"When we discovered the Lockseeds were made when Riders were defeated, we planned to let all of us be defeated to take Badan by surprise." Ichigo explained, stepping forward.

"How did you know that you'd all be revived!?" Wyvern shouted.

"The Showa Riders only hurt the Heisei Riders enough to send their bodies to the Spirit World and tie their souls to the Lockseeds. The Showa Riders had their bodies prepared to have the same thing happen when they were defeated. And now that we're here, we will finish this!" Ichigo got into a ready stance.

The Kamen Riders got ready, then charged. The ones that were in human form either started fighting in human form or transformed immediately.

* * *

Gaim slashed at several Combat-Roids with his weapons before kicking a few more back.

He stabbed forward at more. Two tried to attack him from behind when two energy arrows struck them and knocked them to the ground.

Gaim noticed this and turned to the two that had fallen then turned to the sources of the arrows.

Off in the distance, Arrow could be seen standing next to a Rider that looked like an upgraded version of herself.

"Corona! You're okay!" he looked between the two. "…why are there two of you?"

"Thanks for recognizing me Hunter." The upgraded Arrow placed one hand on her hip.

"Hinata?! What are you doing as Neo Arrow?" Gaim pointed.

Neo Arrow looked down at her suit. "I wanted to help. I lost Teru and now I'm helping to get him back! You told me how the Genesis Driver could be used by anyone so here I am to help!"

"…I'm strangely okay with this." Gaim said.

"Why wouldn't you be?" Arrow asked.

"Shut up and fight." Neo Arrow calmly aimed her weapon at Gaim's head and fired an arrow over his shoulder, striking a Combat-Roid.

"Watch where you're shooting!"

"Pay attention next time."

* * *

Extra-Omega rolled out of the way of a strike from Yamaarashi-Roid. She punched at his gut and knocked him back before she kicked him in the stomach.

After a moment, the Badan monster swung his claws at her but missed when a figure tackled him out of the way.

The figure got up and dusted himself off. The figure was a Rider in a suit that was similar to Extra-Omega's, except it was a chrome-like silver color with black reflective armor across his shins, knees, forearms, elbows, and biceps/triceps. He had bulky armor on his chest, shoulder, arms, and feet with chrome black symbols across the armor. The different symbols included: an X above his chest, an A above his abdomen, an O above his left shoulder, an M above his left hand, an E above his right hand, and a G above his right shoulder. He had a silver helmet that looked similar to Extra-Omega's but bulkier, with raven black eyes, and having a small crown design on the top. He had a cape that was white with a black Key Drive design on his back.

This figure was Kamen Rider X-Omega: Prince Form.

"Geo…" Extra-Omega recognized the figure.

"Hey May" X-Omega Prince waved.

"You're okay!" Extra-Omega sprung forward and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Oi! Save that lovey-dovey crap for when you're dead in the Spirit World!" Yamaarashi-Roid got up.

The two Riders separated. "May, let's finish this guy, okay?"

Extra-Omega nodded and pulled out three Keys, activating them in quick succession.

 **Keys #08, #11, & #12: **_E-Lancer, A-Hope, A-Winger, Engaged!_

 ** _ROYAL WEAPON! SABER!_**

X-Omega Prince pulled a part of his Brace off with a sword forming. Extra-Omega's suit changed and was now a peach color with a bit of silver armor across her legs and arms. Her chest armor was a pink color and her helmet looked the same but with a smaller silver visor. A pair of silver angel-like wings with a magenta outline appeared on her back.

The two started to attack Yamaarashi-Roid.

* * *

Shogun swung his blade around to hit a few Combat-Roids back. "I'm really in Kamen Rider Taisen! If only Ryo was here."

He continued fighting for a few seconds more when another Rider jumped at him and punched him.

"What the-who are you?" Shogun got his bearings back and aimed his blade at him.

"Kamen Rider Version King!"

"You look like a Showa Rider. Didn't you get the memo? We're not fighting each other right now!" Shogun said. "But if you insist, VK, I'll beat you right now!"

VK growled. "It's Version King you imbecile!" he charged at Shogun.

* * *

Amazon Omega drove her arm into a Combat-Roid then pulled it back out to leave a gaping hole in its stomach.

In the background, Sangou could be seen fighting Combat-Roids as well.

After a bit of time, Amazon Omega lashed out with a kick to the stomach of a grunt and sent it stumbling backwards. A figure appeared behind it and snapped its neck then shoved it back to her, allowing her to cut its head off with her arm blades.

Amazon Omega quickly looked at the face of the figure and ran at him. "Ledo!" Amazon Omega called.

"Amy!" Ledo shouted as Amazon Omega jumped at him, hugging him tightly similarly to how Extra-Omega did to X-Omega Prince.

"You're okay" she said.

"It'll take more than that to end me" Ledo remarked, the two separating from the hug.

"What are you two doing?!" Sangou shouted at them.

Ledo turned to Sangou. "Sorry. But now that I'm here, it's time we finished this"

He stepped towards Badan's forces, placing his hand on the handle on his belt before twisting it.

 **ALPHA!**

Ledo smirked. "Amazon!"

 **WILD WILD! WI-WI-WI-WILD!**

Ledo was covered in red energy much alike how Amy was. Said energy forced everyone nearby minus Amazon Omega to avert their eyes due to the force with which it erupted.

When it died down, it revealed Ledo's new form. Like Amy, he had skin that resembled a Rider suit, only it was colored red with green scars all over his body. His legs and arms had black armor on them with spikes. Said spikes were a lot different than the ones that Amazon Omega had, looking a bit more like fins but looked just as dangerous. His chest was silver and was covered in scars as well. His face on the other hand appeared rougher than that Amazon Omega's with a black mouth and nose. His eyes were the same as the one on his belt and a horn jutted out of his head. Like Amazon Omega, he had spines going down his back.

This was Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha.

Amazon Alpha chuckled and held his right arm out to the side. Amazon Omega stood next to him and got into her wide ready stance while holding her arms out to show off her blades.

The two jumped forward into the fight.

Amazon Omega used her claws to cut up a Combat-Roid, slicing it into three pieces then ripping the pieces apart. Amazon Alpha on the other hand kicked at a Combat-Roid and then punched at it repeatedly.

* * *

Agito and Faiz continued to fight together against the Combat-Roids, Faiz with his Faiz Edge while Agito was in a new form with his right arm being red while his left arm was blue. He had a staff in his left hand and a sword in his right, slashing and stabbing with both weapons at the Combat-Roids.

* * *

Shogun and VK stared at each other, Shogun pointing his Shogun Saber at his opponent.

"Give it up! I adapt easily, and after fighting you, I know just how to defeat you!" VK boasted.

"Crap. I could really go for a miracle right now" Shogun muttered under his breath.

Just before VK ran towards Shogun, his chest sparked, causing him to fall back.

"Sorry I'm late!" a voice called out.

A figure ran up to Shogun's side, the figure carrying a gun.

"Ryo!" Shogun looked to his friend.

Ryo had on a skin tight light blue spandex-like suit for his upper body while his lower body had a black suit. There was sea blue chest armor designed after a pirates coat with parts of it extending to his shins on his body. The coat-like armor extended down his arms, silver metal equipped onto his elbows. He had metal armor on his shins and kneecaps. The top of his helmet looked like a smaller version of a pirate's hat with the remainder of his looking like a face. The face was sea blue like the rest of the suit and had a silver mouthplate while the "eyes" were a dark blue with a bug-eye like design. On his chest was white skull and crossbones symbol.

This form of his was Kamen Rider Kaizoku: Sea Pirate Sequence.

"I'm back. So, this is our opponent?" Kaizoku asked, looking towards VK.

"Yeah, be careful though, he can adapt to your forms"

"Adapt? Kind of useless when put in your hands. I admire that you learn as you fight, but you look kind of…old and useless…especially in that Rider suit. But don't worry; we'll defeat you so badly you won't ever want to be seen again."

"Alright, Kamen Rider Shogun!" Shogun pointed his Shogun Saber at VK.

"Kamen Rider Kaizoku" Kaizoku moved his gun to his left hand and drew his Kaizoku Cutlass.

 ** _"_** ** _And I myself am SamuraiMaru."_** The belt spoke up.

"A talking belt?" VK said in surprise just before Kaizoku shot him in the chest.

"Way to get distracted. Now if you could just do that for the rest of the fight this can go by so much quicker." Kaizoku remarked.

Shogun and Kaizoku ran at VK while brandishing their weapons. The two stabbed forward in unison, hitting VK in the stomach.

VK stumbled backwards but was hit repeatedly by Shogun and Kaizoku slashing and stabbing at him with their swords. At one point, he managed to raise his arms up and block the swords. "Ha! I've-" he hardly started to speak when Kaizoku just shot him in the head and knocked him to the ground.

"These guys are really monologue-y." Kaizoku commented. "Is that a good thing? Cause I can make him shut up." He ran his blade and gun over each other.

Kaizoku wasn't answered when VK kicked at their legs, hitting Kaizoku in the shin.

"OW! You little troll!" he blasted him in the head again. "Get up again! See what happens!"

"Dude, chill." Shogun said.

Kaizoku glanced at Shogun and when he turned back he was struck across the chest by a Combat-Roid. The same thing happened to Shogun.

"This is what happens when you make me lose focus!" Kaizoku sheathed his Cutlass and pulled a bullet out of his belt.

"Don't start." Shogun pulled a disc out of the side of his belt. The two activated them in their devices.

 **Shogun Aqua Sequence!**

 **Sky Pirate Sequence!**

Shogun's suit was now a navy blue color, with thinner helmet and armor. His armor had two blades on his chest forming a V shape, the blades being a durable metal material. His helmet had a smoother design than before, with a pair of navy blue bug-like "eyes" above a cyan mouthplate. His belt strap had changed so it was colored navy blue with a wave design on it.

Kaizoku now had bright red chest armor designed after a pirates coat with parts of it extending to his calves. The coat-like armor on his arms was the same along with the ones on his legs. The pirate hat on top of his helmet looked a bit larger than before. The face was bright red and had a gold mouthplate while the "eyes" were white with a bug-eye like design. His chest had the same design on it.

Shogun swung his sword around, blue energy covering it. When the energy left the sword, it turned into water that struck the Combat-Roids and VK, temporarily stunning them. Kaizoku aimed his gun at his stunned opponents and pulled the trigger repeatedly to strike each of them.

When he finished he ran at VK while jumping, resulting in him flying into the air. He lashed out with a kick to VK's head and knocked him aside. Shogun slashed again with his water attack to soak VK. It took a second for VK to freeze and another second for Kaizoku to fall back down in front of him while slashing. The ice shattered to pieces and VK was sent flying backwards.

Kaizoku ran after VK. Shogun soon followed after.

* * *

Wyvern grit her teeth underneath her helmet. "This isn't going to work. We should do something."

"Of course. You activate the backup, I'll start fighting." Fifteen said.

Wyvern nodded and moved to Fifteen's sword, grabbing a hold of the hilt. Fifteen jumped into the fight while Wyvern pulled back on the hilt.

* * *

Gaim knocked back a Badan monster with a dual slash when the ground started rumbling again.

Looking at the machine, he spotted it begin to rise up from the ground before shifting around, turning into a giant robot that resembled a mix between Fifteen and Wyvern with the Badan symbol on its waist.

"When did they get that?" Arrow looked at it.

"That's just unfair!" Neo Arrow pointed.

Gaim was about to respond when he heard a train whistle.

He looked into the sky to see that there was a set of trains flying through the air. They drove towards the ground near him before landing and driving past. When they passed by him, they went back into the sky but revealed six figures had gotten off.

"Hunter!" Calem called as he ran over. "Looks like we made it just in time."

"Calem!" Gaim greeted. "You guys are joining the fight a bit late."

"Sorry." Cynthia apologized. "We ended up stopping a couple times along the way to help other worlds. But on the bright side, we did bring something to help." She gestured to the trains, which attacked the giant robot from all sides.

"…who are you?" Neo Arrow looked over Cynthia.

"Don't worry about it. Fact is that we're here to help" N spoke up.

"You guys might want to transform already if you're here to help" Arrow warned the six.

"Don't underestimate us" Geo said.

"That's right. We can hold our own just fine" Juniper smirked as she drew her Gaburevolver.

Hinata nodded and drew her Ninja Ichibantou.

Calem slapped his ToQ Changer to his wrist as the six activated their respective devices.

"Brave In!"

 **Now transforming! Please wait behind the white line!**

 **EAGLE!**

 **Gaburincho! Parasagun!**

 **Plezuon!**

 **IT'S MORPHIN TIME!**

 **SAA HENGE!**

"ToQ Change!" Calem placed his Ressha in his Changer and closed the brace.

"Honno Kakusei!" Geo rotated the top layer of his cube around.

"Kyoryu Change!" N and Professor Juniper spun the revolver portion on their guns. "Fire!"

"Let's Morphin!" Cynthia pressed the button on her Morphin Phone.

"Shuriken Henge!" Hinata spun her Ninshuriken.

 **ToQ2Gou!**

ToQ2Gou pointed forward.

 **AH AH AAAAAHHHHHH~**

"Monarch of the Skies! ZyuohEagle!"

"The Hotshot Hero! KyoryuBlack!"

"The Seafaring Heroine! KyoryuViolet!"

"Black Buster!"

 **SHIRO JA! NINJAAAAA!**

"A Flower in the Wind! ShiroNinger!"

The six Sentai members drew their respective weapons.

"Shall we get going then?" ToQ2Gou asked Gaim.

"You shouldn't have to ask!" Gaim got ready.

The group got to fighting.

* * *

Inside the Pink Ressha, MomoNinger looked over the console and flicked a few switches while looking confused. She then picked up the mike to speak over the intercom. "Guys. How exactly am I supposed to use this?"

* * *

Inside the Dimension Ressha, Yellow Buster expertly flicked switches and pulled levers. "This works relatively similar to the system the Buster Machines run on. I don't know what to tell you"

* * *

Inside the Green Ressha, ZyuohTheWorld pulled a handle back. "…Sonia, what do you think? Cause I have no idea what I'm doing."

* * *

Inside the Red Ressha, ZyuohGorilla stared at the console. "Is it supposed to run on Imagination?"

* * *

Inside the Blue Ressha, KyoryuBlue sat at her console, which had Minityra sitting on it. She hit a button then shrugged. "Yeah, I don't think you need to really do anything to pilot this, just imagine how you want it to go."

* * *

Lastly, in the Yellow Ressha, ToQ3Gou nodded. "Yeah, that sounds about right. Maybe we should combine them."

"Okay, let's do it" ZyuohTheWorld agreed.

"I'm in." ZyuohGorilla replied.

ToQ3Gou cracked her knuckles. "Ressha Gattai!"

The Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, and Pink Ressha connected together, forming a body that stood up with the Red Ressha folding up onto the chest and back. The Green Ressha formed the left side of the body and the left leg while the Blue Ressha formed the right side of the body and right leg. The left and right arms were taken by the Pink and Yellow Ressha's respectively. A head formed from the Red Ressha as a sword appeared in its hand. The right and left arms popped off with the Dimension Ressha attaching to the slot where the right arm was while the Shield Ressha attached to the slot where the left arm was.

 **We thank you for riding with us.** **ToQ-Oh is completing formation.**

"All Aboard! ToQ-Oh Dimension Shield!" ToQ3Gou shouted, the six of them now inside of a cockpit.

ToQ-Oh got ready before it ran at the Badan robot.

* * *

Drive and Rush got back to back.

"This is going on for a long while now." Drive commented.

"You're not getting tired, are you?" Rush laughed.

"You're not taking this seriously, are you?" Drive retorted.

"You know me so well, Kaz-niisan."

The two got ready to fight when several Combat-Roids fell to the ground in front of them. They looked to the source to find a figure in a flight suit with a Rider helmet and armor.

"Thanks for that man. We appreci-GAH!" Rush didn't finish when the new Rider punched him and Drive in the chest. "Hey! What was that for?"

"I'm not a Heisei or Showa Kamen Rider. I'm a Dark Rider who will gladly destroy any Kamen Rider I see." The Rider exclaimed, putting his hand to the chin of his helmet.

"That clears things up." Rush remarked.

"I am…Kamen Rider Yongou!" Yongou slowly approached Drive and Rush.

"Fine, let's Rush towards destruction!" Rush sighed.

"Come and get it then! We're going for a Ride" Drive got ready.

Yongou laughed as he walked towards them. But he suddenly was pushed back as if he was punched in the gut then rolled across the ground as if he was struck across the helmet. The ground before him sparked, causing him to roll back and get into a crouching position.

"What's happening?" Drive said.

All of a sudden, a young woman suddenly faded into existence in front of the Heisei Riders. "Sorry we're late" the young woman turned to Drive and Rush.

"Eh?! Did that girl appear from nowhere?" Rush pointed.

Maka grinned. Maka was a young woman with ash blonde hair, wearing a black trench coat with a cloak-like end which was buttoned up partially, revealing a red plaid skirt and black shoes with white buckles. She wore a pair of white gloves. Underneath the trench coat, she had a green striped tie above a white blouse with a white sweater vest. Around her waist was a strange translucent cyan belt with a large orange and black handle on the side. The front of the belt had an eye design on it, and if one looked closely, they could see a silver face underneath the cover.

Another figure appeared, this one being a young man with gray hair. He walked forward while holding a blue and orange shotgun-like weapon. He aimed it at Yongou and fired repeatedly, the Showa Rider dodging as much as he could.

"Soul! Calm down!" two more men appeared, walking forward. One was older and had light brown hair with what appeared to be wolf ears protruding from his head. The other man was younger and had black hair with three white lines going through half of it.

"I'm trying to help" Soul responded. Soul was a young man wearing a business suit and a Driver identical to the one Maka was wearing.

"Why are you even wearing that suit anyways?!" the younger man with the three white lines in his hair said.

"None of your business" Soul said.

"Who are you guys?" Drive spoke up.

"Sorry we're late. We heard from some Rider called "DiEnd" about how things were going down in this world, so we came as quickly as we could." Koutarou apologized.

Koutarou was an adult in his mid-twenties wearing a black vest under a gray jacket but still above a white long sleeve shirt. He was wearing a pair of silver shoes and black jeans. He had long light brown hair that went down to his cheeks, but at the same time, what appeared to be light brown wolf ears rested on his head. He had a pair of violet rimmed glasses that slightly glowed. He carried a white messenger bag on his person.

On his waist was a black belt with a large silver buckle. On the front was a small white disc design that slightly resembled a full moon. At the right side of his belt was a small holder that held a small phone in the shape of a wolf's head. At the left side of his belt was a simple rectangular container. A small chain led from his belt into his pocket.

"Even so, we're here to help, so let us take care of this guy" Kid nodded.

Kid was a black haired teen with three white lines across half of his hair. He was wearing a standard black business suit with white rectangles placed in a manner that was completely symmetrical. His undershirt was a formal white dress shirt and a metallic white skull rested under his collar. Around his waist was an exact replica of the belt that Maka and Soul wore.

"More…Kamen Riders!" Yongou got up, interrupting them.

Koutarou reached into his bag and pulled out a small cyan lantern, which he promptly handed to Drive.

"Hm?" Drive and Rush looked over the lantern before it suddenly ejected a blue dust that covered all of them.

"Good, we're ready" Koutarou nodded, holding up the phone from the side of his belt and a small oval-shaped device. He slid the oval-shaped device into the phone.

 **Phantom Damashii!**

Maka, Soul, and Kid all held up eye-shaped devices (Eyecons) before they clicked them. For Maka and Kid, the logo changed to that of a stylized "G" while the logo for Soul changed to that of a stylized "S".

Koutarou placed his phone on the front of his belt and pressed a button on the side while the others opened their belts and placed the Eyecons inside before closing the belts.

 **Eye! Bacchiri Minaa~! Bacchiri Minaa~! Bacchiri Minaa~!**

 **Eye! Bacchiri Miro~! Bacchiri Miro~! Bachiri Miro~!**

 **Time Start! Standby~ (Flute Noise)**

From Maka, Soul, and Kid's Drivers, a coat-like spirit flew out and circled around them, the spirit from Maka's belt being black and white while Kid's was black and orange. The spirit from Soul's was the same except for a few minor differences. Oh, and it was black and blue. Koutarou's Driver had a small disc designed like a full moon appear.

"Henshin!"

Maka, Soul, and Kid pulled their levers on their belts before pushing them in while Koutarou pressed another button down and held his hand in front of the Phantom Phone. The Ghost Drivers "eye" design on the front closed before it opened when they pushed the lever in, the logo changing into the design on the top of their Eyecons.

 **Kaigan!**

Lines appeared above Kid, Soul, and Maka, energy combining around them to form suits. Koutarou threw his arm into the air, throwing the disc into the air as well. The disc enlarged, energy falling from it and surrounding him before combining to form a suit. From the disc, another coat-like spirit appeared before the disc moved back into his Driver.

 **Ore!**

 **Specter!**

 **Mezamero!**

The coat-like spirits flew around all four of them before finally converging onto each of them.

 **Let's Go! Kakugo! Go-Go-Go! Ghost! Go-Go-Go-Go!**

 **Iku Zo! Kakugo! Lady! Go-Go! Ghost! Go-Go-Go-Go!**

 **Ready Go! Kakugo! Doki-Doki! Ghost!**

 **My! Time! (Short Guitar Riff)**

Maka was replaced by a female figure in a black bodysuit. The bodysuit had teal lines over it, showing what appeared to be a bone design with a silver eyeball design on the chest. The coat-like spirit had formed around her shoulders, being white and black all over. Her helmet was white with two large black "eyes" and a horn on the forehead.

Kid was replaced by a figure wearing a bodysuit that looked almost exactly like Maka's, only orange instead of teal and white. The silver eye design was now blue.

Koutarou on the other hand now had a black suit with violet highlights all over. His chest had the design of a clock. The coat on his shoulders was black and violet with a fur coat design on it. His helmet was wolf shaped as well with blue "eyes".

Soul now had on a black suit that was similar to Maka and Kid's, only it had lines on it that were zigzagged, as if showing off a heartbeat on a monitor as opposed to a bone shape. The eyeball design on his chest had two wisps instead of one. The coat-like spirit was still black and blue. His helmet was blue with two horns on his forehead but the eyes were much different then Maka's and Kid's. (I don't know how to describe them, just Google Kamen Rider Specter.)

From their Drivers, lights shot out, causing each of them to reach for them. Except for Soul, who already had his weapon ready.

In Maka and Kid's hands were large dark gray and blue swords with orange handles. The hilt had an eye design on the center. These were the GanGun Sabers.

The weapon in Koutarou's hands was a spear with a large blade and a gold and silver design all over. There was a full moon design on the hilt of the blade and a fang shape along the edge. This was the GanGun Lancer.

The weapon in Soul's hands was mainly blue with a shotgun-like design. There was a hand-design on the front and an eye design on the handle.

"Kamen Rider Ghost!" Kid called.

"Kamen Rider Lady Ghost!" Maka announced.

"Kamen Rider Phantom" Koutarou shouted.

"Kamen Rider Specter" Soul shouldered his GanGun Hand.

Rush and Drive stared for a moment before Rush started applauding. "Okay that was cool!"

The four Riders ran at Yongou.

"Should we help?" Rush asked.

"They got this." Drive nodded, seeing Ghost and Lady Ghost slash in unison as Specter fired a blast to Yongou's chest.

Drive and Rush got back to fighting.

* * *

ToQ-Oh stumbled backwards from a punch from the Badan robot. It then stabbed forward with its drill arm before blocking another attack with its shield.

Inside the group cockpit, ToQ3Gou picked up her phone. "Calem? What is it?"

* * *

ToQ2Gou ducked under a punch then pulled the trigger on his ToQ Blaster to knock his assailant back. "Serena! Hunter just warned me that you guys need to be a bit more careful when fighting that thing, there's a hostage inside that robot!"

"What?! Why are we just now hearing about this?!" Serena demanded.

ToQ2Gou didn't look up as he shot a Combat-Roid in the chest. "We're really busy here! It's not easy as you think to inform you of any important developments!"

* * *

ToQ3Gou sighed as she put her phone back.

"There's a hostage on that robot, we have to make sure they don't get hurt."

"That's probably the only good thing about the fact that we're losing." ZyuohTheWorld remarked.

"Even if we make sure they're safe, we're still doing pretty badly. What do we do?"

"Just get ready! We'll just have to hold on for as long as we can!" Yellow Buster said.

ToQ-Oh prepared itself as the Badan robot ran forwards.

All of a sudden, a loud shout was heard as a green figure jumped off of a nearby skyscraper.

"JUMBO FORMATION!"

The green figure suddenly grew to a massive size as he was covered in energy. Within seconds, he was now the size of ToQ-Oh and the Badan robot and punched forward at the Badan robot.

The figure got next to ToQ-Oh and posed.

"Kamen Rider J!"

"A giant Kamen Rider." ZyuohGorilla blankly pointed.

J turned to ToQ-Oh and nodded. After a moment, ToQ3Gou made the head of ToQ-Oh nod back before the two turned back to the Badan robot and got ready.

* * *

Wizard flipped over a slash. He landed with his right foot igniting in flames. He then lashed out with his foot to knock a Combat-Roid back. The Heisei Rider continued to dance and move out of the way of attacks while striking his attackers with flaming kicks.

However, Fifteen suddenly appeared and punched Wizard in the chest.

Wizard was subjected to several more attacks from Fifteen, the Rider unable to retaliate. Eventually he did manage to activate a Ring on his belt.

 **CONNECT, PLEASE!**

Wizard drew his sword from the Magic Ring and swung at Fifteen. Fifteen was struck across shoulder by the blade, but pulled out the Heisei Lockseed and unlocked it.

 **Wizard! Lock On!**

Fifteen cut the Lockseed open.

 ***Guitar Riff* Wizard Arms: Shabadoobie! Showtime!**

An Armor Parts based off Wizard's helmet fell from the Crack and landed on Fifteen's shoulder and unfolded. Fifteen brandished his own WizarSwordGun and ran at Wizard.

The two clashed weapons, with Fifteen having the advantage over Wizard.

OOO and Ryuki appeared at the side before they ran in.

OOO's claws extended from his arms and Ryuki held out his sword out. OOO slashed with his claws, only for Fifteen to lean out of the way and grab his arms, pivoting the multi-colored Rider around so Ryuki's attack hit him instead. OOO was then shoved into Ryuki with Fifteen converting his weapon to gun mode and shooting the two.

Wizard shot Fifteen in the back. Fifteen pulled his Lockseed off his belt and unlocked it a second time.

 **Rush! Lock On! *Guitar Riff* Rush Arms: Accelerate! Hero in the Spotlight!**

An Armor Parts based off Rush fell from a Crack and landed on Fifteen's shoulder. In his hands, two green claws that resembled the jaws of a monster formed. He blurred suddenly as he dashed around everyone and swung his weapons around to strike the three Riders.

 **VIOLENT SLASH!**

Amazon Omega flew in from the side, slashing with his arm claw. He got near the blur but Fifteen returned to normal speed and clamped his weapons down around Amazon Alpha's arm. Amazon Omega then jumped in and punched Fifteen in the chest. Fifteen cut the Lockseed in his belt twice.

 ***Guitar Riff* Rush Au Lait!**

Fifteen threw the claws in his hands at the Riders. The weapons flew around and struck each of them.

He took this time to activate his Lockseed again.

 **Fourze! Lock On! *Guitar Riff* Fourze Arms: Seishun! Switch On!**

This time, a Fourze based Arms formed around him. He pulled out a golden rod and spun in a circle while slashing with it. A wave of electricity shot from the weapon to stun the attacking Riders. Wizard fired his weapon again, the silver bullets striking Fifteen and stunning him in return.

Wizard converted his weapon to sword mode and ran forward at the same time Amazon Alpha and OOO did. They all swung their respective weapons at Fifteen, who simply ducked down and raised up the rod in his hand to block their attacks. The rod sent a surge of electricity into the Riders attacking Fifteen and shocked them. Fifteen promptly slashed at each of them with his weapon.

Wizard activated another Ring on his Driver quickly.

 **INFINITY, PLEASE! HI-SUI-FU-DO! BOU-ZABA-BYU-DOGON!**

Wizard became covered in a cyan jewel-like armor. A crystal apparition of a dragon flew around him before changing into a sword that had a large axe portion as the guard and was based slightly off the dragon.

Wizard dashed towards the Rider and slashed with his sword at Fifteen before he continued to slash over and over again.

Fifteen activated his Lockseed quickly.

 **Decade! Lock On! *Guitar Riff* Decade Arms: Hakaisha! On The Road!**

The Decade based Arms formed. Fifteen blocked the next slash from Wizard with the Ride Booker.

 **Decade Squash!**

Fifteen suddenly split into multiple copies that attacked the six Riders he was fighting.

The copies took care of the Rider they fought easily, knocking them to the ground.

Wizard didn't appear to be too affected.

Off to the side, Gaim, Arrow, and Neo Arrow could be seen running in.

Gaim pulled the hammer back on his Musou Saber and fired one round at Fifteen, stunning him.

"Guys!" the three ran up to Wizard. "Is everyone okay?"

"He's tough. We're having a bit of trouble." Wizard informed Gaim.

"Got it. Yuya, go get Teru! We'll take care of things from here!" Gaim said.

"What? If he can take out all of us so easily how sure are you that you three stand a chance?"

"We're not sure. But we can try" Neo Arrow aimed her MarionArrow at Fifteen.

"Just go get Teru." Gaim patted Wizard on the shoulder. After this, Neo Arrow, Arrow, and Gaim ran at Fifteen.

Wizard watched them go but sighed and pulled out another Ring to activate.

"Sorry guys, but I'll be back as soon as I can." He told the other fallen Riders who were getting up.

"We'll be fine. You get going and we'll help down here." Amazon Alpha said.

Wizard nodded and activated the Ring.

 **CHOIINE! FINISH STRIKE! SAEKO!**

Wizard put his arms to his sides as a golden dragons head formed on his chest, golden dragon claws formed on his hands, a golden dragon tail and golden wings formed on his back, and parts of his helmet and some other parts of his suit turned gold. He looked up and jumped into the sky, his wings flapping and helping him to fly into the sky.

* * *

Decade, Faiz, and Agito fought against the Combat-Roids and monsters around them.

"Can they destroy that machine already?! It's getting annoying having to destroy these things but just have them revive and jump back in through the Spirit World!" Faiz growled.

Before Decade could respond, a figure jumped at the three while laughing. The figure, Tiger-Roid, landed on the ground but almost immediately his chest sparked and he hit the ground.

The source, Ryugen, leveled her gun at him. Baron and Knuckle appeared beside her while brandishing their weapons. They ran at Tiger-Roid and attacked.

Baron stabbed at Tiger-Roid and struck him in the stomach then hit him across the chest. As Tiger-Roid howled in pain, Knuckle punched him in the gut repeatedly with the Kurumi Bombers then performed an uppercut to his chin.

Ryugen pulled the trigger on her weapon again as she ran forward, her shots going in between Baron and Knuckle to hit Tiger-Roid. She jumped over them and kicked at the Badan monster.

The three Riders kicked at him then in unison, causing him to fall back onto the ground.

"Who are you three!?" Tiger-Roid demanded as he got back up.

"Our names don't matter" Knuckle responded as the Ryugen and Baron pulled out different Lockseeds, Ryugen having two while Baron had one.

"Slate, use this again." Ryugen passed Knuckle a Lockseed with a Kiwi design.

"Thank you, Sparkle." Knuckle thanked her as the three quickly unlocked the Lockseeds and activated them in their Drivers.

 **Starfruit! Lock On! Hai! Starfruit Arms: Sparkle, Shine! Ha-Ha-Ha!**

 **Mango! Lock On! Come On! Mango Arms: Fight of Hammer!**

 **Kiwi! Lock On! *Guitar Riff* Kiwi Arms: Geki, Rin, Sei-ya Ha!**

Ryugen held up her Star Juu and pulled the hammer on the back then split it into two. She aimed her weapons at Tiger-Roid and pulled the triggers repeatedly.

As the attacks hit him, Knuckle threw the Kiwi Gekirin. The weapons spun around Tiger-Roid and cut at him as they did.

The Kiwi Gekirin flew back to Knuckle as Ryugen stopped shooting. Baron ran and swung his Mango Punisher at Tiger-Roid, slamming it into him. He then reared back and hammered it into Tiger-Roid as hard as he could.

The three lined back up and hit the blades on their belt.

 **Hai! Starfruit Au Lait!**

 **Come On! Mango Squash!**

 ***Guitar Riff* Kiwi Sparking!**

Ryugen connected her weapons back together and pulled the hammer back. She separated them again and aimed them at Tiger-Roid.

Baron spun around while holding out his Mango Punisher, yellow cubes of energy appearing as he continued to spin faster and faster.

Knuckle slammed the blades of the Kiwi Gekirin together. "Let's get going!"

Ryugen pulled the trigger of her weapons. Baron released his grip on his weapon and stopped spinning, causing it to fly off towards Tiger-Roid. Knuckle reared his arms back and tossed the Kiwi Gekirin.

The Kiwi Gekirin struck Tiger-Roid. The Mango Punisher followed after them. Ryugen pulled the trigger, two golden dragons flying from her Star Juu and driving into Tiger-Roid.

Tiger-Roid cried out in pain before he exploded.

* * *

VK stumbled backwards as Kaizoku hovered over him, repeatedly kicking at him. In the background, Shogun could be seen elegantly moving as he attacked the Combat-Roids and monsters around him.

Kaizoku landed and spun around while extending his leg out to slam his heel into VK.

VK blocked the attack and punched Kaizoku in the back. The pirate Rider responded by flipping forward and shooting him while upside down.

Kaizoku pulled the hammer on his gun back.

 **Firing! Sky Pirate! Final Sequence!**

Shogun pressed the button on his Shogun Phone down then spun the disc.

 **Splashing! Shogun Aqua! Final Sequence!**

 **"** **Wind Bullet!"** Kaizoku pointed his gun forward. He pulled the trigger, a red energy bullet firing out and striking VK in the chest. VK exploded, and when the explosion died down, he was gone.

 **"** **Wave Stream!"** Shogun twirled his sword around with bright blue energy covering it. He spun in a circle and slashed with the blue energy surging off the sword and striking the monsters around him. They froze solid and broke apart after a few seconds.

Shogun and Kaizoku met back.

"That was fun." Kaizoku said.

"We're not done yet." Shogun got ready as he noticed more Combat-Roids and monsters appearing around them, but significantly less than the amount that was just destroyed by Shogun.

"True, true" Kaizoku chuckled as he got back to back with Shogun and readied his two weapons.

* * *

Ghost and Lady Ghost glowed in their respective orange and white colors as they flew around Yongou. Their blades met his stomach and he fell back. Specter then shot him in the chest over and over again.  
After this, Phantom suddenly appeared in front of Yongou in a burst of smoke. The blade of the GanGun Lancer met Yongou's helmet and was retracted as Phantom spun his weapon around. Phantom attempted to slam the blade into Yongou's shoulder, only for Yongou to block the blade. He didn't block the kick to the stomach that came next though.

Phantom stepped out of the way to allow Ghost to fly in and stab at Yongou. The attack made contact and Ghost slashed again at Yongou. Lady Ghost appeared behind Yongou and slashed as well.

Specter pulled the orange part of his GanGun Hand back, the hand portion of the fist on the front unfolding. Both he and Phantom ran forward and attacked as well.

Yongou was bombarded from all sides by the four Riders until they eventually attacked at once, resting their weapons at a point on his body and dragging in a different direction.

They backed up as Yongou fell onto one knee.

Ghost, Lady Ghost, and Specter pulled at the handles on their Drivers. Phantom opened the phone on his belt and hit the call button.

 **Dai-Kaigan!**

 **Chou Mezamero!**

The four got ready, eye designs appearing behind the three with the Drivers with the handles while a projection of a clock appeared behind Phantom.

Ghost, Lady Ghost, and Specter pushed the handles of their belts back in while Phantom pressed the button on his belt again.

 **Ore! Omega Drive!**

 **Specter! Omega Drive!**

 **My! Delta Drive!**

In unison, they jumped into the air with energy from the projections behind them traveling into their feet. They fell towards Yongou in a Rider Kick position and struck Yongou at once.

A burst of energy erupted from the center, which was Yongou, with an explosion following soon after.

The four Riders who attacked jumped out of the explosion. They took a moment to relax and get their bearings back but jumped back into the fighting.

* * *

X-Omega Prince knocked Yamaarashi-Roid back with a slash.

"Geo! Here!" Extra-Omega flew by and dropped a Key into his hand.

"Thank you!" X-Omega Prince slotted the key in his sword.

 ** _E-Key! Powered Up!_**

The blade glowed periwinkle as X-Omega Prince spun the wheel.

 ** _SINGLE CHARGE! PRINCE POWER! ROYAL A POWERED SLASH!_**

X-Omega Prince held his sword out to the left. "Take this!" he performed a slash with his sword. **"** **Royal Slash!"**

Yamaarashi-Roid extended his arms outwards with his spines forming before he blasted them at X-Omega Prince. The slash collided with most of them; the others that didn't hit flew at X-Omega Prince but he cut at them.

 **Key Charge!** _A-Hope,_ **Lancer Crash, Stab Engaged!** ** _/_** _Stab Engaged!_

Extra-Omega flew downwards towards Yamaarashi-Roid, her lance glowing with pink and light blue energy.

 ** _"_** ** _Double Lancer Stab!"_** She called while stabbing Yamaarashi-Roid in the chest. As he cried out in pain, her wings flapped and she flew back, landing next to X-Omega Prince. The two looked away as Yamaarashi-Roid fell backwards while exploding.

After that happened, they looked towards each other.

"We did it!" Extra-Omega cheered.

X-Omega Prince laughed and gave her a high five.

* * *

Dreigon and Unmei fought against several Combat Roids at once along with a monster that resembled a mole.

"Tch, what does it take to kill you!" Dreigon shouted as he swung his weapon at the mole man.

"It will take a lot more than you to defeat the great Mogura-Roid!" Mogura-Roid shouted.

"You do remember how hard it was to kill him last time, right?" Unmei pointed out.

"Don't remind me." Dreigon sighed as he and Unmei stood next to each other.

Mogura-Roid and the Combat-Roids were about to attack again but stopped when a loud shout was heard.

A young woman had appeared while jumping over the crowd. She landed right in front of Dreigon and Unmei.

"I'm so glad that worked." She said in a deep and professional voice.

"Speak for yourself!" Dreigon and Unmei spun around to see an adult male beat at the Combat-Roids around them. When he cleared enough of them out of the way he ran towards the Riders.

"Sorry we're late! We were helping out at the hospital." He apologized.

Dreigon and Unmei stared at the two people who had suddenly appeared. The male of the two had long, shaggy light-brown hair and a pair of black glasses over brown eyes. His outfit consisted of a white lab coat with an ID card over a white scrubs top and black pants. Around his neck was a stethoscope along with an identification card that read: "Derek Stiles". He wore a pair of brown shoes.

His belt however, had black straps with a neon green, silver, and black connectors. The buckle was extremely bulky and a neon green color. There were two slots on the top of the right side where it was highlighted with silver. Two black lines stretched to reveal the inside of each slot. The right side of the buckle was barren with nothing there. The top of the center of the belt was done with silver and black on top with both in a V-shape. The center of the belt however had a hot pink panel with the letters "GD" across the front. A handle was attached to the panel with the handle being hot pink with black highlights. On the side of his belt was a neon green slot with two holsters.

His partner was Akane, the young girl that Vega and Masumi recruited while playing games. Her belt was the same as her partners.

"It's not safe here, you two need to leave!" Dreigon ordered.

"Not going to happen" Akane said. "What point is there to being a hero if we can't help?"

The two reached into their pockets and pulled out game cartridge-like devices with handles on one side and a button on the other. The man had a pink one that had "Mighty Action X" on it along with an art design that appeared to be from a game while the young woman had a dark blue, silver, and gray cartridge with "Stealther Master" on it. These devices were called Gashats.

"We'll help protect the universe." The man said, holding the Gashat to the right.

"Eh?" Dreigon looked at the cartridges in their hands.

"My name is Akane Aizawa" the young woman said.

"My name is Derek Stiles." The man informed them. "And we're Kamen Riders like you guys are."

In sync, the two pressed the buttons on the Gashat, causing part of it to light up in pink for Derek and silver for Akane.

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

 **STEALTHER MASTER!**

Behind the two, a screen formed with the titles of "Mighty Action X" and "Stealther Master" emblazoned on it. Several cubes flew from it and into the surrounding area as the area began to become pixilated starting from the screen before it turned to normal.

Above the belts of the two, the words "GAME START!" could be seen.

"What in the world?" Dreigon said in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Unmei asked.

"It'll be okay" Akane said. "We're doctors, and right now the universe is our patient."

"She's right. The fate of this universe…we will change it!" Derek thrust his right arm holding the Gashat to the left.

Akane threw both of her arms forward in front of her with her left hand opened fully while her right hand gripped tightly onto the Gashat.

Derek swept his arms around himself before holding the Gashat up to his face with his left hand underneath it.

Akane swirled her arms around herself with her right arm ending up above her chest with her left hand at her right wrist.

"Henshin!" they both called.

Derek flipped the cartridge around and passed it to his left hand. He threw the hand holding the Gashat into the air before slotting it in the first slot to the left on his belt.

Akane passed her Gashat to her left hand with the design facing her left palm then she slammed it into the first slot on her belt as well.

 **GASHAT!**

Around each of them, fourteen screens formed a circle with a different face design on each, though only ten had a design while the last four had silhouettes and a question mark.

The sudden appearance of the screens surprised the two Riders and the Badan forces around them.

 **LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHATCHA NAME?!**

Derek thrust his right hand outward, picking a face that resembled the humanoid on his Gashat. Akane used her right index finger to point to a face that resembled the humanoid she had on her Gashat. The other screens flew off as the selected screens glowed with the word "SELECT" appearing. The two lowered their arms as pink and silver energy covered them.

 **I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

The bodies of the two were now black with white armor. Their chests had a game pad design while their helmets were the same as the ones they selected from the screen. Derek's had pink "hair" that was spiked up with a silver face and anime-like eyes. Akane's had a dark blue hood design with silver "hair" that covered where the forehead would be and at the top of the anime-like eyes.

One other thing to note was that they were not exactly the most Rider-looking, as they were rather bulky, appeared almost chibi-like, and looked sort of deformed.

"I'm Kamen Rider Ex-Aid!" Derek announced.

"Call me Kamen Rider Creatroller!" Akane shouted.

The three Riders behind them stared for a second, along with Badan in complete silence.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dreigon and Unmei both appeared at the sides of the two and looked over them.

"Y-you two are supposed to be Kamen Riders!?" Dreigon questioned as he walked around Ex-Aid. "There were really Riders like this?

"This is adorable and all but not really the right kind of prank to be pulling" Unmei said.

"What's happening?" Mogura-Roid asked a Combat-Roid, who shrugged.

"Sorry we're not what you're expecting." Creatroller said. "But we're not done yet!"

"Huh?"

"When it comes to games, just leave it to us!" Creatroller called.

"We will save this patient!...uh, I mean we'll help save the universe" Ex-Aid backtracked.

Ex-Aid extended his arms all the way out to the sides before bringing them back with his right hand extended to the left and his left at his belt. "Dai Henshin!"

"Stage 2! Start!" Creatroller threw her right hand into the air before bringing it to her belt. The two pulled at the handles, folding them to the side. While they did this, the panel on the front folded with it to reveal the opposite side of the panel held a stylized "GAMER DRIVER". Underneath the panel was a screen with a pink Rider for Ex-Aid and one with a silver Rider for Creatroller.

 **GACHAN! LEVEL UP!**

From the screens, two energy fields shot out and traveled backwards into Ex-Aid and Creatroller.

* * *

 _Ex-Aid jumped into the air with his right hand outstretched in a game level-like area._

 **MIGHTY JUMP!**

 _Ex-Aid kicked outwards towards the screen._

 **MIGHTY KICK!**

 _Ex-Aid suddenly split into multiple pieces with everything else minus his face flying off. From behind his face, a set of pink arms and legs folded out before the body spun around to reveal a newer Ex-Aid, who was much slimmer and colored mainly hot pink, neon green, black, and silver._

 **MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**

* * *

 _Creatroller ducked into several shadows._

 **SHADOWY BUSTER!**

 _Creatroller dashed forward before she jumped into the air and started spinning._

 **INVSIBLE HUNTER!**

 _Her armor fell apart quickly leaving only the face. Arms and legs formed from the face, the body spinning around to reveal a slimmer figure that fell towards the ground._

 **STEALTHER MASTER!**

* * *

Ex-Aid and Creatroller landed on the ground in heroic poses before they stood up. Ex-Aid had his right hand in the air while his left fist was planted at his waist.

Creatroller positioned her right hand over her chest while her left hand covered part of her face.

The words "LEVEL UP!" appeared in front of them.

Ex-Aid was now almost entirely hot pink with several black lines running down his side. The pink was stopped above his knees and elbows by a neon green line, being replaced by a black color along with some silver armor. His chest was the same, only a much thinner version that could actually fit on his body. His helmet was the same as the previous form but smaller and the face from the previous form was on his back but without its eyes.

Creatroller was now primarily a dark blue color with multiple silver lines running over her. Like Ex-Aid, the color stopped at her biceps and thighs, only the lines that stopped it was silver. Hanging from her neck was a gray cloak that covered her all the way down to her ankles but opened up at the front to show the front of her body. Her helmet was the same as her previous form with the face on her back being the face from the previous form but with no eyes.

"Another pink Rider?" Dreigon walked around Ex-Aid as the Rider lowered his arm. Ex-Aid watched as Dreigon did. "…having fun there?" Ex-Aid asked.

Unmei looked Creatroller up and down. "You remind me of a friend of mine."

"I've no idea what's happening." Mogura-Roid spoke up. "But two more Riders just means more we have to kill! Go!" he pointed forward.

A circle of energy appeared around Ex-Aid and Creatroller, two logos forming and moving along the line. Ex-Aid grabbed at the hammer-like one while Creatroller grabbed the one that looked like an axe.

 **GASHACON BREAKER!**

Ex-Aid brandished his hammer, which was white with black highlights and had a green front. What was obviously a blade was jutting out of the top. There was a pink "A" button while the "B" button was green.

 **GASHACON AXE!**

Creatroller shouldered her axe. It was black with gray highlights and had a blade on either side of the handle. There was a silver "A" button and a blue "B" button.

Ex-Aid hit the A button at the same time Creatroller did with hers.

 **JA-KIIN!**

 **SHANK!**

Creatroller pulled the back blade of her Gashacon Axe off and held it out while a blade folded out of the top of the Gashacon Breaker.

The two Riders ran at Mogura-Roid.

Dreigon and Unmei could only begin to fight the Combat-Roids around them.

Ex-Aid and Creatroller slashed at Mogura-Roid together. Mogura-Roid blocked both blades with his arm but Creatroller jabbed with her other blade. It made contact with his stomach and disoriented him enough for Ex-Aid to bring his blade back and strike Mogura-Roid with it. Each attack resulted in the word "HIT!" popping up in the same area where the attack hit.

Mogura-Roid stumbled backwards. Ex-Aid followed after him, his blade striking every part it could.

Creatroller ran forward and slammed her axe into Mogura-Roid and followed after with a strike from her other blade.

The two Riders continued to attack, each attack registering a "HIT!" effect.

Ex-Aid hit the "B" button on his weapon repeatedly. Creatroller hit hers only once.

Ex-Aid slashed at Mogura-Roid rapidly with two "HIT!" effects happening with each slash. Creatroller held her axe into the air with the blade glowing. She drove it downwards into Mogura-Roid, cutting deep into his skin.

The two tossed their weapons aside.

"Let's get a Critical!" Creatroller threw her weapons aside.

Ex-Aid nodded and threw his weapon away as well.

The two reached to their belts and pulled the Gashats out.

 **GASHOON…**

Ex-Aid blew onto his while Creatroller patted down the screen portion on it. They slotted them into the slot on the side of their belts before pressing down on the buttons on the slot.

 **GASHAT! KIMEWAZA!**

Energy surged into their right feet, Ex-Aid energetically getting ready while Creatroller cracked her neck and knuckles.

They pressed down on the buttons again.

 **MIGHTY! CRITICAL STRIKE!**

Ex-Aid's eyes glowed as "MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE!" appeared in front of him

 **STEALTHER! CRITICAL STRIKE!**

Creatroller had the same thing happen to her, but with the words. "STEALTHER CRITICAL STRIKE!"

Ex-Aid jumped into the air, the height he reached being at least several stories high. Creatroller on the other hand seemed to phase into the ground.

A few seconds later, Ex-Aid fell at Mogura-Roid with his kick making contact. Creatroller appeared behind Mogura-Roid at the same time and slammed her heel into him. The two continued to perform kicks with their energized legs, Ex-Aid spinning in air as he kept attacking.

The two landed one last kick on Mogura-Roid and caused him to fly off. They then posed as Mogura-Roid exploded in the distance.

 **KAISHIN NO IPPATSU!**

Dreigon and Unmei at this point had finished off the Combat-Roids and just watched.

"Well that was flashy." Dreigon commented.

"And…interesting." Unmei hesitated to say.

* * *

Wizard flew around the Badan robot, scratching at it with his claws whenever he got the chance to.

He flew to the side enough for ToQ-Oh and J to punch forward.

The Badan robot blocked both attacks but failed to block a stream of flames that came from the dragon head on Wizard's chest.

As the Badan robot reached for Wizard, the Rider spun as he flew into the hand with his claws outstretched. He drilled straight through the hand and traveled through the arm before escaping out of the elbow.

He flew past the shoulder and cut at the neck of the robot while flying around them. As he passed the eyes, he spotted a familiar figure.

"Teru!" Wizard stopped.

"Yuya!" Teru shouted from inside where he was trapped.

Wizard spun in a circle, the tail smashing into the face of the Badan robot and breaking it open. He flew into the head and used his claws to break the glass container then cut the ties holding Teru.

"Hold on tight" he instructed. Teru nodded and wrapped his arms around Wizard's neck. The Rider flapped his wings back to leave the head of the robot before he took off.

* * *

ToQ2Gou kicked a Combat-Roid back but was quickly caught by surprise when he saw that most of the purple energy around him had suddenly faded away.

"What just happened?" ZyuohEagle asked.

ToQ2Gou looked into the sky to see Wizard flying off with a figure in his arms. He also saw that the face of the Badan robot had been broken open.

"I think the hostage got out."

* * *

Fifteen looked around in surprise as the purple figures around him vanished.

"How about that, Fifteen?" Gaim taunted.

Growling, he slashed at Gaim before kicking at Neo Arrow and then Arrow.

* * *

The six inside ToQ-Oh noticed as well.

"Good, we don't have to hold back anymore" Yellow Buster flexed her wrist.

"Super Sentai!" the six heard J shout.

ToQ-Oh's head turned towards J.

"I think we should combine our powers!" J said.

"How do you suggest we do that?" ZyuohTheWorld asked.

Suddenly, Minityra started to roar from KyoryuBlue's console.

"What's wrong, Minityra?" KyoryuBlue asked.

Minityra turned to KyoryuBlue. A second later, the Zyudenchi ejected from its mouth and then Minityra jumped out of the cockpit. Minityra enlarged back into Gabutyra, who roared.

"Hey, what's it doing?" ZyuohGorilla pointed.

Gabutyra turned to ToQ2Gou and the other Sentai on the ground. It opened its mouth wide and lunged at them.

"Hey! Hey! Wait a minute!" KyoryuBlack shouted.

The six hardly got a chance to respond when Gabutyra closed its mouth around them. The T-Rex stood back up before jumping into the air. It suddenly started shifting around with the end result being a Ressha with Gabutyra's head on it. The Ressha landed on a set of rails.

 **Kyoryuger Ressha!**

With a shout, the six Sentai members that were fighting on the ground fell into a cockpit of their own. ToQ2Gou was the only one to land in the seat.

"Did…did that just really happen?" KyoryuViolet groaned. "How?"

"Imagination. I think Gabutyra had some thoughts of his own about how he could help." ToQ2Gou chuckled.

"Well what are we doing now?" ShiroNinger asked as the five stood up.

ToQ2Gou put his hand on a lever. "Let's try this!" he pulled it back. "Kyoryu-Ressha-Rider Gattai!"

ToQ-Oh split into its individual pieces as the Ressha flew around J.

The Blue and Green Ressha attached to J's legs and chest while the Yellow and Pink Ressha attached to his arms, the Dimension and Shield Ressha still attached to them. The Red Ressha had the front part pop off while the rest of the body folded around then slid onto J's body over his chest and back. The Kyoryuger Ressha flew in and folded up before attaching to the chest. J's head glowed before the sides of it turned red and yellow horns formed at the top, almost like a crown. Both the eyes and the gem on his forehead turned green.

"All aboard! ToQ-Oh! Kyoryuzin J!" ToQ2Gou pointed forward, sharing the same seat as KyoryuBlue. He looked at her for a moment then turned back. His head snapped back in her direction.

"…hi…"

MomoNinger and KyoryuViolet sat together but didn't appear to be too bothered. KyoryuBlack was sharing a seat with ToQ3Gou, only he was leaning against the back of the seat.

ZyuohGorilla and ZyuohEagle ended up in the same seat, with the two sitting next to each other.

ShiroNinger ended up in the same seat as ZyuohTheWorld, but she had landed on ZyuohTheWorld, sitting in her lap.

Yellow Buster and Black Buster managed to get in the same seat, with Black Buster relaxing.

"…" it took the group a second before everyone started moving and got into different seats.

ToQ2Gou and 3Gou were together in the Blue Ressha seat, ZyuohGorilla, and ZyuohEagle in the Red Ressha seat, ShiroNinger and MomoNinger in the Pink Ressha seat, KyoryuBlue and Black in the Green Ressha seat with Black leaning back with his arm around his blue counterpart, Black Buster leaning up against the Yellow Ressha seat with Yellow Buster sitting in the seat, and KyoryuViolet in the Dimension Ressha seat with ZyuohTheWorld. "Why are we together?" the tri-colored Zyuohger asked KyoryuViolet, who simply shrugged.

"Okay, now that that's settled." J said to himself before he started walking forward.

"Wait, if he's moving, what do we do?" ZyuohGorilla asked.

"We have to control something." KyoryuBlack flicked a switch.

J kicked forward with the Green Ressha, the foot glowing black and blue along with green.

"…you did something" KyoryuBlue looked back at her partner.

The six got to work with doing things with their consoles.

J punched repeatedly at the Badan robot, his arms glowing as he did. The Badan robot blocked a few but a lot managed to get in. He then kicked at the Badan robot with his legs glowing as he did.

The twelve got ready. "This is your final stop!" They shouted together.

J held his arms out as energy flowed into him.

 **"** **ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin J! Jumbo Brave Rainbow!"**

The Dimension Ressha's drill spun rapidly as energy flowed into both it and the Shield Ressha.

The Shield Ressha fired off five beams colored after the ToQGers, stunning the Badan robot before J had rails appear under his feet. He rode the rails to the Badan robot and drove through it while holding the drill out.

* * *

Inside the Badan robot, Wyvern struggled to stand up as the room around her started shaking and exploding.

"Tch. It can't be helped" she left the room quickly.

* * *

Fifteen growled as the Badan robot exploded. The sword that Wyvern had abandoned in the cockpit landed in the ground nearby.

Fifteen turned to Gaim and kicked him in the gut, sending him a fair distance away.

Neo Arrow and Arrow slashed at Fifteen but missed when he stepped back. He then grabbed them by their shoulders and slammed them together.

Gaim got up and aimed his DaiDaiMaru at Fifteen.

"Fifteen! It's over already!"

"You may have destroyed my machine, but I will destroy you!" Fifteen pulled the Lockseed off his belt before activating it once again.

 **Gaim!**

"Eh?" Gaim said.

 **Lock On! *Guitar Riff***

Above Fifteen, an Armor Parts designed after the helmet of Orange Arms Gaim descended and landed on his shoulders. It unfolded onto him as a DaiDaiMaru appeared in his left hand. Fifteen then walked over and pulled his sword out from the ground.

 **Gaim Arms: Fruits Yoroi Musha! On Parade!**

Fifteen walked towards Gaim. Gaim readied his swords in return.

Arrow and Neo Arrow also got ready on either side of Fifteen. As did the others fighting Fifteen.

Amazon Omega and Alpha attacked first, attempting to strike him with their arm blades. He blocked their blades with his swords and then struck at them. After them, OOO and Ryuki attempted to intervene but Fifteen easily stepped aside and stabbed them in the gut before kicking them away.

Neo Arrow and Arrow shot at him from a distance, their energy arrows aimed at Fifteen's Driver. The Rider deflected the attacks with his swords then slashed outwards with them, energy waves firing from the blades and hitting Arrow and Neo Arrow.

Gaim ran forward. "Let's see how you do against the original!" he called out before he slashed. Fifteen did block the attack and did attempt to retaliate with his DaiDaiMaru, only for Gaim to deflect that and stab forward with his Musou Saber.

Fifteen ducked back while his leg lashed outwards to strike Gaim in the knee. The attack made contact, resulting in Gaim retracting his leg and retaliating with a kick of his own. Fifteen was hit in the gut by the attack but was subjected to multiple slashes and strikes from Gaim afterwards.

 ***Guitar Riff* Gaim Au Lait!**

"HA!" Fifteen drove his two blades forward at Gaim's chest.

Gaim was sent backwards, with Amazon Alpha taking his place. He repeatedly lashed out with kicks at Fifteen. While several kicks did make contact and do damage, the rest were blocked.

Behind Fifteen, however, Amazon Omega jumped into the air.

 **VIOLENT STRIKE!**

"GRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" her leg extended outwards for an axe kick. Fifteen spun around and managed to back up enough so the attack just hit his chest and sent him backwards.

 **VIOLENT STRIKE!**

Amazon Alpha then round kicked Fifteen in the side, resulting in Fifteen flying to the side as a Lockseed fell off of his person.

Amazon Omega picked up the Lockseed. "Wait…this Lockseed was the one they had up there." She turned to Gaim. "Hunter! Catch!" she tossed it to him.

Gaim caught the Lockseed, looking over it.

"A Showa Rider Lockseed?" he clicked it open.

 **Ichigo!**

He locked it into his belt before he sliced it open, his Orange Arms dissolving.

 **Lock On! Soiya!**

Above Gaim, a Crack appeared with an Armor Parts based off Ichigo descending from it.

 **Ichigo Arms: Waza no Ichigo! Let's Go!**

Fifteen got to his feet and ran at the Riders. Gaim jumped into the air, the mouth on the Armor parts opening up before it bit down on Fifteen. The recipient of the attack cried out in pain then was sent backwards with Gaim landing on the ground.

The Armor parts unfolded, with the design on his chest being based off of Ichigo's face while his helmet had the same design.

"Toh!" Gaim threw his right arm to the side in a way much alike to Ichigo's Henshin pose. "This is my stage now!" he said in a gruff voice.

He lowered his arms and stepped forward as Fifteen raised his weapons up at him then charged.

Gaim jabbed at Fifteen before Fifteen could even swing his swords, the attack striking his opponent in the chest seconds before the follow-up punch.

As Fifteen stepped back, Gaim unleashed another punch followed by a kick. Each attack made contact with Fifteen to hit him further and further back.

The older Rider growled and unleashed a wave of orange energy to hit Gaim. He reached to his belt and pulled at the blade.

 ***Guitar Riff* Gaim Sparking!**

Gaim pulled at his own belt in return.

 **Soiya! Ichigo Squash!**

He posed then jumped into the air. **"** **Rider Jump!"**

Fifteen slashed at him, two energy waves shooting outwards.

Gaim extended his right leg at Fifteen, his target being his belt. He shouted two more words as energy covered his foot.

 **"** **RIDER KICK!"**

The attack easily broke through the energy waves with the attacker continuing on his path as if nothing had gotten in the way. Fifteen raised his blades up to block the attack.

The kick connected with the blades. But behind Gaim, a projection of both Ichigo and Gaim Orange Arms appeared then drove into Gaim in Rider Kick-style poses. The energy from that caused Gaim to break through the attack, the blades shattering and leaving nothing to protect the belt from a direct attack.

Fifteen flew backwards as his belt shattered. His suit dissolved to reveal Gou, who landed on the ground while panting and sweating.

Gaim landed on the ground before turning to the other Riders. They were watching, though he could see that the last remnants of the Badan forces were currently being destroyed as well to leave no one behind.

Gaim sighed in relief as he spoke up.

"I think it's over guys."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Kamen Rider Taisen

* * *

Regular text: Henshin

Emphasis: HENSHIN

Talking: "Henshin"

Different Languages: _"_ _Henshin"_

Transformation Devices, Aria, and Finishers: **Henshin**

Thoughts, Flashbacks, Masahiro, and Visions: _Henshin_

SamuraiMaru and Belt-san: _"_ _ **Henshin"**_

Jena: Henshin

* * *

 **A/N: I'm really sorry that I missed the deadline again. Chapter 12 took a bit longer than expected to finish and as a result, chapter 13 is a bit rushed.**

* * *

The fighting was done. Everything had calmed down and everyone was getting some time to rest and relax or have the Riders who were also doctors check to see how injured they were.

Though something that was unexpected had happened when they confronted Gou Striker.

"I'm truly sorry!" Gou repeated, bowing in apology in front of Kaz and Tsukasa.

Kaz didn't look up from his pad and paper. "Again, it's fine. So what happened after you met Aqua first gave you your Driver?"

"I just remember seeing black and violet and feeling rage and anger. I felt like I wanted to do whatever I could to bring back Ryu. I really didn't mean to hurt anyone. Everything's just been a big blur after Aqua appeared to be honest. I can only remember bits and pieces of things that happened, like the final fight against everyone and…I think I attacked some rainbow colored people." Gou admitted.

"I see." Kaz wrote down what he heard on the paper. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Tsukasa interrupted him.

"Something that bothers me is that you used Lockseeds instead of something else to contain Riders. Why?" Amy asked Gou.

"Oh, that's a good point." Kaz nodded. "If you can remember, do you mind telling us why you used Lockseeds instead of something like Wizard Rings, Shift Cars, or something completely unrelated to Kamen Riders in any way?"

"When Aqua first gave me power, I guess there was still a part of me that was fighting to myself and to stop Badan. I remember seeing the news where Gaim and his friends made an appearance and the part that wanted to stop Badan decided to go with those. We were just lucky Gaim survived and managed to free everyone."

Kaz nodded along as he continued to write.

* * *

Akane stood in front of Geo (X-Omega) and May with a gentle expression on her face. "Well, if there was damage done to you like you said there was, I can't find any trace of it. It's like it healed itself entirely. So you're all clear." Her tone was professional.

"Thank goodness." May sighed.

"Is there any long-term side effects we should worry about?" Geo said.

"There doesn't seem to be anything that can affect her in the long run but I'd suggest waiting until Derek gets back so he can further test you."

"You can't do it?" Geo raised one eyebrow.

"Technically I could, but I'm not as experienced as Derek is. I'm a medical intern who can help with basic injuries but something like this needs an expert."

"Medical intern? What's that like?" May asked.

"It's learning to help people get better, so it's certainly something I enjoy, why do you ask?"

"I'm…just curious" May said.

* * *

Daigo and Ryo bowed in front of Dan, Raito, and a third person wearing all black before they backed off and walked away. Daigo had a notebook in his hands along with a marker.

"Okay, now that we've gotten the autographs of Agito, Faiz, and Blade, that just leaves Decade, Drive, Ghost, OOO, and Ryuki to complete the Heisei set." Daigo turned to Ryo.

"What about Ex-Aid?" Ryo asked.

"Who?"

"Wasn't there a Rider named Ex-Aid somewhere around here?"

"I've never heard of Ex-Aid before…wait, wasn't that the Kamen Rider that was supposed to come after Ghost?"

"Yeah. The gaming doctors."

"Is that really what that was about? I only saw a few images here and there of the series." Daigo looked down at the notebook.

"I know more about a Kamen Rider than you do?" Ryo's face lit up in happiness.

"Don't get used to it." Daigo didn't look up as he started walking away.

* * *

Yuya calmly ate his donut with Teru sitting next to him, also eating a donut.

"Thank you for giving me one of your donuts" Teru turned to Yuya.

"You're very welcome." Yuya replied.

"But if you don't mind me asking, why plain sugar donuts?"

"…don't judge me."

The two sat in silence for a few more moments before Teru opened his mouth to speak again.

"Yuya, could you take me to Gou? I need to talk to him."

* * *

Gou and Teru walked up to the lighthouse together, with Yuya, Hunter, Tsukasa, and Kaz in the distance.

"This is the lighthouse where you and Ryu died…right?" Gou looked up.

"Yeah…it is. But now that Badan is gone, I can feel my body disappearing. And I want to do one thing before I go."

"What is it?"

"The power that I do have is fading away but I think I have a little bit left. If the Spirit World is still messed up then…maybe…" Teru held his hand out. Purple energy filled the air on top of the cliff. It formed a humanoid figure that soon became clearer and clearer.

Gou's eyes widened as he recognized the figure.

"Ryu?! Is that really you?" His voice filled with emotion.

"Gou?" Ryu spoke up.

Gou instantly dashed over to his younger brother and hugged him.

* * *

"He should have a few minutes left before they both fade away. This is where I think we take our leave." Tsukasa said.

The other three agreed and prepared to leave.

"Hold it!" a voice stopped them.

"Again?" Hunter sighed.

The four turned to find Goku walking up. "What do you want? We defeated Badan" Hunter called.

"While that is true, there's still the matter that it's dangerous to have you all around. If your power brought Badan back what's to say it won't do much worse?" Goku demanded.

"I told you before; it's just as likely that you guys brought Badan back just as much as it's possible we have. If anything we should be working together from now when we need to." Hunter shouted back.

"You want to prove that you can handle working together with the Showa Riders? Prove it on the battlefield."

"If you want me to prove my strength, I'm down."

"Count me in." Yuya nodded.

"And me as well." Tsukasa crossed his arms.

"Very well. We'll fight down there on the shore." Goku pointed. "I'll give you half an hour to get yourselves prepared and find your allies.

* * *

Geo, May, Ledo, Amy, Vega, Derek, and Akane walked up to the cliff. At the cliff already looking at the shore was Maka, Kid, Soul, Koutarou, Daigo, Ryo, Hinata, and Corona. Off to the right side were the Sentai members.

"Nice of you guys to join us." Soul didn't look at them.

"What did we miss?" Geo asked.

"Nothing, they've all just recently arrived and are getting ready." Corona informed them.

"Wait, we're not fighting?" Ryo asked.

"Do you want to?" Daigo said.

"Of course not, I wanna be entertained!" Ryo was quick to reply.

"And him?" Ledo pointed to the left, where Nagi could be seen nearby, watching the shore as well.

"Same reason we're here. He wants to watch." Daigo said.

* * *

The 16 Heisei Riders and the 16 Showa Riders stood across from each other.

"Last chance to back out" Gaim called.

"Same for you." Ichigo called back.

"Yuya, Kaz, you guys ready?" Gaim asked Wizard and Drive.

"Of course. This is our Showtime now, and we're going to go all out for it" Wizard nodded.

Drive flexed his wrist. "It's time to start our engines." He said.

Gaim nodded. He got into position, as did the other 15 Heisei Riders.

The Showa Riders got ready as well.

The 32 Kamen Riders all stood in their poses for a few moments with no noises except the waves on the shore.

Gaim and Ichigo stared at each other then got into a different ready stance.

The two sides charged.

* * *

Wizard started to fight Nigo while Agito and Ryuki could be seen fighting J and ZO in the background. Nigo punched at Wizard but missed as Wizard ducked under the punch and punched forward.

Nigo dodged the punch and tried to strike at Wizard again, missing when Wizard danced around the attack. He then started to kick at Nigo repeatedly, each of his kicks being blocked until Nigo eventually retaliated with a blow to Wizard's chest.

* * *

Drive fought against Sangou, OOO and Decade in the background fighting X and ZX. Drive and Sangou punched each others chests, knocking their opponent back before they lashed out with a kick. Sangou missed but Drive did strike Sangou's side. Sangou grabbed the leg and hit it repeatedly.

 **SP-SP-SPEED!**

Drive's drop kicked Sangou with his other leg. When Sangou released Drive's leg, the red Rider sped around Sangou while striking at him. Sangou punched outwards after a bit, hitting Drive in the chest and stunning him enough for Sangou to attempt to strike again.

However, Drive ducked under the attack and delivered a blow of his own to Sangou's stomach.

* * *

Gaim was hit into the water before he quickly rolled to the side to avoid Ichigo's follow-up attack.

He hurriedly got up and blocked a punch to the chest then retaliated with a slash from both of his weapons. The two attacks struck Ichigo on the shoulders and caused him to stumble back a step before lunging forward with a kick. The kick met the hand of Gaim and sent the DaiDaiMaru flying from his hand. Ichigo grabbed it as it came back down. The DaiDaiMaru met the Musou Saber as Gaim and Ichigo repeatedly slashed at each other with the weapons in their hands.

Gaim pulled the hammer on his Musou Saber back then fired all of his shots at his opponent. The attacks stunned the Showa Rider temporarily but he was stunned enough for Gaim to tackle him into the water.

Ichigo punched Gaim in the stomach with enough force to send him flying into the sky. He got to his feet while throwing the DaiDaiMaru away then rearing his right fist back.

Gaim sheathed his Musou Saber and pulled at his belt.

 **Soiya! Orange Squash!**

 **"** **Rider Punch!"** Ichigo shouted.

"SEI-HA!" Gaim punched as he fell to the ground.

The two attacks made contact and caused a large explosion.

* * *

Wizard and Nigo hit each other backwards with a strike to the others chest.

Wizard wasn't fast enough to defend himself when Nigo unleashed a barrage of punches to his chest. Each hit sent him stumbling backwards more and more until he hit the ground.

Nigo jumped into the air and spun while lashing out with a kick towards his fallen opponent.

 **BIG, PLEASE!**

A Magic Ring formed seconds before a giant fist rocketed out of it and hit Nigo out of the air. Wizard withdrew his arm from the Ring and activated another Wizard Ring on his Driver.

 **BIND, PLEASE!**

Nigo was wrapped up in chains before he hit the ground. Wizard darted at his opponent hurriedly as his feet ignited in flame. Nigo sat up and broke the chains only for a flaming foot to slam into his head and knock him aside. He jumped into the air and flipped with flames still coating his right foot. Nigo barely got a chance to stand up when the flaming heel made contact with his helmet.

* * *

Drive slammed his knee repeatedly into Sangou's stomach. After the last knee to the stomach, Drive pushed Sangou back and followed through with a kick.

Sangou fell back only to instantly regain his footing so he could slam his right leg into Drive's side. Drive did manage to block the kick but was subjected to multiple attacks from Sangou.

His guard was broken as Sangou jumped into the air and kneed Drive in the chest. Sangou dropped to the ground then punched Drive in the gut before kicking him in the exact same spot.

Drive reached to Belt-san, but Sangou grabbed his wrist before he could turn the key, the Showa Rider pulling his opponent towards him so he could slug him in the gut.

Sangou shoved Drive away in a manner similar to how Drive did to him then kicked him in the side.

* * *

Gaim and Ichigo were still fighting, but the two seemed to be at a stalemate.

Gaim drove his Musou Saber forward, though Ichigo caught the blade and slammed his fist into Gaim's, resulting in the Heisei Rider loosening his grip and allowing Ichigo to throw the blade into the water.

Ichigo reared his arm back then tried to punch at Gaim. His attack was interrupted when Gaim ducked and tackled Ichigo into the water again. He slugged Ichigo in the helmet then rolled out of the way so he could get to his feet. He grabbed from his Musou Saber from the ground and held it out.

Before he could attack again, Gaim noticed the fighting happening to his left.

 **CHOIINE! KICK STRIKE! SAEKO!**

 **HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE: SPEED!**

Drive and Wizard jumped into the air at the same times as their opponents, the two outstretching their legs to perform their Rider Kicks. Sangou and Nigo also extended their legs for their Rider Kicks.

The four attacks collided, causing an explosion.

Those weren't the only explosions.

Gaim watched as Rider after Rider performed their finishers on each other, explosion after explosion happening.

He heard splashing and quickly turned to the source to find Ichigo charging at him. Ichigo jumped into the air.

 **"** **Rider Jump! Rider Kick!"**

Gaim grabbed his strawberry-based Lockseed from the side of his belt and activated it on the Musou Saber while cutting the orange on his belt.

 **Ichigo! Lock On! 1-10-100!**

 **Soiya! Orange Sparking!**

Ichigo almost hit Gaim when Gaim slashed with the Musou Saber.

 **Ichigo Charge!**

A giant orange-colored Ichigo Kunai shot out and hit Ichigo in the helmet the second that Ichigo's attack hit Gaim in the chest.

The resulting explosion launched the two Riders back while their suits dissolved, the two falling a fair distance apart on the shore.

The fighting stopped as the Heisei and Showa Riders noticed the two.

Goku got to his feet and at his opponent. "Are you done yet? This fight might as well be over."

Hunter got to his feet. "Don't be ridiculous!" he shouted back. "I'm just getting started! That fight was nothing, you got anything better?" he taunted.

Goku glared at Hunter but a smirk could be seen growing on his face. Not even a second later, a yellow aura surrounded him. His hair spiked up and turned a blonde color while his eyes turned greenish blue. The belt around his waist turned a silver color while the side panels turned green. The front panel became bulkier with the disc on the inside being covered Ichigo's Rider design. Two lights were on either side of the symbol.

* * *

"What is that form?" Amy asked.

"He went Super Saiyan" Nagi spoke up from nearby, loud enough for the group to hear him.

"What's that supposed to be?" Daigo asked.

"You don't know what Super Saiyan is?" when Daigo shook his head, he was quickly slapped by Vega "I am ashamed of you for not recognizing an iconic form of the Dragon ball franchise and anime in general!"

"I don't watch a lot of anime. Even then I don't think that anime exists from where I came from!" Daigo rubbed his cheek in pain.

Vega was prepared to slap him again but found a blade at his throat instantly. "Don't ever do that again." Ryo threatened.

* * *

Narutaki watched this with a grin. "This is it…the final battle between the strongest Showa Rider and the one of the newest Heisei Riders! No matter how this turns out, the future of these two will be changed!"

* * *

Hunter looked Goku up and down, a bit of hesitation in his eyes but that was shadowed by the determination that could also be seen. "Is that it? Because if you're not holding back, neither am I!" he reached into his pocket and pulled out the Kachidoki Lockseed.

 **Kachidoki!**

"Henshin!" Hunter swung his arms in a circle around him then throwing it into the air before slamming the Lockseed into his Driver. He cut it open quickly.

"Rider…Henshin!" Goku extended his arms out to the sides then threw his right arm to the left while bringing his left arm to his waist. Next, he swung his right arm over his head slowly before it reached his right side, to which he promptly replaced it with his left arm.

 **Lock On! Soiya! Kachidoki Arms: Iza Shutshujin! Ei, Ei, Oh!**

Wind swirled around the two as the Kachidoki Armor Parts formed and landed on Hunter's shoulders, changing him into Gaim once more.

The belt around Goku's waist opened up before wind entered the disk. Energy flowed freely from it in a vortex manner and changed Goku. He was now in a bulkier version of his Ichigo suit that was predominantly black and green. This was the Power Up version of the Ichigo suit.

Ichigo and Gaim got ready before they ran at each other.

The two met in the middle, their punches making contact with each other. Gaim jabbed forward with his other fist and hit Ichigo in the chest. Ichigo took the attack and retaliated with a punch of his own to Gaim's stomach.

Gaim swung upwards, landing an uppercut onto Ichigo's chin before punched Ichigo in the nose portion of his helmet. Ichigo kicked at Gaim but failed to do much as Gaim grabbed Ichigo by the ankle and pulled, knocking the Rider out of balance and sending him to the ground. Gaim backed up and got back into his ready stance.

Ichigo slowly got up.

"Gaim." He spoke up. "What do you plan to do if you win?"

"Really think now's the best time to be talking?" Gaim asked.

"Answer the question." Ichigo calmly said.

Gaim paused, unsure if this was a trap. "If I win, I'll go along living my life. I'll continue to fight to protect people."

"But what about Badan? Can you continue with the knowledge that you and your friends almost caused the conquering of the universe?"

"This again? Look, even if we did, you can be sure that I'll do my best to stop whatever we caused. No matter how strong I am, no matter how weak I am, and no matter if I'm alone or not, I will not stop fighting to protect. I'll keep growing stronger to keep protecting people."

"Even if you are strong, how far would you be willing to go to protect people? Would you sacrifice those you cared about?"

"…if I can't save someone, I couldn't have saved them. But if I can save someone, you can be sure that I will do my best to save them. But since you asked, there is no way I'd sacrifice anyone at all. If I have to sacrifice anyone, the only person whose sacrifice I'll accept is my own."

Ichigo and Gaim stared at each other for a few seconds. "How do I know that I can believe you?" Ichigo eventually asked.

"You don't have to. I'll keep fighting and you can just try to stop me."

Ichigo didn't reply for a few seconds. He did eventually respond with: "It's time we finished this, Gaim."

Gaim's hand reached for the blade on his Driver.

Ichigo threw his left arm to the side.

Gaim cut the Lockseed on his belt once.

 **Soiya! Kachidoki Squash!**

Energy traveled into Ichigo's belt as he lowered his arms.

The two stared at each other for a brief moment before they jumped into the air, powerful energy having formed around their right foot. Gaim and Ichigo aimed their feet at each other with the intent to finish their battle.

"SEI-HAAAAAAA!" Gaim screamed.

"TOOOH-KIYAAA!" Ichigo yelled.

The two Kicks made contact, orange and green energy exploding off of the connection. The spectators were taken by surprise as waves of energy flowed from the point of contact, some of them being pushed back slightly as a result.

As the attacks continued to make contact, the armors and suits on Gaim and Ichigo's legs could be seen breaking apart and falling off.

 **"** **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Gaim and Ichigo shouted in unison as their eyes lit up. The energy connecting them glowed brighter than it had previously before it exploded.

Hunter fell out of the explosion and into the water. He sat up and tried to stand up but promptly fell back into the water while grabbing at his right leg, which was bloody and torn up.

He looked up while panting but quickly noticed Goku walking towards him, not a scratch on him.

Goku got to Gaim and looked down at him with a blank expression. Hunter glared up at him and reached for a Lockseed.

Goku however grinned and offered his hand to Hunter. "That was a good fight"

* * *

"So that's it. Hunter lost" Hinata sighed.

"It looked pretty close to me" Daigo said.

Ledo was about to respond when he noticed Akane.

"That…that…" Akane started.

"Oh no." Derek took a step away from his partner.

Akane's head dropped down as she started shaking.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ledo asked Akane, approaching her carefully and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Derek warned him.

"What do you me-" Amy approached her as well when the girl in question suddenly threw her hands into the air excitedly and grew a giant grin.

"THAT WAS SO AMAZING!" she shouted in a high-pitched, childish voice that sounded very much unlike her previous appearance.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Daigo stumbled backwards in surprise.

* * *

Goku helped Hunter to his feet.

"Hunter Steele. You really are a Kamen Rider. But you're nowhere near my level of strength."

"I'm sorry, what?" Hunter blinked in confusion.

"You're strong. I fought you thinking that this would be an easy fight. Imagine my surprise that I'd actually have to try towards the end."

Hunter just stared at him.

"One day, when you're strong enough to be at my level, we will meet again to decide who truly is stronger."

"Can-can you please explain what you're talking about?"

"I guess I'm being a bit confusing. But, I was wrong. You are a Kamen Rider and you deserve that title. I apologize for doing what I did but I wasn't sure if I could trust you or not"

"So what does that mean?"

"It means that you should keep on fighting. I won't try to stop you." Goku nodded.

Hunter paused but nodded as well.

* * *

Narutaki nodded and grinned. He turned and walked away through a veil.

* * *

Later…

The Ressha drove through the portal, driving back towards the ground. It stopped and allowed the twelve to exit.

On the ground, the five teams had finished fighting and were waiting around, finally getting something when the Ressha appeared.

"Guys! We're back!" Serena waved.

"We didn't miss too much, did we?" N smirked.

The twelve ran towards their respective teams as the teams ran to them as well.

* * *

A veil formed in the air before moving, Daigo, Ryo, and Tsukasa forming from it. Tsukasa's bike was nearby.

"Well, this is where I leave you guys." Tsukasa said, boarding his bike.

"Wait, Tsukasa." Daigo stopped him. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, we're not done yet with Badan yet." Tsukasa said.

"We did beat them, remember?" Ryo pointed out.

"That was just one of Badan's attacks and that was just one robot. Sure we've taken them out now but they've gone into hiding. They'll come back and we need to be ready for them."

"Are you sure?" Daigo asked.

"Of course I am. You guys go on living your lives and I'll contact you when I need your help again"

The two nodded. "You can count on us" Daigo said.

Tsukasa smirked before he drove forward, a veil forming in midair. He drove into it and vanished.

"...back to work I guess" Daigo said.

"Man, I missed killing robots and not being called out for it. Now I have to be careful with people" Ryo pouted.

* * *

Geo and May stood with three adults nearby.

"So where were you during the fighting Hikaru?" Geo asked.

"I was fighting. I just couldn't find you guys." Hikaru answered.

"I'm really glad you guys are okay." The adult woman, Darry, said in relief.

 _Well, now that that's over, what now Kid?_ The male voice could be heard by Geo and May.

 **Yeah, we're done so we can relax now, right?** The female voice said.

"We still have work to do guys, don't be so calm just yet" Geo spoke up.

"What was that?" Hikaru turned to them.

Great, now he thinks you're weird. The third voice remarked.

"Now that you mention it, you guys have been weird recently." May said.

 _What do you mean?_

"You've been saying Aria's part and she's been saying your part." She was quick to say.

"Oh yeah. Why is that?" Geo agreed.

 **What? We're just changing it up. Nothing wrong with that.**

"…so you guys can agree to switch parts if you want but you can't quiet down." Geo remarked.

What else were you expecting from us? Jena giggled.

"What are you guys talking about?" Darry asked.

"It's not important." May replied. "So shall we get to work?"

* * *

A young woman grimaced as she looked down at the fallen figure.

"Kanzaki…I leave you alone and this happens?" she hissed.

"I'm sorry Mei, I didn't think-" Kanzaki didn't finish when Mei grabbed him by the ear.

"You shouldn't think period. Now come on." She pulled him by his hair, causing him to stumble to his feet and stumble after her.

* * *

Nagi looked forward as Yuji drove his car down the road.

"So, I know Goku said to hunt for Badan, but do you have any ideas where to start looking?" Yuji asked.

Nagi shook his head, not speaking.

Yuji sighed. "Well…let's just see where the road takes us then."

* * *

Kaz started Tridoron up before turning to his passengers. "Are you guys ready?"

In the passenger seat, Ledo was sitting down with Amy in his lap. "You're really going to help us get back to our world?" Amy asked.

"Yup. I don't see any reason why I shouldn't, and you guys seem like you need the help." Kaz said.

"Thank you" Ledo said to Kaz.

"You're welcome. Now, Belt-san, are we ready?"

 ** _"_** ** _Yes Kaz, the systems are ready to go."_**

Kaz nodded then poked his head out of the window. "You ready too Shunsuke?"

Rush sat on the roof, clinging onto it. "Just shut up and go Kaz-niisan!"

* * *

Yuya waved to Hunter, Corona, and Hinata as he drove off, a Magic Ring forming and teleporting him away.

Hunter sighed as he placed his hands in his pockets. "So, shall we head home?" he asked.

The other two nodded before they started walking away.

"By the way, thanks for helping back there Hinata" Hunter said to her.

"Yeah, you were really good. Maybe we should get you to help more often" Corona said.

"Yeah, that was fun and all, but I don't think I'm ready to be a Kamen Rider." Hinata stretched her arms outwards.

"Eh? Why not?" Hunter asked.

"Seriously? Well for starters…" As Hinata started to drone on, a figure could be seen behind the three.

The figure watching them, Goku, briefly nodded before he turned around.

"I will one day contact you if I ever need your help, Kamen Rider Gaim. But for now, you live your life. There are other heroes in the universe besides the Kamen Riders, Power Rangers, and Super Sentai." He walked away.

 **End Theme**

* * *

 **Character List:**

 **(The Kamen Rider/Super Sentai Member from their respective series): (The Character from the Original Anime/Show/Game the Kamen Rider/Super Sentai series is crossed over with)**

 ** _(Original Characters/Rider/Sentai Suits are italicized.)_**

* * *

 **From Kamen Rider Gaim/Spider Riders**

 **Kamen Rider Gaim: Hunter Steele**

 ** _Kamen Rider Dreigon: Z (Ginga Haru Kazuraba)_**

 ** _Kamen Rider Arrow:_** **Corona**

 ** _Kamen Rider Neo Arrow: Hinata Ryusei_**

 ** _Kamen Rider Unmei:_** **Aqune**

 **Kamen Rider Baron: Igneous**

 **Kamen Rider Knuckle: Slate**

 **Kamen Rider Ryugen: Sparkle**

 ** _Kamen Rider Wyvern: Aqua_**

 **Kamen Rider Fifteen:** ** _Gou Striker_** **(Thank you to Brave Kid for allowing me to use his OC)**

* * *

 **From The Original Kamen Rider Series/The Dragon Ball Series**

 **Kamen Rider Ichigo: Son Goku**

 **Kamen Rider Nigo: Vegeta**

* * *

 **From Kamen Rider Drive/Scan2Go**

 **Scan Rider Drive: Kazuya Gordon**

 ** _Scan Rider Rush: Shunsuke Ryder_**

 **Kamen Rider Sangou:** ** _Yuuji_**

 **Kamen Rider Yongou: ?**

* * *

 **From Kamen Rider Amazons/Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet**

 **Kamen Rider Amazon Omega: Amy**

 **Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha: Ensign Ledo**

* * *

 **From Fire Emblem: Awakening**

 ** _Kamen Rider Shogun: Daigo Mirai_**

 ** _Kamen Rider Kaizoku: Ryo Tamashii_**

* * *

 **From Code Lyoko**

 ** _Kamen Rider Extra-Omega: May Bellis_**

 ** _Kamen Rider X-Omega: Geo West_**

* * *

 **From Kamen Rider Wizard/Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V**

 **Kamen Rider Wizard: Yuya Sakaki**

* * *

 **From Kamen Rider Agito/Bakugan**

 **Kamen Rider Agito: Dan Kuso**

* * *

 **From Kamen Rider Decade**

 **Kamen Rider Decade: Tsukasa Kadoya**

* * *

 **From Kamen Rider Faiz and Kamen Rider Blade/Sword Art Online**

 **Kamen Rider Faiz:** ** _Raito Tachibana_**

 **Kamen Rider Blade: Kazuto Kirigaya/Kirito**

* * *

 **From Kamen Rider Ghost/Soul Eater**

 **Kamen Rider Ghost: Death The Kid**

 ** _Kamen Rider Lady Ghost:_** **Maka Albarn**

 **Kamen Rider Specter: Soul Evans**

 ** _Kamen Rider Phantom: Koutarou Kizuna_**

* * *

 **From Kamen Rider Ex-Aid/Trauma Center: Second Opinion**

 **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Derek Stiles**

 ** _Kamen Rider Creatroller: Akane Aizawa_**

* * *

 **From Kamen Rider J/Attack on Titan**

 **Kamen Rider J: Eren Jaeger**

* * *

 **From Kamen Rider OOO/Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**

 **Kamen Rider OOO: Yusei Fudo**

* * *

 **From Kamen Rider Ryuki/Tenkai Knights**

 **Kamen Rider Ryuki: Guren Nash**

* * *

 **From Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters/Pokemon Diamond and Pearl**

 **Red Buster: Lucas**

 **Blue Buster: Barry**

 **Yellow Buster: Dawn**

 ** _Green Buster: Key_**

 ** _Cyan Buster: Aurora_**

 ** _Black Buster:_** **Cynthia**

* * *

 **From Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger/Pokemon Black and White**

 **KyoryuNavy: Iris**

 **KyoryuRed: Black/Hilbert**

 **KyoryuBlack: N**

 **KyoryuBlue: White/Hilda**

 **KyoryuGreen: Cheren**

 **KyoryuPink: Bianca**

 **KyoryuGold:** ** _William_**

 **KyoryuCyan: Elesa**

 **KyoryuGray: Brycen**

 **KyoryuViolet: Professor Juniper**

 **KyoryuSilver: Drayden**

 ** _KyoryuWhite: Keitarou_**

 ** _KyoryuOrange_** **: Skyla**

* * *

 **From Ressha Sentai ToQGer/Pokemon X and Y**

 **ToQ1Gou:** ** _Yuki_**

 **ToQ2Gou: Calem**

 **ToQ3Gou: Serena**

 **ToQ4Gou: Trevor**

 **ToQ5Gou: Shauna**

 **ToQ6Gou:** ** _Geki_**

 ** _ToQXGou: Haruto_**

 ** _ToQYGou:_** **Korrina**

* * *

 **From Shuriken Sentai Ninninger/Naruto Series**

 **AkaNinger: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **AoNinger: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **KiNinger: Kiba Inuzuka**

 **ShiroNinger: Hinata Hyuga**

 **MomoNinger: Sakura Haruno**

 ** _KuroNinger: Tendou Densetsu_**

 **StarNinger: Konohamaru Sarutobi**

 **MidoNinger: Ino Yamanaka**

* * *

 **From Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger/Mega Man Star Force**

 **ZyuohEagle/ZyuohWhale: Geo Stelar**

 **ZyuohShark: Sela**

 **ZyuohLion: Leo**

 **ZyuohElephant: Tusk**

 **ZyuohTiger: Amu**

 **ZyuohGorilla: Sonia Strumm**

 **ZyuohTheWorld: Luna Platz**

* * *

 **Others:**

 **Kamen Rider X:** ** _Ren_**

 ** _Kamen Rider V0: Nagi_**

 ** _Kamen Rider The Ultimate: Mei_**

 ** _Kamen Rider VK: Kanzaki_**

 ** _Kamen Rider Vega: Vega (Thank you to Kamen Rider Vega for allowing me to use his OC)_**

* * *

 **Bonus:**

 _"_ _There are other heroes in the universe besides the Kamen Riders, Power Rangers, and Super Sentai."_

* * *

A female figure in white armor pulled out a silver dagger as she ran towards a fight between two giant robots, one of which resembled five lions attached together.

"Hang on guys, here comes Ginga!" she held out the dagger as the sides opened up. A small red, silver, and crystal blue figurine forming. She grabbed onto it and pressed the foot of the figure onto the top of the dagger.

 **ULTRALIVE! ULTRAMAN GINGA!**

"GINGA!" She thrust her hand into the air, a light shining from the tip of the dagger.

* * *

A young man hid in an alleyway while pulling out his phone. "X, we have to Unite!"

 ** _"_** ** _Okay! It's time to Unite!"_** A voice called from the phone. The young man held the phone in front of him and pressed down on the button on top. Parts folded out, causing it to resemble an X as a figurine formed in front of it. The young man planted the figurine onto his phone.

 **ULTRAMAN X! LOADING!**

He threw the hand holding the phone into the air. "X!"

* * *

Another young man sighed as he witnessed a giant monster walking through the city.

He groaned as his left hand lit up, a small handle attached to a crystal blue ring forming. "Great. It was supposed to be my day off. To think a Kaiju would show up now."

 ** _"_** ** _Juggler's always been a persistent one. He never discriminates on what days he attacks."_** A voice said in his head.

"You say that like it's him. It could just be a random Kaiju, Gai." The boy said. He reached to a container on the side of his belt and pulled out two cards.

"Ultraman! Tiga! I'm borrowing the power of your lights!"

 **FUSION UP!**

 **ULTRAMAN ORB! SPECIUM ZEPERION!**


End file.
